Chaotic: Secrets Of The Cothica
by Starart132
Summary: Perim contained many secrets that many wants to dig out but they weren't the only ones. Chaotic Players also contained many that the creatures of Perim want to achieve. With them believing that the Chaotic Players might lead to the Cothica and its secrets, a race begin between the tribes, to reach the Cothica for their tribe and their tribe only. Got a Beta Reader now.
1. Prologue: An Old Story

Author Comment (AC): This is the sequel to Theb-Saar Scan and the main story.

I want to thank FollowerOfAnhamirak for giving some correction to the story.

* * *

**Prologue: An Old Story**

_In my youth I was a simple guard who had sworn to protect the part of Kaizeph where my tribe lived during those dark times. My life was a simple one, spent guarding our quadrant and making sure that we had no trouble from the other tribes - or cause it. It was a peaceful life with few battles where I could show no one what I could do. Though the one battle I did have cost me half of my tail. Good times._

_However, there was one stranger that appeared at that time. How? I never knew. He had nothing to reach the floating city._

_It was an outsider. One that looked bizarre. Different from anything I've ever seen before. Someone lost in our besieged world._

_Strangely, he was wet that sunny day. He appeared seemingly out of nowhere, drenched in water though there was not a cloud in sight, smelling of the rain and something else, something foreign. On one hand he carried a staff and on the other was the strangest tablet I had ever seen. One not made from stone but from a strangely colored substance that was softer and more pliable. Suspicious, I arrested and interrogated him._

_He was confused and I couldn't understand the few strange things he said._

_Then, it hit me. This one looked rather unique. Like an Overworlder, but not. The smell of his flesh was unique. His clothes were unique. Everything he had with him was unique. They were strange objects that didn't exist anywhere in Perim. Made of strange things._

_It took a while, but eventually he talked a little. I realised it then. The weird words that came out of his mouth, the weird way he moved. This one who called himself a human. The one who became my friend….he wasn't born in Perim._

_He denied it many times whenever I brought it up but his little words served only to convince me of one thing. This human came from the Cothica, no matter how much he tried to deny it._

Taffial finished reading the messages of the little tablet. He was a red bipedal chameleon like being dressed in a pale green like loincloth with a vest and hat of the same color with green eyes and large black irises and a long tail which he used to hold a brightly shining torch.

He was surrounded by many other researchers and Cothica Hunters from his tribe as well as several guards who were also present to assure their safety. They weren't the only tribe in the lost city. The others were also searching for the secrets in their own section of the city but some were spying, just to be sure that any significant discovery wouldn't be kept secret for one tribe alone.

They all wanted to reach the Cothica.

Taffial hands were lightly shaking. Stifling his excitement, he tried to control himself without much success. The simple tablet he had found was proof of everything he had always dreamed about. "This..." he whispered. He turned the tablet on the other side and saw a drawing sculpted on the tablet made of rock. The image of a Mipedian with a damaged tail and the other one. He gazed at it and recognised that the other one was a human. The face, the eyes and the absence of fur, scales or exoskeleton on his flesh were the proof. The chameleon took in the image of the two of them bumping their fist together with a small smile. Emotions of joy and sorrow were sculpted on the tablet, as if the maker were struggling to hold back his feelings as he carved. Without much success it seemed, as evidenced by the too deep marks.

Slowly the Mipedians approached the Cothica Hunter as they gazed at the drawing, the Crown Prince among them. One of guards whispered, "That's…"

Taffial nodded, "A Chaotic Player," he turned the tablet once again and handed it to Prince Iflar. They silently reread it and as they did, they to were also shivering.

"By the… they really came from the Cothica. It's not just a rumor," a soldier whispered.

Just then a loud sound interrupted them, that of an object that was either dropped or kicked. They turned around and spotted Danian who had obviously been eavesdropping on them was quickly running away.

"After him! Don't let him escape!" Iflar ordered as he pointed at the Danian.

More similar sounds echoed in the room. Iflar grunted as he realised that the bug creature had distracted them from the others spies, "And the spies from Overworld and Underworld! Let none of them escape!" The guards were already chasing them as he finished giving his orders.

"That's the worst case scenario," one of the researchers sighed.

"This is the greatest discovery of all time. We might actually witness it with our own eyes," Taffial looked down and sighed, "If we reach it first…."

Iflar nodded and gazed around. There were no more spies around. Absentmindedly Iflar noted that hey had left a little too quickly. It didn't matter though. He put his hand on the shoulder of the brave Cothica Hunter, "Do not worry about failing to reach it first. We already have an advantage over them. Father already had a plan ready for this, meanwhile they just discovered this fact."

The Mipedian nodded and gave him back the tablet, "Bring this to our king for safety. I have it all in my mind my prince. We shall keep researching and find more of its secrets."

"You will. I shall bring this to father immediately," and the prince left them to their duty as he went to do his own. A small smile appeared as this proved without a doubt why his father was so interested in Peyton.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this small prologue. It's not going to be a small story like the others and each tribe will have their own focus and the four main humans too.


	2. Chapter 1: First Generation

Author Comment: I want to thank FollowerOfAnhamirak for beta-reading this chapter and correcting some of my mistakes.

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Generation**

It was morning and Kaz, a pale skinned boy with spiky red hair and brown eyes wearing a green shirt while gazing at his waistcoat left on the side, sighed as he adjusted his pink-tinted glasses. It was barely nine in the morning and he was a little pissed off. His grades had been steadily dropping for a while now and it had finally reached the point where his mother was forced to intervene, leading to her confiscating his scanner and cards yet again. Letting out another loud sigh Kaz laid down on his bed and crossed his arms as he studied in his bedroom.

Everywhere he could see Chaotic paraphernalia covered every surface of his room, though most of it was Underworlder stuff. Aside from that he had a few posters of his favourite music groups covering whatever free space was on the wall.

No matter how bad his mood was, he had to admit that he'd brought this upon himself. His mother had warned him what would happen if his grades continued dropping. "It's your fault Kaz. She's been patient enough. You just had to go and fail math and get in trouble." He told himself, trying to calm down.

Resolving to try and get out of this as soon as possible he stood up and went over to his desk, sitting down and pulling out his math textbook, focusing on the equations.

With everything that had been happening in Perim, he had let himself get distracted and subsequently his grades had fallen as result. That and he had ended up spending too much of his time making up some fun stories about Perim based on his actual experiences. After talking with Peyton, he decided to write about, resulting in his newfound hobby. It had been a fun distraction, but one he had indulged a little too deep in.

After an hour of studying he lifted his head as he heard someone knocking at the door, "You can come mom." Called out Kaz without taking his eyes from the book.

His mother opened the door and strode, carrying a plate of food in one hand, "I'm happy you're putting effort in your studies," she said as she sat down the plate beside him. His mother was an average height pale skinned woman with short red hair and green eyes, wearing a white blouse with a red skirt, "and glad you are in a better mood."

"Sorry mom… I know it's my fault." Kaz sighed as he finished his page and put the book aside, "Thanks for the food.".

"You're usually more focused on your studies and suddenly, you just stopped," Miss Kalinkas said as she stood at the door.

"Yeah. I got too much fun making stories online." Kaz admitted before dropping his head on his desk.

Her mother sighed and bit her lip in thought, "I might have noticed it sooner. I wouldn't have to punish you if I had." His mother was an awesome woman, working as she did to support the both of them, but she always felt guilty when something ended up slipping through the crack. Suddenly, a great feeling of guilt filled Kaz. He never wanted to be the reason his mother felt bad whenever something happened, especially when it was his fault.

"You have a very busy job mom," he replied, waving her off. He gazed at the figurine of Chaor for a few seconds. Living with only by themselves his mother had to put in a lot of extra hours at her job so they could live comfortably. Kaz was well aware that he got into Chaotic because of that. " I should have managed my time better." Turning to grab the fork Kaz said "Thanks for the food. I was getting hungry."

"No problem. Don't over study either. You won't learn anything if you're tired. Pass the test tomorrow and I'll give you back your scanner." She told him, smiling slightly as she let her son get back to his studies.

Deciding to take a short break Kaz turned back to the plate and began eating the spaghetti with gusto. His grades may have slipped but he wasn't that bad at math. As long as he managed to cover the material, he should be able to pass the test tomorrow. As he finished the last of the food, he put the plate aside and went back to studying. "Don't worry mom, I'll pass it." Muttered Kaz under his breath as he continued studying where he left off.

After another hour, Kaz closed his book and laid down his head. He was bored out of his mind and wished he could go back to Chaotic. Earlier he'd heard the phone ring earlier and knew Tom had called to check up on him. His mother had answered instead of him and told Tom she would pass on the message on to him. He should probably call him back at some point.

Mentally making sure he'd finished Kaz stood up and wondered what he should do now. He couldn't play Chaotic and there wasn't anything interesting to read. Wracking his mind for anything to do, an idea suddenly came to him.

"The attic. " Kaz whispered to himself and walked out of his room.

For as long as he could remember he'd never actually visited the attic, his mother always telling him to keep out of it. He had never disobeyed her before when he was younger, but now he was in High School and though Chaotic had pushed his curiosity about the attic aside he couldn't help but wonder what was up there. After deliberating for bit, he made up his mind, "This is stupid,"Kaz grumbled to himself as he let his childish curiosity take over, "but better put this behind once and for all." He also wasn't a kid anymore. It wasn't dangerous for him anymore.

He walked through the corridor and opened the stairs leading to the attic. This little adventure could never be compared to Perim but it was something to do. Chuckling lightly Kaz told himself "This would have been my biggest adventure, if I went when I was six." As he pushed his nostalgia aside and went into the attic.

The room was dark, too dark even for him. Rushing back down he grabbed a flashlight down and trotted back upstairs, flashlight on. Shining it all over, Kaz absently moved the light around as he explored. It was surprising how clean everything was up here. He would have expected everything to be covered in dust and cobwebs. Instead everything was neat and organized and it was not what he was expecting. "Mom must have taken the time to clean everything. I should probably help her more." Kaz decided as he looked around.

They were many large boxes put side by side, clearly labeled with markers about what it contained. "Let's see," Kaz said as he pointed at each of them and said what was written, "my son's picture's… Okay. Now I know where my baby pictures are if I bring a girlfriend." Saving the important detail for later as he checked to see that they were indeed there. "Next, family pictures, memories of… dad." Kaz sighed. He had little memories of his father. All he remembered was that he was a good man and that he loved him. He'd have to check those another time. "My childhood and Chaotic." That one made him stop, "Chaotic?" He went to the box and looked at it, "Mom never said anything about being a fan."

Kneeling down Kaz delicately opened the box. Inside were a plethora of objects related to Chaotic. Reaching in he took out one and saw that it was a deck of Chaotic cards. "That's… strange." Kaz muttered to himself as he went over the deck. The texture of the cards felt different compared to his own deck. It was as if they weren't made of the same material. Looking the cards over he realized it was a mostly Underworld deck.

As he began looking at the cards he recognised some of the battlegear, mugics and locations. However, when he saw the creatures only a few were familiar. Those he did recognize looked younger. He even found one of Khybon but had his four hands, "But he lost some of them." Said Kaz to himself as he went over the deck.

Kaz continued searching until he found the one depicted the rule of the Underworld. "Crimson, The Ruler Of The Skulls." Read kaz out loud, studying the card intently. The ruler looked like Chaor but with a fiercer, crueler look with crimson eyes and an armor and necklace made of bones from what looked suspiciously like members of the other tribes. Shuddering a little at the image he read the little description under it. "I shall crush the tribes until only I remain." Underworlders tended to be harder than the other tribes as a rule but this was brutal even for them. He continued looking over the card until his mother's voice startled him.

"Kaz Kalinkas!" his mother suddenly said behind him, her tone stating she was clearly annoyed.

Kaz jumped and almost dropped the cards.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded, her face stern.

"I… I wanted to see what was in the attic mom," said Kaz holding up arms and showing her the cards, "they aren't mine I swear."

Miss Kalinkas walked to her son and looked at them, "Oh," she said nostalgically, her face softening as she grabbed them, "My old deck. I remember those."

"You were a Chaotic Player mom? But Chaotic came out like 4 years ago," Kaz replied, confused. She had never brought it up whenever he talked about it.

His mother chuckled, gesturing at the deck, "Yes. That was the second generation of the Chaotic. I played with the first generation until I finished High School. It was then that it was discontinued. It didn't sell well for that long," she said as she looked over the cards, "and then four years ago, the game came back with its new generation. In fact, one of my friends had the Crown Prince Theb-Saar who is now the king in the next generation."

"You played a lot then?" Asked Kaz, curious to hear about her past.

"Yes," she said, putting them back into the small box where he had taken them from, "I was the girl of my group. Most players were boys but I didn't mind. Neither did they. That's how I made so many friends in high school. I was the Underworlder player. The least popular tribe, known for being extremely violent. Crimson was the ruler and…" She took out a book that explained the lore, "He was known as having the dream to exterminate the other tribes, so only he shall rule over Perim. His reign was defined by his constant raids and attacks on the other tribes. It's all written in there."

"Did you have scanners to play online?" Asked Kaz

"No. We only had cards." She replied, putting everything back in the box, "You know. The game also caused me a few troubles when I was younger." A sad smile came in her face, "I had my deck confiscated a few times because I didn't study enough and failed classes. I used to pass time and-," she took out a small book and gave it to her son, "-made some comics about life in the Underworld. I base it on the book and each creature I have."

Kaz opened it and went over the panels of the comic book, inspecting the drawings. "You are really good!" Exclaimed Kaz

"I wanted to work for the company that made Chaotic but it was discontinued. I wanted to design creatures… That dream never came. Instead, I got something more precious. You… and your father." His mother let out a large smile at the mention of his father.

Kaz chuckled as he thought about how much they were alike. He grabbed the book and asked, "Can I read it after I study more?"

She chuckled, "Of course. I didn't punish you from reading these. Just study well."

"Thanks mom."

"I hope you appreciate it." She said, pointing at her comic book before they climbed down the attic.

Kaz just checked the first page and read, "The Vanishing Boy. Nice title."

"It's based on an adventure one of my friends told me and I was inspired to make it. A boy who tried to return from school under a storm, before he vanished to Perim." His mother summarized.

Returning to his room Kaz had a small smile. He now understood why his mother was happy to buy him his first deck when the game came out. She was a fan and had wanted him to appreciate the game also though she had never directly brought it up. It seemed his mother was much more awesome than he originally thought.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Happily porting into the Port Court Kaz searched for his friends and found them sitting at a table nearby. It seemed Tom, Sarah and Peyton were already there and waiting for the good news. He joined them at the table and sat on a chair. He adjusted his yellow jacket and went towards them, "Guys! I managed to pass the test." Shouted Kaz as he walked over to them.

Tom, a tan skinned boy with black hair and blue eyes, wearing a grey t-shirt with a target symbol on it with a black top shirt under it and blue jeans said, "Great news Kaz."

Peyton, a large teenager with brown shady hair and green eyes wearing a green and gray jacket over his yellow T-shirt and dark gray shorts waved at him and exclaimed, "Congrats Kaz! You're back with us!"

"That's what you get for skipping studies," Sarah told him while holding back a small smile, "It was a little quieter without you." She was a pale skinned. slim teenage girl with long blond hair and teal eyes wearing a black T-shirt over a white top and red jeans.

"And there's so much I want to tell you! You won't believe what I found out yesterday when I was going through my attic." Kaz began.

Curious, Tom asked, "So what did you find? You told me you were curious about it a few years ago. You talked about it so often I still haven't forgotten about it."

"This." Said Kaz as he searched his bag and took the book his mom had given him and said, "That's something my mother made when she was younger. She's really good at it."

Surprised, his friends checked it out.

"Wow! Your mom is really cool Kaz." Sarah commented as she looked over the book.

"Who're the dudes here?" Peyton said as he pointed at the creatures.

"I asked mom about it and she told me those were Underworlders." Kaz replied, sitting in between Peyton and Tom.

"What? Your mom isn't a Chaotic Player Kaz. I would remember that." Said Tom as Kaz put a card in front of them now, "Who's that creature? I've never seen that Underworlder before."

Grabbing the card to study it Peyton said, "That is really radical bro. You found a super rarissimo card like that." snapping his fingers.

"She told me it was one of her best cards when she was young like us. That" said Kaz, pointing at the card, "was her best Creature. Crimson, ruler of the Underworld."

"Chaor is the ruler. You should know about it, he's your hero," Sarah she examined the card.

Shaking his head, Kaz explained, "That's from the first card game generation. Probably Chaor's father when she had her deck." As soon as he said that Kaz was bombarded with questions. He explained the rest while answering their questions as his friends looked at the comic book.

"Mrs. Kalinkas is really cool, dude! Look at Crimson on this page. Really evil and scary dude. Really to boil the human down, just to be stopped by… A Khybon with four hands." Peyton checked once again. He looked at the younger Khybon, "He kinda had some majesty with his arms but less fighty, ya know."

"I really want to show this to Chaor." Kaz said, eager at the idea.

"Bad idea. What if it's wrong and you insult him? He will chase you down." Sarah warned him.

Realizing that Kaz chuckled nervously, "Right. What then? What if that Crimson is really his father?"

"Ask someone about his family. Not Chaor. He will turn you to dust if he really hates his daddio Kaz." Peyton suggested, "Ask your mind if it's a bad idea. He will agree with me."

"Yeah." Kaz sighed and thought about it, "And I won't bring those too. I just wanted to show you. I'll think how I can find that out."

They talked a little more about it, until Kaz completely put the bad idea of asking Chaor about Crimson aside.

"Still, I never knew there was a first generation of Chaotic Players." Tom commented as he checked his scanner.

"Maybe our parents were Chaotic Players until it was discontinued." Said Sarah, eyes narrowed as she thought about it.

"Why did they stop making those? I really want to see what Theb-Saar parents were like. Or imagine a younger version of Marquis Darini." Peyton began.

"Yeah. We went to the past but really far away. I bet if your mom got Najarin, he would still look the same." Sarah commented.

The group gazed at her quietly, wondering if it would really be the case.

"I just heard a few things about Maxxor's father. Maybe the card is around the net. Well… if it's his father." Added Tom, clearly interested as well.

"Why did Chaotic turn, like, not cool?" Brought up Peyton.

They thought about it and Kaz said, "There weren't any scanners. It wasn't an online game like us."

"And that means they never met the real deal. Awesome creatures of Perim like us," Peyton said. waving his hands in wonder.

"It isn't Pokémon. That series is still cool after decades," Sarah said, crossing her hands.

Tom checked his scanner and stood up, "My match is beginning soon." He said standing up to leave and for his match, "It was really fun to hear that."

"See ya Tom!" said Kaz, waving him good-bye.

The three continued to talk about the mysteries of the previous generation of the card game and decided they would search for some of the old cards online. Even if it wasn't usable anymore, just having those would be awesome.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter. The story Kaz mother made: The Vanishing Boy, is relevant to the world building.

Yup, in this story, there is a first generation for Chaotic Card until they stopped making it, kinda what happened in our world but with a different result.

Next Chapter: Falling Behind.

Next chapter will focus on the Danian's situation.


	3. Chapter 2: Falling Behind

**Chapter 2: Falling Behind**

Sarah gazed at Mount Pillar. It really deserved its name. It looked like a giant pillar.

It was the residence of the Danian Tribes. The creatures were at their usual occupations. Many guards were protecting their home while many workers gathered resources.

The girl had to be careful if she wanted her scan of a battlegear for her upcoming match. She pushed aside the thought about the first generation of the Chaotic game and went inside. She had no time to imagine what previous Danians warriors looked like one generation ago. When dealing with Danians, she couldn't mess up. That close call was still fresh in her mind. The only way she escaped was thanks to Wamma.

Right now, she was on her own, "I get in and get out without being seen. Don't want to cause an alert."

She waited for her chance and once the guard stopped gazing at her general location, she went into the hive. She hid behind rocks and checked for a patrol. None was within her sight and continued. She walked through the long corridor.

It wasn't long before she was temporary lost. It was a very labyrinthic location. It was a good defence against intruders. It made any evasion or invasion much harder. Thanks to her scanner, the escape part was much easier to handle.

The Chaotic Player managed to reorient herself and pressed forward. The girl searched for the arsenal room while avoiding the patrols, "They are on much higher alert than I expected. What's going on?"

It wasn't an intruder or she would overhear them. When an intruder was discovered, they said loudly that they must find the intruder or something like that. It was always obvious when they hunted someone.

She thought about it_, maybe they are planning something big and don't want the other tribes to meddle with whatever they have. Better stay out of it, _she concluded. She had a match soon and solving a mystery wasn't her priority.

She was so close to the arsenal room, but guards were on post. She hid and waited. As she did so, she eavesdrop.

"Damn. Things are really calm here for a while. We are lucky if a Chaotic Player is found," one of the guards grumbled.

"Yeah. Everyone is so busy with the lost city to really put any interest in here. I really wish I can chase a Chaotic Player," the other one commented as he carefully looked left and right.

"I won't complain," the first one raised his shoulders as he pointed his staff around, "After fighting the M'arrillians and failing to protect our queen, I don't mind. Our new queen is safe."

"I heard a rumor yesterday," the second one whispered.

"Hum? What is it? Tell me!" the first guard of the arsenal ordered.

"Seems like they found some good stuff a few days ago. One of our spies escaped the Mipedians soldiers. He got something really big going on that could lead us to the Cothica," the second one said with some excitement.

"Really? What is it? Where is it?" the Danian asked as his body shivered with excitement.

"It seems like it's about a guide that came from the Cothica. It seems they are here all along! Kaizeph contained all of those secrets."

The two looked at each other's and Sarah found the perfect chance to go in there unnoticed. She slowly approached the door as they continued talking together.

"Who's the guide then? Who can bring us to the Cothica?"

"I heard it's the Chaotic Players who can-" the Danian was interrupted when the other one laughed loudly.

Sarah continued approaching the door as the first bug held his thorax as he continued laughing like he had lost his mind.

"Chaotic Players? You have been fooled! They are nothing like that! They are just annoyance! A fun distraction at best! We just find them and arrest them! They are obviously not going to do anything grandiose like that! Whoever told you this is a big fat liar!"

"Am not!" a voice came from another corridor.

Sarah recognised Wamma who felt like he received a personal insult. Alas, the guards noticed her when she was about the enter in the arsenal, "Damn. So close."

"Intruder!"

"Chaotic Player! Get her!"

The two Danians began chasing the human. The girl had no choice but to port out and try another day.

Elsewhere, a big red Danian named Wamma shivered. He gulped, "Why do I feel like I'm in big trouble?"

* * *

Elsewhere, another Danian went to the royal room to meet with the queen of his tribe. Lore had an important meeting. It concerned the research in Kaizeph. He ignored the report of an intruder and that the Chaotic Player teleported away, "Chaotic Players, always causing trouble," but he kinda wished to see one.

Lore was a red danian with bubbly green eyes, four arms and two legs. Compare to most of his tribe, he had a rather thin stature, less muscular than the solders, as he dedicated a lot to Mugic. He wore a purple robe with a blue cloak a top of it.

He wondered what Aszil and Illexia planned with the discovery of the tablets their tribe made and with everything they found out when spying the Mipedians in the Lost City. The situation was dire right now and they had to formulate a plan to remediate the situation.

He reached the queen's room and bowed in front of her. She was a Danian with a red and black exoskeleton and amber eyes. Her eyes shined in the room. She had a very intimidating appearance. She had four arms and four legs. She was smaller than her previous queen but still pretty tall.

Many guards were around the room and above, watching for any creatures or Chaotic Players who might endanger their queen.

Illexia was by her side. She was a tall Danian with a large abdomen, four arms and legs covered by a gold and brown shade exoskeleton. She gazed at the High Muge with her green eyes. She wore some bluish clothes just like the current queen.

"I came as your request my queen," Lore bowed to the queen and then to Illexia, his previous queen.

"Rise Lore. We asked your presence for an urgent meeting, as you are the one with the most knowledge of Kaizeph," Aszil said. It was clear in her voice that she was a little nervous. Lore wouldn't judge her for that, everything they found out put their tribe at a disadvantage.

"As you wish. I'm sorry if I took some time, but I finished analysing the tablet we found and recorded everything. I wanted to also give my report to you, after the meeting," he revealed the tablet out of his robe.

"You will," she nodded at him. The queen was thankful, but wouldn't express it out loud. She made a sign with her hands and the royal guards left the room. Only the three remained.

"What is the importance of this meeting my queen?" Lore politely asked.

Illexia answered, "With everything we discovered, I fear that the other tribes have an advantage over us to reach the Cothica."

"I took your words seriously mother," Aszil crossed her arms on her chest, "With everything we've collected and heard about in Kaizeph, it seems like we found out those who can guide us to the Cothica."

"Yes. Our spies oversee the Mipedians and heard that the Chaotic Players must come from there. I find it hard to believe that one of them came in Kaizeph so long ago," Lore commented when he had the permission.

"And we are also aware that Theb-Saar is already approaching a Chaotic Player among his entourage," Illexia said.

The queen frowned, "And it was for that purpose. He found out first and made sure he had a Chaotic Player close to him."

"And we made sure to keep them all away from us," Lore whispered, realising that they might have made a mistake with their high security. If they pushed the Chaotic Players away from them, they also pushed their chance to reach the Cothica.

"Chaor and Maxxor also already have a Chaotic Player close to them. We really need to remedy this right now or our tribe is sure to never reach the Cothica first," Aszil grunted as she clenched her hands.

The Danian ruler would never accept defeat and even less defeat because they couldn't give any opposition. She had ambitions for her tribe and having it ruined because of some decisions they made since the strange beings called Chaotic Players showed up. They pushed them away and didn't expect it to bite back at them.

Illexia let out a small smile, "Then I met a Chaotic Player that we might try to approach."

"Who?" the queen quickly looked at her mother.

"There is one human I met in person when I was still the queen of our tribe. She was a female of their kind who is showing up here often, as I heard the reports. A Chaotic Player with long blond hair and some attitude. I'll give her that. She indirectly saved me from getting kidnapped by a Mipedian who infiltrated Mount Pillar. If she hasn't activated the alert… A quiet one, he would have passed my guards. We were ready to greet him. She had no reasons to accomplish this. She tried to scan me but got one of my guard and just left. She didn't mind that much not getting the reward she wanted. I found her quite amusing. I learned that once, Odu-Bathax wanted to keep her prisoner and she managed to escape by… 'luck'. Even after that, she helped our tribe by saving me," her smile grew larger when the current queen was also smiling, "This Sarah is the only Chaotic Player I would take the risk to give some trust to reach the Cothica."

"If she is the only one you trust mother. We will have to bring her here the next time anyone notice her," Aszil concluded about the matter. They were behind but they could quickly turn this situation around. It was good news. They just needed to find her.

Lore had a suggestion, "You know. A good rumor of a powerful battlegear might get her to come," he crossed his arms.

The queen smiled, "She is a Chaotic Player, wanting a good scan. We had an interesting one just a moment before I came to you. I asked who the intruder was and it was surely this Sarah you brought up mother," she went to the next subject, "And what did you find out about the tablet?"

The High Muge answered, "Nothing that would guide us to the Cothica. What it revealed was a little of the why each of our tribes, excluding the M'arrillians went to live in the floating city of Kaizeph."

"Why?" Illexia asked.

"Because long ago. There was an enemy than our tribes learned to fear. They failed to fight them off and the remaining had no choice but to escape to the floating city. It was their last safe place. I am not sure if it's the M'arrillians or not. They did erase our memories. The tablets mostly resumed what went on," he gave the tablet to the queen and added, "However, I guess that it was towards the end that the one coming from the Cothica appeared. There was two lines at the end that said: 'The outsider gave us courage and united our heart to repel the enemy as one. Soon, we shall leave the city and return to the home of our ancestors.'"

"So, the Chaotic Player of that Mipedian tablet did that," Aszil said.

"If he is that outsider," Illexia gave her warning before they went too far ahead.

"Good Lore. Continued your research. We will find a way to meet Sarah," the queen of the Danian's said before she gave a nod.

The two female Danians had a lot to say and the High Muge knew it was time to leave them to their own discussions.

* * *

Sarah ported back to the Court and found Tom watching Kaz match. She gazed at the screen and saw Chaor fighting against Lord Van Bloot.

"Sarah. How's the scan hunt went?" the boy asked.

"Bad. I didn't get my scan. Someone yelled and the guards saw me," she pouted, "However, I learned something weird and they are right."

"What is it?" Tom asked.

The girl replied, "One Danian heard a rumor about the Cothica but it's obviously wrong."

"What's the rumor?"

"They found things in the lost city of Kaizeph. That Danian believed that we, Chaotic Players, shall guide them to the Cothica. Crazy right?" the teenage girl resumed with a smirk.

Tom chuckled, "As if. We are obviously not that. They misread everything in those tablets they found."

"That Danian got pranked and the other one had to bring him back to reality. There is no way we can do that," her smile grew larger.

"Wait until we tell Kaz and Peyton," Tom said.

"Wait. Wait," Sarah asked, "Tablets?"

"Yes. I heard about it from Najarin. He said that those tablets contained knowledge of the past and he is extremely curious about it. M'arrillians made him forget a lot of stuff about them and wonders how he lived there," the boy resumed how he heard about it.

They talked little more about it. After this, they watched the remaining of Kaz match. However, Tom did wonder where that rumor even came from. Still, it was just a stupid rumor and nothing more.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter. You can see that they are going to get interested in the lost city and will eventually go there to discover some secrets. Maybe battlegears and stuff like that.

Next Chapter: Sometimes, It's Tough Being Mudeenu.

Mudeenu found himself stuck with Peyton at the orders of his uncle.


	4. Chapter 3: Sometimes, It's Tough Being

Author Comments: I want to thank everyone for reviewing the story as it is my return to the Chaotic Universe. I have a lot of fun writing the story so far and the big moment of the first Arc is planned. It's the little details that is left open and give some background to Perim previous generations as I brought it up.

* * *

Prince Mudeenu kneeled in front of the ruler of Al Mipedim. He was an orange Mipedian with a pair of white horns on the side of his head and three more pointing at the back of his skull. He had one horn on his snout. His pink eyes gazed upon the red eyes of his uncle as he adjusted his black breastplate. He also wore an orange loincloth and a blue cape, "Why did you summon me my king?"

Theb-Saar, ruler of the Mipedian tribe was a tall blue draconic humanoid dragon with a pair of crimson eyes, dreadlock-like mane and two pair of black horns on his head. He wore a purple armor with a blue belt, blue cape and gold arm bands. His golden crown on his forehead. He raised his scaly blue hands, "No need for such formalities. The Overworlders are gone now," he crossed his fingers, "There is a service that requires your help in a few days."

"It is about the festival?"

"Yes. It is related to that. This year will be held at the biggest oasis and it will be crowded. Especially since I'll be present with my son to celebrate it after so many solans," his uncle replied with a bit of melancholy. It was obvious he missed those more relaxed and fun times before his self-imposed exile. Yet, there was also a bit anger and hatred contained in the melancholy.

"You want to increase the security. I will be-"

"No. I need help for something else. I promised someone to personally guide him and explain what we are doing during the festival but alas… something is holding me back in the negotiation with the Overworlders to secure an alliance against the threat of the Underworld. I'll be with my son so I'll need you as a proxy."

The prince frowned but held back his anger. It was obviously something he wouldn't like, "And who is this guest? Is it an Overworlder?"

"No. I need you to show Peyton- " Mudeenu frozen at the name and grunted, "-around and the activities at the festival while assuring his safety."

"Are you serious!" he yelled in disbelief before making his arguments.

The echoed of a Mipedian yelling in agony resonated within the walls as the king 'kindly presented' his counter arguments.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sometimes, It's Tough Being Mudeenu**

Mudeenu waited for the guest to arrive. He put his hand on his snout. He had a bruise. He hated it when his uncle presented that kind of arguments against his own so casually.

He knew the why but it still annoyed him. He could not refuse the order of his ruler. However, being the escort to a Chaotic Player was worse than a creature. Even if he really believed that those Chaotic Players shall bring them to the Cothica, it didn't make it easier.

"You know I'm not the good proxy for you Theb-Saar," he crossed his arms and waited.

He was at the rendezvous point where Peyton would show up. He had the time to grumbled a few curses in his mind.

He gazed at the sky and the darkness was slowly coming. The day came to an end and the festival would soon begin, "He better arrive before the st-"

The human appeared in front of him with his scanner in his hand.

"Hello there Mudeenu," the boy got no reply, "What cha doing here?" Peyton asked as he took a step away from the prince. He put the scanner in his pocket. He was politely looking at the grumpy creature.

_If it was an enemy, _he thought, "First of all, it's Prince Mudeenu. Second, King Theb-Saar cannot be here to greet you and guide you through the festival," he crossed his scaly arms, "He chose me to be his proxy, as my cousin is with him."

"You bro? You're the no way kind of Mipedian," the Chaotic Player asked in disbelief.

They had very few interactions together, as they rarely crossed path. The prince completely understood why the boy couldn't believe why he was there, "Yes. And it's Prince Mudeenu."

"What happened to you?" he pointed at the bruise.

"A counter argument," the creature gazed at the sky. The stars were beginning to shine in the sky, "The festival will begin soon. I'll show you around, per order of the king of course," he took the lead.

The boy was excited to discover what the festival might be like. He heard about it from Tianne and Vinta. They spoke with excitement about it. It felt like it was a moment where the creatures had fun together, "Did you went to this festival?"

_He has to begin asking question right now, _the prince was not liking where this night was going. He held back his anger, knowing the importance of this boy. He had to endure. He endured working with the other tribes against the M'arrillians to the point of greatly respecting Tangath Toborn, before he left Perim. He was never angry that some of their soldiers wanted to save the Overworlder from his prison of ice, "Yes. Until I have to protect the citizens. There is always danger of an attack during those times," he raised his claw when the boy was about to ask another question, "And yes. There was one when the Underworlder attacked us a few solans ago."

They reached the Oasis. The presence of the Chaotic Player brought some attention and also the fact that Mudeenu was with him. Mostly the citizens of their tribe. The performers or those who played music never let the sudden presence of a Chaotic Player disturbed them.

Peyton was looking around, but fully aware of the attention he got. Very few civilians expected a Chaotic Player to be present at the Oasis that night. The sky was slowly painting with stars as the balls with light inside began to light in different colors. What impressed the boy the most was how much vegetation this oasis had compared to the others. It was vibrating with life. Large trees were there with many other types of plants.

The prince gave a nod, quietly telling them that everything was normal.

"Peyton! Glad you made it!" Ghatup came to meet the boy.

He was a slender Mipedian with orange scales, long mahogany hair and yellow eyes. He wore a brown-feathered loin cloth, green belt with a large red gem, gray metal wristbands and shoulder pads.

"Wassup dude!" they gave a fist bump as the boy welcome him with a smile.

"I see you have your guide for the festival," he commented with a smile as he nodded at the prince, who nodded back.

"Are you on patrol?" Peyton asked.

"Sure Peyton. Someone has to keep an eye on everyone," he slapped the back of the boy and almost sent him on the ground, "Just have fun tonight. It is the perfect night to watch the shiniest stars that blessed Al Mipedim," he then waved at them as he said, "Got to go. Duty is calling."

And the Mipedian turned invisible to continue his mission. The citizens were completely at ease with the boy's presence now.

The boy looked at some of the creatures playing music with large percussion instruments. Many Mipedians were dancing at the rhythm of the music.

Peyton decided it was best to stay away. He was not a good dancer and he might stomp on a few tails by accident. He had many questions about the festival, The boy chose to wisely put some space between them. The prince clearly didn't like to receive questions. Too shall definitely piss him off. His eyes went around and saw some of them drinking something which the youngling of the tribe was forbidden to have.

"Someone is going to end up drunk," Mudeenu sighed as one of them was happily drinking at fast pace.

"Drunk stuff," Peyton nodded, continuing his observation. With little knowledge he had, it was best he didn't participate. It was also so captivating to see everything.

They were merchants who were selling handmade jewel, bracelets and other items. None of them had battlegears of worth scanning. However, they were worth looking at. He never saw the more artistic side of his favourite tribe, "Let's see what the artsy Mipedian talent is," as he walked towards the merchant.

"Going to buy something Chaotic Player?" Mudeenu asked with a small mocking grin, The humanoid lizard knew it was obviously not possible.

"No. I got nothing for that," the boy replied as he showed his empty pocket, "My money isn't friends with yours."

"Hum- Right," the prince failed to grasp what the Chaotic Player meant as he followed the young player to the merchants. He grumbled, feeling like the boy outsmarted his mocking words. It was worse because he knew it wasn't the case.

Civilians were gazing at the boy curiously. Not all of them met a Chaotic Player before. They bowed to the prince as they crossed him. Mudeenu nodded back.

Peyton simply observed what the creatures made and tried to sale. The boy explained that he couldn't pay but find everything beautiful.

The royal guard wondered what the Chaotic Player meant. He came from the Cothica, so everything should be more impressive than anything presented here, _your scanner is more impressive than anything we made._

"Why is that?" a merchant asked as he adjusted the hood of his purple cloak, with a pair of horns coming out of them.

"It's hard to find anything made by hands where I come from. So, everything is impressive," Peyton exaggerated his movement to show how he was as he pointed at a bracelet. It was simply made of woods with a few symbols sculped with claws, "Just look at this. Clawly made. Feel the claws of the Mipedian who made it."

"Everything is made by hands," the merchant replied at the silliness of the boy, "How else could it be made?"

Mudeenu noticed the boy was struggling to reply. The human gazed at the side and scratched the back of his head, _something he isn't allow to say? _The captain of the royal guard wondered as his pink eyes carefully studied the boy.

"It's made a… special way and-" the boy sighed in defeat, arms down and his head looking at the sands, "I can't explain but you had no idea how different it is."

The merchant rolled his eyes. No sale would be made and went to the next potential customer. That customer bought the bracelet. His eyes went back to the Chaotic Player and nodded with a small smile.

"No problem bro!" he winked at the merchant and looked at what the Mipedian made.

And with that, the prince witness how the Chaotic Player gained the respect of the merchant. At lost of words, he continued his duty as they went where the members of his tribe danced. They were children among them and some happily waved at Peyton, _that Chaotic Player is weird, _was all the conclusion he could made.

"Hey Mudeenu dude," the teenage boy began.

"Prince Mudeenu," he grumbled.

"What is this festival about?" the boy curiously asked.

Mudeenu grunted, "The festival is to celebrate the end of an era," he took a few steps forward and observed the Mipedians, "Although not everyone remembers this. Especially that one," he pointed at the one who couldn't walk straight. He frowned at the poor example his tribe showed to a Chaotic Player.

"Not the first time I saw that dude," Peyton replied.

_That happens in the Cothica too? _He wondered, "Prince Mudeenu!"

"Sorry bro. What is this era?" the boy asked.

"Prince Mudeenu," the prince grunted as his tail whipped the ground in annoyance. That boy was disrespecting him and yet, he couldn't do anything about it. He began to explain, "The original reason we celebrated the festival was because it was the time where you could see the stars that shaped the symbol of our tribe. It is the night where the sky celebrated our tribe for its power over the desert," he pointed at the stars.

Peyton searched for them but when he aligned some of the stars, it did form the symbol of his favourite tribe, "You're right bro. That's awesome!"

"However, there is a second reason we celebrate this festival and it's thanks to King Theb-Saar and my father, when they cooperated together to fight back against a tyrant," Mudeenu said.

"Who's the tyrant? An Underworlder conqu-"

"The previous Mipedian king. Don't ask his name, it has been erased from history and only The Tyrant remained," the prince replied. It was the same one his father warned him to not act like,_ I will never be like him. I will never act like my tribe is just tools and nothing more._

"An evil Mipedian ruler?"

"Yes. The Tyrant would kill anyone for simple annoying him. He killed three of his children that way when they didn't 'mature' quickly enough. You Chaotic Players think I'm bad. Be thankful you never met him," the reptilian creature said. He walked towards the creatures who were entertaining the young with their powers and any other spectacle tools.

"I didn't know there could be a Mipedian like that. And I never thought you were bad dude."

"It's Prince Mudeenu," he grunted, wondering if the boy would understand one day. With what his uncle planned, he didn't know how how much of his sanity would remain, "The Tyrant was brought down by King Theb-Saar and my father. He never got any mercy. He was executed for treason against his own tribe, mass murder of an entire Oasis and other things," he put most of the details away. Those were the lesser vile crime of his grandfather. He was thankful none of the royal descendant took the physical appearance of The Tyrant. Only the eyes of Theb-Saar were proof of his cruel ancestor, "Better not bring this up to King Theb-Saar. He has no good memories of his father."

"Okay bro," Peyton replied.

"Prince Mudeenu!"

The boy did ask many other questions, to the annoyance of the prince. Many were about the festival. The Chaotic Player wasn't participating. He was a spectator. He knew little about them. They were many activities the creatures were playing.

"I see you entertain our guest well Mudeenu," someone said behind them.

Mudeenu quickly turned around and saw the ruler of his tribe with his son by his side.

He bowed and replied, "As much as I could."

Iflar was an albinos Mipedian with emerald eyes, long black hair and white spikes on the side of his head. He wore a green breastplate, loincloth of the same color and a purple cape. The Crowned prince nodded, "Hello cousin. Hello Peyton."

"Hello Crown Prince Iflar. Hi King Theb-Saar," the boy waved at them.

The royal guard was grumbling a few insults as his title wasn't mention compared to the rest of the royal family. He was certain it was on purpose.

The king and the crown prince were addressing the people. They got a lot of attention. They gave only a few words before everyone returned to the festivities.

The moment the king gazed at his nephew, Mudeenu was chugging something to help him survive the rest of the night.

"Did you have fun at the festival so far Peyton?" Theb-Saar asked.

"Yes. I sure love watching everything-"

"Watching. You didn't try anything yet?" the king asked before giving a quick glance at Mudeenu, who shivered.

"There was so much to see! I just couldn't stay in one place," the teenager answered as he showed his excitement with exaggerated movement of his arms as he pointed at everything.

"I was certain I would have found you dancing with the others," he pointed at the group.

"Well hum…" the boy played with his fingers nervously, "Not that good at dancing."

"Bad like my son?" he pointed at the albino Mipedian who gasped loudly.

Mudeenu snickered a little. He didn't drink more than one bottle. He was a prince and acting like an idiot was the last thing he wanted to end up as. Especially when a Chaotic Player was a witness.

"You're not helping cousin," Iflar grunted.

"Probably bad like, panicky and kaboom bad," Peyton resumed.

Theb-Saar let out a grin and gazed at his son, "Why not figure this out?"

The albino prince couldn't get paler than he naturally was. He glared at his father for such suggestion, "I won't-"

"I don't see the problem."

"I do!" both Peyton and Iflar replied. The human did add the title of the ruler.

The other prince wouldn't let his cousin embarrass himself, "There is much more to show him my king."

The blue Mipedian let out an annoyed sighed, "Fine."

Peyton took the lead and the royal Mipedians slowed down.

Mudeenu approached his ruler and asked, "How was the meeting with the Overworlder?"

"What meeting? Who gave you that idea?"

There was a loud gasp coming from the orange Mipedian, "You tricked me!"

"You had to get to know Peyton. You never really talked to him for long," Theb-Saar replied casually.

"It was his idea cousin," the white reptilian being added.

"What do you think of Peyton?" the ruler asked.

Mudeenu sighed, "Fine. A weird Chaotic Player," nothing else came out of his mouth, "He is the best choice."

"That's all I wanted to hear. Better built your patience dude," the blue Mipedian said it with the same tone as Peyton. One quick nod at his son.

Iflar imitated his cousin with a grin, "Prince Mudeenu."

And the royal guard realised, "You were here all along!"

"And Peyton never called you Prince Mudeenu as I ordered him too," his uncle snickered.

Mudeenu barely managed to contained everything inside of him. He was a bomb ready to blow up. His scales darkened while he clenched his hands. His king just made a fool out of him and played with his patience. His cousin was also part of it. However, another thing came to his mind, "So… You heard the story about-"

"Don't worry, I have no problem. My father is long dead and it's all in the past," King Theb-Saar replied.

His nephew gazed at the side and nodded.

"We still have to show the Chaotic Player the rest of the festival."

The royal family did so. The boy had been pushed to play a few of the games. They met other guards that oversaw the festival. As for the Captain Of The Guard, he avoided looking at his family for the rest of the night. He grumbled a few things on their back.

When the moon shined brightly in the sky, the mind of the king wandered as it did every year, "Another year you rot in the pit bastard," he grunted hatefully.

"Everything's okay King Theb-Saar?" Peyton asked.

His red eyes went to the Chaotic Player. He let out a small smile and said, "Yes," he then looked at his nephew and son and whispered to them, "People like him can help bring true peace to Perim. So that creatures like my father won't ever spawn once again."

The two nodded in agreement. Mudeenu was a smaller nod but he had to agree. Peyton was the perfect pick to guide them to the Cothica.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next: Hunting MajorTom.

The boy went for a scan in the Overworld but was after him.


	5. Chapter 4: Hunting MajorTom

What was the life of a usual Chaotic Player?

It was to play Chaotic, go to Perim, obtained some scans, win matches in the Dromes, defeated each of the Codemaster for a unique scan to a new location and got more scans for their next matches. That was the usual one.

For some players who invested themselves deeper into Chaotic, it was more than that. It was to discover more of Perim, met their favourite creatures. Sometimes, it went farther as they develop friendship and bonds between them. Creating a connection between the humans and creatures.

MajorTom was one of those humans. Depending on the day, he could go to Perim to get a scan or just to hang up with some of the creatures of Kiru City.

This time, he was in the Overworld to get the scan of a creature for his upcoming match. Scanning a creature was like hunting a little. Except that you weren't there to kill a creature but to scan them.

Little did he knew; today was also the day he was a prey.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Hunting MajorTom**

Tom was at the Riverland, searching for a creature and a battlegear. He walked through the trees surrounding the large river and stopped when he saw it.

Compared then during the time of the M'arrillian invasion, the river was mostly purified from the pollution brought by that tribe. The color of the water was back to normal and it was not dangerous for consumptions anymore. It reassured the boy that things were returning to normal, well as normal as it could be. The looking crystal-clear water was beautiful to witness, even more than before it was corrupted. It was a sign that everything was healing.

"I wonder if Mezzmar is around? He's not always at Lake Ken-I-Po," the human wondered.

He knew that Mezzmar was mostly guarding the lake in case of an attack by Nauthilax. However, after an attack, he might go elsewhere. Him and Antidaeon were the two aquatic Overworlder he knew. They were a lot of territory to guard and surveillance here had been largely increased. No one wanted to relieve the time when the water was poisonous.

The boy raised his scanner and used its telescope ability to see farther ahead. Nothing stood up. He sighed and kept walking. It was a game of patience and observation.

For an hour, he found and took a small break and ate something.

Unknown to him, the Chaotic Player was stalked by another creature, "So this is Maxxor friend. A Chaotic Player who has been a thorn on against our Tribe," he quietly chuckled cruelly, "You should be grateful, even if you don't know it. I wished I could do worse."

The creature hid in the shadows of the trees. Slowly approaching the human, ready to snatch him far away, "I just need to separate you from your scan."

Tom continued searching for a scan, but got nothing. He stopped when he suddenly heard something. The boy turned around and raised his scanner, searching for the source of the sound, "Who's there?" as the creature was in the land and not the river. He made a guess. The stalker was hidden in the trees. He could barely see see a hint of the creature's silhouette, even with the zoom of his scanner, "Attacat?"

"Wrong Chaotic Player!" the creature yelled.

The boy saw an attack and lost his balance when the explosion propelled him away. He dropped his scanner and gasped when it felt into the river, "Dammit!"

"No escape for you MajorTom!" the creature revealed itself.

It was a M'arrillian that vaguely had a humanoid form. He shined in shades of watery blue and his white eyes were the only exception. He wore black armor plates on his chest, waist and bracelets on his wrist.

"Rath'tab!" Tom said, knowing he had to escape.

The boy quickly ran as the creature chased after him.

The teenage boy desperately searched for his scanner in the river. He couldn't see it and cursed himself, "My scanner is dark blue. Why does it have to be blue? So hard to see it floating."

He gazed behind him and the M'arrillian sent an ice attack. The boy jumped on the side and avoided the fatal attack. He continued down the river and finally managed to see his scanner floating away. It's darker shape of blue stood out compared to the river. The boy gave another quick look. The creature was catching up.

"Here goes nothing!" Tom yelled before he jumped into the river. He quickly swam toward his scanner. He continued mentally telling himself to keep going and going or it will be over for him. It was a good thing the river was purified because it might have poisoned him already.

"You think you can escape Chaotic Player? In the water? Fool!"

The boy didn't reply and focused on his scanner. MajorTom managed to close in. A loud splash resonated behind him. He looked behind and Rath'tab was gone. It wasn't hard to know where he was. The human put more effort and went towards his scanner. He panted as exhaustion was finally getting to him. Yet he didn't slow down, "Almost!"

He was near the scanner and almost got it when the M'arrillian jumped out of the water and floated in front of the Chaotic Player, holding the scanner.

"It's over MajorTom," the creature grabbed the wrist of the human and lifted him near his face, "Now that I have you, the Overworlder have no chance to reach the Cothica," he chuckled, "Because you are going to help us reach it instead and conquer all of Perim!"

"W-what?" The boy asked, taken off-guard by the craziness coming out of the M'arrillians.

Rath'tab grinned with his white eyes and he spoke with absolute confidence, "Don't try to sound dumb Chaotic Player! We heard the tribes! We know you are those who can bring creatures to the Cothica! And the ultimate source of power will be ours!"

"Don't be ridiculous! We have obviously nothing to do with the Cothica!" Tom yelled back as he tried to escape his predicament, "We are just Chaotic Player!"

"Do not waste my time with your lies! We know the true! Maxxor wouldn't bring it up if he didn't believe it himself!" the M'arrillian grunted, losing his patience, "Anyway, I will bring you to the Deep Ocean."

With one last attempt, the human gave everything he had in one kick. He smashed the gut of the creature. He could hear the sound of some kind of jelly coming out of his aggressor.

The pain made Rath'tab release both the Chaotic Player and the scanner back into the river.

Tom didn't lose his chance and went back after his scanner, putting any other thought aside except for escaping the creature who participated in the corruption of Riverland. He swam with everything he got and went after his scanner. He barely got a glimpse of it and went at the direction. He was glad to notice it and double the effort. The human went as fast as he could and extended his hand. He was almost about to grab it when he reached the waterfall.

Everything went in slow motion for MajorTom. He could see the blue scanner so close to his hand but also the bottom of the waterfall. If he missed his scanner, he knew he wouldn't survive the fall. His hand went closed to his scanner. It was so close as he began to dive down to his potential doom, "I won't be coded," he said as his hand near his scanner. The impression of slow motion ended.

He suddenly stopped falling and the scanner felt down, probably lost forever, "No!" He felt his ankle pressed and he painfully grunted.

"You are lucky I need you alive and mostly unharmed MajorTom!" Rath'tab furiously shouted at the boy, tendril pressing a little more of the ankle of the human, "Because you would already be dead! But my tribe need you alive!"

"Release my friend M'arrillian!" someone yelled.

Rath'tab saw something coming at him and slamming him on the chest. He dropped Tom once again and felt in the water.

Tom began to fall down when the creature who saved him grabbed the boy and ordered, "Hold tight and your breath!"

The human obeyed. He never knew how the creature quickly came back to grab him and didn't care. They sunk in at the bottom of the waterfall before quickly returning to the surface. The boy took a deep breath and gazed at his savior. It was an Overworlder.

He was a blue eel-like merman with fish like fin on his back. He gazed at the Chaotic Player with some relief in his green eyes, while adjusting his silver protective plates and helmet. He used his blue mermaid tail to stay afloat.

"Mezzmar! What are you doing here?" Tom asked with relief.

"I was sent on patrol and I knew you were in trouble," he showed the scanner in his hand and gave it to the human, "That felt on my head and I recognised your stench MajorTom. Now go. He is coming for more," he gazed in the air and the M'arrillian furiously charged at them, "Get out of here! I got help coming!"

"O-okay! Thanks," Tom said before porting out.

Mezzmar grinned and yelled, "He is out of your reach M'arrillian!"

"Damn you Overworlder!" the creature showed his translucid hand, "I will not accept this failure! I will kill you if it's the last thing I can do! Rip Tide!"

"Why are you even after the Chaotic Player?" The merman asked as he dodged the attacks of his enemy.

"Do not act ignorant! We know the true about the Chaotic Players!" Rath'tab replied.

Mezzmar thought, _Better tell Najarin about it. Best plan is to retreat and let the others handle him, _"Thank for this. Got to go now!"

And disappeared in the river. The M'arrillian realised he talked too much and went after him but was assaulted by a few Overworlders who came at him.

"H-how did they knew?" the creature grunted. He couldn't chase the merman creature with many others coming at him and equipped to deal with him. He flew away.

He was chased by the Overworlders for a while, even when he was at the top of the waterfall and went against the current of the river.

They chased relentlessly after him, until the M'arrillian managed to escape.

* * *

Tom reappeared to the Couth and was still shaken by everything that happened before he ported out.

He really hoped that Mezzmar was okay. The creature put his life at risk for his own. Tom tried to talk but his ankle hurt him. He limped towards his friends as he dripped water on the ground.

Kaz was the first to notice Tom and quickly stood up, "Tom! What happened?" he joined his friend and helped him walk, "You should port out right now!"

"I'm fine Kaz. I just need to sit down."

"What do you mean fine?" Sarah grunted while Peyton helped Kaz brought their friend to their table, "You're limping and you are stupid enough to say you are fine!"

"Sarah…You know that crazy thing you told me with the Danians?"

"Sure," the girl didn't like where this was going. The boys sat at the table.

"Well it's worse than what you think," he sighed.

His best friend interrupted him again, "That's not important right now. I'll get some ice and then you tell us who did this to you?" The red spiky boy went to search for it. He quickly came back and gave it to his friend who put it on his ankle.

"Who did this to you Tom?" The three asked.

Tom sighed. The pain subsided but his scan quest was over for the day. He looked back and saw the robots cleaning the few pools of water he left, "I was on a scan quest for my match tomorrow. I got nothing. The M'arrillian Rath'tab attacked me."

"M'arrillian!" the three yelled.

Some people of the courtroom gazed at them. Many had bad memories of that tribe who could enter in their mind.

The black-haired boy quietly nodded, "Yeah. He wanted to capture me. He made sure I couldn't use my scanner. I managed to escape and went after my scanner in the river. Mezzmar saved me when I was caught once again by Rath'tab and ported out," he gazed at Sarah, then at his friends, "He wanted me alive. The M'arrillians wanted me alive over that crazy thing you told me Sarah."

The girl was horrified when he said those words.

"What crazy stuff would they believe? The M'arrillians are going natcho locko," Peyton said as he spun his fingers on his temple.

"They believe that we could bring them to the Cothica and they wanted me specifically," the black-haired boy said.

Sarah paled. She was not expecting that tribe to really be in.

"That's stupid. That is obviously untrue bro," Peyton said.

Kaz brought up his realistic thought, "But they believe it. Doesn't matter if it's not true. M'arrillians are believing it. Who knows when they'll aim someone else?"

Sarah grunted, "Damn. M'arrillians now. I thought we could put them behind but no, they are back."

The red-haired boy sighed, "At least you came back Tom. Next time, just don't go alone."

"Yeah. I should thank Mezzmar next time I see him," the boy said.

"Are the other tribes thinking that too?" Peyton wondered. He was certain it wasn't the case so far, "Because I saw no one locko about it."

The four continued to talk for a while, before they convinced Tom to port out. He couldn't stay like that.

Before Tom ported out, he said, "I really have to bring this up to Maxxor."

Kaz nodded.

* * *

Mezzmar swam back at Lake Ken-I-Po. He approached the castle where the Overworlder resided. His head was out of the water as he yelled, "Najarin!"

The creature quickly responded when he heard a hint of panic in the voice of his friend, "What is it Mezzmar?" he flew near him.

"Bad news. Really bad. Something happened. I barely avoid the worse," the blue merman then explained what happened.

Najarin grabbed his white beard and frowned, "They aimed at Tom."

"I don't know how but they know the true about the Chaotic Players. That's what he said."

"So, they spied on us and heard someone in one of the tribes about who the Chaotic Players are," the creature said as he asked, "And did Tom seemed fine?"

"Yes. I saw a mark on his ankle but clearly nothing broken. We really have to increase the security if they know the true," the soldier concluded, "Maybe even keeping Tom under our watch."

They spoke a little more about the event.

"I need to see Tom and find out more about what they said. There is surely a reason they targeted Tom and didn't act earlier on another Chaotic Player," Najarin concluded.

"I'll return on patrol Najarin," Mezzmar said before they split up.

The creature returned to his castle and was nervous. With everything going on, Perim was once again in grave danger. Even if the M'arrillians couldn't control their mind anymore.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed a more action one.

Next: The Chained Agitos.

Kaz wanted to meet Chaor but crossed path with Agitos who found the Chaotic Card of the previous ruler of the Underworld and Agitos told why he decided to serve Chaor.


	6. Chapter 5: The Chained Agitos

In the castle that belong to Chaor, his advisor was busy. He read the reports he got from the excavation of Kaizeph. With everything going on and what they learned, it was getting busier for the creature. They were all put on the wooden table of the black room, lighten by many candles.

He was a blue lizard-like creature with an orange underbelly and red scaly spikes where you expected hair and dark purple spikes on his back, "So much going on, so much discovery and little time to resume everything or Chaor will be mad."

He knew his ruler for a long time. It was a bad idea to test his patience. The report of their spies was also useful for details they didn't found out. He had little about the Chaotic Player of old. The Mipedians were the one who found out about him and managed to hide everything about it, except one tablet image that proved the first coming of the Chaotic Player.

Still, the proof that Chaotic Player came from the Cothica. Something even Chaor showed surprise when he learned about it. Who would have thought that those humans would be that important to conquer Perim under the Underworld hand? Even the craziest Underworlder wouldn't see that, even if someone wanted to manipulate the craziest one with the best of their charisma.

Still, how to reach it was a big problem. That was a long-term plan. He sighed at the last thing they couldn't figure it out. There was a mysterious room in the city. One that none of the tribes couldn't enter. There was a way to open it but the scriptures were of a strange language. One that was unknown. He snickered, "Maybe the Chaotic Player of old wrote that," before chuckling, "Maybe it was an older language or one they didn't want the enemies of old to find out."

After he said those words, he heard someone sneaking in the castle. The way the intruder walked clearly meant that it was Kaz. He often went to visit Chaor but it was often the sneaky way. The guards would chase him around if found out.

Still he wasn't expecting the boy to walk near the room. He opened the door and checked. He saw the boy walking in the corridor and grumbling a few things.

Agitos was interested when he saw something falling from the pocket. He recognised the symbol of Chaotic inspected it. The blue creature grabbed it with his claws and looked at it. It was a card. His yellow eyes pulled it close to his snout, seeing some strange writing on it. Similar to those of the scriptures. He looked at an image. When he saw it, his breathing accelerated. He glared at the image, muscles tensing.

The sounds of chains resonated in his brain, pain on his back as well as the sound of dripping blood. He bit his lips and blood came out as those memories rushed through him. He barely contained his lust for blood as he bit himself harder.

He stormed towards Kaz and put his hand on the shoulder of the boy, "What is that?" he yelled as he showed the card.

The boy paled, "That's… mom card. I was wondering who he was?"

Agitos noticed the boy's paling and looked around. No guards were around, thankfully. He calmed down his outburst and his eyes went into the boy's eyes, "You were going to ask Chaor about this wouldn't you?"

"Y-yeah."

"Terrible idea," he pulled the boy to his room, "He might not hesitate to kill you if you showed the face of his father."

"So he is," the Chaotic Player said.

"Yes Kaz," he threw the boy in the room and the card at the boy, "And you are lucky I busted you," _because we will never reach the Cothica before the other tribes if I didn't. _He closed the door.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Chained Agitos**

"I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't want-" the boy was cut.

"Didn't want our wrath. Good. Because I would have cut your throat and drank your blood, if it was the case. However, I can tell it wasn't. Where did you find it?" the Underworlder ordered.

The boy sighed and scratched the back of his head, "I found it in the attic of my home. Mom had a collection of Chaotic Card," he pointed at it.

"So?" Agitos took his chance to know a little more about them at the same time.

"It was a deck case of the game… The first generation," the boy answered.

"First… generation? Explain!"

"This is the first generation of the cards, with cards we used. It went unpopular and the game was over, until it was brought back. The first generation had different creatures. Khybon had all his arms in them," the boy resumed. None of this was forbidden to say. After all, no rules applied about the first generation of that game.

Agitos crossed his arms, "So it belongs to your mother," _no Chaotic Player showed up before, yet… they knew about our tribe, who the previous ruler was… Those Chaotic Player from the Cothica are fearsome. _He turned around and said, "Good. Now leave before Chaor found you have that card. Crimson is someone better forgotten."

"Just like The Tyrant," the human whispered.

The creature heard it.

The boy stood up and asked, "Why is he such a monster?"

Agitos looked at the boy, "Why indeed?" he sighed, "I'll explain how. I don't know the why. I know enough about your tribe to tell that this is the kind of stuff, search for the unknown, that would push you to be stupid."

"Yeah," he admitted.

"Crimson was extremely ambitious but also extremely sadistic."

"He wanted to conquer all of Perim until only his tribe remained," Kaz resumed.

"Good. I won't lose my time with the basic. Anything else?" he got a no and the creature continued, as he sat on the table, "He was also known of bringing Underworlders as… entertainment. By that I mean having their body crushed until they are dead. He enjoyed hearing their scream and destroying them. Body and soul. If you want a quick dead, you spit on his face. Enraging him was a mercy kill. I personally know that."

"Oh my-" the boy interrupted himself when he understood that. He looked at the blue lizard being but saw no scars, "I-" he stopped himself.

"I know. I don't have a scar from it. I was just recently brought in his dungeon. Don't search it up, Chaor personally destroyed it," Agitos said when his memories wandered as he told a little of his tale, "Most importantly, there was one thing he failed to get before I met Chaor for the first time."

**Long Ago**

Agitos was chained against the wall of his jail. He could feel the metal pressing on the scales of his wrist, ankles and neck. Nothing was comfortable for him. He was stuck there. He could see dry blood of the previous victim and the smelt of putrefied flesh.

He heard a sound. It was skulls bumping against each other's. The young creature knew who it was. He could fell his heartbeat increasing, knowing too well what would come next. His fate wasn't something coming from rumors. Everyone knew of his upcoming fate and the previous ones. He lightly panted as his eyes were fixated at the other side of his jail.

"Looks like you woke up," the ruler of the Underworld said, opening the cage and entering inside. The creature gazed at his toy with a large grin.

"Crimson. I did nothing wrong," he whispered, knowing how pointless it was.

"I am the king of the Underworld," he grabbed the jaw of his toy and lifted it, forcing the blue Underworlder to look in his eyes, "I heard you were a wise and intelligent creature," his claw pressed on the scaly gut of his prisoner, "But on the weak side. The perfect enjoyment for me," he grabbed one of the purple spikes and pulled. He lifted the blue creature until the chains prevented him from going higher, "Weak enough to scream quickly and intelligent enough to really scream to my delight," he pulled more and the skin on the back stretched.

Agitos painfully grunted. He wanted to scream already. There was one thing he had. One thing his entire tribe had. One that his ruler expected to lack. He bit his lips and held back. He looked in the eyes of Crimson.

"What's this?" the ruler of the Underworld grunted furiously as he pulled even more. The tore a part of the Underworlder back with the extracted spike and blood came out of the fresh wound. He played with the spike as the blue lizard felt on the ground.

The blue creature did everything to hold back. He wanted to scream so much. He winced when the lost spike was plunged on his back. He barely managed to only whine.

He wanted to beg for mercy. A quick death would be much better. Stubbornness wasn't worth anything at all. Yet. Agitos refused to take that path. He pushed aside his fear. He was going to die but not that way. He wasn't a brave creature. He often was fearful of danger but that fear was a tool to survive. Now, in this room and with this very Underworlder, it was not a useful tool.

A punch in the chest made him painfully coughed as he ran out of air. He looked on the ground as the only sound he heard was the chains. He spit some saliva when his head was lifted once again.

"I really despise that face my toy," Crimson gave another blow at the chest as he approached the claw near the left eyeball of his prey. It stopped at an inch, "You make me feel like you are a defective toy. One that doesn't know his place. As your king, I want you to scream and…" he poked the eyeball once, ready to take it away from the creature forever, "Never look at me like that a-"

He was interrupted by a creature who said, "My king! An Overworlder stole your mugic!"

"What? After him!" the ruler furiously yelled.

"We are already after him. He also blew up your statue and your throne! The Overworlder said that you couldn't even watch it," the soldier gave a quick look at the prisoner then whispered something else at his ruler.

Crimson furiously yelled and stormed off the room, ready to personally killed the intruder.

The soldier left and Agitos was on his own. He felt the pain slowly subsiding on his back. The bleeding calmed down. He could breath slowly once again, just painfully wincing at each intake.

"So, father decided to use you as his new toy," someone said with some venom when he mentioned father.

The prisoner of his faith looked at the new one who came. The creature looked very similar to the one who had fun torturing him, "Prince Chaor," he grunted.

"Don't say it that way. I am not here to torture you. Someone as wise and intelligent as use, ending up like that. What a waste," Chaor approached the prisoner and stood just in front of Agitos.

"What do you want?" the creature asked.

"As I said, you are wise and intelligent. I brought a distraction for something important," the intimidating prince replied.

"For what?"

"To get out a proud Underworlder and-" he used his hands to break the chains and released the Underworlder, "-I'm ready to rule the Underworld," his face was near the other Underworlder, "So you will help me get rid of that annoyance in my way," he let out a large grin as he showed his fangs.

Agitos weakly stood up and gazed in the blue eyes of the prince, "And what's in it for me?"

* * *

**Present**

"And that's how I met Chaor. As for what I've been through, I'll consider myself lucky that it was only a… small sample," he put his claws of his hand very close to each other's heavily implying that it would have been so much worse. He then showed his eyeball, "Crimson would kill you at first sight. Every Chaotic Player should be grateful that he is dead. All that remained is a trophy in Lord Chaor's chamber."

"What is it?"

"Crimson Skull above the door," Agitos had a smirk on his face, "And that's how I became Chaor's advisor… Thought it was much later I was officially named one."

"Agitos… Did all of this really happen like that?" Kaz wondered. He felt like things went pretty quickly and little details skipped.

"Mostly. I held back a little what we said and its better not to take too long. I also cannot make Lord Chaor wait," he stood up from the table. He let out a small smile, "But I enjoyed sharing a story," he added darkly, "Even if it was this story."

"Yeah… It's better I don't talk to Chaor about his father," he remembered Agitos reaction just by the image.

"And why I act that way against you, they are much more things that Crimson said to me. Things that will follow me to my grave," the creature darkly said.

The Chaotic Player decided to leave it at that. He had one thing in his mind thought, "Agitos. Do you know what is going on with the M'arrillians?"

"They are pretty calm right now. Why?" he asked suspiciously at the human.

"Because one of them attacked my friend Tom," the boy said.

"Your friend," he grumbled. He knew that MajorTom sided with the Overworlders. He gasped, "Wait. One of them attacked him? Why?"

"Yes. They are thinking something stupid."

"What is it? It must be important to tell Lord Chaor if you brought this up," Agitos pressed the boy. He felt his body shivering as he guessed what it might be.

"Well… It's really stupid but the M'arrillians believe that we, Chaotic Players, could bring creatures to the Cothica," the creature gasped when he heard that but let the boy continue, "They wanted Tom because-" he said nothing else.

"He is friend with Maxxor," Agitos put his hand on the shoulder of the boy. He never let Kaz asked how he already knew, "Then expect to be targeted too. You are in Chaor's inner circle you know."

"Y- You're sure?"

"Certainly. If they believe you came from the Cothica, they will be after you too," the blue Underworlder said. He lightly grinned, "Now go. You cannot meet Chaor with that card," he pointed at the pocket, "And made sure you don't have it on you when you come back to Perim anymore."

"I won't," he put the card in his pocket and took out his scanner.

Agitos carefully observed the scanner as the human ported out, "Strange object they made in the Cothica and Chaor needs to know about this right now!" he went towards the throne room.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter. The updated will slow down soon as my two weeks vacations are almost over. Consider Agitos Past not completely explained as he did hold back and not mentioned many things.

Next chapter: Surprise For Both Side.

Sarah was caught by Odu Bathax and suddenly got an invitation from the Danian Queen when she was certain to be jailed. Sarah and Odu Bathax don't know what would come next.


	7. Chapter 6: Surprise For Both Side

Sarah was, once again, trying to get her scan for her upcoming match. Her previous failure wouldn't prevent her from trying again.

Even so, she was still in deep thought. Her friend Tom had been almost kidnapped by the M'arrillians two days ago. She was still greatly troubled. What's worse, Kaz told them that himself and Peyton might be in trouble, being close to the royalty of their respective tribes. Peyton went to the Mipedians to tell them about what happened. The tribe would surely be on their guard. The girl crossed her arms as she observed Mount Pillar. The security had increased in a few days. She guessed they were aware of the M'arrillian increased activity.

She was about to enter when she overheard Odu Bathax saying, "Remember that if you see a blond hair Chaotic Player, you arrest her! The one who escaped us long ago! She is a priority!"

_Hum? Do I have a price on my head now? _The Chaotic Player wondered. This was the last thing she was expecting, _I'll have to ask Wamma what is going on next time. I really need this scan first, _she thought. She put her scanner on mute and carefully approached Mount Pillar.

She had no trouble going inside despite the increased security. That was only the easy part. She now had to reach the arsenal and got her scan. She managed to win her other matches without it but this battlegear would be a serious addition to her arsenal.

Once again, she had no trouble going reaching the arsenal room in a few minutes. It was guarded by eight Danians guard this time.

The girl gazed at this and sighed, "Someone tried to steal the arsenal I guess," going around them was going to be a nice distraction from worrying over her friends. She searched for a plan, but it changed from infiltration to escape.

"Blond hair Chaotic Player intruder!" Odu Bathax yelled behind her.

He was a buffed Danian with a pale blue exoskeleton on his muscular body, two legs, four arms and red eyes focused on her. His white mandible player together while his red antennas were pointed at her.

"Their alert is getting worse!" she stood up and prepared to ran away.

"No escape for you, blond hair Chaotic Player!" the bug creature dove at her, arms forward.

She could see his shadow towering her. "YAHH!" she yelled when she was about to get crushed under the weight of the Danian.

A loud sound resonated and the ground shook. Thankfully the girl was unharmed. The creature missed the jump and landed near her. A small miracle.

Sarah panted for a few seconds while the guards were dumbfounded at what they just witnessed. She was about to escape with her scan when the Danian whipped it out of her hand and grabbed her leg, "Got you blond haired Chaotic Player intruder."

* * *

**Chapter 6: Surprises For Both Side**

The next thing Sarah remembered, was that she was escorted somewhere.

She was certain she would be jailed once again and waiting for Wamma to bail her out.

However. this time, it wasn't be the case. She didn't know where the tall blue bug was escorting her. She didn't recognise the path they took.

She did notice a flash of red, recognising Wamma by his large red exoskeleton, worryingly watching her. He had no choice but to stand aside. With one quick signs of her hands, she reassured him that she would get out of her mess.

"Where are you taking me? This isn't the jail," Sarah said.

"You've escaped way too many times Chaotic Player. Now, the queen will deal with you, personally," he was humming with pleasure to finally put the troublesome human behind him.

"No wonder you were acting insane," she grumbled.

He pushed her and yelled, "I was not acting insane! It's dedication and loyalty to my queen!"

"Sometimes dedication goes in toes with insanity," she replied.

"And you will tell us how you escaped that many times! I'm sure I'll be authorised to make you talk by any means necessary. You will be a perfect example to the other Chaotic Player."

She didn't want let go of his crazy dive and went on, "Means they were other ones before?"

That shut the Danian up as they went to the room where they would meet the queen.

Odu Bathax began to chuckle, "Prepare yourself Chaotic Player. Not even the Cothica could help you now," he said without realising what the queen thought of them.

They entered in the room. The previous queen and the current one was present with Lore.

The blue Danian knew something was going on if the High Muge was there. Lore wouldn't have any interest in a Chaotic Player and wouldn't waste the time of the queen.

Sarah was impressed by the appearance of the new queen Aszil. She was intimidating and radiate with power while having some grace. She wasn't imposing like her mother who was by her side but still looked like royalty. With Illexia by her side, it was very intimidating for the teenage girl to end up in her current predicament.

"It has been a long time since we last met Sarah," Illexia said.

"Yes," she remembered their previous encounter.

"W-what?" her captor yelled before lifting her, "What did you do Chaotic Player?"

"Put her down Odu Bathax," the queen ordered.

"Of course," he dropped her on the ground and she grunted.

"Gently next time."

"Hum? Certainly!" he quickly said, unsure how or why he committed a mistake. His antennas pointed down as everything went in an unexpected direction. He didn't know what to do or what to say. He was completely lost.

"It's good we finally have the opportunity to meet again," Illexia said while gazing at the queen and Lore.

"If this is all then-"

"Stay. It is something you need to know and the nobles will be warned eventually," Aszil ordered before adding through the Hive connection that they were more he will earn after this.

The blue Danian wondered what was going on. He knew he had been left in the dark about something and it would soon be over. About what? That was his big question. At least he will hear it before the nobles and it made him smile inside.

"Sarah is it?"

"Yes."

"Don't be afraid. We are not here to execute you or turn you into a Danian for intruding in our territory. We wanted to capture you and bring you to us for something important that has been… unattended for a long time," Aszil began.

"You wouldn't come if we asked. I'm sure you would believe it was a trap," Illexia added.

"So, diving and almost crushing me was your 'invitation'?" the Chaotic Player asked.

The guilty Danian exoskeleton somehow paled as he discreetly side-walked from the human.

The three other Danians gazed at the blue bug but didn't stress on it.

"We are not the tribe who is known for hospitality toward Chaotic Players Sarah," Lore said to end the awkward silence the human brought.

"What we wanted to meet you was that we never rewarded you for saving my mother when she was still the queen," Aszil began.

"She did what? When? Who did it? I will crush that creature!" Odu Bathax declared as he showed his fists.

"It had been taken care for but the Mipedians purified him. Anyway," Illexia brought back to the subject, "We still haven't rewarded you for your act of bravery."

"I already got a scan," she protested.

"As if this would be enough," the human was quickly countered by the current queen, "Such actions cannot be considered payback for what you did Sarah. We have been thinking for something else that might satisfy you and… maybe give less trouble for everyone here. You will obviously come here again and again, get captured, escape somehow and come back once again."

That was the small description of the girl's escapade in Mount Pillar.

"There is one thing we can offer you. We will let our tribe knows about this," Illexia said.

"This will save us useless trouble for other things," Lore added his little touch.

"My queen. You cannot be serious. It could be detrimental to the security of Mount Pillar," Odu Bathax protested as he understood where this was going.

"Is it more detrimental to know where she is or wondering where she is hiding? That is if she is hiding somewhere or if she already got what she wanted," Aszil countered, lightly frowning. She knew it was all for the safety of the Hive and not an act of disrespect.

That message quickly went to his brain and he sighed. He had nothing to protest, "Better to have her in sight."

Sarah also got it now, "Why would you do that?" she had trouble believing where this was going.

"Because we are tired to heard about an intruder spotted out to take some scans almost every day since two solans… or more," Illexia replied with a small smirk, obviously it wasn't that.

"It's because you saved mother and we believe we can have some faith in you. Despite the many times you managed to pass the soldiers and guards without telling any other tribe. We would have known because they would use your route to… whatever it is and end our tribe long ago," Aszil resumed.

It would have been the case if Sarah snitched her knowledge of the Hive. She knew where it was less guarded and where they left their defense opened. It looked impenetrable but she found her way in and out many times.

"We want to authorise you to wander around the Hive without having to get chased down by the guards all the time you come here," the queen concluded.

_In other world, entering in the grace of the Danians. Why now? _She asked that question. Thinking about the rumors the Danians said a few days ago and the M'arrillian attempting to kidnap Tom, it made her a little uneasy. She didn't express it out. If the M'arrillians were aware, they would be after her too, "So the M'arrillians could be after me too?"

"What do you mean?" Lore asked as he approached her.

"One of my friends was attacked by a M'arrillian because he was close to an important creature for some crazy reason," she didn't explain it.

However, Lore understood and gazed at the queen, "I think it is some true threat."

"But you won't be in danger in Mount Pillar from us or them," Illexia tried to reassure her.

Sarah wasn't buying it completely. She knew there was more going on. It was risky to ask. The Chaotic Player wondered if it was best to accept to be in the good grace of the Danians for whatever reason, _does the queen and Illexia believe the rumors? Maybe, _she wasn't certain. Still, it was an opportunity she wouldn't let aside, _and I won't let my friends be the only one in trouble, _"Fine. It will be safer for me not to always run away from everyone here. Especially when they are ready to crush me with a mad dive," she gazed at the blue bug who raised his back to its limit.

It was the first time Odu Bathax tried to be invisible in front of anyone. He got himself in trouble without realising it. That Chaotic Player was rubbing it in his exoskeleton.

"That's good," the queen concluded.

They talked a little more about the conditions, such as being on her own and under the supervision of a Danian, just in case a M'arrillian tried to get to her. If she was with another Chaotic Player, she would be chased down.

After this, the teenage girl ported out after she got her scanner back. "She did get you right Odu Bathax?" Illexia smirked.

He didn't dare to reply.

"Now to the important thing. What you are going to learn must be kept secret from the rest of the Danians. They are believing it is just stupid rumors, but it is important that not everyone knows for certain about this until we are ready," Aszil said.

"Of course. Anything you say my queen," he bowed down, hoping that his trouble will be brushed aside.

"It's about what we found in Kaizeph," the queen raised her finger.

The moment he heard it, he knew why it was vital to remain a secret, "Is that why you want this Chaotic Player to just roam around like that?"

"I'll explain that," Lore said. Once he was over, the mind of the other male Danian was blown.

"You're serious? Chaotic Players come from the Cothica? Really?"

"Yes," the three replied.

"Base on what we found out. The tale of a Chaotic Player who appeared in Kaizeph long ago to help the tribes fight back against something. He united them before he was gone. The scanners of the current Chaotic Player are much more powerful than anything we made. Those aren't even weapons. Who knows what they really had or what they could do? That's why, they must come from the Cothica. They possess a great source of power, in a form we cannot imagine even now," Lore resumed the why.

Odu Bathax couldn't believe what he was hearing but his queen agreed. He chose to accept it.

"The other tribes are after it and we cannot let them reach it. That's why we need to have our guide to the Cothica. Sarah is our guide," the queen concluded.

The blue Danian nodded. He understood the importance of having a Chaotic Player by their side. If that Chaotic Player saved his queen, then she was their best choice.

* * *

Sarah ported back to the Court room and searched for her friends. She found them talking together.

"Congratulation on your match Tom," Kaz said with a smile.

"It wasn't that easy. He was really good," Tom replied.

"Sarah! Did you manage to get your scan this time?" Peyton waved at her.

She sat with them and replied, "Naw. I was spot on and almost crushed by a mad diving Danian."

"That Danian might think he was a swimmer," Peyton joked.

"It was Odu bathax so no," she replied.

"Odu. That bro is way too serious for that," her friend sighed.

"What happened then? Wamma helped you escape again?" Kaz asked.

"No. Something else happened and neither me or Odu Bathax thought would happen," and the girl resumed her encounter with the queen, "I accepted. I know the M'arrillians will be after me but I just don't want to let only your guy s in trouble."

"Welcome to the team bro!" Peyton lightly punched her shoulder.

She pouted at being called bro, "Don't call me that. Anyway, guys… Tomorrow we should really take a scan quest in Kaizeph."

"Hum?" they replied.

"Why Sarah?" Tom asked.

"Because all that weird stuff began since that city suddenly came back. I'm wondering what they found out in the city. I mean, the queen is suddenly interested in me and wasn't before the M'arrillian War, Theb-Saar is interested in you and the M'arrillians believed we can bring them to the Cothica," she resumed.

The three others were pensive.

The black haired boy nodded, "Yeah. We really need to check it out. On the plus side, if we find nothing," he raised his shoulders, "We will have some cool scan."

"Tomorrow. It's scan quest time!" Peyton declared.

The friends nodded and hoped that they might find something to clear up what was going on in Perim.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter. The last quick one before I am back to my job tomorrow. Took a lot of effort to make it but we reach a big part now.

Next Chapter: The Quest In Kaizeph Part 1.

Yup, it's a multi part where our four Chaotic Players are searching for answers about the secrets of Kaizeph. Will they figure it out or failed? Maybe discover somethings the other tribes haven't found.


	8. Chapter 7: The Quest In Kaizeph Part 1

"Is there something you wanted to show me?" someone asked. He grumbled, "I hope its less cold and less windy."

"It is a little less. And of course, I want to show you something, Human Of The Cothica," someone replied.

"I am not the Human Of The Cothica," the human replied. He crossed his arms and said, "Lizard boy of the Mipedian tribe."

"Do not call me Lizard boy!" the Mipedian yelled furiously.

The two stopped and glared at each other for a while. Soon, they puffed and chuckled together. The human tapped the scaly back of his friend and the continued. It wasn't the first time they provoked themselves with those words.

It was however the first time he went outside of the underground part of the city.

"So. What did you want to show me?"

"Since you came in the city, you never see what is outside. I wanted to show you human. Then maybe… you will tell me your name," he gazed at the side.

"Maybe" the human had a teasing smirk.

They reached the border and looked at the horizon. The human could see rivers, lakes and large forest to his left. When he tried, he could see a city, but the sight gave the impression it was in ruins. To his right, he could see a vast desert with a few oases in the way. Nothing else, as if civilisations abandoned it.

"So? What do you think Human Of The Cothica?"

"Stop that," the boy grumbled. He then smiled and said, "It's beautiful. Kinda wish my home was a little more like that."

"Hum?"

"Anyway. Why are you all living in this city instead of down there?"

"To escape slavery. We can't fight back our enemy. If we try, we will end up as a slave," the Mipedian replied.

The human was quiet. He gazed down. The beautiful land of Perim suddenly turned more sinister than before. Something was hidden in the land, an unseen evil. He crossed his arms and added, "You know. I only tell my name to friends I trust."

"I… understand," he gazed at the far-off desert.

"Alexandre," the human said. He gave a fist bump at the shoulder of the humanoid lizard, "Call me Alexandre."

"Alexandre," that was the strangest name he ever heard, "Mine is Goch," and did the same as the human and fist bumped his shoulder.

It was a strange name for the human too.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Quest In Kaizeph Part 1**

Kaz was preparing himself to go to Chaotic. Today, they finally began their scan quest in Kaizeph. With everything going on, they grew curious about the mysteries of the city. Sarah was right.

He grabbed his scanner and went down the stairs. He would at least take his breakfast before going. It was better to have a full stomach for their long trip. Plus, a full stomach on Earth was a full stomach in Chaotic.

He stopped when he noticed his mother on her computer playing Chaotic Online. He could tell with one gaze, "M-mom? What are you doing?"

Miss Kalinkas smiled at her son, "I'm playing Chaotic. After talking to you, I think I've really missed those good old times. I talked to some of my old friends who played the first generation and a few are playing this generation too. Turns out that one of them is also working at the company to revive the Chaotic card game," she smiled as she finished her game, "It's good to relieve your childhood memories sometimes."

The computer wrote that she won her match and was on a winning streak. That made the boy a little nervous, knowing that she might appear in Chaotic eventually if she got the code. Still, he wouldn't sabotage that. It was her chance to live her dream.

He saw her smile and could see the better time she had. Time when she didn't have to raise him on her own because of his father sudden departure, "Mom. May- No. Eventually you will get a special code if you win often enough on your scanner. I got one too," he told her.

"Won't be too long. The rules didn't change that much. It's just more balanced and none of the creatures are as evil than the previous generation. Still an Underworlder," she winked at her son.

They were an Underworlder family.

"Sure," he grabbed his scanner and said, "I'll go see Tom. We will study together for an upcoming test. Will help me stay focus," he pressed on the switch and sent his code to Chaotic.

* * *

The boy waited for his friends to come and it was, thankfully, not too long before they appeared. Kaz was surprised that he was first.

Sarah, Tom and then Peyton ported in. They all greeted each other's and prepared their plan.

"Before we go, we need to know how to get in and which part of the city we go in," Tom said as he showed an improvise drawing of the city with how it was split by the elements and which tribe controlled which quadrant.

"Danian is out of the question," Sarah said as she made an X on the Earth quadrant of the city. The girl didn't need to explain why.

"The Underworld is a bad idea. I am not certain what they will do with all of us together. Chaor will quickly know when I'm there," Kaz nervously said as he crossed the fire quadrant, "And it might be way too hot for us."

"So, either the windy land or the watery land bro. The windy land is pretty chilly thought. It should have been icy land," Peyton said.

"Which one?" Sarah asked.

"Mipedians might be invisible to guard the entrance. We might think we aren't watched but we might totally be," Peyton warned about the wind quadrant entrance with a spooky tine.

"I have no authorization from any Overworlders to go in. So, the guards will chase us and try to stop us if we try to go inside. We will see them however," Tom commented. He added, "And the water quadrant isn't just water or they would all have drowned already."

"Let's go with the water quadrant today," Peyton decided.

They had a better advantage in that quadrant than the other one.

"Dealing with the Overworlder it is!" Sarah declared as Tom put the improvised drawing in the bag.

The four Chaotic Players prepared their bags for their little expedition and hoping to find some answers.

Before they ported in, Kaz said, "Mom is playing Chaotic now and she is on a winning streak."

"Really? Guess it might be a little embarrassing if she comes here," the teenage girl commented.

"Yeah. I told her what to do with the code, when she received it. It's a dream come true for mom," the red-haired boy said.

"That's really cool of you bro!" his optimistic friend said.

"Anyway. I got that out of me. I can focus all on this. Let's go," and the four ported in.

* * *

The Chaotic Players managed to pass the first hang up really quickly. It wasn't easy but they had to enter into a ship that went to the floating city. They were hidden in the compartment where the Overworlders stocked their gears to excavate the relics of the past.

Since they weren't found, the four went to the next phase as they wondered how they could pass the gate. The ship stopped at the entrance of the water quadrant. They went out of their hiding spot and hid behind the many crates that would be brought in the ship later on.

They observed The Wave Gate. It was a gate made of water as a waterfall passed in front of the large door. It was breathtaking for the Chaotic Players.

"I can't believe such gates has been made long ago," Peyton whispered with excitement.

Tom focused on the guards watching the doors. They were around six of them passing them won't be easy. They were armed and they could be shot down if spotted, "We have to be really careful."

"We know," Sarah replied before adding a due. However, when she saw the guards, she understood her friend meant really careful. A mistake and it was over for them.

Kaz watched behind the gate and it looked like it was a green forest. From what he knew, it had a lot of lakes and rivers, "Any idea how to pass them?"

"I wondered where the buildings are. Except for the one at the top," he pointed at the golden building.

"It had been abandoned long ago," Sarah remembered. They knew that some of lived there were elemental creatures but they knew nothing else. They got a scan but could only see little of their memories. It was carefully sealed away in their mind.

"Maybe the city was underground," Tom guessed.

"Or gone," Kaz wondered.

They noticed that the guards left their post for something. They took a quick gazed and saw that they were two Overworlders arguing about something they found.

"Now," Sarah said.

They rushed through the entrance and they passed through the gaze.

Once at the other side, they were wet and it would take some time to dry out.

"That was an unnecessary nice shower," Peyton commented with a small smile.

"Yeah. At least it's not cold," Kaz said.

"I heard no one yelling to stop us," Sarah added with relief.

"Let's go a little deeper and find a spot to scan the location. So, we won't have to try and enter next time," Tom suggested.

They walked through the corridor and stopped when they found stairs leading undergrounds. They could see around the stairs, plants and bushes pushed on the side. It was obviously used to hide the entrance. They guessed it was surely a safety measure against the invaders. They climbed down the stairs as quietly as possible. There was no one in the way.

"It has been a while. I bet they are excavating deeper than before," Kaz suggested.

It paid off that they waited for a while. They quickly reached the bottom and slowed down when they saw the corridor quickly opening up to a large underground city.

The city felt like those it was made in Kiru city but more rudimentary. It looked like it was sculped in the rock. The square shape and the details put on them showed that it was made by past Overworlders. A few other structures were spherical and another one was larger than the others.

"It is similar to Kiru City," Peyton commented, finding the similarity striking.

"Maybe we can go inside this house and scan it," Sarah suggested.

The group went inside and checked. It had been clearly cleaned up and excavated anything interesting. They could see it wasn't dusty. Proof that the Overworlder already went here. With their shortcut scanned, they began to plan their search.

"We have to find anything that will explain why some creatures believe we come from the Cothica," Sarah said as she saw the star eyes of the boys, "Not searching for a good scan," however, she was tempted too but they had to remain focus. They could always come back another time for that.

The trio marched into the abandoned city, where Overworlder once lived. They carefully listened if any creatures were around. They did heard sounds of creatures talking and excavating on their left and went to the right. It was strange to go in a place that felt familiar but at the same time, not at all. They were discovering a city left behind. A grand sense of adventure, grander than before.

Peyton took out his scanner and looked around, just in case they might miss something without zooming in. They eventually reached a block with many houses surrounding the sector. It was a dead end. However, there was a building larger than the others. They believed it might had something important inside.

"Let's go," Tom said as he pointed at the larger building, "Something big like that might not just be a house."

"Especially closed to small ones. It might be something like a library or like the Battlegear Depot of Bodal."

They at the entrance and pressed the door. It felt on the ground with a loud sound and gasped.

"Hope it doesn't bring trouble," Kaz commented as he went inside first.

The others followed him.

They had been heard as a creature was watching them. He decided to wait for them to come out before confronting them.

* * *

They looked around and the building looked worn out inside. It was very open and by the form of the shelves inside and the few tables. They guessed it was a location where they stocked information's. It was really dusty inside, proof that the Overworlders didn't enter inside. It made them feel like it was a library.

"How do we proceed?" Kaz asked. It was a large room and when looking closely, there was a second floor.

"We split up. Me and Tom checked this floor and you two go to the next one," the girl said.

"No problemo! Come on Kaz!" the larger boy brought his friend and went to the next floor.

And so, began their search for anything that might explain what was going on.

"Good things those are tablets, because nothing made of paper would remain," Tom commented.

Kaz grumbled, "It's just really heavy."

Sarah rolled her eyes as she pulled one. She grunted at how heavy it was. She brought it to a table. She was proud she didn't complain. She looked at the writing and understood nothing. It was not written by humans so it was obviously pointless to try.

"Guys! I found something," Peyton puffed as he checked the tablet.

"Is it worth going to you?" Sarah asked as she put the tablet where she found it. It was difficult to do, but she managed, "And we better put everything back once we are done. The Overworlders will come here eventually."

"It's a nice drawing sculped on the tablet," Peyton said.

"Let me see… Really guys come here! I can't believe what I'm seeing!" the other boy said.

Tom and Sarah tried to remember where they began and went to the next floor. They stood besides their friend gazed at the image.

It was the image of a Mipedian and Overworlder holding hands together. Their face was hard to understand but it seemed like they had an uneasy smile. Like they were forcing themselves to be together.

The surprise was that the third being in the image sculped on the stone tablet was a human, holding the hands of the two creatures together.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the first part. They found out that a human was there long ago. How they will react will be in the next part.

Kaizeph purpose is different than the one planned for the show because it didn't continue and this fit better with the narrative I am making. So those chances are purposely done.

As you also see, Kaz mother is interested in Chaotic once again and might appear later in Chaotic and Perim.

Hope you like the little bit of the past. Also, you know now the name of the human who lost his way.


	9. Chapter 8: The Quest In Kaizeph Part 2

**Long Ago**

Alexandre and Goch observed the endless desert, far from their grasp. It was another quiet day and the Mipedian wasn't on duty.

"Since you appeared, I didn't came here for a while Alexandre," the Mipedian said as he observed the vast desert.

"So, you usually come here to observe the desert?"

"When possible. If there is none of the enemy close by, then I come out and observed the sand. There is so few oases but it's just… wonderful to gaze at," Goch was in his reverie.

"Is this where you were born?"

"Yes. Al Mipedim. I was born there but when I began to train to be a soldier, they attacked and… we ended up here with the other tribes. All I can do is looking at my home from here."

"Do you miss it?"

"Of course. The warm of the sands on my feet, the friends I have, lost to slavery, and my home at a faraway oasis. I still dream of feeling the sun on my scales, warming me up and feeling like nothing can stop me. I want to bath under the sun," he let out a long sigh as he looked away from the boy.

"It's okay. You really miss you home."

"We all miss our home. Even those stupid idiots of the other tribes miss their home," he crossed his arms, "It's a miracle we didn't kill each other's already."

Alexandre thought for a while. It wasn't his business what happened on this world called Perim but Goch was his friend. He couldn't and wouldn't look away. He gazed at the humanoid lizard and asked, "Have you tried to fight back with the other tribes?"

Goch puffed in indignation of such thought, "As if! We are enemies. We are just tolerating each other's because we have no choice."

Alexandre nodded at the reply. He tapped the shoulder of his friend, "Goch. You cannot stay here forever," he lightly smiled, "You're my friend and I won't let you feel down like that," and the boy returned in the cold inside of the Wind Quadrant, followed by his friend who wondered what was in the mind of the Human Of The Cothica.

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Quest In Kaizeph Part 2**

The four Chaotic Players observed the image sculpted on the tablet. Lost in words. Nothing came out of their mouth for a minute.

"Guys. That thing is really weird bro," Peyton pointed at the Chaotic Player in the tablet.

"You think this is real… Not put by the Overworlder?" Tom asked.

"Nope. It was all dusty and old like everything else here. So, it's true," he said.

"And that guy had a scar on his forehead," Sarah pointed at the face of the male human.

"He looks a little older than us," Kaz guessed.

"I'm not that surprise now that I think about it," Sarah began. She noticed their disbelief gaze and defended herself, "We travel back in time to Kiru Village remember? Maybe he did the same at Dranakis Threshold but went to the time the creatures lived in Kaizeph. That's entirely possible."

The three teenage boys sighed and nodded.

"That is way too much locky if it was another way," the brown-haired boy commented with relief.

"We can't use it anymore since Najarin destroyed it. We might need to search for him in Chaotic. He can tell us what happened," Tom suggested.

"If he hasn't been coded and is still alive," his best friend replied.

After looked at it a little more, they decided to put the tablet where they took it out.

"That is an interesting tablet you found there," someone said.

The four gasped and looked at the new comer. They were the intruders there. Like always.

"Najarin," Tom said.

It was Najarin who looked at them, arms crossed. He was a light shade of blue humanoid creature with light blue eyes and a long white beard. He wore a blue cloak with a pointed hat of the same color, like wizards.

"Please don't freeze us," Peyton quickly said as he showed his hands, "We aren't trying to get to our scanners!"

"What are you doing here?" the Overworlder Player asked.

"I heard a loud sound and I wondered who it was. I was expecting a Mipedian spy or an Underworlder, not you four," the old creature said as he lightly frowned.

"Hey! It's not our fault! We had to be here," Sarah replied.

"Why? Someone forces you?" the Overworlder asked.

"This mess forces us! Tom was attacked by a M'arrillian because they believe something crazy!" the Danian player continued her rant, "We have to know why!"

Najarin thought about it and nodded, "Fair enough. Mezzmar told me you were attack by Rath'tab Tom. I'm glad you escaped back to safety. However, you cannot come here without authorisation."

"Like we would get one," Sarah replied.

"True," the old High Muge agreed. He pointed his long finger at them, "I won't alert the others this time. Show me the tablet you found. I heard it was really interesting for you."

They pointed at the tablet and the creature brought it to himself with his power. He gazed at it and saw the Chaotic Player with the two creatures, "Two of them are the same than what the Mipedians found out but better crafted."

"Mipedians found another one?" Kaz asked.

"Yes. Our spies spotted it and we went into frenzy for this. We are still getting over the fact that a Chaotic Player was there long ago."

Tom took a step forward and asked, "Did you meet this Chaotic Player? You were surely there long ago and met him."

"Probably. However, I remember little of my time in Kaizeph or before. Anything that has something to do with the M'arrillians has been mostly forgotten, as they wished. Anything this Chaotic Player did or any interaction I have with him is forgotten," Najarin looked around, "With all those tablets however," he put the one he picked at its place and floated higher, "I might manage to claim those memories back."

"So, it was during the first M'arrillian war then," Sarah concluded.

"And now they want Tom," Peyton said.

"Probably-" Kaz stopped when he gazed at the High Muge.

"You and Peyton. We know your relationship with those rulers," the old creature said before lightly chuckling, "You thought we wouldn't be aware of it? We have eyes everywhere. I won't condemn you for this, as long as you don't contribute to any crime against our tribe."

_You aren't aware about me… yet, _she corrected herself in her mind.

"We won't!" the two said.

"Good. I should thank you for finding the library for us. It was one of the most important places to find. Thought breaking the door that way cost you," he pointed at himself.

"We barely pushed it," Tom defended himself.

"That's is happening everywhere. So, no one was surprised. I just noticed it wasn't where we are," the High Muge commented with amusement. He was enjoying those little incidents.

"We should go now," Kaz said, knowing that their search was halted for now.

"Before you leave, there is something I want you to see," Najarin searched something in his cloak.

"What is it?" Tom asked curiously.

The High Muge showed them a tablet and asked, "Do you understand this strange scripture?"

The four humans looked at it and they almost let out a gasp. They immediately recognised the writing. It was made in English.

It was written: This is practice. Writing on this tablet is hard.

The message had no meaning, except that the Chaotic Player who went to Kaizeph left this message in English. Something obviously forbidden in the rules. If it was still there, it awoke more questions. Just like scanners, anything written or in possessions of Chaotic Players was disposed by the Codemasters. This tablet wasn't.

"Not really," Kaz said, not wanting to take any risk with the Codemasters. They were on thin ice. The message was meaningless and saying nothing might put more values to them than expected.

Thankfully for them, Najarin didn't press the issue and let it go. He did notice clearly that the Chaotic Players knew what it was and surely what it meant.

"Let's go then-"

"Wait. Najarin. There is something I am wondering. Maybe you can tell us if it's possible," the black-haired boy had to be sure. Seeing the scripture on the tablet made him uneasy.

"You can ask."

"Do you think the Chaotic Player could have reached Kaizeph after using the Dranakis Threshold? I'm not sure anymore," _we were the first humans to use it… Except the Codemaster, _Tom thought back, _if he used it then the tablets shouldn't be there. The Codemasters would somehow know about those._

"I don't think so. The two were not at the same location and the Chaotic Player had no chance to escape the M'arrillians. I'm certain the Flux Bubble couldn't bring them here or there would be only the M'arrillians tribe ruling Perim long ago," the wise High Muge suggested.

That made the humans quiet once again. Now, they didn't know how it was possible. Many questions came out. No answers could come. The only thing they knew, was that the answers were in Kaizeph.

"Thank you Najarin," the Overworld player said as he grabbed his scanner, "But we will be back. We need to figure this out. Sorry."

"We are involved in this for real," Kaz added.

"Just don't get caught by anyone again," Najarin said as they ported out. He grabbed his beard and gazed at the library of the abandoned city, "We are going to need you to figure some of the mysterious tablets it seems. Written in the language of Chaotic Players. How much secret does it have in this tablet?" he gazed at it, "Somehow. I'm not sure it had anything big or they would be more than surprised. I'll have to contact Maxxor soon."

Knowing the Chaotic Players would be back, they would need to carefully watch them. As some discoveries will be kept secret from any creatures. They aren't quiet when they talked. Najarin guessed it had something to do with the laws of Chaotic, where they came from. It ordered them to be silence about this, just like the scanners.

* * *

The group were now back at in the Court Room, frustrated that their expedition was cut short.

"I was so certain we would find much more," Kaz sighed.

"Yeah. But we were spotted and no chance to try again," Sarah sighed. She lightly smiled, "At least we aren't in trouble."

"This time," Tom added.

"I was so certain we would have a cool and awesome adventure and find out why the M'arrillians are after us. And we didn't get a cool scan in the end," Peyton dropped his head on the table.

"Relax. It's not that bad," the Overworlder player said with a small smile, "We did find out that there was a Chaotic Player at Kaizeph during the first M'arrillian war."

"R-really bro?" Peyton asked uncertain, "Because that's the empty-half of a glass of water."

His red-haired friend understood and snapped his finger, "Maybe because of how that Chaotic Player came to Kaizeph. That's certainly not normal. Najarin said that he couldn't use Dranakis Threshold, so he used something no creatures know. Maybe even the M'arrillians. It might be really weird or beyond what they could imagine. They believe he came from the Cothica. So, us too."

"Not really helping. The big question is how? That's the really big question," Sarah also dropped her head on the table.

Tom thought about it and suggested, "Maybe he wrote on one of the tablets. He did make one. Surely they are more."

"Why did he leave that as a message?" Kaz asked as he looked at his friend.

"Practice. We never do that in our world, so he practices to make some himself."

Peyton asked the question, "Then why this mysterious message if for practice? That's a certain weird. I don't get it."

"Maybe he had no idea what to put? Maybe?" Sarah was really uncertain of her guess.

"Or he was certain that no one would read it," Tom tried.

"That's not important," Sarah cut this useless question, "But we will need to find more of those tablets. The Overworlders are surely going to be watchful now."

"We should wait for a while before returning to Kaizeph. Besides, I'll have a few busy days with my matches," Kaz told them as he checked his schedule on his scanners.

"Next week," Peyton said. He thought and said, "It will be the Windy quadrant. That Chaotic Player was with the Mipedians too. You saw the image and what Najarin said."

"Good idea Peyton. Let's prepare for next week, because it's going to be cold there," the Overworlder player said.

The group agreed and put everything else behind them for now. There was no reason to put more questions when they would have no answers.

* * *

**Bonus**

The Overworlders were preparing to open the door to the next house. Viqtarr stood in front of it while the researches were preparing for the next discovery.

The soldier was bored out. He hated to be chosen for security. Nothing was going on here and he couldn't even train.

"Careful Viqtarr."

"I know! I will just push this door!" he snapped at one researcher. He gently pushed the door.

The sound of the metal resonated in the quadrant a loud boom resonated when the door felt on the ground.

"Dammit Viqtarr!" they yelled at him.

"Euh… Oups," he nervously grinned and raised his shoulders.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter. You get a little more lore and a few information's in one image and the guesses of the players. I didn't put Najarin communicating with Maxxor because it's mostly explaining what happened and his intention.

Next Chapter: Mission At Kiru City Part 1.

Mipedians went to negotiate with the Overworlders for a battlegear. Tom and Peyton end up in this upcoming mess. This will focus on the creatures and less the players.

Expect negotiations, plan B and dangers.


	10. Chapter 9: Mission At Kiru City Part 1

Kiru city was the largest city of the Overworld. The castle of the ruler was in the middle of the capital. When the sun shined on the city with its morning light, the walls seemed to turn into gold.

The Mipedians could see the castle behind the walls. Marquis Darini, Mudeenu and Theb-Saar approached the gate leading in the city. The three mounted on their reptilian mount. On one of them, the king guided it towards the city, with his mount charged with a few goods. The others followed him behind.

"It has been a long time since I've seen Maxxor. He just became ruler last time I met him," the Mipedian king reminisced.

"Yeah," his nephew gazed at the side.

"You've been inside these walls recently. How was it?" Theb-Saar asked.

"Bigger than when I was young. Those are recent walls made with the expansion of the city," he replied.

Marquis Darini chuckled. He was a pale green Mipedian with a short beard and whiskers towards the yellow color, amber eyes and a long tail. His yellow fin on the side of his head and the top were raised up. He wore a blue cape and a loincloth of the same color, "They had been building a new library recently. With everything discovered at Kaizeph, they want to make one for its history. The previous one has no space anymore and couldn't expand, without getting the risk to collapse with too many floors."

They reached the gate and the king said, "You remember what we came here for?"

The two nodded.

"Good," he raised his head and looked at the guards and said, "Tell your ruler that his guests have arrived!"

They had demanded a meeting. They saw the guard using his spectral viewer to count how many guards they had.

The gate opened and they went inside. The three of them and the guards surrounding them, invisible.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Mission At Kiru City Part 1**

When they entered in the city, they were greeted by Maxxor, surrounded by his own guards. The ruler of the Overworld was a tall green-skinned humanoid creature, with strange purple markings across his body and black hair with white highlights. He wore a red tunic and a brown belt with a blue gem on the middle, "Welcome Theb-Saar."

The Mipedian king smiled, "It has been a while Maxxor. You sure have matured since the last time we met."

"You didn't help that much back then," the ruler of the Overworld replied as they marched through the city.

The blue Mipedian gazed around and lightly smirked as nothing really changed since his self-imposed exile. He noticed the nervous and suspicious gaze of the citizens. However, it was less intense and hostile than last time, _the alliance sure eases our tribes relationship among the citizens, _it made him smile a little.

His red eyes went to the back and noticed two Chaotic Players. One with black hair and the other one with brown hair. He quickly recognised Peyton but not the other boy. He never met him, but he could guess it was MajorTom. They were walking together. No one really noticed them as the attention was centered on himself, _stay out of trouble Peyton, _he thought. He came to the city to negotiate with Maxxor for a reason.

He simply hoped that those two wouldn't be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

* * *

Theb-Saar, Mudeenu and Marquis Darini walked in the meeting room and sat at one side of the table, near the exit door while Maxxor went to the other side and sat by the side of Najarin. Usually, Tangath Toborn would be there to help Maxxor as one of his councillors, but the humanoid lion wasn't in the living world anymore. One thing Theb-Saar regretted. The lion creature was the one who stopped him from teasing Maxxor too much back then, despite also lacking in experience.

"You came back from Kaizeph for this meeting Najarin?" Marquis Darini asked as he played with his short beard.

"Of course," the High Muge replied. He pointed at Mudeenu, "But I wonder why you brought him instead of Tiane or Iflar?"

The Mipedian in question frowned and grunted. Both were better choice.

"Calm down," his uncle ordered. He crossed his fingers together, as he saw Peyton did once and liked it. He rested his chin on it. It felt good for some reason, "It is time that my nephew learns to better his self control and I want him to help in the external affair while my son takes care of the internal affair… for now."

Maxxor nodded. The five began having a polite conversation to start the meeting and eventually, it was time to go to the subject, "May I inquire on why you requested this meeting? I know you never specify it was urgent but you wanted an answer as fast as possible."

"Of course, Maxxor. I request it because I am finally up to date with everything and… There is something Chaor took from you and it made me uneasy for my tribe," he rested his hand on the table. He could see the other ruler getting uneasy by the way his green face shifted ever so slightly. It was much more discreet than their last meeting, "One that I cannot let two tribes have the advantage for. Of course, I would not ask this without offering something in return."

"I still think this is a bad idea to offer them those," Mudeenu commented.

That brought the attention of the two Overworlders. Mudeenu wasn't someone who downplay the value of anything, even if it would be at his own advantage.

"It will be beneficial for both tribe," Darini said with a small smile, "There is always a price to pay Mudeenu for peace. Something you aren't that used."

The prince gazed at the other side, before focusing on the two in front of them.

"Can you tell us what you want from us?" Najarin asked.

"Of course. There is one battlegear Chaor stole from you and we want it as a safety measure. The Telebracers."

The two Overworlders didn't like where this was going. He could guess just by the face of Maxxor slightly twitching. Najarin was as stoic as he remembered. He went where they feared it would.

"I already told him how it works and how efficient it was compared to the Flux Bubble. So do not try to downplay it Overworlders," the prince pointed his claw at Maxxor.

"And what are you offering in exchange," the green Overworlder asked.

"Very simple," Theb-Saar snapped his fingers and the door opened. One of the servants of the king gave him his bag and put it on the table. He took four tablets out of it and presented them on the table. He wanted the Overworlders to see what he had but not enough to read it, "Those tablets have been excavated by Taffial in Kaizeph. It wasn't easy to get all of this out of the ice. It does tell the story of this mysterious guest. I got one that mentioned you Najarin," a small smirk appeared on his face when he got the complete attention of the Hugh Muge. He put them back in the bag, "I want to exchange those tablets with the plan of the Telebracer. We want to make one on our own."

"And maybe more," the green humanoid being state as his muscles tensed, "You could use it to attack us behind our walls."

"I can assure you that this is the last of my intention," he honestly answered.

Maxxor gazed at Mudeenu, being a little uncertain, "What if you pulled something like your nephew or if he doesn't do something on your back. He wanted to claim Broken Edge when it's neutral territory. As you and father agreed," he played with his fingers as he stated his suspicions.

The red eyes of the blue Mipedian quickly went to the pink eyes of his nephew who gazed down. Those eyes returned into the brown one of Maxxor.

"I was overambitious. I went against the will of my uncle and my cousin," the orange Mipedian quickly said as he scratched his snout. He never forgot that punishment.

"I am far from my father Maxxor," it was all that he said.

Maxxor and Najarin talked together.

The Mipedians did the same.

"I'm sure it won't work," Mudeenu whispered as he pointed at them, "Najarin might be interested by it but Maxxor is cautious. Very cautious."

"I agree with Mudeenu my king. They won't give up something like the Telebracers when they believe we can greatly misuse it or against them."

"We came prepared," he replied to the two. He gazed at his nephew, "Prepare yourself at my signal. If negotiation fails, you know what to do."

"Yes."

The three waited for the decision. They could feel their blood boiling. It was just like a battle about to come. Their muscles were tensing under their scales. Thankfully, the scales hid the subtle change in their muscles. It was one advantage their tribe and the Danians had.

Maxxor and Najarin turned their gaze at them. They could see the Hugh Muge displease with the decision.

"I hope we reach an agreement Maxxor," the blue Mipedian said with a small smile.

"I'm sorry but we cannot take this risk. I know you won't misuse it but if the Danians or Underworlders managed to get the plans, it will endanger both our tribe. Chaor might have the Telebracers but won't be able to reproduce it to make more without knowledge," he replied.

"The safety of our two tribes are put at risk if more of those plans could be found," his councillor explained.

Marquis Darini prepared his counterargument, "We understand. However, not having one ourselves would put our tribe at risk-"

Theb-Saar gave a quick gaze around. No one was directly looking at his tribe and his tail tapped the tail of his nephew twice.

Mudeenu glared at the Overworlders as he showed his fangs. He stood up and yelled, "Of course you would refuse! You probably are already planning to attack our tribe with those Telebracers at any moment notice! With our king back, you are surely planning anything to betray his trust he's putting into you Maxxor! King Theb-Saar! They want to keep everything for themselves! Those Overworlder-"

"MUDEENU!" Theb-Saar grunted loudly as he grabbed the shoulder of the outraged Mipedian, "Sit down right now and do not interrupt us with those false accusations! I am back to power and those little outbursts won't be accepted anymore!"

The orange Mipedian lightly shivered and nodded, "S-sorry," and sat down.

"I am sorry for my nephew. He should learn to control himself!" he grunted.

"There is no problem Theb-Saar," Najarin replied as order came back. It wasn't the true, obviously.

For a split second, the two royal Mipedians let out a small grin as the nephew tail tapped the tail of his ruler twice himself.

* * *

At the other side of the door of the meeting room, three invisible Mipedians soldiers that accompanied the servants were waiting for the signal. They were invisible among the group, standing on the side and unnoticed by the Overworlder guards. They waited for something.

It came when they heard, "Of course you would refuse! You probably are planning to attack our tribe with those Telebracers at a moment notice! With our king back, you are surely planning anything to betray his trust he's putting into you Maxxor! King Theb-Saar! They want to keep everything for themselves! Those Overworlder-"

"MUDEENU!" they recognised their king.

"It's the signal. Begin the mission now," one whispered.

"And be very quiet," another one said.

They walked away from the door. They traversed the corridor of the castle and were quickly outside. They looked around if the guards had a Spectral Viewer. None of them had one. It was safe to proceed forward. None of the invisible Mipedians said anything as they traversed the city.

They remembered the plan. Once they heard the signal, Mudeenu being Mudeenu and their king yelling his name very loudly, it was time to begin plan B. It was funny to use the prince attitude to give a signal but it was the least suspicious one. And the prince agreed for some reason they didn't understand.

The three knew that they couldn't fail or be spotted. The relationship between the two tribes were better than ever before. If they were spotted, it would create a diplomatic incident and broke any chance of alliance in the future against the other tribes. The other problem would be that they wouldn't get the plans for the Telebracers. Everything rested on their shoulders.

As they finished reminiscing. They went to the likely location of the plan to make the battlegear. Kiru City Armory. It was their best chance and some previous intel told them that Bodal bragged a little about keeping most of the plans there. A big mouth was always useful for the Mipedians. They won't complain.

They stood in front of the armory and didn't open the door. It would drag the attention of the civilians. They needed some way to enter inside. Something was also wrong.

One of them prevented the other two from going inside. Mipedians could turn invisible from everyone, including the others of their tribe but there was a difference between them and the other tribes. They could feel where one of them was without seeing them. It was an instinct, as turning invisible was what their tribe do best, "Don't. No guards."

The other two noticed that no one was protecting the armory. An explosion occurred not that far away with a hint of someone ordering to capture someone else.

"Guess there is a pursuit."

"How do we enter?"

The last one noticed some children passing by and chuckled, "I know."

And they heard one of them knocking the door a few times. He then backed away and asked the other two to follow him elsewhere. Just that they wouldn't be close to the children.

The door opened and Bodal face appeared, looking at who knocked at the door, "Who is it? Where are the guards?" he immediately noticed with his brown eyes. He grunted when no one was there. He was a short green creature with a large skull. He wore a blue and red robe with gold-colored trim.

The invisible Mipedian chuckled, "Looks like those kids got him."

Bodal heard that and saw the children casually walking away. He took it the wrong way and went after them, "Come back here!" He went after the children and was telling them how they shouldn't prank him like that and openly lie to him.

He left the door opened and the Mipedian quickly went inside undetected. The trio was guilty of putting the children into this mouthful punishment, but it was for the sake of their mission.

Once they were in, they searched around for the plan and made a copy out of it. They made something special just for those kinds of mission. The three split up and searched for the plans of the Battlegear.

It took a minute or two and luck was on their side. "I found it," one of them said.

The three grouped up. The one in charge of the mission took out a purple crystal. One it was outside of a small bag. It wasn't invisible anymore. It was the weakness of this spygear. It couldn't be turned invisible and must be put in something that could, "Watch around."

The other two guarded in case someone appeared at the wrong time. He passed the crystal in front of the plan and it emitted a small light as it copied everything. Once it was over, he smiled as he said, "Mission complete."

And those words assured them they ran out of luck.

"I can't believe the guards chased us for so long," a boy said.

"And why was Bodal chasing after children," another one said. One the Mipedians knew too well.

Two Chaotic Players entered with their scanner out, obviously wanting a scan. They noticed the floating crystal.

The Mipedian who recognised the voice immediately recognised Peyton and his friend Tom. The two were known and respected by the two tribes.

"Floating Crystal?" the brown hair boy said. The Mipedians flinched in horror when he saw the realisation on the face of Peyton. He figured out who was there.

"W-what is going-" the one with black hair was interrupted when the two other Mipedians went from behind the Chaotic played and covered their mouth. They put some pressure on the throat and waited until the two were unconscious as they ran out of air.

Once that was done, they gazed at the problem. The two Chaotic Players were on the ground.

"We should silence them forever," one suggested.

"We are in big trouble," their leader said as he turned visible. It was Vinta who gazed at the other two who did the same, "Because Peyton is a close friend of king Theb-Saar and Tom is a close friend of Maxxor. We cannot kill them. Neither hurting them."

They must find a way out of this mess. They couldn't let them unsupervised, couldn't be found out and couldn't be hurt.

They were in a worse case scenario. Luck was such a backstabbing bitch.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the first part.

Next will follow up with their mess as they improvised a way out while Theb-Saar continued the negotiation, which he knew would go nowhere.

Hope you like that Mudeenu attitude was used as a signal.


	11. Chapter 10: Mission At Kiru City Part 2

Vinta was a Mipedian with reddish scales with spikes on his head, brown eyes and a long tail. He wore blue and gold shoulder spaulders and also on his knees and a while loincloth. He gazed at the two other Mipedians who looked back at him, "We cannot let the Overworlders see what we did here."

"And what are you suggesting? Chaotic Players are always causing us trouble," Ruhban grunted as he gazed at the two boys. He was a Mipedian with pale yellow scales, silver pair of horns on his forehead and one on his snout. He glared at Vinta with his pale brown eyes. He adjusted his pale gray chest plate, arm gauntlets, leg guards, and shoulder pads of the same color.

Vinta glared back and replied, "We will take them with us obviously," he pointed his claw at the snout of the other Mipedian, "Watch what you said about Chaotic Players."

Ruhban grunted and looked away.

Qwun nodded at Ruhban attitude, "You better correct this. You know we would never have won the war without the tribe alliances. Stop denying it. Mudeenu was able to swallow his pride to assure the safety of his cousin and you cannot? Also, Chaotic Players causes us as much trouble as any creature."

Qwun was a yellow Mipedian with pale purple eyes, red eyebrow and a few spikes on the back of his head and his back. He wore blue shoulder pats attached on his chest with a blue like medallion with the symbol of his tribe. He grabbed Tom and put him on his shoulders while Vinta did the same with Peyton.

Ruhban calmed down and asked, "Why are you two and so many of our tribe like this Peyton? I don't get it."

"There is nothing to get Ruhban," Vinta replied as he adjusted his friend on his back, "You just get to know him."

"Let's go. Ruhban, make sure no one is watching when we go out."

"I will," he grumbled as he turned invisible. He checked and whispered, "Bodal is still chasing those children… Damn. I pity them and they are Overworlders. But their mothers are chasing Bodal."

The two chuckled as they waited for the signal. Ruhban said, "Now!"

And they went outside and began the evacuation of the city.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Mission At Kiru City Part 2**

Meanwhile, the meeting continued between the important members of the two tribes. The negotiations continued as the Mipedian prince kept his calm. They played the game where he was too nervous to say anything under the red gaze of his uncle. The real reason was that he had no reason to call the signal another time after the mission began.

Marquis Darini continued the unnecessary negotiation. They knew their mission was on the way but it was best to act as if there wasn't any mission, "We are asking to reconsider your decision. I know you are fearing the misuse of the Telebracers and that Chaor can obtain the plans and its secrets, but it is easier for him when he can only put his effort on one location. Our king will never let anything so precious out in the open."

"Even if you can guarantee everything, I cannot put the plan of the Telebracers in danger. We also don't have the necessary materials to make one for you right now," Maxxor said.

"One of the important pieces of the Telebracers is extremely hard to obtain and extremely hard to find. We barely managed to obtain enough to create two," Najarin explained.

The Mipedians knew what the piece was but acted as if they didn't know about its existence.

"As if you would be better at protecting anything yourself," Mudeenu said with a small grin, "Chaor managed to steal the Telebracers in front of you and you think you are best suited to protect it?"

"And what about your vault? The Underworlders managed to get inside of it. We have our sources of information too you know," the leader of the Overworld replied with a grin on his face.

It was a slap in the face of the prince who pouted as it was true. He couldn't say anything about Siado helping Peyton to enter in the vault to get a Flux Bubble. He was still holding a grudge at the other Mipedian but it deflated a lot since he didn't dislike Peyton that much anymore.

"Nothing is impossible to overcome," the Mipedian king replied, "Mudeenu and Siado were quick to react during the attack. The two Chaotic Players who got caught up in this managed to get away. I don't know how they went in there but the battle surely created an opportunity to get that Flux Bubble," he crossed his blue scaly fingers and chuckled, "All someone needs is a good plan. Chaor had Agitos to prepare anything."

Najarin nodded, "Even so, the duplicate of the plan is dangerous. I'm also certain you might suspect that we might try to go against your back if it doesn't work," he gazed at his ruler and turned back to them, "Our tribes' relationship is also at risk."

The blue Mipedian lightly frowned. He realised it was a legitimate and strong argument. It was an unexpected angle, "I can understand that risk," his red eyes shined a little brighter, "I wouldn't want to sour our tribes relationship if we can achieve peace."

"My king. We are wasting our time. We won't make any progress if we keep this up. All we will do is talk and talk. We all have something better to do," the orange buffed humanoid Lizard said.

His ruler closed his eyes and nodded, "Yes. We won't go anywhere else with this. We are all wasting our time. As for the tablet," he showed the bag, "We will bring them back with us. We don't want to create some duplicate either," he chuckled as he approached the green Overworlder, "It is good to see how much you mature Maxxor. The Overworld is under the care of a good leader. Just like your father."

"Thank you, Theb-Saar," the ruler replied as he nodded to him.

The king gazed at Najarin and nodded, "And you for teaching Tiane about Mugic."

The High Muge simply nodded with a small smile.

"We should leave my king. We shouldn't let the servant wait for too long," Darini said.

"Sure," he replied as the trio walked outside of the room with the two Overworlder behind them.

* * *

The three Mipedians managed to get outside of Kiru City without being discovered with their unsuspected extra baggage. They were in the woods close to the city, hidden by the trees and leaves. They put the two Chaotic Players on the ground and sighed.

"All this trouble because those two spotted us," Ruhban grunted.

"Who was supposed to warn when they spot an intruder?" Vinta asked back.

The two other Mipedians tapped the ground. Ruhban stopped complaining as the fault was also resting on his shoulders.

"How do we fix this?" Qwun asked the two. He raised his shoulders, "Because I have no idea."

Vinta thought about it. They couldn't say it was someone else. It would be obvious that they lied. Peyton knew it was a Mipedian present in the arsenal. He didn't know which Mipedian thought. He sighed, "My only option is to ask them to say nothing but it won't really work."

Ruhban sighed, "We should make a lie," he raised his claws, "Not every Mipedians are loyal to Theb-Saar you know."

"You want us to tell him that it could be those who are still loyal to the predecessor's vision?" Vinta asked.

"Yes. Those bastards," the paled one replied.

The leader of the trio thought about it. The leader of the trio wondered if it was a good idea to make this lie. He snapped his fingers and replied, "We go with that. We came as the guards of Theb-Saar, Mudeenu and Marquis Darini when we noticed something suspicious towards the arsenal. We went in there and we found the two Chaotic Players taken away discreetly and- It doesn't hold up."

Ruhban suggested, "The Chaotic Player came at the wrong time. The supporters went there to collect weapons and plans but they busted those traitorous Mipedians. They were kidnapped because of that rumor about them and brought outside. We noticed the two Chaotic Players floating in the air as they went out of the city and we confronted them. We get them out of here since they are your friends and we went here to hide."

The two humans were regaining consciousness.

"No time for a better story. We go with this," Qwun said.

The reddish Mipedian took a deep breath and slapped his cheeks, before standing by the side of Peyton. Once they boy was up, "Thank the Cothica you are back."

"W-what is going-" Tom remembered what happened and quickly stood up, "What do you want?"

They knew they had no time to ask if they were alright. Vinta helped Peyton standing up while Qwun did the same with Tom, checking if he was alright.

"What do you mean?" Ruhban grunted as he crossed his arms.

"We know you were in the Arsenal? What did you do?"

"So, they really went in the Arsenal," Qwun pensively said as he improvised the lie.

"They? What do you mean bro?" Peyton asked.

"A group of traitorous Mipedians. They have no name just like Theb-Saar father," Vinta resumed.

The brown-haired boy knew why they didn't specify the name and briefly explained it to Tom.

"So, they were the one in the arsenal?" MajorTom asked, not completely buying their lies like Peyton. They could see his suspicious gaze.

"Yes," the pale scaled Mipedian replied as he approached the suspicious human, "They are not numerous in Al Mipedim but they hate the way our king is ruling our tribe. They aren't in search of peace and want to cause conflicts and wars in Perim," his face approached the boy and asked, "Tell us now. What did they do in the arsenal?"

"They surely wanted to steal something," the larger boy said as he searched for what it was. He forgot a little of what it was. He only got a glimpse before he was attacked.

"It was a purple crystal," MajorTom had more time to see it while Peyton focused on who it was.

Vinta took out a purple crystal and said, "You mean this one?"

The other two humanoid reptilian beings managed to contain their reactions of showing off what they used out of the blue.

"Yes, it is!" Peyton yelled.

"How did you get it?"

"When those Mipedians were dragging you away, I manage to snatch it from them during the short battle. I checked on it and it is something that belonged to our tribe. It was the thing that was stolen a while ago. I guess they wanted to use it to collect plans to produce some battlegears. I will give it back to our king. He will be relief," Vinta put it back where he took it off.

"But that means you will have them," Tom said.

Vinta smirked, "But there is also many of our battlegears plans in them. When they stole it, they put many in there. It will be terrible for our tribe to give it back. I'm sure Theb-Saar will destroy it. They stole it once with many battlegears plans and they could do it again," he crossed his arms, "You can rest assure."

That reassured the boy who nodded. He was finally buying their lies.

Ruhban and Qwun thought, _nice one Vinta! _

"But why didn't we see any of them when we came in Al Mipedim? None of you said, careful Peyton. Evil Mipedians are hiding in the desert," Peyton wondered.

"They are pushed away at the deadliest part of the desert at the northern territory of Al Mipedim. It's extremely arid all seasons. They just barely went out to attack us a few times but they are so few of them now that they are just watching on the side. Waiting to attack," Qwun explained. This time, it wasn't a lie. He just didn't specify that they were barely a few of them now. Less than he implied already. They had no female to have kids and will die out that generation. It was only a question of time.

"They are getting more desperate. Good thing they never used the M'arrillians attack to try anything. It was a bad idea anyway," Ruhban commented.

"I didn't know about that," Peyton whispered. He knew a lot of his favourite tribe but not as much as he expected.

Vinta decided to bring it back to what they began, "Anyway. Are you two alright? You could have get killed you know."

"Yeah," Tom scratched the back of his head, "I'm glad you were here to save us."

"Thank you," his friend replied.

"You should go now. They could still be around," Qwun warned them.

They said a few more things and the Chaotic Players ported out.

The trio of Mipedians sighed loudly.

Vinta said, "We didn't have to bring the rumor."

"Good. Happy they believed us," Qwun sighed.

"We will have to tell Theb-Saar," Ruhban reminded them.

They groaned together before they turned invisible. They waited for their king at the border of Al Mipedim. When dusk came, the king appeared in the horizon with his two councillors, royal guards and servants. They accelerated the pace to meet with the three soldiers.

Theb-Saar greeted them and went straight to business, as no Overworlder was watching, "I suppose it is a success if you aren't nervous," he grabbed the purple stone offered by Vinta.

Qwun sighed, "We had a little and unexpecting problem."

"What happen?" Mudeenu frowned.

"We had an unfortunate encounter with Peyton and Tom in the arsenal," Vinta started.

"What happened?" the king frowned.

The trio explained everything that happened from the start, until the end where they explained the plan to get out of their mess and convince them that they saved the two Chaotic Players from bad Mipedians.

Marquis Darini sighed, "Those two Chaotic Players came at the worse time," he crossed his arms and gazed at the two of royal bloods.

Theb-Saar chuckled, "At least, you made sure we won't have any trouble. I'm glad those Chaotic Players are alright."

"And we have the plan," Mudeenu added quietly as he looked around.

"With this, we can move to the next phase of the plan," they began their return to Al Mipedim.

"If you don't mind my king, what is this plan?" Ruhban asked.

"We are going to make a Telebracers. With it, I plan to bring peace to all Perim. It will be useful to reach the Cothica," the blue Mipedian said.

"Other questions will be later. We are still in their territory," the prince warned them.

"Correct my nephew. We will talk more back in the palace. You three will be in the know, thanks to your performance," Theb-Saar let out a small smile.

They were one step closer to the Cothica. The three soldiers wondered what was in the mind of the king. They knew one thing without a doubt, it was that their ruler knew what he was doing.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter. I hope you like it.

Next: Prisoners Of The M'arrillians.

Tom get captured by the M'arrillians and they tried to get answers from the boy.

Follow up by: Behind The Cracked Mask.

The inside the mind of a disillusioned M'arrillian or more. Tom discover the true face of one of them and the chaos of that tribe.


	12. Chapter 11: Prisoners Of The M'arrillian

Kaz was waiting at the table nervously. Today was the day they returned to Kaizeph. His friends Sarah and Peyton were finishing their friendly match in the Beta Drome. The red-haired boy was nervous. Tom was late. He didn't see or heard anything about him today. He was certain his friend would be here early. Since he was taking his time, his two other friends had a match in the drome.

"I cannot wait any longer. I know he is here. He told me back in school," he took out his scanner and decided to call him, "You better answer me Tom. Because I am getting angry," he pressed on the switch to open communication. Nothing happened. The boy was nervous. He pressed again and nothing. He tried another time and it didn't ring, "Oh no."

He knew how the scanner function. He knew that when you tried to begin communication, the receiver scanner would ring, or vibrate when put in mute. The one who made the call also saw a ring on his scanner, letting him know that the link between the two scanners functioned. They problem was when the little ring wasn't there.

For Kaz, he had many reasons to be worried. It wasn't working right now. There was no ring or anything like that. His screen didn't show the ring. It meant a few things. One, the player was coded. It wasn't the case. Two, the player scanner wasn't functioning. Possible. Third, a creature held the scanner and it automatically stopped functioning for safety purpose. Four, it would be if the scanner break, but he never heard of such incident or what happened after it broke.

Sarah and Peyton came out and joined him. The teenage girl asked, "Where is Tom?"

The red-haired boy replied, "I don't know… but he doesn't have his scanner on him," he tried to contact him again and got no answers.

The two worryingly gazed at each other's.

Kaz looked at them and asked, "You think the M'arrillians got him? They tried once."

"Are you telling me he went to get a scan on his own? I told him it was better if we don't go alone!" Sarah yelled furiously. Her fury was soon overwhelmed by the dread thought that something might happened to him.

"We should check it out bro! We cannot stay here and wait for him to call us. Maybe he just lost it. It happens sometimes," Peyton took out his scanner.

"Does any of you even know where he went?" Sarah asked her friend and then gazed at Kaz.

The boy nodded negatively, "Last time I talk to him was before we port to Chaotic and he was already there."

"Dammit!" she grunted and sat down.

Peyton sighed. Perim was way too large to find him. It was best to wait and hope for the best.

They all wished they knew where he was. They could help him if they knew.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Prisoners Of The M'arrillians**

MajorTom was painfully grunting as he massaged the back of his head. He sat on the ground and scratched the back of his head, "W-what happened?" He tried to think back, alas nothing appeared in his mind. His headache didn't calm down as he tried to stand up. He felt a little dizzy and didn't stand up. He put his hand on his forehead and waited for everything to clear up. The pain on his skull began to subside. His could clearly think once again.

He took a deep breath and managed to stand up this time. The player looked around and the first thing he noticed were bars. The bars looked like it was made of coral. He checked his surrounding and only dark walls greeted his gaze. The boy quickly realised that this only meant that those were prison bars.

He wondered how it happened. His memories began to collaborate with his demand. He remembered that he was getting a scan for another match and suddenly it was black. He sighed, "I should have listened to Sarah," he admitted. He wasn't used to that new rule and forgot about it. That was the last time he forgot. Because he might never return home.

A sound was made. It wasn't as the metallic jail where he was put last time. Good old time when he first met Maxxor and the disappointment that came with it. No footsteps either. That didn't sound good for the boy.

"Looks like you are finally back Chaotic Player," a voice said in his mind.

"Damn," the boy was now certain which tribe got him. It was the M'arrillians.

A semi-transparent being with a golden glow coming from his body floated towards him. It's large pale-yellow eye with pale blue iris gazed at him. His eight tentacles were waving while his green body stood near the bars. Milla'iin wore green shoulder plates with a transparent cape on his back.

"What do you want?" he asked even if he had an idea. Last time, Rath'tab made it clear. He wasn't about to avoid wasting their time.

"You know very well what we want," the M'arrillian replied.

The boy frowned and raised his shoulders, "No."

Milla'iin revealed a blue scanner one of his tendrils hid behind his back, "I could break this on the spot if you try to play me like a fool."

The Chaotic Player grunted and replied, "I assume it's about this stupid thing I heard about."

The M'arrllian hit the bar with one tentacle, "You better watch your words MajorTom!"

"It is. You believe we came from the Cothica. This is ridiculous!" he yelled back.

The glowing creature grunted before turning back and taking some distance. He grumbled in displeasure. He wished he could read the minds once again or even control the mind of that boy. One cannot be done without the others. Many of their abilities died with Aa'une. He preferred to gain some cooperation, willingly or not, from the one affiliate with Maxxor, one of those who murdered their Oligarch, "Chaotic Player. You either not believe it or you are lying in front of me. I don't care. Many creatures of the other tribes found many suspicious things about your tribe."

Tom thought went back to the tablet with the human on it. He also remembered the message. Of course, they could assume something like that. Sarah heard rumors about it from the Danians. Although they were mostly not taking it seriously.

"However, Aa'une felt the weight of this Chaotic Player," Milla'iin spoke. He gazed at the boy and seemed to grin, "This Chaotic Player of Kaizeph was known as The Messenger Of The Cothica. He came from the Cothica to bring our tribe to shame once! And then, before our return to Perim with Aa'une's plan! Guess what was back? You! Chaotic Players! You came back once again! The little we obtained and heard of is clear! You came from the Cothica with a purpose! It will end! We will reach the Cothica and claim it's power into our hands!" he showed the scanner, "And this is one of the tools containing great power!" he pressed on it. It wasn't functioning. It wasn't the player who held it, "And you will tell me how this works! Because we are sure it isn't broken. You are looking at it, wanting to snatch it from my tentacles."

"It's made so only me can use it and no one else," the Chaotic Player answered with a small smile. He was glad it was made that way or Milla'iin would have ported back to Chaotic a few times.

"So, this is the tool that can bring you to the Cothica but only you," the M'arrillian was pensively replying.

The boy gulped when he made that wild guess.

"Tell me about the Cothica," the M'arrillian ordered. His voice was obviously thirsty for power and a hint of revenge. Probably against the Chaotic Players.

_If they could reach it, they would enslave us. That's obvious._

"Tell me now MajorTom."

The boy had to answer about the rules, "I can't answer that question. It's forbidden."

"You should forget about those rules," he approached the bars and two tendrils approached the boy.

Tom backed away. His back hit the wall and prevented him from getting out of the tendrils reach, "Those rules cannot be forgotten or broken."

"Are you going to die if you break that rule?" Milla'inn.

Tom looked at the side and replied, "No. I won't be able to break them and… they will be aware that I tried."

"Do not lie to me! They cannot know what you are saying," the creature said furiously.

"They know when a rule is broken," MajorTom replied.

The boy remembered when someone tried to break it. That boy had been brought to the Codemasters and judged for this offense. They were very few of them. He remembered it was a slip-up and he couldn't go to Perim for two days. It was easy to avoid trouble. They couldn't say anything about their own worlds.

Most of the times, they weren't feeling like talking about their own worlds, as if some of their thought were modified in Perim. They were codes now. Sarah guessed that their code would avoid breaking the rules and wanting to talk directly about the Earth on Perim. Even now, he didn't feel like talking about cars, sports, video games etc. None of those things wants to come out of his mouth. He would have to force himself to say it. He will never understand how it worked and just lived with it.

"You are lying to me!" he raised the scanner, ready to smash it on the ground.

Tom gasped when the creature wanted to do anything for answers.

Suddenly, a pincer came and squished the tentacle. His hand grabbed the scanner and the new M'arrillian said, "Breaking the scanner is a foolish to do Milla'iin. We need this if we want to reach the Cothica. Let me remind you that the interrogation for the Chaotic Player will wait."

"Do not interrupt me Bahrakatan!"

"Are you challenging me?" his four eyes shrink to a small size.

The yellow creature grunted and freed his tendril. He turned around and flew away. He stopped and chuckled, "Next time MajorTom. We will break you. Those lies won't work on my tribe anyway."

The new M'arrillians was a Kha'rall. He had purple shell on his body and walked on his four legs. His bronze pincer had some jelly from the tentacle on it while his bronze hand held the scanner. His four blue eyes went to the boy, "I am… a little sorry for Milla'iin behavior. MajorTom. Were you lying about your claims?"

"No," he looked at the calm M'arrilllian.

The creature nodded. It was difficult to see his head moving, as it barely moved with its little flexibility, "Can you tell me how they know you break the rule?"

"No."

"A shame. One last question. Why are you certain your world isn't the Cothica?"

"Because it just doesn't. We have no power like you and we cannot do any great thing," the human answered.

"Maybe you lived there for so long that it doesn't feel like the Cothica," he brushed any doubt aside. He obviously assumed that it was just ordinary in the eyes of humans. His eyes went at the scanner, "I want to open this thing and see what's inside."

"Don't!"

"I can't MajorTom. I already tried," that almost gave the human a heart attack, "It is indestructible somehow. Yes, they are some rumors it could be broken. Very few rumors," his head was near the bars, "The Chaotic Player must be dead first for it to break."

The boy paled as his legs were about to give up.

"I won't kill you Chaotic Player. I only kill enemies. Anything coming from the Cothica… cannot be my enemies or killed. It is a sin," he turned around and walk away. The last thing he said before leaving was strange. Bahrakatan seemed tired suddenly, "And I will quiet those rumors. There is no need for bloods to spread over rumors."

He was gone with the scanner.

Tom sat on the ground. Nothing happened for a while. No one came. His friends weren't here. The M'arrillians were all around him. Maxxor couldn't save him. The Codemasters won't be able to reach him, even if he broke the rule to escape. He couldn't save himself. All he could do was wait for the worse.

A few hours later, he heard footsteps. Someone was coming. He raised his head. He won't break the rules put on Chaotic Players. They usually got those after their first match, but he got them later since he was send to Perim by Klay.

He faced the M'arrillian. He recognised him.

One he met when he challenged Sarah when she scanner him. The one who began the M'arrillian invasion. The second war against the tribes. He was a pink creature with a lighter shade of pink for his underbelly and chest, green eyes, long pointy dark pink ears, horn on his forehead and spikes on his back. He wore a dark green loincloth and bronze shoulder plates.

"Phelphor," the boy whispered.

The creature nodded as he said, "We need to talk MajorTom."

As he heard those words, the human noticed someone wrong on the face of the creature. It wasn't like Bahrakatan who felt tired in his words. His face wasn't like when Sarah took his form in the Beta drome. He couldn't put what was the problem. Maybe he would die right now in the end.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Next chapter: Behind The Cracked Mask.

The inside the mind of a disillusioned M'arrillian or more. Tom discover the true face of one of them and the chaos of that tribe.


	13. Chapter 12: Behind The Cracked Mask

Kaz, Peyton and Sarah were worryingly waiting for Tom to come back. The day was about to end and there was no sign of their friend. They were hoping it wouldn't have been the worse case scenario. It was exactly that. Their friend was surely captured by the M'arrillians and they had to get him out of there. How? That was the question.

"Kaz," someone called him.

The boy turned around and they saw their friend just there, "You're back Tom! What happened?"

"Did the M'arrillians capture you?" Peyton asked.

"Why did you go on your own to get a scan? Remember what I told you?" Sarah asked, relief written clearly on her face.

"Yes, I was captured by them and I managed to get out of here. Kaz, come to the Beta Drome. There is something I need to see right now," the boy quickly said as he grabbed the arm of his friend.

"Hey!" The three said.

"It's really important," Tom said as he looked at his friend.

Kaz looked back. There was obviously something in the mind of his friend and he couldn't push that side no matter what. He let out a loud sigh, "Fine. We have so many questions and you will answer them."

"And this match will give me the answers too," MajorTom replied as they went to the Beta Drome. His two other friends protested for a while until the reached the drome.

"Tom. You better explain everything after this," his best friend ordered, "Because we were worried sick for you."

"I know. It's just…" he couldn't find the answer, "A M'arrillian saved me and I have to know why… him of all of them would do that."

His three friends stopped as he said that.

"I have to look in his memories," the boy concluded.

Kaz nodded and went in the drome for the match.

They entered in there and MajorTom began to type a few things. The match was put in private and wouldn't appear on the screen. It was only them who could see their match, "Kaz. I'll pick my creature and the location. I'll focus on seeing in his memories."

"Where will we be?" Kaz asked as he picked Chaor.

"Kiru City."

They could see the creatures they picked on their screen. Kaz gasped when he saw which M'arrillian it was. Out of all of them, it was him.

He made his pick and they began their 'match' "Phelphor attack Chaor in Kiru city!"

The two humans took the form of the creature they picked.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Behind The Cracked Mask**

Once they were in Kiri City. Chaor searched for Phelphor, "I can't believe it was Phelphor who saved Tom. He was the one who caused this war, helped defeating the Underworlders and threatening the rest of Perim. How?"

Phelphor was near him, sitting on a rock, "That's what I want to figure out. Nothing made sense. I just know that something happened after the war. There is something going on in the Deep Ocean. So, I'll search his memories."

"You better tell me everything you find," Chaor grunted as he crossed his arms and sat in front of him, "I already told you, but we were really worried for you. We had no way to even begin searching for you."

"I'm sorry Kaz. It was stupid of me," Phelphor closed his eyes and focused on his thought.

Chaor decided to let his mouthful reprimand after this. The boy in the form of Chaor had to agree that it was much easier to give a mouthful when he was Chaor. Their personality was strongly contrasting.

"I think I see something. Let me focus please," Tom plead.

* * *

**Phelphor memories**

_Keep calm. That's all I must do. Stay calm and keep walking forward. Make sure no one seems you. No one knows you are here. You aren't supposed to be here. I'm almost there._

_Afterall, this is going to be the last thing I'll do in Perim. I cannot fail as I followed the side of the road to my destination. I went there the moment I leaned about it._

_I stopped for a second as I observed the prison. It was one isolated from everywhere else in the Deep Ocean. It was above the water for some prisoners who would die underwater. There was no guard present. I guess this is about the other M'arrillians protesting about the current decision of the council. My tribe is pretty much cut in two right now. Two defeats for Aa'une and the second one cost his life. We cannot control mind anymore and we are weakened. Anyway, that's not important for me. It's pointless._

_I walk in there and it wasn't long before I found the boy. MajorTom. The Chaotic Player._

_"Phelphor," he whispered._

_I nodded, "We need to talk MajorTom."_

_He was carefully observing my face. I didn't know why. I know they think I have an ugly face and I don't care. I'm not here for that anyway._

_"What do you want to talk about? If it's about the scanner or the Cothica, I won't answer," the Chaotic Player replied as he crossed his arms._

_"I'm not here for answers. I just have something to give back soon," I revealed the scanner._

_"My scanner," he whispered surprised. He suspiciously looked at me, "Why do you have it?"_

_"Because it's the only way for you to get out of here," I approached the bars and looked at the doubtful glare I got. I deserve that._

_"You? Getting me out of here? I know what you did to Perim and what you did to many creatures Phelphor. I won't fall for your trick," he grunted._

_"There is nothing to fall from," I threw the scanner at him. It hit the peach face of MajorTom. He got his thing at least. And probably a bruise. I guess nope. I didn't throw it that hard._

_He looked at his scanner and then at me in disbelief, "Why? Why would you do that?"_

_Why indeed? "I found something in Kaizeph and it brought back things I've… rather forget."_

* * *

_My mission was to collect any of those tablets I could in the Water Quadrant. I managed to enter in there. Unseen by the Overworlder. I was almost found but I hid in the water. _

_In the large lake, I somehow found… a tombstone with two tablets down there. When I saw the name, I could just whisper, "Dad."_

_My father. Why did you do it? Why did it end up with me- So… this is where you were buried._

_I took the first tablet and saw an image. I froze when I saw a Chaotic Player of old with five creatures, one of each tribe. The one who made you turned against our tribe. You should have known it would have cost your life f-._

_…Were you smiling like that with them? A large smile like that?_

_I grabbed the second one and saw a message written on it. I flinched, "Phelphor, my only child. If you are reading this, then I have paid the price for my treason. Know that I have no regret, for I met a strange being who came from the Cothica. He was a kind human who saved my life… when his friends would have killed me. The Messenger Of The Cothica awoke something I me I cannot give up," I turned the tablet at the other side, "I realised that our tribe is taking the wrong path. One that goes against the Cothica. One where the Cothica might destroy us. So, I turn my back on my tribe. We'll probably met on the battlefield. Son. I'm sorry for the pain. You won't ever forgive me but I love you. If you have the strength. May the Cothica be by your side one day."_

_As I read thing, I sobbed. I… I never cried after that day. The day where-_

_I didn't want to remember. Things I wanted to put in a chest, locked it and threw it in the deepest and darkest part of the ocean. All because of one order and who I had to kill. Why were you cursing my soul right now father?_

* * *

_That even happened so long ago. Yet, right now. My memory of that moment was clear in my mind. It was during the first war. The tribes came out of Kaizeph and stroke back. We lost many battles when we captured a traitor._

_I stood on a small hill, surrounded by many soldiers of my tribe. Aa'une stood forward. I couldn't see what was going on but I knew who he was talking too._

_"Anything you want to say for your defense traitor?" my Oligarch said._

_"I have nothing to say in my defense Aa'une. I will not let you ruin every creature's life anymore! I met him and I changed for the better," I heard my father painfully grunted. I flinched. A bone broke._

_"Who did you meet to make a loyal M'arrllian like you betray our tribe? Because of you! We are losing this war now! They know how to free the minds of their comrades and they are fighting together as one! We cannot control their mind either!" my ruler furiously yelled. I closed my eyes. _

_I gasped when the soldiers grabbed me and pulled me forward. What are they thinking? What are they planning for me? Are they going to kill me in front of father?_

_"I met one of them! One of the habitants who blessed Perim! A being coming from there! A messenger who was born in the Cothica! The messenger came and united the creatures! He purified me from our filthy ambitions!"_

_I was dragged in front of the crowed and I saw my father. He was restrained and on his knees. He was badly beaten. I couldn't see one of his eyes. He lost a few fangs and I saw a bit of a bone from his foot out of the flesh. Father. He was in pain and I could only watch._

_Why did you betray us? You were one of the best soldiers of the M'arrillians. I looked up to you. You inspired me to become a soldier. Now, you ruined our family._

_"We are going against the will of the Cothica! The pain will not silence me!"_

_Aa'une grabbed my fa- traitor by his jaw and lifted him, "Where is that messenger now?"_

_"Once we united. He returned to his world. His mission accomplished," my father grinned. He added, "You will never get him."_

_"I have enough of your foolishness," and my father was punched in the gut by my Oligarch. Father was dropped on the ground, before soldiers forced him to stand up. My ruler turned towards me, "And you! Are you a traitor like your father?" His yellow eyes pierced my soul, ready to gut me out with a simple glare._

_I looked down, "No my Oligarch. My loyalty lies in you. You only."_

_I was released and something was put on in my hands. A sword. Aa'une ordered, "Then prove it to me. Your father is sentenced to death and you shall be his executioner."_

_"Don't make him do this Aa'une!" Father yelled in outrage. I could see it in his eyes. Desperation. Not for his execution, but because I was the one who had to do it. F- You pushed me to this moment, "Do it yourself!"_

_"No. Phelphor! Take your father's heart out of his chest and give it to me." My ruler sadistically said. I'm sure it was with sadism he said that._

_My stomach turned at those words sink in. Yet, I couldn't turn back. I had to do it. If I didn't. I'll be a traitor like father, and I'll be dead._

_I slowly approached the traitor. Steps by steps, I approached him. Now, at this moment I… _

_Why? Why couldn't I hate you father? Why? Why? I want to cry. I could feel it. I won't. I couldn't. My life was on the line now._

_He looked in my eyes, a small smile on his face, "I'm sorry son. Do it," he whispered to me. A blessing to kill him. An ugly and twisted blessing, "I love you."_

_"Do it!" My Oligarch ordered, losing patience._

_I yelled as I impaled my dad in the chest. I slowly opened his chest. My stomach spin once again in my gut. I wanted to throw everything out. I held all back, barely._

_He screamed in agony, but death wasn't bringing him mercy. I did, "I still love you," I said that quietly as I finished my father. I couldn't endure the suffering I inflicted as I pulled his heart out. I didn't immediately look back._

_"You have proven your loyalty."_

_I have to live. I have to survive. I will survive. I must do it! I am the last one of the family. _

_I put a mask. To live longer, I must put a mask. I cast myself on the side. I'll be what Aa'une wants me to be. This will be my greatest lie. One that everyone will fell for._

_I turned towards my Oligarch, blood of my father on my chest. I didn't matter. I let out a smirk, "I got rid of that traitor. No matter who they are, only my tribe matter," I licked the bloody blade of the sword. The blood of my father tasted bitter. I offered his heart._

_Aa'une was pleased by my loyalty._

_Apparently, it wasn't enough. Later, I was sent on a mission that no one of my tribe would accept. I was frozen in the ice in the Underworld, to be freed one day. I must prove myself again to my Oligarch. So be it. I must live._

* * *

_That simple tablet brought that back. I… I feel for it too. I feel for the me under the mask. Right now, I could feel that mask cracking. Underwater, I couldn't see it but I knew… I knew too well I was crying now. I observed the tombstone. I could see the name of the creatures who buried him._

_"A brave friend until the end."_

_After this, I didn't do anything. I entered in the deepest abyss of my mind. With everything going on now. The return of the beings of the Cothica. Coming before our return. It wasn't a coincidence. I'm certain of it._

_I heard that they captured a Chaotic Player, MajorTom the following day. _

_Without my mask, I became as foolish as you, father._

* * *

_"You want to know why I am doing this MajorTom?" I raised my arms and said, "Because my tribe… Doesn't deserve to reach the Cothica. Look at us. Look at what we did. What I did. Everything I've done just to prove myself. It is never enough. Father became a traitor to help Perim freeing himself from the M'arrillians. Father… he realised it. He wants us to deserve the blessing of the Cothica, but we will never reach it MajorTom. We will just continue what we do until our tribe ceased to exist."_

_The boy was at a lost of words. He never replied to me after I said all of this. I really sounded hopeless, but it was the true. He shook his head and said, "I don't understand why you-"_

_I put my hands on my chest and cut his words, "You want to truly understand me? Why I did this? I can see you won't believe me if I tell you. If you want the true, become me. The real me. I feel for the false me MajorTom. Always proving my loyalty to Aa'une. Just to survive," I grabbed the bars, "I should be the one behind them."_

_MajorTom raised his scanners but didn't scan me yet, "What… What will happen to you?" Did he sound concern for me?_

_"Me?" I sighed loudly, "I'll get executed of course. I'll be found here, you gone, and I'll be dead. There's nothing for me anywhere MajorTom."_

_The Chaotic Player pointed his scanner at me. He gazed into my eyes. He wanted to say something to me. He will never find anything good to say. Not to the likes of me. He took me by surprise when he said, "Thanks Phelphor. Next time we'll meet. Call me Tom," and he began to scan me._

_Why did you say that? Why do you want me to call you Tom? Do you mean that-_

* * *

That was the end of the memories inside Phelphor mind. He remembered what he said to the creature he became. It was the only thing in his mind. The only words he could find. The creature gazed at the ruler of the Underworlder and said, "I'm done. There is… so much Kaz."

"You'll tell this to Sarah and Peyton too. Do we cut this match now?" Chaor asked.

"No. I won't forget what I saw," Phelphor replied.

It wasn't long before Chaor was victorious and the two were back in the drome. Chaor body turned into Kaz while Tom nodded at his friends. He had a lot to say to his best friend, Sarah and Peyton.

The boy explained a little of what he learned in the memories. He wanted to explain everything to Sarah and Peyton. It was better than repeating himself twice.

Sarah had her arms crossed and was pissed, "Got your little match. Now tell us what is going on!"

"It was to tell us what's going on Sarah. He needed to see something to understand stuff," Kaz sat on the chair.

"What you found out Tom?" Peyton seriously asked.

The black-haired boy explained his misadventure. What happened to him when he went on a scan quest, his meeting with Milla'iin. He explained what he told him and why they wanted his scanner. That made them paled. Tom didn't let them ask questions as he continued. He reached Phelphor and told them their little conversation before he helped him get back here. He also explained what he saw in the mind of the M'arrillian.

Sarah asked, "So… Phelphor… Of all the M'arrillians. It was Phelphor who saved you. For what?"

"I don't really get it myself. Just that he didn't believe his tribe should reach the Cothica," he replied.

Peyton said, "So that Phelphor has some goody side of him. Hard to believe," he put his hands on his forehead.

"Aa'une is a fearsome ruler," Kaz admitted. Just one treason and a horrible execution. It was the memories of the creature himself. So, it couldn't be a lie.

"Forced to kill his father like that," Tom sat on the chair as he repeated what Phelphor did.

"That's quite a lot he had," she admitted.

The group was quiet for a moment. It was Peyton that cut it, "Think he's… dead Tom?"

"I don't know. His memories ended when I finished scanning him. He was wondering if I meant something, but it just ends there," the boy replied.

His friend sighed, "I'm certain Al Mipedim won't help him. Some M'arrillians has been accepted there but Phelphor won't."

Tom's best friend nodded, "He can forget any tribes. He can only become tribeless."

MajorTom nodded. He couldn't believe he was sympathetic to a M'arrillian who caused the war. He could have lived as an Underworlder and not open the door. He didn't have to help his tribe. He knew that the creature was deeply buried under a lie. He couldn't get out in time, when he didn't know he was buried in it, "Just because he found where his father rested in Kaizeph."

"So, the first war… one nice M'arrillian bro helped the tribes to survive and pushed back the evil M'arrillians. He died for it," Peyton said.

Sarah was curious and asked, "Do you think saying that he was the Messenger Of The Cothica did anything for the M'arrillians?"

"With the second war… I don't think so," Kaz admitted.

They were quiet for a while as everything sink into them.

"Tom. You were lucky someone decided to help you escape," the teenage girl said as she glared at her friend, "We don't go anywhere alone anymore! Unless we are with a creature who can do something against the M'arrillians," she raised her finger, "They want us and our scanners. Who knows what could happen if they somehow manage to come here?"

"A mass panic," Kaz sighed as he thought back of his nightmare a few months ago. Chaotic will be a warzone.

"So, we stick together now," Sarah ordered.

No one disagreed. Not after Tom had been through, "I won't forget it again Sarah."

"Me neither."

"All glued in my mind with super glue."

They changed the subject for something more casual.

"Let's try to go to Kaizeph in three days. We won't have another match that day," Sarah suggested.

"Good. I don't want to forget about it," Tom stood up, "I should port out. I haven't returned for a day or two."

"One day Tom," Kaz answered as he also stood up.

The group split as they returned to their home.

Tom stopped for a second when a question came. Where did Phelphor hide the scanner when he met him? He remembered he saw both M'arrillian hands freed before he gave the scanner. The boy pushed that aside. It will be pointless once he came back.

* * *

Phelphor made up his mind. The moment the Chaotic Player was gone, he ran. He avoided any guards coming at his direction. He could hear his tribe in his mind. They sent an alert that the scanner of Tom was gone. They didn't know it was him who stole the scanner and gave it back to its rightful owner. He had a chance to get out during the confusion.

_Here I thought I would wait and die, _he thought as he approached the gate leading to the Underworld. He avoided being stopped by the guards flawlessly and soon, he was there.

Once he went through it, there was no turning back. It would be over once and for all, his M'arrillian life. He had no authorisation from his sup- ex-superior to even come back to the Deep Ocean unless he brought the tablets, which he didn't. They would destroy his father last message.

He took a deep breath and hesitated. He thought what Tom said to him. A little sentence.

**Next time we see, call me Tom. **

It somehow changed everything. It gave back his will to live.

He knew the Chaotic Player didn't forgive him. That would be stupid to even conceive.

He took a step forward and was out of the Deep Ocean territory. He was in the enemy's land now, "What now?"

His mind wandered to his father once more. He began to march. He had only once place to go, Kaizeph, "Father," he whispered, "I want to know why you turn your back on the M'arrillians. I'm as crazy as you now," he let out a small chuckle.

Not having his cruel mask was… liberating. The mask of a soldier of Aa'une. Now, he was Phelphor. A tribeless creature. Nothing more. Nothing else.

"I will call you Tom next time we cross path," the creature declared.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter. Been a while since I put a first-person moment. It fit better in this chapter. Phelphor is now a tribeless but his tribe isn't aware of it yet.

I'm not certain if I express him being disillusioned correctly but his illusions ended when his mask of the Phelphor we knew broke.

I picked Phelphor because I like him.

Next: Ario, The Rider.

Peyton discovered one secret from the Mipedians, one that came out right from a dream. Ario was the unlucky one who got busted.


	14. Chapter 13: Ario, The Rider

A Mipedian looking very similarly to Vinta walked by the side of a smaller but bulkier Mipedian. Shimmark was the twin brother of Vinta with paler scales, orange iris and wore a gray loincloth.

They were often confused form one another by Chaotic Players. They found it amusing.

Today, he was pouting, "I can't believe my brother won't talk to me about his mission. I always brag on about mine and he said nothing."

Ario was the one who had to get assaulted by the complains. He was a bipedal lizard with some crocodile features on his face. He had green scales, except for his yellow underbelly with a blue emblem painted on it and a pair of crimson eyes. His long green tail had a few black spikes on it. He wore a blue loincloth and a few metallic plates on his wrist and head. He rolled his eyes and replied, "It is a secret mission by our king Theb-Saar. If it is forbidden to speak about it, it is."

"Do you know what the mission was? You are a royal warrior," Shimmark asked.

Ario sighed, "Yes I know, and I cannot share it. Orders from the king. You will know in due time. Now go. You are on patrol remember?" he walked away at fast pace. He didn't intent to get questioned more by his friend.

He was finally alone. He had some personal duties to take care elsewhere. He marched in the desert to an oasis where they kept the strange mount creatures Theb-Saar brought back from his self-exile.

Those mounts were kept a secret from the other tribes as it gave them a great edge. If they didn't know they existed, then they didn't know how to counter them.

He reached his destination. It was a large fortress with a big oasis on the side. They were many Mipedians present. Some were soldiers like him while others were citizens living in the large village by the side of it.

It was a village that held great history.

The village was one that was loyal to Theb-Saar. When the king decided to overthrow his father, it all began in this village. It was where the supplies were brought during the long battles between father and son for the future of Al Mipedim. Many forged weapons used during the war in hope that every Mipedians had a chance at a better life.

Everyone living there were loyal to their king and to his belief. As long as those believes remained. It made sense that their secrets would be kept there.

He walked towards the fortress when he heard someone talking. He recognised the voice of a Chaotic Player when he heard one. Especially when it was a bulky Chaotic Player who he crossed path a few times with Sobtjek. He frowned when his suspicions were confirmed.

Peyton was there and talking with the younglings of the village. If the females of his tribe did nothing, the boy already gained their trust.

Ario wondered if the boy found out about what was inside the fortress or not.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Ario, The Rider**

The big Mipedian liked the boy. Something he won't openly admit of course. It made sense that he was closed to his tribes and had a good affinity with everyone.

He crossed his arms. Unsure if he should say anything or not? If he asked if he had been in the fortress, the player would be curious. The boy would go inside. If he already been there, it would be troublesome if he scanned something.

He chose to ignore it and went to the fortress. The guards would have noticed the boy if he scanned anything or tried too. Since he was a friend of the king, they would already ask to get rid of the things they had in there.

The reptilian entered in the fortress and went towards the special rides their king brought with him. He walked in the cool corridor. The place was made to avoid getting hot as outside and it was a little refreshing. Just like when he went to Kiru City once in time of peace. He reached the end of the corridor and opened a metallic door leading to the mounts. His mount was behind that door among many others.

"What are you doing Ario?" the voice of the Chaotic Player was behind him.

He turned around and furiously grunted at himself for dropping his guard and not noticing him,_ he is a sneaky as a Mipedian sometimes, _he grumbled with a small smirk in his mind, "What are you doing here Peyton? Did the king allow you to come inside?"

"No? There is nothing interesting in the fortress, so I don't know why-" and the human realised there was something in there.

Ario knew from the eyes beginning to sparkle with curiosity and wonder. He crossed his arms and replied, "Yes there is something inside. Unless the king let you in here, I will bring you outside. I don't want any trouble. Because what is in here better not be scanned."

"So, no scanning then. I promise bro," the boy put his hand on his chest.

"I wasn't putting conditions for you to come inside," he grunted at the Chaotic Player.

"But I really want what is inside? Is it that troublesome?" the boy curiously asked. Peyton didn't try to go inside yet. He seemed to be cautious about it being dangerous or not for himself.

"Peyton. I cannot let you go inside. My respect with the king is at risk. If I let you inside this, when we tried to keep a secret. It could cost a lot for me. It can even cost my head," Ario explained.

That dampened the excitement and curiosity of the boy, "I'm sorry dude. I didn't know it was that no can enter in. I better go then and-"

"Please stay Peyton," a voice was said.

The Mipedian immediately saw who it was and kneeled down, "My king. W-what are you doing here?"

"I got the feeling that someone might be here and… I came here to check on a project. We barely began but I was curious," Theb-Saar replied. He gave a sign to his soldier to stand up did so.

"The other project," the green humanoid lizard whispered. He instinctively gave a quick glance at the orange scanner Peyton was holding.

"A-are you sure?" there was hope in the voice of the boy. He said, "It's definitely somewhere I shouldn't be and-"

"I never said it was forbidden. A place where we don't seem like we are hiding something attracts… less problem and enemies," the king replied.

"So, can I go in there?" the boy asked with excitement. He coughed and added, "King Theb-Saar."

"Just do not scan anything and tell about this to no one," the blue Mipedian ordered.

"I won't!"

"Ario. Can you please honor us?" he smiled at his soldier.

The Mipedian nodded, wondering why he let the boy in there. It still saved him a lot of trouble. He opened the metallic door and went inside. Peyton and the Mipedian king followed him.

The boy stopped when he saw what they were hiding. Stars were in his eyes when he saw them. He immediately recognised them, "There dragons!"

They were a few large reptilian beings resting on the ground, their long tail spiraling towards their face. The visage of those beast was very animalistic to say the best. Compared to most Mipedians who were less animalistic than those dragons. Most were as tall as Theb-Saar, when they rested on the ground. If they stood up, they might be twice taller than the Mipedian king. Most had bronze scales and gazed at the strangers. Their amber eyes pointed at the three of them with their long white horn on their forehead pointing at the ceiling.

The two creatures gazed at the boy as he said the correct name of the mount. The king put his hand on the mouth of the boy and said, "Not so loud. They can hear us very well."

The boy nodded.

"How do you even know they are called dragons?" Ario asked as he approached one of them.

The boy was a little nervous. He could answer some of it, "We have a lot of stories in our world about mythical dragons. Some kinda looked like them and others don't," _I feel like I'm seeing dragons from Panzer Dragons, _"Depends on what the stories are about."

"What are they?" the king pressed a little while Ario checked on his mount.

"Some are savage and dangerous, others greedy and some possessed endless wisdom," he replied without getting specific.

The blue Mipedian nodded, "Interesting. Can you say a little more about them or it's better not?"

"Better not," the brown-haired boy replied.

"Why can't you even say everything?" the green creature asked after checking if his mouth was alright. He had searched for any wounds or any illness. The dragon could be used at any time.

"There are laws for Chaotic Players," Peyton answered with little details.

"There are laws everywhere," he grumbled back.

The king rested on the doorframe, "Anything linked to your own world and Chaotic I believe. No creatures I'm aware knows anything about your own world. Some were curious but never got an answer," he let out a small sight, "And I am indeed curious too."

Ario nodded but didn't reply. He knew what it was all about. He was also indeed curious about what secrets the Chaotic Players were forced to keep. Maybe Peyton would have told them- He would have if it was possible. Maybe it was forbidden to talk about the Cothica. He pat the snout of the dragon when he finished his inspections, "They will need some exercise to strengthen their muscles soon."

"Knowing Chaor, an attack will occur soon. And with everything I heard about the Deep Ocean, maybe some M'arrillians. Still…" the king replied.

"What happened?" Peyton asked.

"We learned that a Chaotic Player was captured and-"

"Oh yeah," Peyton wasn't surprised at all.

The two Mipedians suspiciously looked at the boy.

"Where you the one captured?" Ario worryingly asked.

"It was my friend Tom. They got him the second time and he managed to escape," the boy answered.

"They forgot to take his scanner. Real competent they are," Ario chuckled.

"They did take away his scanner," and the creature gasped loudly an impossible, "One M'arrillian helped him. That M'arrillian might be execute for that or not. Tom doesn't know," he resumed without saying it was Phelphor,_ they won't believe it even if I say it, _"What are you doing?"

"I rather not let my mount get rusty," Ario pat the neck of the dragon, "Our lives might depend on them," he adjusted the saddle on the back of the large being, "We'll be invisible my king."

"Of course," Theb-Saar gazed at Peyton and saw stars in his eyes, "And for you Peyton, it will be another time," his hand was put on the shoulder of the human, "Because you cannot turn invisible like them or us. You will break many poor creatures mind you know."

"Ahhh," he whined. He could see it in his mind and it was hilarious.

"Once they are revealed to the other tribes. I'm certain Ario will let you ride one with him," he suggested.

The green Mipedian froze on the saddle where he almost finished sitting. He gazed at the side and replied, "O-of course my king," he couldn't refuse that, even if he didn't want to let the boy holding his back in the air.

The dragon stood up and began walking away. The dragon had his head high, filled with pride and strength. His muscles were visible under the scales. Those were majestic dragons, for the human.

The dragon amber eyes went to the Chaotic Player for a few seconds before letting a small nod and continued towards a door. The beast opened his wings and tested them, before rushing to the exit. The door opened and the dragon and its rider were invisible.

"The dragon noticed you Peyton. They are intelligent being. Much more than usual mounts. I'm almost believing they can understand us and our emotions. I am not certain of course," the king explained. He crossed his arms and asked, "By the way, why were you around here?"

"I came for a scan and my friends and I promised to be careful with the M'arrillians around. They kidnapped my friend. So, we stay close to anyone who can help us," he explained a little more of what was going on.

The king didn't like what he was hearing, "Good thinking. You better be careful. The M'arrillians are getting active again. I have no intention of letting them threaten my tribe for a third time."

"Third?"

"They launched two invasions and no tribes will let a third one," the blue Mipedian replied, "Anything else to share?"

"No. I'll have to go," he checked his scanner, "My match is soon."

The king nodded, "Remember to not say anything about what you saw here."

"I won't."

"Not even your best friends."

"Of course not. I promise," the brown-haired boy honestly answered before he ported out.

The king chuckled, "I was lucky to come here today. Time to check on him," he walked towards the largest and strongest of all dragons and did the same as Ario.

* * *

Author Comments: I know in the lore that Theb-Saar brought dragons during his self-exile, but we have no cards of them. I kinda imagine they would look like those of Panzer Dragons as you could ride them.

Next Chapter: Welcome To Chaotic Miss Kalinkaz.

Kaz mother finally joined Chaotic and her son helped her familiarise with Perim. To his horror, they crossed path with Chaor.


	15. Chapter 14: Welcome To Chaotic Miss Kali

Kaz was writing his story of his own previous adventure in Perim and upload it online. It was a fun time. He checked his homework on his desk. They were already done. It was much easier to write when they were nothing on the back of his mind. It was time to go to Perim.

"Kaz," his mother said.

The boy went to his mother. He knew she was about to go to work, "What is it mom?"

She came in his room and showed her red scanner. He knew she got one recently, "I got a code on my screen. You told me that you got one. What should I do?"

The teenage boy realised that the time has come. His mother did so much for him. She raised him on his own and when she was young, her dream never fulfilled,_ this might let her live that dream a little. _He thought.

He began explaining to her what would happen with the code and why she should remain calm when her scanner wouldn't respond anymore.

Miss Kalinkas clearly had trouble believing her son. Still, with everything he told her already, she gave him the benefit of the doubt.

"So, there is a code of me that goes elsewhere, and I still work here," she resumed a little.

Her son nodded, "Yes. So, you don't have to worry about getting late."

"Well… Let's do it," she pressed on the switch and her son did the same on his scanner.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Welcome To Chaotic Miss Kalinkaz**

Kaz was watching a match while his friend Tom arrived.

"Hey Kaz."

"Hi Tom. How's it going?"

"Pretty good. Wondering if we are going to pass the exam next week but I don't have to worry about that," since it was his real self who had to worry about exams. Not his Chaotic self.

"True," he smirked a little.

Tom watched the match and said, "Chaor is defending himself pretty well against Odu-Bathax. Is the Chaotic Player someone you know?"

"I gave her a few tips and she have some advantage against Odu-Bathax," Kaz smirked a little.

"She?"

"The match is over. You'll see," his friend replied.

MajorTom watched Chaor turning back into a human as code went out. He recognised Kaz mother. He was quiet for a few seconds and asked, "Is that your mother?"

"Yes," he replied. He was a little nervous but that was hidden deep under his skin. He knew that his mother will embarrass him at some point.

"You told me she was interested in Chaotic, but I wasn't thinking she would be here already," he replied. He thought about something and asked, "What's she called herself?"

"Hellcrusher," Kaz sighed.

"W-what?" it was not lady's like at all.

"Mom had an… edgy phase in her teen and it was the name she used when she played back then," his face reddened a little, "Still… Kinda Underworlder inspired."

They talked a little more about how she came. His mother took a while to come.

"Where is she?" Tom asked.

"She is reading the rules, for when we go to Perim. We usually get it after our first match," Kaz looked at him, "You were an exception."

"Sorry. Klay tricked me," he grumbled.

"Still feels like an attempt murder," his friend frowned. _If I was like Chaor, I would have crushed Klay with my own hands._

"I know Kaz."

"Hello Tom," Miss Kalinkas joined them.

Now, her son knew he had to do some reputation control. He was thankful that neither Klay or Krystella was here.

"I'm surprise you are here Miss Cassandra," Tom admitted with a small smile.

"This is a dream come true," the woman replied as she sat on a chair, "This feels like a science fantasy. I never would expect a place like this to exist. Especially when I played the first generation."

"Kaz told me about it. He found out an old deck in the attic," Tom replied, having seen it himself on Earth.

"Yeah. It has been so long that I barely remember I put them up there," she commented.

They talked a little together. Kaz always made sure the stood far away from anything embarrassing. Eventually, it went a little too close, so Kaz stood up from his chair, "Mom. Maybe I should show you how to use your scanner in Perim. It will be your first time. This is the greatest part of Chaotic," he said with a smirk.

"I am curious about it," she stood up and joined him, "This will be an interesting mother son moment."

Kaz heard the people chuckling and softly mocking him, "Y-Yeah."

"I'll go wherever you want," his mother suggested.

"As long as you have the location on your scanner," he replied.

"Did you win your first match when you came here?" Cassandra asked.

"Of course. Just like you, I picked Chaor and had to improvise. I almost lost," he scratched the back of his head nervously, "Tom also won on his first match, which isn't often."

"I'm glad you two had a good start," she smiled.

"Let me tell you a few things to avoid trouble in Perim," and the boy began to explain how to survive in Perim.

Tom was chuckling at his friend but managed to hide it.

"What's going on Tom?" Sarah asked as she came.

"Kaz mother joined Chaotic as Hellcrusher," the black-haired boy replied.

"Hell…crusher?"

"There is a short story. Anyway, my match will start soon. Kaz is showing his mother around," he stood up and prepared for his match.

"Must be nice to share this with his mother," Sarah commented as she saw the two porting away.

"Yeah. Wish I could show my parents. Kaz is happy for her. Cassandra is working a lot. She's a single mother," he replied as he walked away.

His friend followed him, "So his father is… gone?"

"Yeah. A long time. I know Kaz is happy that his mom can have a good time while working all day," he added.

"You sure he wouldn't mind you telling us that?" she wondered.

"Not at all. He would have told me if he had a problem with that already," he said as he entered in the dome.

She crossed her arms and sighed, "That is one way of bonding. I wish my parents would be interested too."

* * *

Kaz and Cassandra ported to Underworld City.

Kaz quickly gazed at his mother and said, "We have to be careful here. We better not get in trouble with the creatures."

And he couldn't say anything else as he saw the amazement in the eyes of his mother. He guessed she felt like she relieved anything she drew when she was younger. He was glad he did warn her not to talk about Chaor's father in front of any creatures, or they would end up in trouble.

"No wonder you are always so excited to talk about it," stars shined in her eyes as she looked at her son.

_She is excited like me the first time I came here, _"Sure. I'll show you around and remember to avoid trouble. They don't forget that quickly."

"You cause much more trouble than me," Hellcrusher teased him.

KidChaor sighed as they walked in the city. Many creatures gazed at them but didn't give more attention than that. Some were eyeing at the boy's mother. The boy ignored it as he explained a little about the city. He controlled his instinct to glare at them in the back of his soul.

"There you are Kaz. I was wondering when you would come in the city," someone said.

"H'earring?" he said as he turned towards the small creature.

H'earring looked like a little green gremlin with long green ears. a red mohawk along with a short red chest hair and two tufts of red fur on his wrists and blue eyes. He wore a brown vest, "Who's that?" he pointed at Miss Kalinkaz.

"That's my mother," he replied.

"Hello there. I'm Cassandra," she politely told him.

"Hello Cassandra. I'm H'earring and-" the creature shook his head, "Anyway. Kaz. Chaor request your presence in his castle right now. He needs your help with something."

"I'm sorry. But I can't let my mom on her own. I have to show her around and-"

H'earring had been thinking of something when he apologised and suggested, "You can show her the castle."

Kaz sighed, "He really needs me for something."

"Let's go Kaz. Don't worry. I won't bring trouble to him," she let out a small smile as they went to the castle.

"Are you sure my mom can come? Chaor doesn't like unexpected guest," the boy worryingly asked. He didn't want his mother to get code on her first day. Not at all.

"She is your mother Kaz. She can easily port out if he is getting aggressive," H'earring said. He then chuckled as he let slipped, "It is also against his interest to hurt anyone you care."

"Hum? What do you mean H'earring?"

"I already said too much Kaz. Just tell him that it's your mother and she will be fine," the little creature said as they reached the castle.

Cassandra raised her head and looked at it, "It's more impressive than when I drew it… Makes me feel like a teenager once again," a small smile appeared on her face.

It let H'earring confused, "Let's go. I'll let you in."

After some little convincing, the trio went inside the castle.

As of now, Kaz was glad his mother didn't embarrass him in front of the creatures. None of them tried to talk to them and she was too busy discovering Underworld city. He knew that it would come later. They would bring up some embarrassing things. He would blush and would feel ashamed.

Still, it was for his mother. She did so much for him, and he wouldn't let that stop him from helping her lived her dream. It was thanks to her he was living his dream right now.

They reached the throne room and once they entered, Chaor was sitting on his large black throne sculped on black rock made of what was once magma. He was a tall muscular red demon. His simple gaze from his blue eyes would intimidate any of his enemies. He had a pair of blue horns on the side of his head, a small pair of brown on his forehead and spikes on his back, shoulders and spine. His long red tail tapped the ground with annoyance when he saw a female Chaotic Player with his Kazzy. He wore a brown fur loincloth, a silver belt and brown boots.

"You are finally here," Chaor grunted with annoyance. His blue eyes shined brighter.

Kaz gulped, "H'earring… How long Chaor wanted to see me?"

"A few days," the green creature replied.

The ruler of the Underworld stood up and approached his mother, "And who are you? What are you doing here with Kazzy?"

H'earring grabbed his ears nervously, wondering if Chaor would blow it up.

She was intimidated by his glare but didn't show. She had deal with bullies in her youth. She knew how to hide it, "Cassandra Kalinkas. I am his mother," she never looked away.

That took the ruler aback and gazed at the boy. He did see some resemblance with the color of their hair. She also had that something in her eyes that made his Kazzy interesting to have close. That inner flame that true Underworlders had. He saw that flame in his ally, one that waited to grow into an inferno.

It made sense the young Chaotic Player got that inner flame from someone and that someone was with him.

"I am Chaor. Ruler of the Underworld. I suggest you watch your words," he grunted at her before he crossed his arms. He waited a few seconds. He got no replies and went to the boy, "Where were you these last few days?"

"I…" he sighed and told the true, "Avoided the place I usually went. With the M'arrillians…" he gazed at his mother then at Chaor. He sighed again as he had no choice but to say some of his misadventure in Perim, "Possibly trying to kidnap me."

"What's going on Kaz?" his mother asked.

The muscles under the Underworlder ruler tensed, _I hadn't thought of that. They must be aware. I'll increase security later._

Kaz explained a little what happened. When he tried to avoid some detail, Chaor pressure him to say more. The boy felt like he was trapped between two parents who cornered their misbehaving child. He told about Tom getting kidnapped by them and that they were interested in those close to a tribe ruler, "And I avoid being on my own."

"Fine," the ruler grunted as he accepted those excuses. This time. He turned around and sat on his throne.

Cassandra wanted to say a few of her thought on the matter. Still, she wasn't in Perim for that long and wasn't even really believing its existence until now. "You wanted to see my son for what?"

The ruler grunted before replying, "There were a few things we found, and I was curious about what he knew about this tablet."

The boy immediately thought of his adventure in Kaizeph. The one they had to postpone for now. Tomorrow, they were going to return there and solve more of its mysteries. The one about the Chaotic Player who went in the past.

"Agitos will bring it soon," he gazed at the boy, "You better be cautious. The M'arrillians are active once more. You better let me know your whereabouts."

KidChaor wondered why the ruler would want that. It might be because he had some knowledge or that he knew what the M'arrillians wanted with Chaotic Players, "Sure," he nodded. He had a bit of uncertainty, but that won't be shown.

His mother was worried for her son but with the tales he often told, she knew he was quite capable. He knew much more than her, so her parenting about Perim had less worth than his own experience. She had more on Earth than her own son, "Just be careful Kaz."

"I will."

They waited for a while. The maternal Chaotic Player was eyeing the red creature and judging him for some unknown reason.

Chaor wanted to sent Cassandra out, but she was the mother of his special Chaotic Player. With the boy being their guide to the Cothica, they were more limitations than he liked. _Agitos is taking his time._

The woman ended the silence, "I can see why you are looking up to him."

Kaz face turned lightly red. That was a first for Chaor but he detected embarrassment. Something the youngling didn't want him to figure out.

"What do you mean by that?" H'earring curiously asked, while cautiously watching Chaor.

"My son is seeing you as an example, a father figure of sort," she replied.

The ruler grinned at that reply, one that his Kazzy didn't like.

"Mom!"

"I'm here Lord Chaor," Agitos said as he entered in the room. He held a tablet and stopped when he saw the woman.

"That's my mom," Kaz sighed, "And this is Agitos."

The blue creature nodded to her as he showed the tablet, "Lord Chaor wants you to look at it and tell us anything interesting."

The boy nodded. He was just unsure how much he would be able to say on his own. He grabbed it and gazed at it, "Of course," he checked at it. He lightly gasped when he saw the same Chaotic Player on the tablet than the one, they found on Kaizeph. He saw in his left hand a scanner, just like his own. Somehow, something was off with the scanner but he couldn't put his finger on it. He was with five creatures. One of each tribe. It kinda went with the explanation of Tom in the memories of Phelphor. He saw the father of the M'arrillian. He then noticed a little message on the back.

"Do you know what this message says?" Chaor asked.

The boy now hesitated. He didn't know if it was permitted to say anything about it or not. It had nothing of importance.

"We know you understood what it said Kazzy. We saw it in your face," the ruler of the Underworld said.

"What's the problem?" his mother said as she went to look at it, curiosity getting the better of her. She checked on the tablet and paled for a second. She grabbed the tablet and inspected it closer. She looked at the Chaotic Player with the scars on his face. The location of them. One above his left eye, a few on his two jaws and one on his right cheek. The details were well-made on the tablet, "…Alexandre…"

H'earring heard it well and said, "Alexandre?"

The young Chaotic Player understood that something was going in the mind of his mother. He heard her whispering a name. That Alexandre was someone she knew.

She looked at Agitos and demanded, "Where did you find this?"

"At Kaizeph," he quickly replied, finding himself unable to refuse to answer.

"Kaz, do you know how-"

KidChaor cut her as he put his fingers on his mouth, a gesture that the creatures didn't know it's meaning, "Later," he gave a quick gaze at the creatures.

H'earring was the only one who heard it and didn't share what quietly transpired.

Thankfully, she understood what he meant and was quiet. She gave a quick nod. She was still impatient.

He then turned towards Chaor. He had to bring some satisfaction or he was in trouble, "It's a vow of friendship between those six," he gazed at the side as he thought of his next words, "Anything else? We have to leave now."

The ruler of the Underworld saw clearly that something was going on and Kaz wouldn't be cooperative. He didn't to force anything out of the boy. He knew his future destination, "Nothing else. Don't try to hide things from me Kazzy," his blue eyes shined, "Don't get caught in Kaizeph and report what you find there," he didn't need to give a threat and it would be risky with that woman around.

"I will," he sighed as the two ported out.

"Is it okay to leave them like that Lord Chaor?" Agitos asked.

H'earring made no comments, not wanting to attract the ire of his ruler.

"We got much more than I hoped for. His mother held many answers about the Messenger Of The Cothica. She knew him. As for him, he will be back. Kazzy won't say more. Something is binding him to those rules. He was struggling because of them."

"Rules that forbidden them to say anything about the Cothica," his advisor concluded.

* * *

The moment the two ported out, Kaz could feel a huge amount of pressure off his shoulders. Pressure he didn't know he had until they were gone.

His mother didn't lose a second and asked, "Do you know how to go to Kaizeph?"

"S-sure," there was a flame in her eyes. Something that seemed like it will bring something she was seeking. Something he never knew she had, "Why?"

"Because it's really important," Cassandra replied with determination.

Her son knew it was serious, "We are going tomorrow with my friends. We want to know about this mysterious Chaotic Player… This Alexandre. You know him?"

"Yes Kaz. He's my friend…" his mother added more precision, "With who I played the first Chaotic generation game."

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter. Seems like Miss Kalinkas became an important character in the story. I wasn't planning for her to have a bigger role but with some of her backstory and her interest in Chaotic, it naturally came to that. I created an opportunity to increase her importance in the story as someone who has some answers and more questions to bring.

Another thing is that the reason this story isn't put as a mystery series is that the story will continue after the mystery is solved. Consider the first Arc as one filled with mysteries.

That will be the next Arc of the story.

Next Chapter: The Mysteries Of The Messenger Part 1

Miss Kalinkas joined her son and his friends on a quest to find answers about the mysterious Chaotic Player. Their second journey to Kaizeph begins. The four teenagers want to find out who he was while the woman wants to figure out what happened to him.

Some answers will be found about the mysterious human.

There is third journey in Kaizeph planned. The last one will be when they reached the center of the floating city.


	16. Chapter 15: The Mysteries Of The- part 1

A teenage girl checked her Chaotic cards. She looked at her creatures, mugics, attacks and battlegears, "Tomorrow. I'm so going to beat all of you," she gazed at the window as her eyes shined. It was raining heavily right now.

She spun her chain as she finished her boring homework. She wished to show everyone that she would beat them with Crimson and his Underworlders. She planned her strategy.

"Cassandra! Someone wants to see you!" her mother said with a serious tone.

"Coming mom!" she went left her chamber and climbed down the stairs. She saw an officer at the entrance.

"You are Miss Cassandra Kalinkas right?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she replied.

The officer danced a little around the subject before he asked, "When was the last time you've seen Alexandre Desjardins?"

"I've- Wait. Did something happen to him?"

"Yes. We are trying to figure out where he is. So, we need to retrace his steps. When was the last time you've seen him?"

"Afterschool. We split up when we returned home. He told me he was going back home. We were talking together with my other friends about our Chaotic matches tomorrow."

"His mother signaled that he didn't return from school, after texting her that he would soon be back," the officer replied.

Her thought stopped when she realised that her friend disappeared. He might had been kidnapped. She continued to talk with the officer, incapable of helping him more. She sat down and got dizzy with the hundred of questions in her mind. None of them gave her an answer.

Not for more than two decades.

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Mysteries Of The Messenger Part 1**

Sarah sighed as she gazed at Miss Kalinkas. Today was the day they retuned to Kaizeph and they got a surprise new member for the expedition. Kaz mother. She had insisted on coming with them.

"Still. I want to know why you want to come with us so much Miss Kalinkas? You should focus on your next match and-"

"That match can wait. I have to go to Kaizeph. It's the only clue I have," she replied.

"About what?" Tom asked.

Kaz forgot to explain why she wanted to come with them, "It's because she recognises the Chaotic Player on the tablet."

The three were silent for a few seconds. The information was very slow to enter in their brain.

"W-what?" Sarah asked.

Peyton slapped his hands with a large smile, "That's like really helpful for us. We got an answer. Who is he?"

"Alexandre Desjardins. He was my friend in high school. One day, he disappeared out of thin air. When he came back, he had scars on his face and his chest. He told me he was in a place called Kaizeph and nothing more. He said we wouldn't believe anything," she resumed what she knew. They could hear her raw emotions. Emotions she had back then. Worried sick for that Alexandre and a hint of desperation.

"So, he came to Perim," Tom commented.

"But not like us. Not with a code. He disappeared," Sarah replied.

That made the four teenagers thought about it. It wasn't only that. Kaz remembered that his mother said that they didn't play this game with a scanner or online before. Maybe this place wasn't even there.

Sarah thought that the boy didn't have code here or on Perim. That made her curious about how he physically came on Kaizeph. That was a question. The other question was if it really him. With how her friend's mother reacted she had to assume it was true.

They knew it was a friend of Kaz mother and he disappeared to Kaizeph. How, that was their next question.

Tom also had one on his own. With his encounter with Phelphor, he wondered what else did that boy do when he was there and how long. He knew he united the tribes against the M'arrillian's first invasion.

"Anyway. We should go now," Cassandra said with impatience.

Kaz was surprised that his mother had that side, _it really ate her all those years, _he realised. "You know how to sneak in mom?"

She let a small smile. He took it as a yes.

"Everyone brought a coat?" Tom asked.

He got a positive answer from everyone.

One last check and they were ready to go.

* * *

It took a while but the group managed to reach in the Wind Quadrant of Kaizeph. This time, they knew that sneaking in will be harder. They didn't know if there was invisible Mipedians around. Each of them already had their fur coat to protect them from the cold. It wasn't an intense cold as they expected, but they could see the steam coming out of their mouth.

They hid behind a pillar of ice and looked at the entrance. It was a large gate made of ice. It was currently opened. However, they were Mipedians guarding the entrance.

"And we don't know if there is more," Sarah grumbled.

"We don't have a Spectral Viewer," Peyton sighed.

"Maybe we should have tried the water gate once again," Kaz said.

"Too risky. Najarin is expecting us to come back. We have to wait more," Tom replied.

"We are already here," Cassandra added as she pointed her scanner. She zoomed in and observed the guards, "You really think there is one of them invisible at least?"

"It's always possible. It's hard to predict when there is one, more or zero," Peyton replied with a funny mysterious tone.

The teenage girl sighed, "Let's try when the guards are going away. If there is one invisible, he will yell something. We just have to port out when they see us."

"That's our only option," the red-haired boy commented.

"I'll trust you all on this," his mother said.

They waited a few minutes for an opportunity to come. A Mipedian soldier came to the guards and said something. The opportunity It was offered to them when the guards followed the soldier elsewhere. They didn't hear what they talked about.

"This is our chance bros," Peyton said.

The five quickly rushed towards the gate and infiltrated the Wind Quadrant of the city. Miss Kalinkas had no problem following the young and never let them outrun her. She brought the perfect shoes for those kinds of situations. Being aware that she will need to run in Chaotic, she made sure she had shoes. High heels were out of questions.

The five panted as Peyton gave a thumbs up.

"Good. Let's find a place to scan, so we won't have to do that later," Sarah decided.

The group nodded and began to search for a spot.

Meanwhile, two Mipedians watched those who passed the gate.

"Looks like Peyton and the other Chaotic Players managed to get in," a Mipedian said with a small smirk. He was a pale green Mipedian with a short beard and whiskers towards the yellow color and amber eyes. His yellow fin on the side of his head and the top were raised up. He wore a blue cape and a loincloth of the same color. His long tail tapped the ground as he waited for an answer. He then lightly chuckled.

Taffial nodded and asked, "Are you sure this is fine for them to come in here?"

"I've been waiting for them to come," the marquis replied, "Now let's follow them. Maybe we will learn many secrets from the Cothica if they don't know we are listening to them. They won't break the rules… if they don't know we are eavesdropping on them."

That brought the excitement in the Cothica Hunter who nodded. The two turned invisible and began stalking the quintuplets of humans.

Tom nodded with satisfaction, "We found the perfect spot to come back eventually."

"Now it's time to find anything about Alexandre," Kaz mother said as she looked around.

"We have to be careful mom. Mipedians are surely around."

She apologised. She didn't want to ruin that opportunity.

"We should listen and find out where they are focusing their activities as we go forward," Sarah said as she took the lead.

The others followed her.

They quickly stopped when the path divided in three. One to the left and two to the right. Going to the left seemed like a bad idea as they were traces of something heavy transported recently. It was enough to tell them that Mipedians were over there. Most of them.

The right was divided in two parts, one lead upwards while the other one downwards.

"I'm guessing that we will go above if we take that one," Tom said as he pointed at the upward one.

"We should do downward. It will be colder outside," Kaz guessed.

"Maybe," Sarah replied. She was uncertain about it.

Cassandra closed her eyes and thought as much as she could. Echoes of her old memories resurfaced and said, "Downward. If there is a city, it's not outside."

Her son looked at his mother and nodded, "Let's go downward."

No one disagreed. It was clear that the mother had a possible chance of pointing at a good direction.

They took the path and marched in a short road.

"Why is that path so thigh?" Kaz wondered.

Sarah replied, "I think it's like in Mount Pillar. Those thigh paths are used for defensive purpose. The invaders cannot go all in in those kinds of path."

It made sense. Peyton said, "Then your mom is rightyo," the boy gave her a thumbs up.

The woman nodded with a small smile.

The path opened up after a moment and they stopped as they watched a city sculped in the ice. The five looked around and after a closer look, they could see many things made of rocks and extremely rotten piece of woods. It was obvious that some part came from somewhere else. Proof that some trade was made between quadrants.

"This is incredible," Peyton commented.

Cassandra eyes shined for a few seconds. It was a massive discovery as her desire for adventures was filled once again. However, she was the first one to focus on their purpose, "What should we search here?"

That brought the others at reality. Kaz said, "We should find more tablets. Even if we can't understand them, they are images on them. Some might help us tell us why they believed we came from the Cothica."

"Which is not the case," the teenage girl grumbled.

"And more about your friend mom."

The adult nodded and asked, "How do we proceed?"

"We split up in two groups and search in the houses. It won't be long since we need to find some tablets," Tom suggested.

"Big house that stands out. We found most of them in some kind of library in the Water Quadrant," Sarah reminded them.

"I'll go with Tom and mom. We'll tell you if we find anything interesting," the red-haired boy declared quickly.

Sarah sighed and nodded at Peyton, "We will search here while you go explore those houses at the top of the hill. It will be quicker with you three together."

"Let's go," Miss Cassandra said, taking the lead.

The two best friends followed her while the other two remained behind.

"And careful for any Mipedians. If you see or hear one, yell Mipedian," the blond teenage girl ordered.

"Yes," they replied.

The two teams began their investigations. They began by focusing on the buildings that stood out. Those were either the biggest one or those with the strangest structures. Some of them felt like it was an important place but contained nothing inside. Those were used when they were habitants long ago. Now, it was abandoned and everything needed was brought with them.

Peyton noticed a few things and commented, "It really feels like it was the Mipedians who lived here. The way everything is made just looks like anything they made out of rock. None like the usual tents."

"It's obviously not something a Danian would made or an Underworlder," Sarah replied.

"And we know the Overworlder lived in the Water Quadrant," the brown-haired boy concluded.

They continued searching. The two eventually had to focus on the small houses as nothing stood up in the tall buildings.

As for Tom, Kaz and Cassandra, their search was also fruitless. In most of the large buildings, they weren't anything interesting. The only things were either useless or pointless. It was extremely dusty and they were unsure if some of the things that was left behind turned to dust.

They resorted to explore the smaller houses and split up.

A struck of luck came when the woman went into a small house. She was about to pass by when she noticed a secret hole at a corner of the house. She approached it and kneeled down. She looked inside and grabbed two heavy things. From where they were, it was difficult to pull them out of that hole. She pulled with everything she had and failed. The mother sighed, "Kaz. Tom. I need help!"

The two teenage boys came and saw what she was pointing at. The three of them worked together to take out those tablets. Kaz gazed inside if there was more but they got everything.

The three looked at the two tablets and saw that one, had something sculped in English. The other had had the image of a Mipedian and the human. Kaz and Cassandra recognised the creature from the previous tablet, still fresh enough in their memories. That sculpture was of better quality than the one in the Underworld.

"It is Alexander," she recognised his trait. She took out a picture of her teenagerhood time with her friends. They looked very similar, except for the scares. They was less of those.

"I'll get the others before we read it," Tom said as he went outside. They had a tablet to read soon.

Unbehold to them, the two invisibles Mipedian were eager of that discovery. One of the tablets was in the human language. Taffial felt his muscles tense as his excitement reached it highest point. A great discovery was upon them.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the first part. I hope you enjoy it.


	17. Chapter 16: The Mysteries Of The- Part 2

A cracked scanner was on the ground. A teenager gazed at it for a moment. The boy thought about his friends, mostly Gosh. His best friend in Perim. He took a deep breath.

He stomped on it many times. He continued for a while before he panted.

After this, he grabbed something else, a small crystal. He gazed at it and destroyed it the same way. He broke the only thing he brought back from Perim. To be sure it would never been used and analysed. It didn't belong on earth.

He put his hand on his forehead, "There Najarin. I hold my promise. A scanner like this will never be used again. It is too dangerous. Don't worry, dad will never be able to make another one like this in his entire life."

Those were the first words of Alexandre said, when he returned to Earth.

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Mysteries Of The Messenger Part 2**

Sarah and Peyton followed Tom inside the house and stood near Cassandra and Kaz.

"You found something," Sarah sighed with relief.

"Because we found zero good or bad stuff on our side," Peyton sighed.

"Those are the tablets," the teenage girl said as she looked at the image.

They looked at the image of the Mipedian and the human.

"This is the Chaotic Player you know?" Sarah asked.

Cassandra replied, "Yes. This is Alexandre… He was a senior student at our high school. It was his last year when he disappeared for three days. The cops came to my home and asked about his whereabouts. He never returned home that day. The next day, me and my friends tried to search around. We know where he goes but got nothing. He just… vanished. He was here all this time."

"W-wait!" Kaz stopped her, "Three days!"

"He had to scars on his face when he was back… No one understand how it was possible. It doesn't feel right that it was all in three days. He was also so… different when he was back. He was also depressed for a while. It took a month before he returned to school. He failed and had to repeat his year," the woman sighed as she grabbed the tablet with the text message they could read.

Meanwhile, Marquis Darini and Taffial listened very closely. A big discovery was à upon them and didn't want to miss one bit. They already learned about the messenger of the Cothica.

"Read it mom," her son said.

She nodded, "This is my final day in Perim. Two solans passed and finally, my dad invention was repaired. Thanks to you Gosh, I can return to my world. And no, it's not the Cothica as you believe. I want you to remember, even if I cannot say it with my mouth, that I truly treasure our friendship. The time together since you pointed that sword at my face. Tell the others that I'm happy to meet them all. Make sure to translate that when you get Al Mipedim back. I won't come back. I promised Najarin to destroy the scanner. Farewell."

None of them said anything as they turned the tablet around. They were going to wait before voicing their many thoughts on the message itself. They already noticed some inconsistencies. Something was written in English too, "Messenger Of The Cothica. Maybe our answers will come to you if we reply on this tablet. We all missed you. Just so you know, we are finally winning this war. You gave us hope, an immense treasure that we won't give up. One of us lost his life for betraying his tribe. Maybe you cried without realising it. Maybe not. I hope you are happy in the Cothica. I pray that one day, more of your kinds come here. Maybe you among them."

The five were quiet after reading that. That message wasn't made by the human, but a creature who learned how to write in their language.

The two invisible creatures also took a while to take in. They understood that The Messenger used something to return to his world. It was obvious that he couldn't before. Also, that just like this time, the four tribes united against the M'arrillians. Learning a little about their tribes own forgotten past was interesting. They didn't know how the Chaotic Player came from the Cothica, but looking at them, it was clearly not the same way.

"That… doesn't make sense," Tom concluded his thought.

"Yeah. Mom… are you sure he was gone three days?" Kaz asked his mother.

"Yes. I know because I was worried sick all this time and it was on the news. I could find some news paper about it back home," she replied.

He believed his mother, "I believe you mom but… two solans equals one year."

Cassandra nodded quietly. It was clear where it was wrong.

"Still… That Gosh learned how to write in English. That's something we cannot do. We cannot write anything in Perim or teach them anything about Earth," Sarah grumbled.

Peyton nodded, "Yeah. That's a no-way."

"Scanner didn't exist when you were young right mom?"

"Right. There was no such thing as that, but my friend Alexander has one," she crossed her arms and wondered if there was a reason for that. They had to fix something so Alexandre could return home. And the scanner he had. Something was tinkling on in her mind. It offered no answer.

"This is getting weird," Tom concluded as they learned two things that didn't mix together.

"You know. When he went to Perim, he shouldn't meet anyone in Kaizeph. They aren't the creatures of the first generation of Chaotic. The Underworlders were in the Underworld and not in Kaizeph," Kaz said.

"That's what the story about the tribes said. None of them lived in Kaizeph at the time," his mother agreed.

"I found some card of that old generation and yep. I found one where Theb-Saar was known as the Crown Prince of Al Mipedim. Not the king, or the crown prince of the Wind Quadrant or stuff like that," the brown-haired boy crossed his arms and nodded to himself.

"The first war against the M'arrillians was long ago. The two generations card game has like… 40 or 50 solans of difference in time minimum," Kaz thought back.

His mother sighed, "We won't find more on this tablet. Still, he has been searching for a way back to Earth for a while," she put it on the ground.

Sarah nodded, "Still. He used something to get to Kaizeph."

"It must be the scanner we saw holding in his hand mom. We use it to port in and out. If it isn't working then he couldn't return to Earth," the boy concluded.

Sarah immediately voice the problem, "But he couldn't just port in Kaizeph. No one had a card of that city in our world and no one could scan it until recently."

The five were quiet once again. Despite what they found out, there was little that could help them. There were more questions that awoke and it was all because of time.

The time Alexandre was gone. The era the teenage boy ended in Perim. It would have been normal if it was many solans ago but not 2000 solans ago or more. Without the use of Dranakis Threshold, it shouldn't be possible.

Tom knew that the reason Phelphor was still alive was because he was frozen. It stopped his body from aging. He was maybe one of the last living creatures of the first M'arrillian wars with Najarin.

For the spying Mipedians, it was a fantastic discovery. They agreed with the human's comments. Nothing seemed possible. Still, they learned so many things. One of their ancestors learned the language of the Messenger Of the Cothica.

Marquis Darini thought, _maybe one oasis possesses that knowledge. One of them must have the descendants of Gosh... If The Tyrant didn't eliminate them, _that would be bad if it was true. The Tyrant might potentially ruin many things for the tribe future.

Cassandra said, "You know. Alexandre was the first Chaotic Player who went to Perim. He wasn't here as a Chaotic Player. He didn't come with a… code like us. If he died there, it would be once and for all," she smiled, "He managed to survive and come back on his own. He makes friends and lived a different world. No wonder he changed when he was back. And...Saying that…Perim is- Well. It's just…real."

That struck at the four teenagers. They all believe Perim was real, but more like as a potential super powerful virtual reality or something like that. Their world had the technology to create something grandiose like that. The four treated this world as real. The only thing that prevented them from 100% believing it was their own body made of code. It wasn't in flesh and blood.

Now, with that they seen in Kaizeph. What Alexandre was when he came in Perim. It was all different. It was a real world they entered in their code. A fake body in a real Perim.

"Damn. I underestimate what scientists could do," MajorTom admitted.

Kaz adjusted his glasses, "We should port out before we are found."

"Let's put the tablet back in there," Peyton said.

The five grumbled as they put the tablet back where they picked it up. They grabbed their scanners and looked around one last time. This discovery didn't bring much answers about Alexandre. However, it brought one about Perim.

"I'll never look at Perim the same way," Kaz mother said.

They ported out.

Once they were gone, Marquis Darini and Taffial turned visible. The marquis grabbed the two tablets and gazed at them with the Cothica Hunter.

Taffial was writing everything they learned while barely containing his excitements, "So much discovery we made! So many new mysteries that even the Chaotic Players doesn't know!"

"Yes. What they said about Theb-Saar… Peyton said he had a card of Theb-Saar when he was the Crown Prince from the time when this Messenger came to Perim, in the far away past," he gazed at the other one.

"I have no idea either. He came here from the Cothica. Not the present, but the past. The Cothica is so powerful that it didn't care about time!" Taffial realised.

"The power those Chaotic Players has are greater than I thought… It's scary a little isn't it?" he lightly shivered, "They could just change the pass with something one of them made. The father of the Messenger made a battlegear that could travel in time. Not like Dranakis Threshold. Every creature thinks they are weak, but maybe it's just an illusion they made. One we believed."

The Mipedian gulped. Changing the pass was something scary, especially if any other tribes got it, "This would be bad if they really could. M-maybe it was an accident and they could never do it again. Just like some of our special battlegears that did something bigger, but no one could ever made again."

Those words were mostly to reassure themselves. Darini closed his eyes and thought about it. The battlegear was broken after one usage. Maybe it was too powerful. Maybe it broke once again when back to the Cothica. Too many questions. There was one thing he understood thought. He looked around and everything was the same, "I think you are right. If they could make many, we wouldn't be having this conversation in the first place. It was just a miracle. A messenger that saved Perim once. He said that he would destroy the invention. Meaning that he knew it could never be made once again. I have a lot to do Taffial. I'll report everything to Theb-Saar."

"Yes," the Cothica Hunter replied as he continued his own reports and thought.

They both pushed aside the last thing the Chaotic Player said. It was something they will find out when asking Peyton about it.

* * *

The day came to an end. Cassandra just had seen what her other self saw in Perim. Just like her son, they were both shocked by their discovery.

"Well Kaz, looks like we are like in those Isekai shows right?" she nervously said.

He nodded at his mother, "Yeah. We explore another world. Literally."

They knew the other teenagers would face that experience themselves. However, none of them would regret their previous actions. They made friends with 100% real creatures, everyone they helped was real. Their selfless actions were real. Their selfish ones also real. They treated it as real and believed it was real. Now, they knew it was real.

Cassandra went to her bed. Despite everything she learned, she smiled, "Those memories I made there are so… enjoyable. I can work while living my dream. Living a real adventure, I made on my own," she gazed at the clock. It was late, "I'll call you tomorrow Alexandre. I will believe everything you said about Kaizeph. I went there," she took a pierce of paper and wrote a note. She wasn't working tomorrow and it was the perfect moment to call him.

After all those years, they stayed in contact.

As she finished this, a flash came in her mind. She wondered where she saw that scanner and it was all coming back now.

* * *

**Two decades and half ago**

Cassandra and Alexandre were talking together.

"I can't believe you still beat me with your tribe," she sighed.

Her friend chuckled, "You lack experience about what the creatures can do best with an attack and battlegears together. You'll beat me eventually," he crossed his arms, "Maybe you'll soon beat some of those high mighty players I beat."

"They aren't that great."

"It will still be the first phase to reach my level."

They continued for a while before they stood up and went outside.

"It was nice to invite me Alexandre. You have a nice house," she commented.

"Yeah," he gazed at the side and sighed, "My dad is here you know."

"Really? I didn't see him."

"He's in the basement, working on his project. Good thing you didn't meet him," the boy rolled his eyes.

"Something that annoy you?"

"Yeah. He likes to show off anything great he is doing. He just goes on and on about his theory-"

"It's not a theory Alexandre. It's real," the man went towards them as he held an object in his hand.

"Still working on this dad? I thought you were done already," his son sighed, while putting his hand on his forehead.

Cassandra guessed he didn't wish for her to meet him today, "What are you working on?"

The eyes of the man shined while his son whined, "I believe that our planet is connected to another world and this device will allow me to reach-"

"Okay dad! Enough of this theory. You sound crazy enough already," Alexandre pushed his father away, "This is some science-fiction stuff you are saying you mad scientist," that title didn't feel like an insult, but an inside joke between them.

Both had a small smile.

Once the man was gone, complaining that his son didn't understand his genius, Alexandre came back.

"You dad is… weird."

"Tell me about it. He still believes there is another world connected to our own, because of weird heptagon stuff they found in Antarctica. He's acting like we can really go to another world. I mean, it works in Manga, but you need a truck."

Cassandra chuckled, "Yeah. Still, you aren't weird."

"Thanks. That's why I knew… I could invite you here. If dad just came to yell about this. Only mom can handle his crazy ideas," he crossed his arms and lightly smiled.

"I do believe there is life on other planets but we can't just go there with that thing."

"We can't."

* * *

**Present time**

Cassandra opened her eyes and sat on her bed. She covered her face with her hands and realised that Alexandre father invented the first scanner. It looked very similar to the one in the sculpture. A black scanner. The other thing she remembered was that after he reappeared, he said one thing.

_We can._

That's what she lived today for the first time. Something her son lived many times. Something her friend lived once, "I definitely need to talk to you."

She will confirm things before telling her son and her friends what she found out on her own.

* * *

AC: This is the result of thinking a little **too much** about the show.

It always gave some element of sci-fi in the game. Earth feeling sci-fi (because we saw so little of it and how they could go to Perim and claim those memories) while Perim being more fantasy. The show always gives the impression that it was a futuristic Earth with how the code work and it was possible to made.

I decided to take away the dates as they aren't important to the story. I'll just let it vague with how the characters talk about each other's and nothing else.

The code the players had; I did wonder: how real this world might feel?

With this story, I went with the answer that Perim is 100% real. It is another world they are visiting.

Next Chapter: It's Strange.

Sarah is at Mount Pillar without having to hide and it's freaking her out. She was not used to this and neighed is Wamma.


	18. Chapter 17: It's Strange

Any Chaotic Players who went to Mount Pillars knew the rule. Just ask a Chaotic Player for tips, except people like Klay. Their answer was to be stealthy. Don't be spotted and sneak around.

Danians had guard everywhere and if they spot you, you are in big trouble if you don't port out quickly.

Many Chaotic Players had been coded out when busted. A few had been captured, but friends helped them out.

That was the norm. When you were outside of it, it was just weird. Sarah was the first Chaotic Player to live it.

* * *

**Chapter 17: It's Strange**

Sarah wasn't use to her new situation. A few days passed and she was still having her instinct of avoiding to the guards. She was hiding in a spot and remained there when she noticed the guards. Her first instinct was still strong, even if it wasn't needed anymore.

A red chubby beetle Danian was walking around. He had orange skin under his red exoskeleton, pale blue eyes and pale orange antennas on his forehead. He had four arms and walked on two legs. He was armed with a silver staff.

Wamma searched for Sarah. Now that she didn't have to hide anymore, it was less work to find where she could be. He received the order from the queen. He sighed when he noticed a little bit of her smell. He knew her enough to recognise it. He went to her hiding spot and put two of his arms on his hip, "There you are Sarah… Why are you hiding?"

She looked at her Danian friend and after being quiet for a few seconds, sighed, "Just… I'm just not used to it."

"It should be so much less work for me to find you when you don't have to hide around anymore," the big bug commented. He thought a little more and sighed, "So. Need help for a scan? We can go there together."

"Yyyyeah," the Chaotic Player replied.

"I know… I am weirded out too now," he admitted. He scratched his jaw, "I never would imagine something like that."

"Sure," she nodded.

"What do you need to scan?"

"A battlegear," she told him what it was.

He nodded and walked forward, "Follow me."

They walked together in the Hive. They massed in front of many guards doing their routine. None of them gave attention to the human, when they recognised her. They just kept with their routine.

Sarah often had the reflex to find somewhere to hide when she heard footsteps or saw shadows.

"I'm not sure if I'll get use to it," she commented as she scratched her left arm.

Her friend nodded, "Now that I'm walking with you, I feel it strange," he looked around, "I never imagine I would walk around with you by my side. Maybe I'll eventually give you a tour and-" he whined, "Too much work for me. Forget for a tour," he grumbled as he even had the guts to think of that. It was already so much to escort her to their battlegears. He did it because it was nice to chat with his friend.

"This feels like a dream I could have to walk around like this," she commented. She thought more and said, "It's just strange that I would receive this treatment. I didn't do that much and I'm just walking around," Sarah crossed her arms.

Wamma had to agree. He didn't want to voice his thought too loudly. He was serving the queen. He waited for them to be more isolated. Then, he whispered, "I find it weird too. There is something our queen wants if she allowed you to walk around. I don't know what," and took the lead once again after whispering that.

The teenage girl nodded and didn't press any further. It was something it was bad to talk about. It was the queen and no one should say anything bad at her. It could be overheard and everyone in the hive would know if a Danian doubted his queen. She wondered what the Danian wanted with her. That question still remained in her mind and wouldn't leave her alone.

She wasn't sure if she had to be worried or not, "Any idea if there is something interesting going on in Mount Pillar?" she generally asked.

Her companion knew she wanted something specific and what it was about. He still played around a little, "Not really. There hasn't been that might sign of activity. The patrol has been increased with the possible resurgence of the M'arrillians. So far, no one had their mind controlled. No one is worried about it."

"Why?"

"There is a lot of rumors that things are really heating up within the M'arrillian tribe. It seems like there is a civil war about to begin. We know, from the Mipedians, that there is a division among their rank since the death of Aa'une, but something happened recently and everything geared up."

"What is it?"

"Rumors than a M'arrillian left his tribe behind and might be wandering around after spying in Kaizeph," Wamma answered.

_Phelphor, _Sarah thought.

"Seems to have an effect. If they are busy with that. Good for me. I'll have less work to worry about."

"W-wait. You said Mipedians told you that."

"Y-yeah. Only when it concerns M'arrillians. We don't want another invasion. Twice is enough. So… this is the only exception after the end of the Tribe Alliances," he scratched his head nervously.

As they continued to talk together, a Danian noticed the two. It was Lore who saw Sarah and was casually speaking with Wamma.

The Danian observed them more carefully when he realised how friendly they seemed. It was obvious that they knew each other's for a while. How that went unnoticed was a mystery by itself. Unless it was Wamma nature. He was good at disappearing and reappearing without being in trouble, _I'll let that go, _he thought. They were obviously closed and it was best not to cause Sarah ire for their objective.

He also saw this as good news. The bond they shared told him that she already had attachment to their tribe and cared for a Danian.

"I thought we were going to start from almost nothing," he muttered. Still, watching them might help to know her more. Anything to help them reached the Cothica first in the end with their messenger.

"There we are," Wamma said as he showed the arsenal.

"Good. I'll get my scan and I'll be ready for my match this afternoon," she commented.

"So… you came really early?" her friend asked while his antennas twitched nervously.

"Yeah. I always came very early for a scan. This is Mount Pillar and it takes time to avoid causing ruckus. Told you I'm not used to this new situation."

"Danians aren't used to this too. Just look at Lore. He's looking at you as if you are trouble," the red Danian said. He did imply more.

The Danian in question glared and replied, "It is not about that Wamma," he approached them, "I wasn't expecting her to be with you. Talking as if you knew each other's for a long time," he grinned when the chubby bug gulped.

"Is that a problem?" Sarah asked as she crossed her arms. She would defend her friend if the Danian tried anything. For now, she just saw it as a come back.

"Not at all. It isn't, as you are welcome in Mount Pillar," one gaze at Wamma was enough to tell him he knew what was implied. He turned his attention back to the teenage girl, "You came here to get a scan, as I've heard."

"Yes," she replied as she took out her scanner.

The High Muge carefully observed the detail of the scanners. It looked very similar to the one on the tablets. He was aware of the subtle differences as the one in the tablet looked less… complete he would say. He based that on the most detail of the scanner sculped on one tablet. The little differences were apparent now, but he couldn't draw. So, he had to relied on his memory. They went in the room where the battlegears were. Easy to pick in case of an attack.

Outside the room, he could hear the guards passing by, two came checking carefully before leaving, as they were already present and Sarah presence was accepted, orders of the queen.

She pointed at the battlegear she wanted and began scanning it.

Lore carefully studied how it worked while Wamma just yawned, waiting for it to be over.

The High Muge saw the light coming out of the little object, creating some strange copy that could only be used in one of the Chaotic Player matches where they became one creature and used battlegears to defeat their opponents. He had difficulty to understand how it would be possible, but he got some report of a few Danians who listened to the intruders before attacking. Lore knew that only the being coming from the Cothica could create and imagine such thing. His four fingers were lightly playing with some excitement at his tribe progression towards the legendary Cothica. Still, they had to be careful. Losing someone trust would be fatally costly. The other tribes already had their Chaotic Player who will guide them to the Cothica. Losing her and it was over for them.

"It is my first time witnessing how one of those scanners work. It is a very strange object indeed," he commented.

Sarah thought for a second if it was genuine curiosity or something else. The tone of the Danian voice told her that he was simply curious, "I don't know how everything works. Just how to take some scans," she went without more details than that. It was a general knowledge in Perim.

He took note that this little object was powerful. When you knew what something could really do. The scanner didn't feel insignificant for the creatures anymore. It was just a power that they never perceived as one.

_The Cothica really creates powerful tool, without feeling like they are, _Lore thought.

"Is there anything else?" Sarah asked a little uncertain. The Danian was observing her scanner a little more.

He turned around and replied, "No. Scanners are beyond what I expected. It is so simple, but could do so much," he let out a small smile, "It was a pleasure to see how it functioned for the first time Sarah," he walked away but before he left, he added, "I hope you can enjoy our hospitality. We might be poor at this, as it is our first time, we offered such thing in Mount Pillar," and left the room.

Wamma scratched the back of his head and said, "Yeah. I don't get what's so impressive about your scanners," he grumbled a little more.

"It was his first time," Sarah brush it up. Still, she couldn't help but wonder what was going on, _maybe I'm getting paranoid with everything going on with Kaizeph and the M'arrillians kidnapping Tom. Still… _her uneasiness remained.

The big Danian knew something was going on in the mind of the teenage girl. He didn't know what and didn't really want to put effort into it. Since she was his friend, she was a big exception, "You have something to ask? Maybe I can check into it after duty is over."

And by that, it was doing the bare minimum of his job and finding a spot to nap.

"I'm just wondering why everyone is interested in Chaotic Players recently. From Aszil to the M'arrillians. Those tablets are really bothering me and my friends," she sighed, _with everything we are finding out._

"What are so special about those tablets?"

She wasn't about to tell him about their discovery. It was obviously forbidden to share that much detail. She said what could be said, "We saw a Chaotic Player on the tablets in Kaizeph," it wasn't true and they knew it now, but it was safe to answer that.

The blue eyes of the danian expanded, "No wonder they got suddenly interested. I'll check this up a little later on and I'll tell you what I find," he scratched his jaw and admitted, "I rather have you out of trouble."

"Thanks," she replied, she took out her scanner.

"Good luck."

"Sure. Stay out of trouble."

"I will."

And the girl was gone.

Wamma sighed, his antenna on his forehead and told himself, "Now I'm worried for you," he will go to the bottom of this.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next: An Old Story.

A tablet tells one misadventure of the Chaotic Player and might help Najarin remember something, as he told MajorTom and Maxxor about it.


	19. Chapter 18: An Old Story

Tom was sitting on his chair as he talked with Kaz and Sarah. They were a small argument going on before he cut them, "I will be fine. I'm going to port directly in Kiru city. I haven't seen Maxxor for a while. Maybe he won't be busy."

"I know Tom, but we don't want a third case," she replied.

"At least you know where I am going. If I'm not back in a few hours, call me and I'll answer no matter what," the black-haired teen boy sighed with a small smile. He couldn't be pissed of at them when he had been in trouble more often than his friends recently.

"I know Tom, but I cannot help it. I'm worried for you," his best friend replied. He gazed at the screen where his mother participated in her Chaotic match. She was in a winning streak. She only lost a match against him. So far, he was better with his strategies than her.

MajorTom stood up and nodded, "I know. I won't get out of the city. If I do, I'll port out and ask one of you to come with me. I promise."

"You better be," she grunted while crossing her arms.

"I will. I'll be going now," he walked towards the teleporting platform.

The two sighed. It was still an improvement. They had to be honest. They went really far. It was just that Tom was the one who got caught in much more trouble.

"Maybe the Overworld is less protected," Sarah wondered.

"It is a large territory to cover and there is a lot of place for ambush. Much more than in Al Mipedim or the Underworld," Kaz agreed.

"Kaz…" she hesitated to speak her mind, but a gaze from her friend made her continue, "Did your mom tell anything about Alexandre?"

The boy crossed his fingers and nodded, "Yes. She called him yesterday and talked together for a long time. She didn't get anything from him. I think this Alexandre is stubborn because he said nothing about Kaizeph and how he went there. However, she convinced him to play Chaotic once again. She told him what would happen when he'll get a code," Kaz worryingly gazed at her, "He's in."

"So, he's coming to Perim eventually."

KidChaor nodded, "Yes. That will solve many things."

"But him returning to Perim, with the tablets and everything."

"Yeah. A lot of trouble for sure."

None of them knew what would happen if Alexandre returned to Perim. Would he looked different enough or would he remain similar to the image on the tablets?

With the scars, it might be easy to get recognised. Chaotic would get more Chaotic.

* * *

**Chapter 18: An Old Story**

Tom appeared in Kiru city and gazed at the tall castle. He reached it in a short amount of time. Still, his friends were getting really worried for him. It annoyed him, but it also reassured him. They didn't want him to get in deep trouble again.

The boy didn't intent to get kidnapped by the M'arrillians once again and won't drop his guard for a second. However, in the living city of Kiru, he didn't have to worry about that tribe. Just the guards who might go after him. The classic. He put his scanner in his pocket.

As he walked towards the entrance of the castle, his thought wondered back to their discovery. With what they found about Alexandre and what Perim truly is, he was still wondering how it was possible to travel back in time. He was just glad that no Mipedians were there, because they would be in trouble and unable to say anything, they found out together.

On Earth, Kaz told him they had to wait for Alexandre to meet them in Peri.

_He must want to be certain he could come back to Perim before telling everything. _He remembered what everyone thought about Kaz story. They thought he might had lost his mind or lived too deep in his imagination. Everything was real, but those who couldn't go to Perim. They wouldn't believe it.

He got the authorisation to enter in the castle. It was obvious that nothing of great significance was going on if he could enter.

"Tom. It's been a while," Maxxor said as he greeted the boy. MajorTom failed to notice the great relief in the creature's voice.

Najarin was by his side and nodded. They had met in Kaizeph last time.

Tom knew that Maxxor surely was aware of his adventure in the Lost City, "Yeah. There's been a lot going on," he crossed his arms. He didn't want to bring up that he had been kidnapped by the M'arrillians.

Maxxor beat him too it, "I'm glad you manage to escape the M'arrillians. I was extremely concerned when I learned they captured you," he let out a small smile, "Thankfully, you have been spotted in the Overworld before we tried to get you out."

"W- Thanks," he gazed at the side.

"You are a precious friend to us Tom," Najarin said. He asked, "But we aren't certain how you escaped them."

"I managed to get my scanner back and port out," the human replied, not wanting to talk about who saved him. He wasn't certain where Phelphor was. Still, knowing that Maxxor wanted to try something to save him was bringing a smile in him. He then noticed that Najarin was holding a tablet in his hand.

Maxxor nodded with a smile.

"Since you are here, maybe you are curious about this tablet we recently found?" Najarin asked with a small smile.

Tom gave one gaze at the leader of the Overworld. It was obvious that he knew of his little stunt in Kaizeph. Just seeing the green face lightly frowning.

"You should have told me you intended to go in Kaizeph Tom," the green creature suggested.

"Sorry. We just proceed as usual when we do our scan quests," the boy replied. It was always that way with his friends, "And with everything going on, I might not be able to ask about this on my own. If this mess continues," he sighed.

The ruler nodded and decided not to push any further. Najarin had suggested to read this tablet with MajorTom, to know what he was thinking of it. They also had to watch his reaction. Najarin suspected that the human might know more, but they couldn't share everything because of some rules.

_The Cothica wants to remain a secret, _Maxxor thought as they had to collect information in an indirect way. He didn't like to do this to his friend. Tom was someone close who proved his trust and friendship times and times again. He almost got hurt or crushed by Chaor when he brought back his courage. All for a scan of him. It was clear for him, Intress and Tom that it was such a small reward for everything. He knew it was simply because this was who the boy was. However, the future of Perim and his tribe was on the line. Something that big asked him to act as the leader of the Overworlder first.

Najarin asked, "I'm certain you want to know about what this tablet contained. Since you are curious about it, I want to share it with you."

"Thanks," _something is going on, _he thought. The teenager knew they wanted something. None of them really spoke up about it, "Why?" he asked.

Maxxor replied, "Maybe it will cause less trouble if we say a few things. We know you will return to Kaizeph eventually."

"Sure," he lightly gazed at the side, _already did._

They noticed it, but knew it wasn't in their quadrant. The High Muge added, "And since it's related to you and with the M'arrillian situation. It's best that you know more about the Chaotic Player."

The boy nodded, "That's why we want to understand what is going on. I don't understand why they believe we came from the Cothica," he sighed, "We aren't."

They understand that their Chaotic Player friend really believed that he didn't came from the Cothica. From their point of view, it wouldn't be possible. From the creature's perspective, it was the opposite.

Najarin began reading the tablet, as no one else was talking. He began to talk, "Today, we had a special moment I wanted to record. The Messenger Of The Cothica paid a visit with his Mipedian friend. That lizard was still pissed off for what I accidentally did to the strange outsider. Anyway, the messenger was showing us one of his skills he learned from his mother. We were about to eat some meal made in the Cothica and we are getting excited for this."

Tom crossed his fingers as he heard how they spoke about Alexandre. The creature was certain that the human was a messenger. He wasn't sure if the boy believed that back then. It wasn't only that, but the fact that there wasn't any consequence for doing so, _he wasn't a code. He had no restriction like us, _he began to realise. He was also getting a little nervous, as he felt the gaze of Maxxor on him. The player didn't know why and it made him uneasy. Still, he focused on Najarin words.

"He showed us how to made something called… pasta. Using stuff, we made for bread in something else and adding some sauce. Simple, yet it smells really good. As we were preparing this, he talked a little about his home. The tablet is too small and I'll put in another one. He mostly talked about his family. His weird father who invents many things. One of those things brought him to Kaizeph."

Tom was surprised that what brought Alexandre to Perim was something invented by his father.

Najarin turned the tablet to the other side, "He said that his father would never repeat it again. Something to go to another world, connected to his own. He said it was Perim. I commented that his father was a strange one. Alexandre said he was crazy, that's why he appeared in Kaizeph. When the sauce was ready, we were about to put it with those… pastas when someone came and our friend dropped the sauce on a creature. It was then that Najarin the-" he hesitated to continued for a while. He sighed and continued when his ruler gave him a sign, "red came to be. And how Alexandre met my High Muge. A long verbal reprimand followed. That was another of our friend's misadventure, but at least, a funny one."

Maxxor was snickering when he imagined Najarin with that sauce. He could see the High Muge angry about it.

"Did that Overworlder really write the true?" The human asked.

The High Muge didn't answer as he tried to think back. He ignored the snickering from his ruler. A little bit of that memory came back. Something finally came back of his lost memory in Kaizeph.

He remembered the Chaotic Player. He remembered how pissed off he was when their first meeting ended up with waste of food. He remembered being curious about the stranger as the Overworlder explained that he was a Messenger Of The Cothica. He didn't believe, just like the messenger was opposing those words.

He remembered something that convinced him it was the case. A faith hope it was true, as the Mipedian and the Overworlder were friends.

"Yes. It is the true."

And the ruler kept snickering, but was getting his emotions back in control. Despite everything, they were observing the boy. They didn't get that much of a reaction. He wasn't surprise about the name of the Chaotic Player. Still, they were aware that Tom knew more about the matter than them.

"Why was he convince that Alexandre came from the Cothica?" Tom couldn't believe it.

Maxxor explained, "The Cothica is known to be the source of great power. What it could do or is. It's unknown," he searched for his next words.

Najarin stepped in, "Some believe it gives a creature great power. Others believe it gives wisdom, which is also quite powerful in the right hands. Some believed it might be some legendary battlegear or mugic that doesn't exist elsewhere. Other's, believe that Chaotic Players came from the Cothica, using unknown powers beyond our grasp. Some believe that this Alexandre was a messenger of the Cothica, because he used his power to come here and unite the tribes against the M'arrillians. He seems to also convince a M'arrillian to turn against his own tribe."

"Real or not, you Chaotic Players came from a place we cannot reach. More and more will believe that you come from the Cothica, because of everything you are doing. I witness once Chaotic Player getting 'coded' and left nothing behind. No body. That still leaves a strong impression on me. Yet, one of my soldiers overheard a few days later that the Chaotic Player was indeed alive, but won't ever return in Perim. His code was destroyed."

"Little events like that makes us believe that you have great power as more cumulate," the High Muge concluded.

The human had to be honest, it was really mysterious what they could do, when he put himself in the shoes of the creatures. When they wore shoes.

He couldn't explain anything or he would break the rules. He gazed down as he let that sink in, _it makes sense why they would believe it. _"Kaizeph just brought this up faster then?"

The two creatures nodded.

Tom had to ask something. He was wondering now, "Maxxor. Do you believe like some creatures that we come from the Cothica?"

Maxxor thought about it and gave a quick answer, "Honestly. I am not certain if you really come from the Cothica. I just know that one Chaotic Player came in the past, when our ancestors retreated in Kaizeph. That Player managed to unite the tribes and fought back against the M'arrillians to our victory. It's a shame they forgot about him, because history would have been written about Alexandre."

"I also avoid thinking about it Tom, but if we forgot everything, his friends here must have forgotten too," Najarin commented.

With the little they found, the human had doubts, "I'm not so certain. Maybe they kept some of the tablets and they remembered. You are remembering things thanks to that."

The old creature nodded, "I sincerely hoped, because their spirit would have suffered a lot."

The ruler came back to the subject, "I do not really believe it is the true, that you come from there. However, it is a possibility I cannot put aside. If it is true, then I would have let my tribe down. I have to assume it might be true and check everything, just in case."

The boy nodded.

"However, Tom, never forget that I consider you a friend, way before we heard of such rumors and what we learned from the tablets," a large smile formed on his green lips, "And for many other creatures. I believe you will never try to harm our tribe or your friends in the other tribes in any ways," he put his hand the Chaotic Player shoulder, "And I know it."

The High Muge added, "I let you scan me. That is proof enough of my faith in you."

MajorTom smiled and replied, "Thanks Maxxor… Believe me. I want to say much more than I can," he lightly shivered with some regret, of being incapable of saying more. He wanted to talk about his home to them, but it wasn't possible, "I want to talk more about me, but they are laws and I cannot disobey them… Because the consequence might be that those would be the last thing, I'll do in Perim. They'd know immediately if I said anything. I'm sorry I can't."

He wasn't certain if they would believe him.

"I know you would Tom. I rather have you here than satisfying my curiosity for such price," the green creature said.

Tom nodded with a small smile. They spoke a little more about trivial stuff and the boy ported out, as he had a match that would begin soon.

Najarin and Maxxor watched the boy disappearing thanks to the power of those scanners.

"Maxxor. I know you made the right decision."

"I wouldn't lie to him Najarin."

"Tom knows you told him the true."

After this, they studied the tablets a little more.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this episode. There isn't that much yet. There is still some cooldown before the last trip to Kaizeph and a big spike in the end of the Mystery Arc. They had to wait for Alexandre.

Next: The One Who Read Human Words.

Theb-Saar searched for a Mipedian clan who might knows about the words of the humans. He found a group in an Oasis very few visited, as it was found in an arid part of the desert.


	20. Chapter 19: The One Who Read Human Words

AC: Here's the second time I'll check this chapter a little more deeply than a quick fix.

* * *

The moment Theb-Saar learned about the possibility of a clan of Mipedians, who might know how to read the human language called English, he immediately searched for their location. This would give them a great advantage against the other tribes and maybe reached the Cothica faster. More importantly, learning more about the Chaotic Players and maybe of their mysterious world.

During two days, his search offered little result. With his son and a few others, they searched for a way to locate the clan.

The king hoped that his accursed father didn't exterminate them. He could clearly see that possibility. Such ability would be dangerous for his father. Exchanging secret information's for a royal assassination, selling many secrets to the other tribes, etc.

Thankfully, his son found out that his father never reached his claws on them, "I found something father."

"What is it?" he approached his son.

The Crown Prince showed a report. It explained the localisations where the soldiers annually collected the taxes for Al Mipedim. He showed a few other ones.

"What is standing out between the two?" his red eyes failed to notice it.

"The taxes coming from the Crimson clan location. As you can see, it was much closer to the castle at the beginning of grandfather's reign. As he showed his true color, I notice that they never payed their taxes for a while. Eventually, once you took the throne, they began to pay once again. However, the location of the oasis is father to the East. As far away as possible from grandfather and his soldiers."

The blue Mipedian scratched his jaw, "I never went to this Oasis," he sighed, "I should check if any clans are still hidden."

"Still. They paid their taxes," the white Mipedian told his father with a small grin, "They respect you, even if you never meet them."

"And I shall rectify this."

* * *

**Chapter 19: The One Who Read Human Words**

The next day, the king went to the Oasis with a small escort. The most notable Mipedian were his nephew Mudeenu and Sobtjek.

Sobtjek, the High Muge, was a Mipedian with orange scales, looking less intimidating than the two royals. He had a pair of silver horns on the side of his head and spikes of the same color on his back and yellow eyes. He wore a purple cloak and loincloth of the same color. He held a staff that ended with purple bat wings and a sharp blade.

"Do you believe they could still read the Chaotic Player's language?" Mudeenu asked his uncle with a bit of uncertainty. There was nothing to gain from keeping an unknown language.

"We can only hope. If they value their ancestors who befriended the Messenger Of The Cothica, then some might have tried to remember," Theb-Saar replied.

"Even when the M'arrillians erased Gosh memories of even meeting the Messenger?" Sobtjek brought that detail.

The two royals frowned, but had nothing to prove if they did or not.

Still, the king had faith that they had fought to remember something. There were many things they might had brought back from Kaizeph to help them remember this Chaotic Player.

The group arrived at the Oasis. It was a small one with a few permanent habitations made of rocks or anything else that could be found in the oasis. It was an Oasis large enough for one clan to live independently on their own. The group entered the village and the Mipedians quickly bow in front of their king.

"Welcome to our Oasis my king. It is an honor to finally greet you," a Mipedian, leader of the village, Theb-Saar guessed, said, "My name is Welsh."

He was a tall Mipedian with crimson scales, amber eyes, a horn on his snout and one of his foreheads. He wore a brown loincloth with a cloak of the same color. He wore a blue sword on his back, standing out of his cloak.

"Stand up. I am not here to get my ego flattered," the blue Mipedian replied with a small smile. He could see the pride in the village. The pride of being a Mipedian, "I came to visit you for an important reason."

Mudeenu gazed at the group and remained quiet. Saying anything stupid or provoking the ire of the clan might put everything on the side. It was all in the hands of the king. He gave a nod when his uncle presented him to the village.

Sobtjek also did the same when presented himself.

"An important reason? If it is about the taxes, we are paying them," the crimson dragon said with a confident smile.

"It isn't about that. I am not sure if you are aware, but we are currently exploring the city of Kaizeph," Theb-Saar began.

The villagers began to grumble a few words together. It was clear they weren't aware of that.

The High Muge also noticed some excitement among them.

The leader of the clan lightly twisted his head to the side as he gave all of his attention, "You found the Lost City."

"Yes," the blue hand gave a sign to the orange Mipedian who took out a tablet from a bag, "We found many tablets in the Wind Quadrant but little about relics. However, those tablets have higher values."

Welsh grabbed the tablet and read it. The moment he saw the image of his ancestor with the Chaotic Player, he asked, "Is that our ancestor Gosh with the human?"

The three knew that they surely had tablets of their ancestors somewhere and knowledge they needed.

"Yes," Mudeenu replied. The Chaotic Player weren't often called humans among the creatures. From what he knew, it was mostly said between the creatures and the Chaotic Players.

"And I can see some resemblance with Gosh," Sobtjek commented.

The crimson creature wondered why he was showed that tablet. He wondered how they obtained those, "Can you explain what is going on please? Pardon my rudeness my king," he quickly apologised for his bold demand.

"No worries. I came here and expected that, if he was remembered," Theb-Saar said.

The group sat together in the house of the leader of the clan. It was colder inside than under the burning sun.

"What we found out was that The Messenger Of The Cothica went to Kaizeph long ago and met Gosh. His name was Alexandre and united the tribes long ago," Theb-Saar explained a few more details of what they found out and added, "And that Alexandre is surely still alive in the Cothica."

Welsh gazed right into the red eyes of his ruler and asked, "W-what? I'm certain he wouldn't live that long and… You are sure?"

"We have spies that overheard other Chaotic Players. One of them knew of him and will… talk to him about their discovery on their world."

"Chaotic Players?" the crimson humanoid lizard asked. He never heard those words before.

Sobtjek was the one who explained who they were and some details.

"So… Those who came from the Cothica came back… but in numbers this time," fire burned in the eyes of the Mipedian. It was clear that he wanted to meet those mythical beings.

For those who regularly dealt with the Chaotic Players, it wasn't anything mythical about them. Except that they came from the Cothica, nothing about them was made out of legends.

Stories about the Cothica were extremely vague. They knew it was a great source of power. The tribe who obtained it will rule above all. There was nothing else about it. Everything had recently begun to come together with the coming of the Chaotic Players.

They weren't mythical being on their own. Where they came from and what they could do was above Perim. What they could do was the mythical part of the humans.

"And we might need your help," the king added.

"You can ask anything my king," the crimson Mipedian bowed.

Sobtjek grabbed another tablet and shown it, "Do you understand the writings on this tablet? We know it isn't something written by creatures. We suspect it came from the Chaotic Players."

"Why not ask the humans?"

"The humans who are coming now are bound to rulers they couldn't break. Such as telling anything about the Cothica. Alexandre wasn't," the blue Mipdian explained.

The prince added, "It is the best way to collect information about the Chaotic Player and the Cothica. Probably just a few bits."

The High Muge offered the tablet.

The leader of the Oasis gazed at it and said, "That's English. Much easier to understand when you know it."

"I'll be interested to learn about it eventually," Sobtjek commented with a small smirk as he scratched his jaw. If it was simpler, why turned their back on a better system of writing.

"I assume you can read it," the king asked with hope.

His nephew was certain of it.

"Of course," Welsh began to read the text, "I have stayed in Kaizeph for a solan now. It is a little hard to handle my situation now. My family and my friends are hunting me in my dreams. Little of their face do I seem to forget. I'm not good at drawing, so I can't make sure I remember them. My friends here are helping me fixing the scanner, as I decide to call it. I'm thankful of them. I might have ended up in worse shape or just bad shape," he finished reading it and gave back the tablet.

They got a little of the inside of Alexandre mind after he stayed for a solan.

Mudeenu asked, "Did he thought of ending his life?"

"Probably. It's a tablet and he couldn't just break it and start over," Sobtjek commented at the damaged part, "Or wouldn't."

"This is fascinating. We have a few tablets on our own, but they are mostly those made by our ancestor Gosh," the crimson reptilian being said as he crossed his arms, "We have very few texts of this human."

"We might want to know what they are written on them too," Mudeenu quickly said.

His uncle let out a small smile, "Don't get too enthusiasm about it. It might just be a few thoughts."

"We won't mind sharing it," the Mipedian told the visitors.

Welsh brought the tablets they held and preserved for many generations. He read each of them while Sobtjek transcribed it on a papyrus. He made sure to write it in their own language. There was a lot of discovery from this simple clan who preserved so many unknown treasures.

"Thank you for everything," the king said, before talking about why he was craving for knowledge. He didn't go in details, but he said that there might be a way to go to the Cothica one day, maybe soon.

"That is but a dream," the crimson lizard replied as his tail tapped the sands. He looked down and said, "Still…" something came in his mind and looked at the king, "If they are coming back and Alexandre is still alive. Maybe… you can tell him to come here."

"He isn't a Chaotic Player… yet," the king replied. He thought about it and said, "However, I know one I can ask to pass the message to Alexandre," he crossed his arms with a small smile, "And he is trustable. Peyton will tell him that Gosh descendant wants to meet his ancestors' friend."

"Thank you," he gave a nod at his ruler.

"There is another reason we came here," Sobtjek said. He got the attention of the Mipedian, "Since you know how to read the Chaotic Players writing, then you might help us in our kings project. The one he told you about. This might bring us a great breakthrough to the Cothica."

One Mipedian of the village raised his hand and proposed himself. They talked a little about what he might be useful for. It continued for a while.

The prince saw how quickly the king obtained the full support of the village. Much quicker than he anticipated, _that's why he is the king of our tribe, _he knew he was far from his uncle or cousin talent in rallying people that quickly and gaining their support and trust.

He knew why he was brought here. He had in front of him an example of his Uncle way, compared to his grand-father's ways. He hadn't forgotten that he had the attitude of his grand-father, but less bad.

Theb-Saar and his guards were about to depart, when the king had one last question, "Tell me honestly. What would you have done if my father still rules over Al Mipedim?"

That was a tricky question for the leader of the village. He lightly frowned as he searched for an answer. A polite one that wouldn't be taken the wrong way, "My father hoped for the best. If the Tyrant remained, we wouldn't follow him. Father told me that we would either become tribeless, or trying to join the Overworlders. Death at his hands wasn't accepted. Father hoped that the humans might one day come back again and wished… to see them."

"Your father is gone then," the king replied.

"Yes. Father and some of our men joined you to overthrown the Tyrant and… never came back alive," Welsh let out a short sighed. He lightly smiled, "He was right to have faith in you, even if he barely knew anything about you."

"They were too many soldiers to remember all of them Welsh, but I thanked each of them for joining me."

The prince gazed down. His father was badly injured when he helped his brother to overthrow the Tyrant. Still, his father was proud of doing the right thing. He could feel it in himself, sad from his passing, but proud of his decisions.

Sobtjek commented, "Good thing you didn't have to leave your home once again."

"Obviously," the crimson lizard replied, remembering one tablet where Gosh commented about how much he missed the desert.

The High Muge added, "If you meet any humans. Do not get too excited. They will surely try to get a scan out of you for their matches. However, they could see your memories with their scanners."

"We will try and remember that."

After this, the group left the village and returned to the castle. They commented a little about how they should call the Chaotic Players. They decided they would call them humans.

The villagers and their leader felt overjoyed, knowing that the humans were back.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next Chapter: Hunt Him Down.

Rothar was hunting a M'arrillian he spotted to take it down and won't let it escape with something they stole from the Chaor.


	21. Chapter 20: Hunt Him Down

Author Comments: Hello everyone. You have noticed that I didn't update for a while.

I spend three weeks to reread all of my previous chapters and made some corrections. It's not perfect, obviously, but I think it's less bad than before.

The updates will be a little slower. I won't put two chapters per week minimal, but one per week minimal now. Doesn't mean that two chapters might not come out the same week. It depends on the length of the chapters. I will correct slower than before.

I am currently searching for a Beta Reader, with little success so far. So, if any of you is interested to help me with my grammar problem and mistakes in my choice of words, feel free to PM me.

I also took this time to think a little more about the second Act. I have some early idea and some beginning to flesh out and it will slowly progress. You will know more when the first Act ends.

* * *

In the Underworld city, a chase had begun. An intruder went in Chaor's Palace and managed to snag something.

That creature escaped the city with a vital item. One that Chaor wanted back at all cost. The alert was quickly sent. Their ruler wanted the intruder either captured or dead. Mostly dead.

It made many soldiers smirked at the thought of crushing the enemy.

The intruder was a M'arrillian, one they knew and learned to hate too well, was the thief.

Many went outside of the city in search for their prey, checking above and trying to see if there was a glimpse of the creature.

The fate of the Underworld might depend on retrieving the artefact.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Hunt Him Down**

One of the hunters was Rothar, a creature that looked like a furless minotaur. The Underworlder was an orange creature with blue hair, a blue tail, green eyes and a pair of silver horn on his forehead. He wore a silver breastplate and green shorts. He also had an axe on attached on his back.

He was searching for his enemy on his Skeletal Steed. His mount looked like the skeleton of a horse. It looked dead, yet it moved with a mind on its own.

Rothar had little time to find the M'arrillian. From the yelling he heard in Underworld City, this was mission they couldn't fail. They had to retrieve what the creature stole. Rothar didn't know what it was or what I might be. All he knew was that he had to take it back.

He accelerated with his ride as quickly as possible as he gazed forward and above. Knowing the M'arrillian, he would quickly stand up from the dark surrounding of the city and the land.

Luckily, he noticed the M'arrillian green light, flying away from the city and towards the Deep Mine.

"You won't get away from me M'arrillian!" he grunted as he accelerated his ride and began chasing the creature.

His steed was slowly catching up to his target.

The Underworlder let out a small grin as the distance between them decreased. Once he was close enough, he focused his mind on his target. He prepared his attack to bring the creature down.

He waited for the perfect chance to attack. He summoned the power of fire in his hand. It was an element he recently awakened recently. He yelled with pride and bloodlust, "Flame Orb!"

A ball of fire went to the M'arrillian and exploded on the back of the creature.

The creature went towards the ground. He avoided crashing and quickly turned around and faced the Underworlder.

Rothar chuckled as he climbed down and slowly approached the M'arrillian, "You made a grave mistake to challenge our tribe once again. We will finally make you pay for everything you've done against the Underworld. Dead or alive."

Milla'iin float in the air once again, holding a small bag, "You are stupid enough to think you can obtain your revenge," he pointed one tendril at the other creature. His big eye frowned, "Aa'une will hasn't fallen."

The Underworlder took his axe and grunted, "You have failed twice M'arrillian."

"Rip Tide!" the M'arrillian yelled. He created two ball of waters and threw them at the direction of the other creature. The attack turned into a wave.

Rothar dodged it at the last second. He rolled on the ground and quickly stood back on his feet. He charged and swung his axe. The other creature avoided and tried to use his next attack.

The Underworlder was too close and quickly deviated the attack towards the air. He kicked the chest of the Milla'iin and the moment the green creature was on the ground, he followed with another attack, "Rock Wave!" He slammed his fist on the ground. The ground seemed to lift for a second before it broke. Many pieces of those flew off towards the other creature like a wave.

The M'arrillian painfully grunted as he endured the attack and prepared his counter attack. He avoided the other one's coming at him and pointed one of his tentacles at the Underworlder, "Lightning Burst!"

Lightning came out of his tendril and hit the orange creature right in the chest. The attack passed through the armor and shocked the creature greatly. Rothar lost his balance and was on his knees for a few seconds, panting.

The soldier of Chaor quickly stood up, "That won't be enough," he grunted as his anger rose within him. He readied his axe and charged once again.

Milla'iin changed tactic and flew back in the air, using his floating ability to his advantage. He summoned ice on his tendrils and threw them at the minotaur like being.

The Underworlder jumped back and avoided the attack. He saw more comings and blocked some of them with his axes while ducking to avoid the others. One of them pierced his shoulder. He ignored the pain as he released energy from his left hand, "Power Pulse!"

The energy struck on the chest of the M'arrillian. The creature dropped the bag. The creatures quickly went after it.

The glowing one grabbed it first with one of his tendrils, just before it felt on the ground, but was tackled on his back by the other one. The body of Milla'iin was crushed against a rock. He painfully grunted as he glared at his aggressor and countered with an energy blast coming form his big eye.

The blast hit right on the snout and sent Rothar rolling on the ground.

The Chieftain recovered from the pain and began to fly in the air once again, "I've lost enough time with you," he was about to fly away.

"I won't let you! Squeeze Play!" the warrior grunted.

His arms stretched. It grew longer and went towards the other creature like a living snake, chasing after its pray. It seemed to leave a few marks on the arm as it began to go beyond its limit. The soldier bit his lips. The risk payed off as he managed to reach the M'arrillian. The minotaur painfully grunted, but grinned as he got him by the eye ball. He pulled with everything he got. The momentum made the other creature yelled before he was greeted with a kneecap in his gut.

Milla'iin flew in the air and landed on the ground. He rolled a few times and grunted, "You were ready to lose your arm for this… I was right. You really needed those."

"As if I'll let you enslaved us once again," he wasn't mind controlled for that long, but it was enough to built a grudge. As for what was in the bag, he didn't know what it was.

_I should have been able to quickly beat him on my own, _the Chieftain frowned as he gazed at the bag. Escaping wasn't an option. The pain was intense and he might not have the strength to endure another powerful blow.

"Your tribe grew so weak without the power to control our minds," he approached the other creature, axe ready, "No wonder you are committing thievery now."

The other creature took it the worse way possible. His blood began to boil in his veins as he concentrated his energy, "Do not mock the M'arrillians, Underworlder. You think we are incapable, but once we claim the power of the Cothica, it will be you in the end who shall beg for mercy," he gazed at the object in the small bag. He wouldn't let go of that opportunity. If he lost it, it wouldn't matter that much, _I still have my plan B._

The Underworlder chuckled as he swung his axe. He cut the tendril holding the little bag. It felt on the ground and the remaining of the creature's flesh spasmed for a few seconds before it stopped, "Never," he followed up with another power pulse and sent the evil creature away.

Light green fluid came out of the wound as Milla'iin rolled on the ground. He barely managed to stand up and flew in the air. He was ready to take back the bag and its content. He stopped and thought back. He had another plan if he couldn't bring it back. He turned around.

Rothar grabbed the bag and pulled it on his belt. He was ready for anything else, but the M'arrillian was retreating already. He wondered if he should give chase or not. He grabbed the little bit of flesh, "I'll keep this as a trophy M'arrillian!" His priority was to bring back whatever was in the bag.

He turned around and climbed back on his mount. He hesitated to leave. Rothar gazed back and frowned, "You have up a little quickly," the orange creature didn't like it. He still had to hurry back. He had to give his report.

* * *

Once he was back in the castle, he quickly went to meet his ruler. He reached the throne room and bowed down to his ruler, sitting on his throne, accompanied with Agitos, _Takinom isn't back yet._

She was also haunting the intruder.

"I brought back what the M'arrillian stole from you Lord Chaor," he showed the brown bag as he gave a quick report of what transpired.

Chaor grabbed it and checked inside. He grunted.

That wasn't a good sign for the soldier.

The ruler shoved it on his advisor who puffed when it hit his face. He grabbed the bag. He looked inside and saw the content.

"Where is the other one?" Chaor asked.

"Other- You mean that Milla'iin stole one more item than whatever was in this," the orange creature asked as he gazed down.

Agitos quickly said, "The alert has been given rather quickly and without-"

"Did you let Milla'iin go with anything else?" the ruler furiously yelled.

"No lord Chaor. That was all that he had. He was holding it until I managed to get it back. He had nothing else," he looked into the blue eyes of his ruler. He showed the bit of tendril he cut with his axe, "I would have noticed it if he had anything on his other tendrils."

The advisor nodded, but didn't interrupt his ruler as he walked away.

"And put it to the room!" his ruler ordered.

"Yes, my lord," Agitos nodded and quickly walked away. He wasn't curious at all about what would come next. The creature just knew that it wouldn't be a punishment.

Chaor was aware that the order was to bring back what the M'arrillian stole. Nothing more and nothing else. He will make sure that it was all that the creature had. He wanted every little bit of detail now.

The blue lizard checked what was in the bag. It was a red scanner. It came from a human who died in a really weird way. From what the witness said. They had four scanners inside the castle. Three now, with one still missing,_ where is the other one. If Milla'iin didn't have it on him… he must have- _he rushed and made a detour. The chase wasn't over. He had to tell everyone what might had occurred.

* * *

The searched for the M'arrillian continued for a few hours. They received new orders to find him at all cost, as he had something else stolen and didn't have it on him. Chaor order was absolute. Their ruler won't accept failure.

Takinom was a sleek female Underworlder creature with yellow skin with dark skin on her hands neck and legs, long red hair silver horn on her head, purple eyes and red bat-like wings. She wore a silver breastplate and knee guards.

Takinom found a pool of shining yellow light. She closed her wings and landed on the ground. She inspected it. She carefully touched it with her finger. The pool wasn't fresh. It was partially dried up and already beginning to stop shining. She grunted as she opened flew once again. She looked around and found a trail of blood left by the M'arrillian. She followed it. She quickly realised that it went back to Underworld City. She reached the end of the trail; _he must have stopped bleeding. _

She looked around for any clues. There was nothing. The chase of the creature ended there.

"Chaor isn't going to like this," she frowned. Takinum didn't like it either. This was bad, "He got away with a scanner."

She wasn't sure what the consequence would be.

It wasn't good because the M'arrillians wanted a scanner. Not only that, but they also targeted Chaotic Players to reach the Cothica. And Kaz was one of their main targets.

The big question was if they could eventually reach where the humans are.

Takinom mind wasn't at ease. It would have been much better if they had no scanners. She will convince Chaor to maximise the protections of those three remaining. No other tribes should be able to steal them anymore.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter. The M'arrillians finally managed to get a scanner.

Next chapter: What Lies Inside The Scanners.

The M'arrillians are preparing to follow the other tribes with Telebracers while Bahrakatan studied the inside of the scanners.


	22. Chapter 21: What Lies Inside The Scanner

AC: : To answer the question of what Agitos found weird, it's just that when a human is coded, his body disappeared into thin air. It is not something that happens naturally in their world. That is one of the things that made them believe they came from the Cothica.

* * *

Milla'iin mission was a success. He decided to accomplish it on his own. Right now, he had trouble fully trusting some of his own tribes. Many creatures were protesting the way of their previous ruler Aa'une. Despite being an Oligarchy, Aa'une had the most influence one of their tribe, just like his mother before.

He went in Chaor's castle and stole a scanner. He knew he had one. Luck was on his side and found two in the same room.

Just in case things went wrong, the M'arrillian hid it just outside of the city. If he lost one, he might be able to pick the other one at peace. That scenario happened with his battle against Rothar.

Even in defeat, the creature was victorious.

* * *

**Chapter 21: What Lies Inside The Scanners**

Milla'iin returned in the Deep Mine with a scanner. The yellow scanned in his tendril was intact. Once he was safe, he studied it. It looked like the one he obtained from MajorTom, before he escaped somehow. The only thing different was the color.

He was excited from the progress they made to reach the Cothica. Still, they needed a human for the next phase. One of the three boys would be fine.

"You are back," a guard of his tribe said.

His big eye went to the other M'arrillian and nodded, "Yes. The mission is a success," he then called Bahrakatan with his mind. He needed to meet him and showed him the scanner. They needed to see what it contained.

He got a positive answer and went where the Coralsmith lived. He quickly reached the large residence of the Kha'rall and went inside.

The creature was currently checking his instruments. He needed them to be fully functional, "So you came back from your foolish attempt to get a scanner," he commented calmly as he put his hammer down. He turned around and saw that the Chieftain had one, "And you just lose a part of your limbs."

Milla'iin grunted, "The price means little compare to what this will bring us Bahrakatan. This little battlegear of those humans will be the key to our final victory."

"As long as you don't hurt one of them," the purple creature warned the other one. He clapped his pincer loudly as a warning, "They come from the Cothica."

"They are against us," the yellow M'arrillian replied. He gave the scanner, "I want to see what lies inside of this battlegear. With it, we can make a Telebracer."

They knew how to make it. During the war, they managed to obtain the plan thanks to their spy during the war, within the walls of Kiru City. They didn't want any nasty surprise.

Bahrakatan delicately put the scanner on his table and observed it for a while. He touched it and nothing happened. His claw softly pressed on the screen. It remained black. He pressed on the switches and on the symbol of Chaotic. Nothing happened, as expected.

"What are you doing?" the chieftain asked with impatience.

"Some observations. After I opened it, it might not be possible to put it back together," he replied with some annoyance.

"Hurry up."

"No," the Kha'rall replied, "Careful study is the best approach. That's why I made the best battlegears Milla'iin," he turned his head towards the other creature and added, "Even Aa'une knew he shouldn't rush me."

The chieftain admitted defeat and sighed. He crossed his tendrils and waited. His big eye went to his wound. It would eventually regenerate.

"While you were gone, the arsenal had been attacked," Bahrakatan commented as he finished the initial inspection.

"Those traitors. Did they steal anything?"

"A few battlegears. Most of them were those I made. They picked the high quality," he replied.

"Dammit! Those traitors are bringing shame to our late Oligarch!" he furiously grunted as he wanted to smash anything. The pincer near his tendril made him change his mind, "I'll ask if they found anything about them."

"They escaped. I fear that everything will go out of control soon. The guards cannot stop them or control them."

"We will crush them soon enough. With the Cothica, they will learn their grave mistake."

"Anyway," he picked a coral shard and began searching for a way to open the scanner, "I finished my inspections. There is little… Expect a message on the back, written in their language."

"No one knows what it meant."

"I believe it isn't something important. There is no symbol on it," he replied. He gazed at it.

It was simply the logo and the name of the company that made the scanners.

Bahrakatan declared, "And I got it," he forced the scanner to reveal its inside. He took away the lid thing to the inside of the scanners. Once his eyes settled on the inward of the scanners, he dropped his tool. He saw the little square things in the inside of the scanners. The little things that meant nothing. However, he believed those things contained great powers. He saw the white thing on the blue surface that connected those squares together. The Coralsmith didn't want to lay a finger on the inside. It was just marvelous. None of this made sense in his mind, but it was the wonders of the Cothica.

The creature wondered how such a complex thing could do so many things, _the humans are genius. I don't see any source of energy and… none of this feels like it's natural, _he thought of everything he made. It always came from something originally. He and the other tribes could construct something unique, but never looking this complex and small.

The other creature didn't understand what was so fascinating about it. It was just some mysterious thing that made it work. It was true that it was something otherworldly, but to be that fascinated by it.

He grabbed something and slowly pulled it up. It was more oval thing that stood out from the others. He wondered why it had that form.

"What is that?" Milla'iin asked when he touched the object. Since his tendrils were naturally humid, touching it had a different effect that the other creature. He felt like a shock and pulled his tendril away. He grunted, "What is this accursed thing?"

"This must be the source of energy for the scanner. Very small, but extremely powerful."

"Still… this is not what would make a Telebracer work," the chieftain grumbled.

The Kha'rall continued his observation of a relic made in the Cothica. Just seeing it confirmed that they really came from there. No words were needed. Such an everyday object for the humans was fascinating. He feared to imagine what a weapon made by them would look like. He opened the inside of the scanner and saw something standing out from the rest. He carefully looked at it.

The other M'arrillian also gazed, "Yes! That is the thing that allowed those Telebracers to work!"

The Coralsmith it out. It was a special object that looked like the square things. It was a little bigger, but it was pure black compared to the silver one's. Just looking a it and he could feel some mysterious energy coming out of it, "This is what allowed the scanners to travel between locations. This little square thing is…" he couldn't find a word to describe it.

He gently put it besides the scanner and observed it more. There was nothing else about to analyse. It was only fascination, _how could they made something that small and be so powerful. It can remember precise location that has been scanned and bring back the human at the same place. A Flux Bubble couldn't even do that. And Telebracers are somewhat limited without the rest of the scanner. They only need to obtain the location in the scanner. To be there once._

"Extremely powerful," Milla'iin said after a long moment of silence. He approached it and chuckled, "Do you imagine the power of anything they made, but bigger? Such power will allow us to crush the other tribes. This is the true power of the Cothica."

"What the humans can do," Bahrakatan sighed as he crossed his arms. After seeing it, everything was possible.

"And those traitors will learn to respect and fear us. They will crawl back and beg for mercy once we reached the Cothica and assume control of the human's world."

"How? We can't control their mind anymore," the other one replied.

With Aa'une demise, their ability to control the mind of the other creatures were greatly diminished. They lacked raw power to do so and one could eventually control the mind of one creature. How was their previous Oligarch so powerful to control every creatures mind? It was a mystery they couldn't solve.

"That is the detail that we Chieftains shall work out. It is time to make that Telebracer anyway," he went away. There was nothing else to see.

The smith was left alone. The creature sighed and continued studying the scanner. _How great humans are, _he thought with admiration. He lightly chuckled as he thought back. Before Aa'une fall, he never did wonder about those Chaotic Players. He knew of the Messenger Of The Cothica. He held little interest. Now, he regretted it. They were fascinating. The Chaotic Players had no power on their own. They couldn't control the elements with their body.

"Yet. You can create such marvelous battlegear. We couldn't even see the deepest part of your mind because of those. You have the power of the Cothica," he thought about the Chieftain and his desire to use their war battlegears and claimed their mind, _such disrespect for the Cothica._

They were many things he didn't tell Milla'iin. Bahrakatan thought of those who stole his battlegears. He did report it, but never spill any names. He was the only witness of those traitors. He spoke none of what he saw. He shared nothing. He let them get away with it. Their identity preserved.

There was one little thing the traitor said that shut his mouth.

_"Glory to the messenger!" _that echoed in his mind.

The Coralsmith knew that those echoed the desires of the messenger long ago. Most where the descendant of those who heard the last words of the first traitor during the first war. Without Aa'une, nothing held them back from fighting back.

As of now, there was no civil war yet. The traitors were simply preparing their coup.

The other thing he knew was that some Chieftains had joined the traitors. With them around, the group was better organised with more successful operations to get geared up for the civil war.

It only needed a spark to begin.

As for himself, he didn't pick a side. He didn't act against any of them yet.

"Maelstrom. Did you know you would cause this when your execution came?"

That question would never be answered.

For now, he shall do what told and desired. He would study the scanner and its secrets to forge a Telebracer.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. If I'm not clear after I rewrote this, they knew how to make one because they read the plan with their spies before the battle of Kiru City.

As for the M'arrillians controlled the minds of other creatures, I don't know. This is only my guess I went along with.

Next Chapter: Return Of The Messenger.

Alexandre, the mysterious Messenger Of The Cothica finally returns to Perim after so many solans and years.

The end of his mysteries shall come and with him, the beginning of the end of this arc. 5 more chapters before the finale of this Arc. (If I stick up to the plan.)


	23. Chapter 22: Return Of The Messenger

AC: Here's the new chapter. I hope you are satisfied with it. I've checked and reread it a few times and I hope it's good.

* * *

A man held a scanner on his hand. He looked at his computer screen that contained a code to access to Chaotic and Perim. Or so he heard from his friend. She told him that he should participate to the second generation of the game, when he refused to speak up about his past. The thought of going to Perim pushed him to play the game the best he managed with his Mipedian Deck.

He already made the call and she insisted to use it right now. Telling him what would happen once again.

"I hope you are right about this Cassandra. Because I'll be pissed if it's all false hope," the man said as he put the code on his scanner. His finger was above the Chaotic symbol.

He was motionless for a moment. His mind wandered to a melancholic past, "Gosh," the man was aware that he wouldn't see his old friend. Once the human was back to the present, he pressed on the switch. Now, he had to wait.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Return Of The Messenger**

Tom and his two friends watched Sarah's match.

"Sarah is doing pretty well. Wamma is beating Chaor easily," Peryton commented.

"It's only in a drome that we can see that happening," Kaz commented.

"Yeah," Tom sighed.

"What is it?" his best friend asked.

"We haven't progress at all," he tapped his fingers on the table.

"We have to wait for Miss Cassandra. All rest in your mom buddy," Peyton replied.

"Yeah," he looked at his mother who talked to a few other adult players. He noticed she was showing some pictures and wondered if it was his own. That would bring shamed him, "You know. I told Chaor what we did in Kaizeph yesterday. Not everything, but what I can."

"You did say he knew you would go there," MajorTom remembered as he crossed his fingers. He sighed once again, "I really wish we could just solve everything and put this behind."

"We all have a big target on our back," the brown-haired boy pointed his back, "M'arrillians put it on us because they are mucho locos with losing the war another time."

"Yeah," Kaz concluded. They had those short talked a few times already. They were just going around the same thing.

It wouldn't be that bad if they had to sacrifice a few things they usually did. They went to less scan hunt than usual for their own safety.

They didn't notice Cassandra elsewhere and greet someone with excitement.

"And Sarah win that match!" Peyton yelled, pushing those thought aside.

"Good for her," Tom lightly smiled.

Soon, Sarah was back and sat on her chair, "How was it?"

"You were great Sarah. You're new Battlegear really worked against Chaor," Peyton replied.

"Yeah. And-" KidChaor was interrupted.

"Kaz. I got some good news for you and your friends," Cassandra said.

Her son turned around, "What is it mo-" he stopped.

She wasn't alone. There was a man by her side. The man was busy observing his surrounding with a smile on his smile. It was obviously his first time.

He was a Caucasian man with pale blue eyes, short blond and gray hair and many scars on his face. He wore a brown jacket, a black shirt and blue jeans.

"Is he?" the black-haired boy didn't dare to finish his sentence.

"Yes," the woman replied.

"This is Kazdan?" the man gazed at the red-haired boy.

"Yes. My wonderful son," Cassandra replied.

"I can see the resemblance," the man chuckled, "Hello Kaz. Oh. Sorry for not presenting myself… Got a little distracted," he crossed his arms. He knew what they wanted to know. He could see their anticipations, "I'm Alexandre Desjardins. Just call me Alexandre," he approached them and whispered, "The one they called, The Messenger Of The Cothica."

"He's really here," Peyton whispered.

The man who had all the answers was finally in Chaotic.

"So, you can finally tell us everything," Cassandra declared as she stood behind her old friend, "And I'll be finally able to know what really happened to you."

Alexandre scratched the back of his head nervously, "You wouldn't believe me, so I said nothing Cassy."

"Don't call me that Alex," she lightly blushed, not liking that nickname.

"We have so-"

The man scanner rang and he checked on it, "Sorry. I have my match schedule already," he apologised, "Answers will wait," he let out a small smile, "I'll see you later… Just find a discreet place. I really don't want this to go out," he walked away, Cassandra tailing him with clear frustration on her face.

"And we have to wait more," Kaz sighed.

"Still. Answer time has finally come," Peyton declared with a grin, "All of this is almost over."

"That's great. With this, we will find a way to end all of this crazy, Cothica situation," Sarah said. She still had that little thought about the man being here.

Tom had it too. The return of The Messenger might cause a lot of ruckus if it was known.

An hour later, Alexandre returned and they went to a discreet location of Chaotic. Almost no one went towards the upper floor where some Chaotic Players rest at night. It almost never happened, but some players did lose their scanners in Chaotic and the robots had to find it. It could take a few days sometimes and rooms existed for this situation. Right now, no one was using them.

The group had a small talk together. Cassandra told them not to rush for answers or he might back out and not explain everything.

It was still her who ended the small talk, "It's good to know you are doing great at your job."

"Still, you are better. Two jobs to take care of Kazdan. I don't think I would hold on that long before I crumbled under it," Alexandre replied.

"Alex. We really want to know what happened to you in Kaizeph."

The man took a deep breath and sighed. He looked around. They were alone. He looked at everyone and nodded, "Okay…" he took a deep breath, "The only I spoke this about was my parents," he thought of his next words as he rested on the wall, "Cassandra told me I could trust you and I trust her judgement on the matter. You did uncover a lot in Kaizeph. I'll give you the short version. I'll give the details another time. When more comes back," his eyes went at the side. He had an idea of the when.

The group waited for the man to begin.

Alexandre hesitated a little, as four of them were strangers. Still, he trusted Cassandra's judgement. She was good with that, "That is asking a lot. Anyway, when I came to Perim, it was around 20… 25 yearish ago. I was a teenager going to High School. That day, my dad was annoying me greatly about his invention. I brought it to school just to annoy him. I think. Maybe I accidentally picked it Maybe it's just teenager stuff when your parents annoyed you too much."

"Not really," his friend replied.

"It was like those scanners," he revealed his orange scanner, "But very different. It was the first one created and it wasn't made for a game. Anyway, after school, it was raining and I quickly ran home. Don't know what happened next, but I guess it accidentally activated in my bag. Wait… I think I tried to take a small umbrella inside. It was raining or-" he shook his head, "Not important. I'm sure I definitely try to get something. Next thing I remember I was really tripping like on drugs. When that trip was over, Gosh was there, pointing his sword at my face. All I remember thinking was that it was freaking cold," a small melancholic smile was on his face, "I got arrested because the scanner was smoking. Something broke inside. I had to explain who I was, Gosh began to believe I came from the Cothica somehow, etc."

"Wait. You are skipping so much," Sarah said.

"It is the short version. And it's pretty blank what happened next until I went outside for the first time with my friend. That was how I saw Perim for the first time. Gosh said he missed his home so much and I decided to help him. We went to talk to the other tribes and-" he pointed at his scars, "I got those to make my point. They…," he searched for the name of his other friends. His frowned and let out a sad sighed, "Can't remember their names," he lifted his shirt and there was one scar near his vital organs, "That one was when I saved the M'arrillian."

That shocked the Chaotic Players. He really almost died.

Cassandra was also shock, but also horrified that he could have died instantly like that, "So you," she whispered.

Her son heard it and wondered if he pulled things like that before.

"I helped the M'arrillian because…Because- I don't know anymore. I think seeing everyone just surrounding him and ready to kill him when he couldn't fight back or something else," he was getting pissed at himself for having so much things missing of those moments, "I remember I told myself, 'Not this time' and I got plunged by Gosh sword. All I remember was his face, breaking down into pure horror at what he did while I whispered, 'Don't'. I don't remember anything else for a while. Just that when I really came back, the M'arrillian switched side. How? Who knows," Alexandre rested on the wall and slid on the ground. Reliving his memories made him a little depress. Thinking of his friends he would never see again.

"Do you want to stop bro?" Peyton asked.

"Naw. I'm almost done."

"W-wait. Why did you jump in front of him like that? It's not taking a punch but a sword in you," Sarah asked worryingly.

The man responded, "Because I believe I didn't want to think that I could have done something… I guess. Or another thing. Dammit. I can't remember."

"They could have killed the M'arrillian while you were unconscious," Tom mentioned.

"His life should have been a game over bro," the brown-haired boy said, knowing that they wanted to kill him the first time.

Alexandre tapped his forehead with his finger. He gave his supposition, "Don't know. However, since they believe I'm 'The Messenger Of The Cothica', they thought it was a terrible idea to kill someone I protected. I did say don't," he sighed, "Let's keep it on. One day, Gosh was preparing with a few Mipedians to go the Eye of the Maelstrom to offer a new Mugic, as the creatures did every two Solans. Since Gosh believe I came from there, he brought me there as it they believe there is a connection between Perim and the Cothica at that location. The M'arrillian M… M something, offered us a safe route. Didn't have to fight because the next thing I remember was a lot of wind and that Gosh found something to fix my scanner. The next two days, I said my farewell to everyone and have a long talk with the long bearded smurf like Overworlder."

"Maybe Najarin," Tom supposed. He didn't want to think of the High Muge as a smurf. Kaz and Peyton chuckled at that thought.

"Yeah. Him. Once I returned to Earth, I broke the scanner and went home."

The group took a while to take in everything the boy said.

"Wait. You get what you need near the Eye of the Maelstrom. How?" Kaz asked suspiciously.

The man raised his shoulders, "Don't really know," he let out a heavy sighed, "You know what's worse. I won't ever know what happened to them after I left. Gosh and the others."

Tom knew the answers and so were his friends. He hesitated to bring it up. He saw that the man was tired of bringing up his old memories. He thought that it might be better to wait.

Kaz wasn't agreeing with what his friend was thinking, "We know what happened to the M'arrillian."

His eyes lighted up a little, "What happened to him?"

Tom replied before his best friend did, "He…"

Alexandre saw the hesitation and knew the creature didn't meet a good ending. He looked down, wondering if it was his fault.

"He was captured by his tribe and executed by Aa'une for treason."

"Aa'une?" The one called The Messenger Of The Cothica asked.

"The ruler of the M'arrillians," Sarah resumed.

"The ruler wasn't him when I was stuck there," he replied to the teenage girl.

The four wondered who was back during the first war and how it changed.

"Anyway, I found this in the memories of a creature I scanned, Phelphor. His son," he checked on his scanner for the image.

"He did say he had a son… Was that M'arrillian not easy in the eyes too?"

The four nodded.

Alexandre chuckled, "Like father like son. Just as he said."

Tom judged that it was wiser to not tell him who had to execute the creature right now.

"I guess, tt's my fault he died," the sad man commented as he gazed at his friend.

"Not it's not," Cassandra quickly replied.

"That's right bro. He would have died sooner if you didn't save him. You are amigos. Thanks to you, he did many good things. He helped you go back home, he saved Perim and never back down," Peyton honestly declared to the man.

"You helped him become a better creature. He tried to bring sense to his tribe, even when his life was about to end," Tom added.

"So, don't just put yourself down," Cassandra tapped his back.

The man nodded. He took a deep breath and eventually, let out a small smile, "Stupid me," he stood up and crossed his arms, "Saying it like that."

They had a small chat. The man had nothing else to say for now.

Sarah brought back one big question, "I'm just wondering one last thing Alexandre… It doesn't explain how you went to the past and came back just a few days later in your world."

"My dad made a wild guess," he crossed his arms and thought back. He grumbled a few things as he tried to find a simple answer, "Wormhole."

"Wormhole?" the five asked.

"Dad scanner well… he did the same as your scanners and like…" he searched in his cards and showed an image, "Dranakis Threshold together. A wormhole let you travel in another location and in another time. That's his wild guess."

"Is that possible?" Tom wondered.

Kaz replied, "I can check more on the internet back home."

"If this is right… that explain so many things," Sarah admitted.

"Does that make it possible to be back three days on Earth bro? It's still kina weird," Peyton asked.

"Yes. It depends on the time and space of the exit point," Alexandre said, leaving them a little confused.

"We're counting on you to find a for dummies version bro," the larger of the teenagers said.

He adjusted his pink glasses and nodded.

"Cassandra told me that you went to Kaizeph… I was wondering. Could you bring met here soon?" the man asked.

"You want to go back there?" Tom asked.

The man nodded, "It might help remembering more things and… I really want to see what remained of the city. Also, go back to the heart of the city but its secret passage."

That got the attention of the young, "Secret passage?"

"Yup."

They were checking in their scanners for their schedules. After fixing a date, Kaz mother asked to leave them along for a little bit. The teenagers agreed.

Cassandra began to said, "Don't forget about me. I want to figure out everything that happened to you… After all this time-"

The man nodded, "Sorry for not telling you everything all those years ago," he grabbed her left hand, "You wouldn't believe me completely if I told you about all of this."

"Maybe," she was uncertain. She smiled, "Still, it's good to finally know the true."

"There is more to say at Kaizeph."

They got some news of their current life on Earth. The man sighed, "I'll port out soon. That really tired me out," he smiled, "But I feel much better."

"Me too. I have to let my self on Earth what happened to you. Can't have one of me worried over it."

He nodded and they went to port out.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter. Cassandra got some closure for her friend after more than two decades. It took a while to check everything. The revelation left me a little uncertain. I limited the info dump to what he could remember. On Kaizeph, it will be some event, fun and less fun on the city as they go to its heart.

Next Chapter: Tiane And The Messenger.

Tiaane met Alexandre in the desert as he went to an oasis. Intrigue by the man, he escorted him to the village, trying to figure out what got his interest in Alexandre.


	24. Chapter 23: Tiaane And The Messenger

Tom and his best friend were watching Peyton's match against Cassandra. In all the odds, the two had a match against each other's.

"Your mom isn't letting Peyton get the best of her," the black-haired boy commented.

"She's great," the boy sighed, "A few players commented about family pictures. It was embarrassing."

"Yeah. I was in a few of those too," he blushed.

"At least, she had nothing about when you went to that lame ballet camp."

"Do you have to bring that up," Tom grunted. It was a lame place, but he did have some fun. He still didn't remember how he ended up there in the first place.

They looked away from the screen and were about to ask something to eat when they noticed something strange.

Two players were walking towards each other's. However, one of them was pushed backward.

"Hey!" the player angrily said as the other one passed on the side, "Why did you shove me?"

"W-what? I didn't shove you!" the other player aggressively replied.

"Yes, you did! There is no one else around!"

"I didn't!"

And the two continued to argue until robots came to separate them.

Tom saw that and asked, "Did you see what happen?"

His friend nodded, "That player just felt on the ground and just accuse the other one."

"I'm… not sure that's what happen," the Overworlder player was hesitant.

"Me too," the red-hair boy was pensive for a while, before he changed the subject to something else, "Anyway, we will return to Kaizeph in two days."

"Yeah. I wonder what we will discover in there."

"Something no creatures saw since they lived there. I'm getting excited," KidChaor let out a small excited smile.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Tiaane And The Messenger**

A golden-brown Mipedian with a pair of large horns brown iris on his yellow eyes and a long tail. He wore a purple cloak with a hood, a loincloth of the same color and a stone on his chest. He held a small staff made of wood with a purple gem on the top.

He was a Muge by the name of Tiaane. He had been wandering the desert of Al Mipedim for a while, but something had been distracting his thought. He had been well aware of his king plan and was uncertain about it. He wondered first, if it was even possible or not.

The other problem was that the Mipedian had no ill towards the humans. Quite the contrary, he liked them. He still wondered how Tom was doing. They met only once and never crossed path again, _I hope Peyton told him I am fine, _he wondered.

He noticed something else that distracted him from his thought. A Chaotic Player who wandered in the desert, searching for a destination. Tiaane wondered why would a human be there. There was nothing interesting to scan. The outsider was also going the opposite direction of the castle. The only thing there was an abandoned village. He decided to follow him out of curiosity. He turned invisible and stalked the human.

The Mipedian was beside the human and studied his face, making him even more curious. Some gray hair showed that the human was older than most who came here. Also, the scars on his face. The creature couldn't ignore it. It was familiar, but didn't know why it made him felt that way. He studied him more when he crossed the blue eyes.

"Who's there?" the human asked. He crossed his arms as he took out his scanner. He took a few steps back, "I can see your footprints on the sand."

_That man is cautious, _"Do not worry," he turned himself visible, "I am not here to hurt you. My name is Tiaane. Muge of Al Mipedim."

The Chaotic Player sighed in relief, but still held his scanner, "Good."

The creature tail tapped a little nervously. He saw that the stranger was cooperative, but didn't give his name, "May I ask what you are doing here? Most Chaotic Players avoid coming here. There is nothing but an abandoned oasis over where," he pointed a little to the north.

"Abandoned," the man was pensive, "I got to check it out," he pressed forward.

Curiosity was eating inside the Mipedian and followed the human, "Let me come with you. Al Mipedim isn't safe for humans, especially for those unused to the desert."

"You don't have too. I'll be fine," the human replied.

"I insist," he let out a small reassuring smile, "I've never seen a human with a striking face like yours and… it got me curious. Most of your kind has… Should I say, clean skin, if you get what I mean."

He chuckled, "Most players are younger than I. Okay. I don't mind if you come with me."

Tiaane followed the Chaotic Player as they traversed the desert towards their destination. The reptilian being often tried to put two and two together as he observed the visage of the human. The scars were just really played with his mind. He knew he saw it somewhere, but the mature face just let out a strange impression on the creature, _I know I've seen those scars somewhere. Still, it can be a coincidence. _He thought back of the tablets, but the human looked different enough with his short hairs and the age,_ I should have given a good look at those tablets instead of just taking a quick gaze._

"It's my first time coming to Al Mipedim. It's as marvelous as I imagine, seeing it up-close," the human admitted. His lips moved, but what he wanted to add remained unknown for the creature.

_He sounds melancholic, _"I wouldn't say that it is marvelous. The desert is our home and source of our tribe's life and strength. We overcome the wrath of the desert and treasure the little it offers."

"It is a desert. You need to carefully look around to realise it's full of life," the adult human commented as he turned around and asked, "Are you a friend of Peyton? He has many friends with your tribe."

"Peyton. Of course, I am. Such a nice kid," Tiaane chuckled, "He is strange, but many of us like him the way he is. I did worry him once."

"I thought it would be the opposite."

"Me too."

The two lightly chuckled as they went forward. They quickly reached their destination and observed the village.

What remained of the village was little. The houses that were far from the oasis were half buried under the sands, especially the lower part of the villages. The oasis water was pure. Plants and a few trees were growing around it. The water supply was small but it was still usable if anyone decided to live there once again.

The man stopped at the entrance of the abandoned location. He took his scanner and scanned it quietly. His gaze went down as he whispered, "So, they did leave their village… Just like Peyton said."

The Mipedian didn't hear his words and asked, "Is there something valuable?" He wondered as the visitor scanned the location.

The Chaotic Player nodded, "Yeah. Not that much anymore. Peyton told me that they moved away to another oasis. I still wanted to visit it."

The creature got no explanation as they went towards the Oasis.

"Do you know how long before the village is buried forever?"

Tiaane gazed at the human with stupor at such question. He chuckled, "It won't. If there is an unused oasis, it won't be long before some Mipedians claim it. Our king already assessed the state and some families are planning to move. One of our other Oasis is getting overpopulated. There is nothing to worry about."

A relief smile was on the lips of the outsider, "That's great."

He began to wander in the remaining of the village.

The Muge asked, "Do you know what you are searching in the village? I might help."

"There is nothing to search. I just wanted to come here since I can do it," he turned around and let out a sad smile, "But everyone is gone."

After a while, the two sat in the roof of an empty house. The Mipedian offered some water and the man drank some of it, "Thanks. It's pretty hot over here," he lightly chuckled at his stupid comment.

"I'll be worried if it was the opposite."

"Tiaane… right?"

"Yes."

"Do you know why they had to leave the village?"

"Why are you curious about it?"

"I…" he offered no answer.

The creature didn't ask more and explained, "They had to leave because of our cruel previous ruler. At that time, I avoid most of the Tyrant reign. I was training to be a Muge with Najarin. The villagers here were against the will of their king and went farther away from the castle, towards the extreme of Al Mipedim. It was for their own safety or they might had been exterminate by The Tyrant."

"Not someone anyone would like to meet."

"He would have killed humans on the spot."

"Good thing he is gone."

"Exactly."

The human sighed, "Sorry if I don't explain much, but I don't want to bother you with why I wanted to come here."

"I can tell there is no ill intention on your face. You humans have extremely easy to read. Much more than any tribes. Although, I didn't see the most twisted one you can make. Some creatures saw those kinds of face," Tiaane kindly replied.

"I know."

The continued their observations for a moment.

"I'll come back here one day and scan it when life returns here," the player decided.

"I hope it will be a better one than the one you currently have," the orange creature commented.

"It will be. I don't need the stats for that," he stood up, "I should make my leave. The desert is slowly killing me now," he joked. He lived worse through a humid day of summer. He took out his scanner. He gazed at the creature and asked, "Mind if I take a scan of you?"

"No problem. You will see the desert from my perspective."

"Good. That's something I would never be able to do on my own," he scanned the creature and looked at the image and the stats, "Tiaane. Have you ever wonder- Naw. I won't bother with that."

"You can ask it."

"Have you ever wondered what our world looks like?"

The Mipedian thought about it and nodded, "A few times. When I looked at your kind and see your strange clothes and hear the words you say. All I know is that it will look different from our own," he closed his eyes and admitted, "I dreamt about it a few times," he stood up and gazed at the village, "Would it look like a desert like Al Mipedim? Would it look like the Overworld? I doubt it might be like the Underworld, Mount Pillar or in the Deep Ocean. You cannot breathe underwater and it looks like you need the sun to live. A few Chaotic Players I heard commented about the weirdness of the creatures living underground."

"Too bad I can't tell you anything about it," he quietly whispered, "Anymore."

"The rules you are bond by. I understand. I would have kept my mouth shut if it was against our own rules."

The man sighed, "I really should go now. I have a friend that might get worried. With everyone going on with the M'arrillians. As I heard."

"It is for the best."

The Chaotic Player was about to press on the symbol to port back to Chaotic, when he looked at the creature one last time, "By the way. My name is Alexandre. Tiaane. It was nice to meet you."

Tiaane was taken aback when he heard the name. He raised his right hand and said, "W-wait!" by the human ported out. The body shining in blue as strange symbol appeared. His hand dropped on his side, "Damn," he stared at the spot where the human was last seen. He could see his footprints already disappearing by the sands.

It all made sense now. The scars on the face looked like the tablets. The name was the same as the Messenger, _there is almost no chance that it could be someone else. They almost all had a clean face, _"I spoke with the… Messenger Of The Cothica. He is here. He's back in Perim," _I should have recognised him quicker. But he looks much older, _"Such honor," he whispered.

He turned around and went towards the castle. He had to speak with his king right now. The return of the Messenger was a sign. His doubt washed away, "The time has finally come Theb-Saar."

The time for a tribe to reach the Cothica was near.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter. I hope you like it.

Next Chapter: The Heart Of Kaizeph.

The group returned to Kaizeph another time to reach its heart and some of its secrets. Alexandre memories slowly coming back as they went deeper in the city.


	25. Chapter 24: To The Heart Of Kaizeph

It was the night on Al Mipedim. The sky was clear and many stars shined in the sky.

An old Mipedian gazed those. He ignored the pain in his bones. He was exhausted, but he had a small smile on his face. A melancholic one as his thought wandered in the past. It was all that Gosh could do in the present days. His body grew old and weak. His life as a warrior ended with his age. Eventually, he put his hands together and prayed.

"You should rest Elder," an Mipedian told the old one.

"I will soon. With such a clear sky… I'm wondering how my old friend is doing right now," he commented.

"The Messenger?"

"Yes. The one we once forgot."

"W- Why did we forgot about him. If it weren't for the tablets, we…"

"I don't know. What matters for me was that I remember all the good time we shared and… his words that gave us our home. Somehow."

"Elder. I must insist you rest."

The old one chuckled and used his stick to stand up, "Sure. I have to be strong. The little ones want to hear my stories next morning."

"They never have enough."

"Let's go," Gosh marched slowly towards his home, supported by the other Mipedian. He hoped that his friend was well and strong in the Cothica.

The Mipedian resigned long ago to meet his friend again, in Al Mipedim or the Cothica. Still, he prayed that if he died, his descendants would meet Alexandre one day.

* * *

**Chapter 24: To The Heart Of Kaizeph**

The Chaotic Players had prepared their plan to go back to Kaizeph. They chose to pass once again through the Mipedian territory, as they hadn't been spotted last time.

Peyton was currently absent as the five plans their excursion. The boy was scanning a duplicate for Alexandre.

"You are very excited," Kaz commented to the man. He could see the smile on his face.

"It's been so long. I wonder how you'll feel if you didn't come to Perim for almost 30 years?"

"I don't know," the red-haired boy replied.

Peyton wasn't back yet and they had to wait. He took longer than expected.

"How's it doing with your matches?" Cassandra asked.

"Terrible," he joyfully replied, "I lost half of them."

"Most of his victories are against anyone who seems to trash talk him," Tom commented. He remembered that the man obliterated Klay in his match.

"Klay. I just hated him on first sight," he replied.

Sarah chuckled, "He wasn't able to defeat any of your creatures. Still, you punched Lord Van Bloot with Sobtjek until he was coded."

"Only in Chaotic we could see something like that bro," Peyton said as he joined them.

"You got the scan?" Alexandre asked.

"For sure."

"You took a while," Sarah commented.

"Yeah. I couldn't scan until a patrol passed. The scanner is really shining when a scan is made. A notice me scanning time! Best they didn't notice me and expect us."

Both Sarah and Tom thought about the Messenger Of The Cothica.

"By the way. Did you tell anyone you were the- You know," Cassandra finished with her hands.

"No. I haven't say anything about that. I met Tiaane and just told him my name. There isn't just one Alexandre."

The duo was nervous. Kaz and Peyton were also getting uncertain about that.

"What is it?" the man asked.

"Maybe they will believe you came back," Tom scratched the back of his head and explained his thought, "Then, what would they do? They believe we came from the Cothica. And…"

"You think they might try to come to Earth?" Kaz asked, his thought coming back to his nightmare. He didn't like for it to turn true. Would it be like his dream or different? He never dreamt about the army intervening on Earth.

Cassandra declared, "No point in asking that now. We should get going and get our answers."

"I'll be careful. I don't think putting a mask would help anyway."

Sarah asked, as the group went to give the scan for Alexandre to follow them, "Do you think they can come to Earth?"

The man replied, "It's possible. If we can come to Perim, the other way around is possible."

It felt ominous.

"For that, they need to create the technology. I'm sure they haven't. The materials used can only be found on Earth. No point stressing about it," he reassured the teenagers.

After the man received the scan, they went to port to Perim. On their way they saw something tripped on something and felt on the ground.

"Dammit," the man grunted.

Alexandre noticed something strange. He saw that something stopped the boy from taking another step.

The others noticed it too.

"That's another weird thing going on," MajorTom said.

Another Chaotic Player lost her balance as if she bumped on something. It was a particularly crowed area.

Peyton raised his shoulders, "Everyone has a day where they are clumsy bro. That's clumsy day."

The group chuckled and agreed.

* * *

The group ported inside the location they scanned in the Wind Quadrant. Peyton looked outside and saw nothing suspicious, "No Mipedians."

The group turned towards the man who returned to the place where he lived for a year.

Alexandre was quiet as he looked around. He wore his coat to keep himself warm, like the others. He went outside and looked at the corridor, "So little change."

"Alex," Cassandra whispered. She refrained from asking her question.

"Gosh told me that they used this path to enter in Kaizeph during the war. Forming a long line as they left Al Mipedim behind," he began marching forward, following the steps they took a few weeks ago.

"I hope we won't be spotted this time too," Kaz whispered.

Sarah replied, "We just have to be careful and make sure that we avoid seeing them."

Alexandre let out a small smile, "I used to follow Gosh during his patrols. We were harassed by the little kids who never saw a human before. They had so any questions that we had to escape them once or twice," he chuckled. He looked at them, "Gosh didn't know how to handle kids. He was the one who decided to run away while dragging me around."

At the branching paths, the man was searching for the right corridor. He gazed at his left, only one path and right with two paths, one going upward and another downward. He had three choices and only one of them lead to the heart of Kaizeph. He let his mind wander.

"Hum-" Cassandra stopped Sarah from asking a question.

"He's thinking."

"As long as he figures this out before we are spotted," Kaz whispered a little nervously.

"We have to go there," the man pointed at the left side, where they could hear the Mipedians working.

The group gulped.

"Are you sure?" MajorTom asked.

"Yes. Gosh took me there one day when the leaders of the four tribes wanted to meet me as the 'Messenger Of The Cothica'. I couldn't say no if it could help me return home. That time, I didn't plan to unite them yet," he lightly chuckled, "I've been stuck for a few weeks. From what I can remember."

The man went forward and the others followed quietly. They knew the Mipedians were working and they shouldn't be detected.

They quietly advance through the long corridor. They eventually stopped at the end when it expanded. It had a large building that looked like a palace. It was far away and they could see some Mipedians entering or exiting the structure.

"The Mipedian palace," Alexandre whispered.

"It's rather small," Peyton commented as he compared it to the one in Al Mipedim.

"They had to sculpt it in a short time," Sarah guessed.

"Do we have to go through the palace?" Cassandra asked.

The man nodded negatively, "No. It's too far from the core of the city. I don't remember ever going in the palace," his eyes searched around for something standing out. There was a wall made of ice that seemed to have a spot that went inward, "There."

They followed him to the spot while watching if the creatures noticed them. They were still busy with their excavation and relaxed. They remained on high alert in case anything changed.

A few Mipedians noticed them. The Cothica Hunter was among them. The creatures were invisible and observed the group from a safe distance. They couldn't believe that the humans were back and near the ancient palace of their rulers' ancestors.

Taffial had to fought against his wish to speak with the man. It was the Messenger Of The Cothica, in flesh and blood. Something he would never dream to happen. It was a miracle. He felt the excitement raising inside his scales. His tail was waving left and right. He wondered what new secrets they might found. The creature already made sure it was The Messenger who came and it was the case. The group quietly stalked the Chaotic Players. He wondered where they were going and approached them quietly.

"There," he showed them the section of the wall.

The five looked at it and it had a suspicious form. It looked like a rectangle, tall enough for a creature to go through, if it wasn't a wall.

"You're sure it would lead us there bro?" Peyton asked.

"Yes. I often dreamt about this. I used it many times to reach the other Quadrants of the city to meet my friends," he let out a melancholic smile. He looked at it and grumbled, "Still… How do I open this again?" He asked that question as he put his hands on the wall.

"It's a door?" Kaz asked.

"Yes. A specific one. Gosh said that his tribe would have preferred inside the palace, but it's at the opposite side to the center of Kaizeph," Alexandre answered.

The Chaotic Players looked back and had to agree. It was more effort if they tried. The creatures would have to dug so much on the ice. Practicality was more important.

The man began to tap the wall with his hands. He closed his eyes, "What was the song again?"

"Song?" the teenagers asked.

He began to hum something and stopped, "No. Not that one."

"Is there something we have to press on the wall?" Peyton asked.

"Yes. There's a secret passage here. The least noticeable compared to the other tribes own secret passage," Alexandre commented. He hummed something else and nodded negatively. He grumbled a few frustrations as he kept searching, "Come on. What song did I hum with Gosh?"

Taffial watched the man struggling to find a song to open the possible gate. The creature wondered how they overlooked that there might be something there. He looked more carefully and it seemed like a door. The Cothica Hunter felt excitement and waited for the door to open.

The man hummed once again, searching if that was the right song or not.

The others grew nervous as it took some time and they might get in trouble at any moments.

Alexandre smiled as he quietly sang the song. He pressed on a few rocks without looking at them, his body remembering where to press. His finger pressed on the hidden switches on the ice. They could see circles on the ice going in the possibly invisible door. He pressed one of them each second and after a few seconds, they heard something clicking behind the ice. A mechanism activated and they heard something rolling inside the ice.

The section of the wall slowly slid on the side and revealed a hidden door. Slowly and quietly it disappeared into the wall of ice. When it finished, it revealed a long corridor behind the hidden door, going in the darkness.

The man let out a small smile and turned towards the group, "Took a while. Forgot the song was an anime opening," he sighed, "Let's go."

The six humans took out their scanners and activated a switch. It let out a small light as they went into the darkness.

Taffial and the other Mipedians watched. The excitement was exploding under their scales. The humans found a secret door first and The Messenger opened it right in front of their eyes. The only little problem was that none of the important members of their tribe was present. Marquis Darini and Prince Iflar were currently on Al Mipedim.

"You. Call our king and tell him that the messenger opened a secret door to Kaizeph. We will follow them and see what they will find," Taffial whispered to one creature.

"Yes," the Mipedian replied as he returned towards the palace of ice.

The rest proceeded to follow them in the secret door, leading to the heart of the lost city.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.

Next Chapter: An Old Declaration.


	26. Chapter 25: An Old Declaration

Two creatures were with Alexandre as they talked together. Tey had their mind blown by something the human told them.

"How can you actually heat something without fire in a house?" Gosh asked. He showed his hand, "Can some of you control the fire element?"

"No. It's just really hard to understand. They are many warm something. It's just that there are places where they- Well- Hum… They create energy and that energy take many forms."

The M'arrillian asked, "Like this?" he created water in his hand.

The human groaned in exhaustion, "No. It's something else that someone built that turned in into something else. It's not fires or water. It's heat without the fire."

He had definitely lost them.

Maelstrom commented, "Your kind in the Cothica really can do some strange things."

"Controlling fire or water with your body is strange for me."

The creatures chuckled.

The M'arrillian asked, "And this battlegear," he showed the metal baseball bat, "This isn't a really impressive weapon."

"It isn't."

"What is it used for?" the Mipedian asked.

The boy grabbed it, "It's for a sport I am playing at school or during summer vacation. You use it to hit a ball coming at you and sending it as far away as possible. It's really hard to explain since I only have the bat."

"Can it still be used as a battlegear? It feels like a hammer, but less heavy. Maybe even a staff, but heavier," Gosh commented as he pocked it.

"Only for malicious intentions," Alexandre answered.

"Can you show us how this game works? We have nothing else to do," Gosh asked.

"You have to keep an eye on me," the M'arrillian replied.

"I can but… we need a ball first."

* * *

**Chapter 25: An Old Declaration**

Alexandre lightly smiled when he thought back when he thought the two, then the others how to play baseball. That was some good time he had and it made him a little less melancholic of his home. He thought he remembered the name of the M'arrillian, but it flew away after a few seconds. They continued through the corridor as he told them that story.

"You thought them baseball?" Kaz asked.

"We had nothing to do and the M'arrillian wasn't causing any trouble. Gosh had to watch him for my and the tribe's safety. He said that he had a debt to me, so he was often around me. I was the only who defended him when he was caught and- it was something I asked," he sighed at that bad memory. He put his hand on the scar, under his black shirt. He wondered what was the name of the creature once again.

The corridor wasn't made of ice anymore, but of rocks. They were outside of the Wind Quadrant now. Despite that, it was still cold.

"How long until we reach the center of the city?" Tom asked with a little hint of impatience.

"Not too long. We'll know when we reached it. We will cross the other paths from the other quadrants. They fused into one soon enough."

"I hope it's soon," Sarah commented.

"How were the kings and queens back then? Were they chill or Chaor anger?" Peyton asked.

The man thought, "Depressed or really pessimistic, but not a bunch of emos. They lost everything and couldn't fight back. Maybe believing they were only delaying their inevitable end," he sighed, "I think. That's the only thing that would put them that way. Maybe that's why the tribes didn't fought against each other's. The rulers hadn't the mind for conflicts."

Sarah nodded, "So you don't really remember them."

"I don't remember that much," he sighed. He crossed his arms, "I should have written something like a journal… Way too late now."

The continued through the corridor they could see other paths joining them. There was one on their right. Just by looking at it, it was clear that side was hot, probably coming from the Fire Quadrant. On their left, there was two path that surely leaded Water Quadrant to the Earth Quadrant.

Cassandra thought she saw the shadows on their left, but when she looked more closely, there was nothing. The group followed a road that went up, forward.

"We are almost at the heart of the city. There is a building made where the leader of the tribes would meet. They used it a few times for diplomacy or dealing with me," Alexandre resumed.

They continued through the corridor. Little did they knew that they were being stalked. It wasn't just the Mipedian. One Danian was following far away while listening to their words. A few others came, but farther away than the first Danian, bulkier and less quiet.

Taffial decided to not act at their presence. The benefit of avoiding a fight was greater than losing the chance to learn more secrets of their past history. He focused on noting anything important mentioned by The Messenger. He wasn't expecting a little bits of their leader lost past in the city. It was clear that wouldn't get a lot, but it was far enough to satisfy his curiosity while creating many questions in his mind.

"We're here," the man said.

The thought of the creature stopped when he observed the new building. It wasn't the one they could see at the top of the city, but one inside. He could see stairs that probably lead outside and reach the top of Kaizeph.

It was a large structure that seemed made of gold. It looked like a half globe that reflected the light of the sun, outside of the inwards of the city. It had many windows surrounding it, but they were high above the group. It was clearly made so the ground troopers of any tribes couldn't easily access inside. There was only one main entrance. It was a large door made of something looking like gold. They gave a closer look and saw a smaller door at the entrance. The building was made as a last defense in case of an invasion. It was made to slow down enemies if they tried to break through the door while minimizing the attacks coming from the windows by flying creatures only.

Cassandra commented, "It's really something else."

"It's beautiful," Sarah said with her jaw dropped.

The boys were the same way as it took some effort to close their mouth.

"It is. I was like you when I first saw it," he chuckled, "I thought it was gold, but it's not. Way too hard for that."

"What is it made off?" Kaz asked.

"I don't know. Something rare," Alexandre replied.

"If it wasn't, Kiru city would be shiny. Like, Argh! My eyes! Kind of shiny," Peyton commented a little overdramatically.

The group chuckled as it might had been the case, if the walls were made that way.

"We have to go inside. I believe there is some record in there or image. I might remember more," he let out a small hopeful smile as they approached the door.

Tom asked, "What do you think it might be?"

"Not a lot, I guess. Maybe something I wrote is still there, or a plan to reach the Cothica. I think they made one," the man guessed.

"Like the map of the Cothica," Tom remembered that Mudeenu was obsessed with that. It had been destroyed.

"Maybe that map was false," Peyton said.

"Of course not. The creatures are just wrong about our world being the Cothica and the map lead to the Cothica. Not our world," Kaz dismissed that possibility.

"I guess it's that," the man agreed.

"With everything I learned about Kaizeph, maybe they really just wanted some hope," Cassandra thought.

Alexandre raised his shoulders as he approached the door.

"Can we go in?" MajorTom asked.

The man pulled the door and it opened.

"I thought it was a door you have to push," Peyton commented.

"And the door wasn't locked," Sarah commented.

"Guess it can only be locked inside," Kaz mother cut her friend answer when she saw the large lock at the other side of the door. It wasn't discreet and easy to notice. She got a thumbs up from her friend.

The group ventured inside. The five stopped to look around with amazement. It was a beautiful inside with the gold like color. They knew it wasn't gold, but it was something difficult to ignore. Nothing else was decorating the inside. Everything surely had been taken away when the creatures left the city.

"The first time I came with Gosh, I saw a few creatures of different tribes arguing among themselves. They were relentless in trying to prove who was the biggest jerk I think," the man sighed at those memories.

"It was that way when they were in war against the M'arrillians. Even when they tried to work togethers, it took effort for that. Tangath Toborn did an amazing job. He was a great commander," Tom sighed, remembering that the creature was gone now.

They reached a large door, "I hope I'll remember more behind this door."

"What's behind this door?" Kaz asked.

"Well… Something important," Alexandre answered. He pushed and it didn't budge, "Need some help here."

The six pushed with everything they had. The door creaked loudly as they managed to push the door. It took a while before they could enter.

The six walked inside the large room. It was mostly empty. There was no point of having anything. The only things remaining was a table sculped on a stone, a few tablets on it and a large kind of rock against the wall.

"This was were the leader of each tribes would meet and don't advance at anything," the man whispered as he looked around. He closed his eyes and thought more. A few memories came back to him as the others went to the tablets, "A few things came back," he joined them.

"What is it Alex?" Cassandra asked.

"One time I came… Don't think it was the first time. Najarin was there. The High Muge was certain I was 'The Messenger', because he called me that way. God was it annoying. Anyway," he rested himself against the table, "He was proving to them without a doubt I was 'The Messenger Of The Cothica'."

"Najarin believed that?" Tom asked.

"Yeah. Because he interrogated the creatures who witness my arrival. I appeared out of nowhere and the creatures freaked out a little. Then Gosh pointed his sword at my face. Some first thought it was a test by M'arrillians. It was also about my Chaotic deck case with creatures that didn't exist yet. Thought I had a card of Najarin. The things I've said was so alien to them. Creating heat without fire, how a city could have more humans than creatures of an entire tribe. What a video game is and etc," he waved his hands, "I talked a lot about our world. So many that I forgot most of them," he chuckled.

The others gazed at each other's. They couldn't say anything about their world and he could that.

"You know it's forbidden to say anything, now right?" Kaz asked.

"I know. I got the rules after my first match. Wasn't the same back then," he replied.

The group focused once again on the tablets.

Peyton grabbed one. It was written in the creature's language. They didn't get it. None of them were written in English. "Bro. Do you understand this?"

"No. I never understand it," Alexandre admitted.

"That one is in English," Sarah pointed at the large stone in the end of the room.

The group approached and saw that it was indeed written in their language.

The man closed his eyes and sighed, "I remember that one. Just thinking about it makes is killing my arms," he made a sad chuckle.

The group wondered what he meant.

Sarah asked, "You made all of this?"

"Most of it… I believe," Alexandre answered. He put his finger on his forehead as the man thought more about it.

The Chaotic Players were impressed. They didn't ask more.

The creatures were hidden and just wanted to hear more. They were excited and did everything to keep hidden and quiet. Alas for them, the humans read it without saying a thing. They wouldn't know the content now.

Taffial was glad that someone could translate it later. Something important was put by The Messenger Of The Cothica, _I want to know what it is._

"I think I was very bored, or really wanted to leave something behind," he thought back. He really tried and sighed, "Before I left, I think. The tribes united as one to fight back against the M'arrillians. I could fix the scanner, but it would take a while."

Tom said, "That's what you consider really important," he was lightly smiling. He guessed that the creatures agreed. He could see a reply under it, probably from the creature who learned English. He put it in the same language.

"Yes. They were my friends and it was that important for me. I just… wanted to leave something behind about it. I was going back home soon and… never come back."

Cassandra noticed that he was avoiding looking at them. His body was lightly shivering as he tried to hold back.

"So, we declared our friendship on this. Can't believe they put it there. Probably broke their back. You know. I was naïve back then. The tribes still despise each other's. I had the first generation of Chaotic card to prove it. The Tyrant, ruler of Al Mipedim is a big example."

"The M'arrillians erase their memories, so they wouldn't remember it," Sarah replied.

"Bro. They all worked together again when the M'arrillian came back. Together," Peyton crossed his fingers together as he cheerfully said that.

"They didn't need a 'Messenger' this time," Kaz added.

The Overworlder Player nodded, "Even if they are still fighting now, we know they can fight together."

Alexandre nodded, "Yeah," he turned around and smiled, "They don't need to make up a miracle as they did on me."

His friend noticed a tear falling form his face.

The man continued, "I guess it's the way it is. Just like our world," he tried to clean his face, but tears kept coming, "Don't know why I'm getting like that. Can't remember why."

"Should we leave?" Sarah asked.

"There's nothing else I can show you. Yeah, it's getting out of control," he cleaned his face once again as he took out his scanner.

The others did the same.

Cassandra smiled. She was glad that they could put this behind. Also, she was glad he made real friends. That he managed to be happy there. That message on the large rock was proof of it. She wanted to meet them and thank them for being his friends when he was trapped in Perim. It was impossible and could only thank their spirits.

The group ported out.

The creatures came out of their hiding spot. Danians approached the tablets.

Meanwhile, the Mipedians remained invisible. They didn't want to alert the bug creatures. None of them were warriors compared to the few Danians who studied the room.

This was a big discovery and the presence of the giant stone with the message was clear. This wasn't a place where they should fight.

Taffial had one thing spiraling in his mind. He wanted to reach the Cothica. The little he heard was beyond his dreams.

Others had some apprehension. When The Messenger spoke about how many humans lived in a city and compared to an entire tribe. They could only imagine a gigantic city as large as Al Mipedim or the entire Overworld territory.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter. The next one is the final of this arc. I'm happy to almost reach 7000 views. Just a hundred more for that. I'm glad many people likes the story so far.

Next Chapter: Code Yellow.

Tom, Kaz, Sarah and Peyton talked about everything they discovered. They wondered how they could convince the tribes that they weren't from the Cothica.

However, a cheeseburger changed everything.


	27. Chapter 26: Code Yellow

**Chapter 26: Code Yellow**

Kaz was waiting for his friends to port in Perim as he crossed his fingers. Yesterday, they finished exploring the heart of Kaizeph and what they found out was wasn't what they expected.

_There's still no definite answer about why creatures believe we came from the Cothica. Just what mom guessed. Maybe it is just for hope._

It was still not putting him at ease. The good thing was that Chaor didn't know that he went to Kaizeph another time. He didn't want to explain that.

"Kaz bro!" Peyton said as he joined him. He sat on a chair and commented, "You were really in your mind there."

"Yeah Peyton. I'm just thinking about yesterday," he sighed and crossed his fingers.

"You too? My mind is just spinning about it and I get dizzy in there bro," the boy agreed.

"I guess mom is right. Those creatures believed Alexandre came from the Cothica for hope."

"They really needed it bro. They didn't have someone like Tangath. They weren't a team player," he waved his arms as he explained that.

"Hi there," Sarah and Tom said as they joined them.

Sarah drank a little of her soda, "I thought we were the only ones overthinking this."

Tom sighed, "But just can't put just stop."

The teenage girl asked, "Any of you guess why the creatures are believing we came from the Cothica. Because I'm still not that certain."

"And that won't stop the M'arrillians to go after us," KidChaor sighed as he put his hand on his forehead. He was mostly talking about his best friend Tom.

The black-haired boy nodded, "We got nothing to stop them. I kinda get why they believed that. Phelphor memories were clear about it. Aa'une heard his father saying that the messenger convinced him that they were taking the wrong path."

"And hearing other creatures talking about us that way put a big, Target Chaotic Players mode, on us," Peyton concluded after doing a more artificial voice when he voiced the target.

They lightly chuckled. They continued talking more about it and eventually spiraled on why the creatures might believed they came from the Cothica. They still had no idea.

"We still have to be careful and stay in group," Sarah ordered.

"Still. There is a lot we can put behind us now. We know who the messenger was, we kinda know how he went to the past," they didn't get how it was possible as it sounded too complicated for them. A wormhole was outside their knowledge, "and maybe why they believed we came from the Cothica," Tom said with a small smile.

"Tom. You figure it out?" Kaz asked.

"Not really. Just a guess. The creatures of Kaizeph believed he came from the Cothica. Those tablets we found said almost nothing about it."

"We don't understand what they meant in the first place," Sarah said.

His best friend started to see where he was going, "Maybe the tablets just said that he came from the Cothica. If the creatures spoke to him like he was the messenger of the Cothica, the creatures found tablets that only said he came from there. Since he is a human and the creatures ancestors believe he came from there."

"And Alexandre was also sculped in those tablets. They believe those tablets held the true. It convince them that we came from there," Sarah concluded.

"Pretty much," Tom nodded to himself.

"It's a big misunderstanding of creatures that doesn't exist anymore," Peyton added.

They were quiet for a moment, watching a match going on while they let all of that sink in. It was all based on the creatures interpretations of the tablets.

The Overworld player remembered what Maxxor said, "I think it's more than that. When I visited Maxxor, he and Najarin said that creatures noticed the strange thing we do in Perim. Porting in an out, out scanners allowing us to turn into them for our matches and getting coded. He said that it might already made them suspicious about it."

The Danian player nodded, "Yeah. Being coded is seeing the codes exploding like when you lose a battle in a drome. Someone told me it looks like that when you die in Perim. If we were them, we would find that weird."

"And more reasons for them to be suspicious," Kaz sighed.

"There is nothing we can do righty now. I'm gonna eat something. Minds not working when hungry," PeytonicMaster declared to end their thought on the matter.

His friends agreed with him. There was nothing else to do.

While they waited, the teenage girl asked to Tom, "Are you ready for your next match?"

"Yes. I got all the scans I need. Just have to wait this afternoon."

"After this, I'll need you to come along so I get a scan of a new battlegear in Khybon's forge," KidChaor said.

"I hope it won't end up like the Phobia Mask," his best friend replied.

"I had to avoid returning there for a while. Khybon was really pissed off when his new battlegear was destroyed. His new one shouldn't be that easy to destroy like last time. Khybon didn't leave it unprotected. We can still just scan it without trouble, the boy let out a small smirk."

"And I'm certain you'll get into trouble somehow," Sarah commented.

They had to admit it was often the case. Even when it wasn't supposed to be.

"Where's your mother?" Peyton asked.

"She had to go to work quickly this morning and forgot her scanner back home. She won't be here today… Unless she came back during her lunch break. It isn't far from our house," the orange-haired boy replied.

A robot came and brought them their lunch. The group began to eat.

"Two cheeseburger Peyton?" She asked him.

"I am really hungry and I need all that to prepare my next match. A lot of brain power is needed," he poked his head a few times, "Specially after all that brain storm."

"You just need two victories to challenge Codemaster Crellan," Tom remembered.

"Yup. I won't fail when I'm getting closer. I just need to reach the zone," he waved his hands as he began to eat. He suddenly lightly frowned as he turned around.

"What is it Peyton?" Kaz asked as they looked at the same general direction he was looking.

"Don't know. Feels like someone is on my back or something," he chuckled, "Thought it was the spying eyes of Klay or Krystella."

"Krystella is busy with her match right now," Sarah explained while she pointed at Klay watching her match.

"Must be my imagination. It needs to calm down with more food," he took a large bite after declaring that with a pseudo-melodramatic tone.

The group chuckled as they continued eating. They watching a match going on.

Peyton finished his first burger and went to take his other one, but his hand grabbed nothing, "Hum? Where is it? I don't phase out when I eat!"

"I must admit my friend. This 'cheeseburger' is incredibly delicious," a voice said.

"Did you just steal-" he stopped when he saw his floating cheeseburger with the trace of a bite on it, "Am I dreaming or that was expired?" He got no answer. He gazed at his friends and they were silent as they watched it in disbelief. He felt a hand on his shoulder. The boy looked at it and saw a handprint on his shirt. Three fingers and a thumb.

"I wanted to try out the food your kind made Peyton," the voice said. Suddenly there was a blue scale hand on the shoulder of the boy.

The boy gasped and tried to say something. He said some gibberish thing until he yelled, "Theb-Saar!"

The king of the Mipedian stood behind the boy, wearing a pair of red bracers, connected with cables to a belt of the same color.

When Peyton said the name of the creature, the room was quiet. Everyone looked at the creature. One that shouldn't be able to reach. For the first time, a creature reached Chaotic.

No humans moved. It was as if life came out of them.

The blue reptilian creature gazed at everyone and at the location carefully. He took another bite of the burger.

A loud sound resonated. A large alarm sound resonated in all of Chaotic.

**"Alert! Chaotic has been breached! All Chaotic Players port out immediately! Alert! Chaotic has been breached! All Chaotic Players port out immediately!"** And it continued to repeat the message.

The message brought everyone to life and many began to panic. No one knew what to do and many went to port out of Chaotic, to avoid getting coded.

The Mipedian let them evacuate. He simply took another bite, _it's so good. I can't stop eating it, _he thought while preparing for the response. The alert was clear and it was well prepared.

The four didn't try to move. The scaly hand was still on the shoulder of the boy and the others wouldn't leave them behind.

"Don't worry. I didn't come here to threaten any of you," the king said as he finished his meal.

The sound of heavy metallic footsteps resonated in the court room. It was long before some machines no humans ever saw in Chaotic appeared. Silver machined armed with some kind of gatling guns, having a blue optic focused on the intruder. Those machines had a humanoid form with their arms being their weapons.

Those just exacerbate the panic of the Chaotic Players and it was chaotic in the port court as everyone tried to escape.

Theb-Saar gazed at the strange battlegears, taken aback by their sudden appearance, just like the four Chaotic Players. He was ready to act if any hostile actions were made against him.

"What the fuck is going on now?" Sarah yelled when she had enough. She needed to yell that out. Everything just came out of nowhere.

"I don't know," Tom whispered.

"This isn't like my dream," Kaz whispered.

Another message was heard through some speakers. This time, it wasn't an automate one, **"Theb-Saar. Do not move from your spot. You are surrounded. A Codemaster will come to you soon. Do not harm your hostages."**

The blue Mipedian gazed his head at the side, "Hostage? I didn't come to fight. I came in peace," he raised his hands and gazed at his human friend, "I wasn't expecting such aggressive action from your leaders."

The boy was out of words and just said more gibberish. He slapped his face, "How are you even here? How is it possible! Why do I have so many questions now?"

The creature just showed his Telebracers, "Don't worry. I'll explain it to you, but later."

**"Do not try to deceive us Theb-Saar!" **another voice yelled.

It was obviously another person now who had less patience and seemed to want a fight.

"W- We aren't," Peyton yelled back as he stood up. He freaked more about those machines firing and coding them in the cross fire.

A few humans who finished their match came back confused and talked about why their matches just ended like that, until they freaked out when they noticed a creature in the port court.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Codemasters were preparing to negotiate with the creature.

"I should be the one to deal with him!" one yelled when his mic was taken away by another codemaster.

"You are antagonising him by accusing him of deception. That is the first thing not to do in this situation Hotekk," another one countered.

"We already have a Codemaster chosen by them to handle this type of crisis if it happened."

They turned to Codemaster Crellan. He was the most active on the field and in Perim, "I am ready to fulfill my duty. Make sure the administrators are aware of the situation."

"Already did Crellan."

"Good. I have to make sure that those Chaotic Players are unharmed," he gazed at one who got his attention, _hold on Tom, _he thought as he went outside of the room.

Hotekk grunted and turned to the others, "This is bad you know! One creature managed to get to Chaotic and who knows when the other tribes will do as well!"

"There is no need to panic. They cannot pass the security to reach the room," a Codemaster calmly said. He pointed at the screen, "We can only trust Crellan negotiation skill for now."

"The administrators just went into motion with the others."

"This came too soon."

The six Codemasters lowered their head. They only thought of what they considered their failure.

* * *

The administrators in questions were on Earth. A man and a woman who read the report coming from the Codemasters on a screen.

"They are requesting that we activate code yellow," the woman said as she finished. She gazed at the other one and asked, "What do you think?"

"If a creature managed to reach Chaotic, then the others might follow up soon. It's only the king of the Mipedians, but it will get worse when the other tribes come in," he replied.

"We didn't have time to finish the experiment."

"All we can do is buy time and prepare ourselves."

"Then it's accepted," she typed on her computer and took out and said, "Code Yellow accepted," she pressed on the authorisation.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter and the first arc. The Codemasters will act in the next arc and outside of their usual boundaries.

Next Chapter: Negotiation And Investigation.

While Codemaster Crellan negotiate with Theb-Saar, Codemaster Imthor use the authorisation of Code yellow and investigate how a creature managed to port in Chaotic.


	28. Chapter 27: Negotiation And Investigatio

Author Comment: I want to thanks FollowerOfAnhamirak for giving some of his times to check this chapters for any mistakes. I greatly appreciate his help and I hope the story is more enjoyable.

* * *

Code Yellow Accepted.

Codemasters moving from Passive to Active actions in Perim.

Objective: -Figure out why a creature reached Chaotic.

-Assure the safety of the Chaotic Players, if they still come.

-Usage of violence is only acceptable if the creatures attack first.

**-Protect the heart of Chaotic at all cost.**

Note: Any player coded in Chaotic will have their code restored if they wish so.

-Report in any evolution of the situation when it occurs to the Administrators.

* * *

**Chapter 27: Negotiation And Investigation**

The Mipedian king waited for the negotiation to begin. He knew the first thing he needed to do was explain that the children weren't hostages. What with everything that happened in such a short amount of time, he couldn't blame them for that assumption but he needed to diffuse the situation quickly. Those armed pieces of battlegear could act at the slightest provocation.

The four teenagers were nervous. They wondered what would happen next.

"How could the Telebracers even bring him here?" Kaz whispered quietly to the others.

"I don't know. It can't do that. It shouldn't do that." Tom replied quietly.

"I never saw any battlegear that could pull that off." Peyton said.

"It would need coordinates first and there are none for Chaotic." Sarah added.

"I can hear you." said Theb-Saar gently, causing them to gasp, "As I said, I'll explain everything later," Theb-Saar arms crossed when he saw the next guest, "and that includes your friends. Just stay long enough and you will figure it out."

The Codemaster came. He wore a white robe with a blue collar and a long mask of the same color as his robe covering his face, the blue parts of the mask marking his eyes and mouth. His voice was measured and direct as he spoke, "I came here to negotiate the safety of the children."

"As I said, they are not hostages." The king politely replied as his face turned as blank as the mask of the Codemaster.

"Codemaster Crellan." Tom whispered.

"So, your name is Codemaster Crellan?" The blue humanoid reptile said calmly.

"Indeed Theb-Saar. However, from what I'm seeing, you are holding those children hostages. They haven't left yet." He replied sharply. Crellan observed their gaze nervously. It wasn't just at the creature they gazed, but also the defense system of Chaotic.

"Appearance often hides what is going on at first sight."

**"Enough with your bullshit Theb-Saar!"** A Codemaster yelled through the mic interrupting the both of them.

**"Hotekk! Stay away from the mic and let Crellan handle this!"** they heard the sound of something dropping before the mic was turned off.

Crellan sighed as he put his hand on his forehead.

"I see your colleagues are listening." the creature said with a small smirk on his face, "That must be your Mudeenu, am I correct?"

"Indeed." Glancing at the children again Codemaster Crellan said "I do notice the children are nervous with our weaponry right now, and I think perhaps it would be better to conduct negotiations without them." He raised his head in one of the weapons direction and ordered, "Lower the weapons Hotekk. We won't need them for now."

After a few seconds, the gatling guns on the machine disappeared and hands replaced them.

"Tom. Take your friends and evacuate." Ordered Codemaster Crellan.

"Peyton, if you and your friends want to know what's going on, just go over there," interjected Theb-Saar, pointing at another table, "It's better to see it for yourself than asking me about it later."

"Do not listen to him. You have to evacuate now." The Codemaster said tersely.

The four players stood up and talked to each other, debating what they should do.

"You can't be considering that option!" The Codemaster snapped, trying to convince them to leave. It was too dangerous for them to remain with things as they were. Who knew if any more hostile creatures would arrive. He couldn't let them get coded when he could do anything about it. Yet, despite that, he had no power to force them to do anything.

Instead of leaving, the humans walked towards the table and hesitated before sitting down on the chairs and settling to watch from a safe distance.

His blue eyes shined brightly at the Mipedian, "You-." He stopped himself and calmed down, he couldn't let his emotions take over during such a delicate situation.

"They would ask questions later on anyway. Letting them stay is better than risking them ask other creatures who might attack them, if they ask it the wrong way." He thought about it, "Or push the others tribes to react and come here faster."

The Codemaster nodded, he had to agree with that, "Let's move the negotiation to something else then, as they aren't hostages."

"Agreed."

"First of all, I want to know why you even wanted to come here. Chaotic has nothing to offer that could satisfy you. If it is battlegear," said Codemaster Crellan, beginning by attempting to dissuade any possible interest of Theb-Saar's in weaponry, gesturing at the machines, "Those only functions here. You cannot transport them elsewhere. Also, the only who ones who can control them are out of your reach."

"Chaotic itself isn't that interesting in my eyes. However, there is one thing that makes it far more important than anything else." The king replied.

"What is it?" Crellan was prepared for anything the king might throw at him.

"It is the place that will allow creatures to reach the goal of all the tribes. Chaotic is but a way station to reach it. The world where the humans come from. The Cothica."

"This place won't lead you to the Cothica." Replied Codemaster Crellan, stunned.

Theb-Saar let out a confident smile, "On the contrary, we found enough interesting artifacts saying otherwise that showed us the way. Tablets telling us about the Messenger of the Cothica, a human from your world that brought salvation to Perim more than 2,000 solans ago."

The answer made Crellan shut his mouth. He observed the king desperately for a hint of a lie. Anything on the king's scales, in his eyes or the tail to help him see some point to argue. There was no opening to counter the creature however. Saying no wasn't a good enough answer. Behind his mask his face paled as he drew up blank. He had no idea how to counter something based on belief. Not only that, it seemed that the creature had already made some research that supported it.

The blue creature changed the subject, "If you fear an invasion of Chaotic, know that I only have one set of Telebracers with this location… for now."

"Impossible," said Crellan, shaking his head, "your battlegear isn't capable of bringing any creatures from Perim to Chaotic. We already made sure of it."

"This one has been improved and can bring me here. We've tested it already a few times. We had no problems despite a few minor incidents." The Mipedian revealed.

As the two continued their discussion, the group of Chaotic players watching them thought back to the few incidents they witnessed in the past. The strange bumping or tripping that shouldn't happen….there had been an invisible Mipedian they realised.

Codemaster Crellan made sure to remember that. The only possible way that any creature could enter this place would be if something from Chaotic had ended up in the hands of a creature. They all would have to look into the human known as the Messenger of the Cothica. Glancing at Tom he also realized he had to figure out how the Telebracers had brought a creature here as well as other things he couldn't think right now.

"No matter what you say Crellan, my tribe will be the one to reach the Cothica first. Even now the other tribes are also trying to come here you know." warned Theb-Saar.

Crellan had so much more to say, but there was nothing he could do and yet he couldn't give up right now.

* * *

Watching the situation silently, Codemaster Imthor, a tall man wearing a silver robe, golden gauntlets and a helmet of the same color with spikes on it, frowned. He saw the problem for what it was when Theb-Saar had revealed why he came here. It would only be a matter of time till more creatures came here.

They had to figure out how he did it. His green eyes went to the other Codemasters, "I'll begin the investigation right now."

"Of what?" Hotekk asked.

"How Theb-Saar came here, because others will come. You know the other tribes have spies everywhere. They might figure out he used the Telebracers to reach Chaotic." He replied as he let Hotekk think over the situation.

"That was obvious Hotekk." another Codemaster commented dismissively.

"I wanted to know, so I won't be in the way," the Codemaster in question replied seriously as he gazed at the others, "because all of this might be the end of us if we can't stop this."

The others nodded quietly as they observed the negotiation.

* * *

Imthor was already reviewing the footage of everything the robots and the micro cameras recorded in Chaotic. It was the only lead they had. He hoped that there was a clue as to how this had happened.

Those records weren't accessible until now. The respect of the player's privacy was important. Some Codemasters like Hotekk might have used it to counter play the other players, which would have been totally unfair. As such those records only became available in case of emergency when a Code Yellow was activated. In such an event though they obtained the power to ignore the privacy of the players for a greater cause.

He focused on the four Chaotic Players still present, sitting at a table and listening to the negotiation. Theb-Saar had wanted them to stay and there might be a reason for that.

Those four had probably gone into uncharted territory and caused this mess. The problem was to find when and how. He needed proof and recordings before confronting them. They wouldn't spill the beans if they believed they would be in trouble. They had broken no laws or the Codemasters would have been aware of it.

Searching he found a promising piece of footage. It was when Kazdan showed the cards of the previous generation of Chaotic game. It wasn't criminal, but those cards had caught their interest. He also found a few pieces of footage where Tom Major talked about almost being captured by the M'arrillians and brought up that they believed they came from the Cothica.

"So, they aren't responsible, from what I'm seeing." Codemaster Imthor commented. He shouldn't take that as face value though as he studied more of the recorded files involving them.

As he found more and more details about it, the more he noticed their interest in Kaizeph, wondering about who the Messenger of the Cothica was. Those questions accumulated when Kazdan's mother entered into the picture and told them that she knew who he was. It then was shown she had convinced him to become a Chaotic Player to help give them answers.

Imthor gasped when the man, known as the Messenger of the Cothica appeared. He told them some explanations in private. He frowned as he realised that this man might be the source of everything. Even so, it didn't make sense that he came to Perim before he was a player. There was nothing about it. He had just recently arrived here So many questions were on his mind and there were many answers he needed to get.

He decided to confront the teenagers right now, "I have to find out about Alexandre Desjardins and this mess he caused." Said Imthor, speeding up his pacing, going straight to the Port Court.

When he entered, the negotiation continued, but he ignored those and went straight to the four teenagers. He stopped near them, glaring, and ordered, "I have many questions to ask you right now and you will answer me. It's an emergency and I won't allow any lies!" As he spoke he gazed at Crellan and nodded.

"W-what is it Codemaster Imthor? W-we didn't cause this." Kaz replied nervously, rubbing his hands.

"I know, but you know the man who made this mess. Alexandre Desjardins. The man is a friend of your mother's, right?"

"Y-yeah."

"How do you know that?" Asked Sarah, her face suspicious.

"That isn't important. I suspect that this man is the cause of this problem and I have to know what you did with him. I know you went to Kaizeph yesterday. Tell me what happened there." Imthor ordered.

"You are spying on us!" Yelled out Sarah in outrage, eyes blazing.

"I did so to figure out how a creature came to Chaotic. We only have authorization to see those files when we face a possible invasion of Perim! Now, do you want more of them to come here or not?" The Codemaster had little patience for anything standing in his way of answers.

Kaz gulped, and said nervously, "We s-should probably tell him everything."

His best friend nodded and looked at Sarah, "We'll ask about this another time."

"Now's not the time Sarah. Imthor ain't in a good mood." Peyton told her.

Sarah sighed and crossed her arms, "We've been spied all along." She said, looking as if searching for cameras, and sighed.

With that the group proceeded to tell him everything that had happened in Kaizeph and what was going on in Perim that might be linked to it.

As they told Codemaster Imthor everything Sarahl thought more about it and put two and two together. "That's why Theb-Saar was friendly with you Peyton!" exclaimed Sarah, making realisation strike the others.

Peyton wondered if it was the case, as he gazed at the blue Mipedian, "And why the Danian queen…?"

"I forgot about that." Sarah sighed.

"What do you mean?" Imthor asked as he crossed his arms. They had to explain and the Codemaster frowned, "They were planning this for a while." Remarked Imthor as he nodded when Tom brought up speaking with Maxxor.

When the Chaotic Players began to speak about Alexandre with, they hesitated.

"He might be the source of it. You have to answer me now." Said Codemaster Imthor.

"We-" Kaz said, but hesitated. He said nothing and instead looked at his friends. What was the best decision? He looked at his best friend, wondering what to do.

Peyton suggested, "Guys. We should spill it. I don't want Chaotic to be over forever."

That convinced them. If the creatures came here, then it would mean that they were interested in taking control of Chaotic or more.

Kaz remembered his nightmare and decided he did not want that to come true, "Yeah."

"Codemaster. Alexandre did nothing wrong. We know as much as he told us and the tablets the creatures and he left behind." Tom said as he looked into the Codemaster green eyes, "He didn't tell them how to come to Chaotic."

"I know. There were no alerts about him saying any secrets." Admitted Imthor.

"Then I have to explain the rest." Said a voice behind them. Turning around again they saw Alexandre walking to stand near the Codemaster.

"Alexandre!" the four of them exclaimed.

The man looked at the Mipedian and then at Codemaster Imthor, "I guess it's about why Theb-Saar is here?"

"Indeed. I want to know everything you did since you came here." Demanded Imthor.

"When I obtained my code or when I went to Kaizeph?" Asked Alexandre bluntly.

"W-what?" Codemaster Imthor replied. He didn't understand what's going on.

The man played with his gray hair as he thought how to explain his first time, "I went to Perim during the first Generation of the card game, when I was a teenager, two decades ago. It was by accident of course."

"There weren't any scanners or codes back then. Chaotic is only a few years old." Codemaster Imthor pointed out.

"I didn't have a code back then. I was reported as missing." Alexandre began to explain to the best of his ability.

* * *

The others were listening to him as he told Imthor his story.

"How is that possible? We have no records of such a thing!" Grunted Hotekk in disbelief.

"Then this incident must have been isolated and never reported to the authorities. If they don't know about it, we wouldn't either." A Codemaster replied.

"We have to send this to the administrators right now!"

"Alexandre Desjardins. His father is the one whose theories focus on the existence of other worlds. Though he couldn't have known about Perim then."

"He is the one who made those discoveries in Antarctica."

"And that man invented the scanners for the experience. Though the original has been destroyed by Alexandre it seems."

"None of this explained how they managed to come here."

"Because he has nothing to do with that part. Imthor is certain of this. I believe he just gave the creatures the motivation. Once they got interested in the humans, they were asking the questions about where they came from. With what they found in Kaizeph… the answer they came up with was the Cothica."

"No one knows what the Cothica is." Snapped Hotekk.

"We have to convince them that Earth isn't the Cothica."

"Theb-Saar is convinced it is the case and that Chaotic us just the halfway point."

"We need to figure out many things, for the safety of us all."

"So many things."

* * *

With everything Imthor learned, he concluded that it was the combination of many factors that pushed the Mipedians to try and reach Chaotic, "Once things calm down, you will follow me to the other Codemasters."

"Okay." Alexandre replied.

"You're not going to ban him are you?" Tom asked defensively.

"No. We need to collect as much information as possible on the matter if we want to know how to deal with it." Codemaster Imthor replied honestly.

That reassured them.

The Codemaster reached a conclusion then. They all had to focus all of their attention on the Telebracers. Alexandre Desjardins was only the motivation that pushed them to come here. According to Tom Majors, it was only a matter of time. Everything was happening so fast.

It was too late to try and figure out how to change the sight of a Chaotic Player getting coded. They had to know how a Telebracer worked to bring a creature in Chaotic.

Codemaster Crellan and Theb-Saar were concluding their long negotiations.

"So, you agree on these terms?" Crellan asked, showing signs of exhaustion in his voice.

"I have no problem with these terms," the blue Mipedian concluded, also showing some signs of exhaustion.

The two came towards the group.

"What happened?" Sarah wondered.

"Messenger Of The Cothica. It is an honor to finally meet you," the king nodded at the man.

Alexandre sighed, "Just call me Alexandre and I'm not the Messenger Of The Cothica. I told your ancestors that."

"Still being modest, as our ancestors spoke about you." Theb-Saar chuckled.

He rolled his eyes and said nothing else. He did have a small smile of amusement.

"How did it go?" Imthor asked the other one.

"As best as I possibly could." Codemaster Crellan gazed at the players, "I will officially put everything on the scanners of every Chaotic Players once he is gone, but an arrangement has been made with the Mipedians."

"What is it?" Kaz asked before the others.

"Any creatures who come to Chaotic are strictly forbidden to fight or injure anyone here. That includes the other tribes if they come here. As the first," said Theb-Saar, letting out a small grin while his red eyes shined a little brighter, "I spoke in the name of all Perim."

They knew he obviously took advantage of that.

"So, it is safe for anyone to continue their day to day life… even if it will be permanently disturbed. Once the other tribes come, the number of creatures of each tribe must be either equal in number or just having one more than the others. As for the Mipedians, they are forbidden to turn invisible in Chaotic and Danians to try and use a parasite on anyone. That is the short version of course." The Codemaster added.

It felt like the negotiation favored the side of the creatures, mostly.

"The few invisibles that came before me were just testing the Telebracers, which have the coordinates to Chaotic. It was also a reconnaissance before I decided to show myself." Theb-Saar explained. He bowed to the group, "Now that everything has been concluded and written." He showed a piece of paper with the official signatures of the Codemaster and the Mipedian King, "I shall leave. Expect another Mipedian to pay a visit tomorrow."

Sarah stood up, "Wait!" she ordered.

The creature turned around and saw the accusatory eyes of the female human. He wondered if he wronged her somehow.

"With everything going on. We have to know why you became friends with Peyton!" she spoke in the name of her friends who agreed. Peyton made no comment when she asked with an accusing tone, "Was it just so you can reach the 'Cothica'? Because-."

"Rest assured. It isn't the main reason. Just another one that brought attention to my friend sooner rather than later." The blue lizard smiled, "Peyton has a great reputation among my tribe."

That didn't convince her at all.

"We can talk more later on Peyton. I know I said I'll answer everything, but the Codemaster wants me to leave sooner rather than later." Said Theb-Saar as walked away and crossed his battlegear.

"Hey!"

The creature teleported outside of Chaotic.

"Come with me Alexandre Desjardins."

"Sure" Alexandre followed the Codemaster.

Crellan came to them and said, "You should port out for today. This must have tired all of you."

"Y-yeah." Sarah admitted.

"That was a lot." Agreed Tom.

The others nodded and they went to port out.

The Codemaster said, "Do not talk about this to anyone. We might ask you more questions since you know as much as Alexandre. And do not forget, we are here to make sure you are all safe. Even if we have to keep a close eye on anyone from now on."

"Thanks Codemaster Crellan." Tom replied.

"One last thing. Expect your government to keep an eye on you, as you are friends with Alexandre." He concluded before the humans ported out.

* * *

On Earth, Kaz and his best friend were eating their lunch together at the cafeteria as they talked about their tests. Suddenly, their scanner beeped.

"Already?" The black-haired boy wondered suspiciously.

He did the same and when he got the memories of his Code. He looked at his friend quietly.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked.

They then got a message on their scanner, telling them the new rules in Chaotic, how it happened and what to expect from now on.

"I don't like this Tom. It's going to happen like my nightmare." Kaz whispered.

Tom nodded negatively, "They can't just reach the Earth… Right?"

The two were uncertain and wondered if they should port in tomorrow.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next: The Empty Port Court.

The presence of a creature made humans uneasy to come back. Many didn't port in and those did were under the gaze of Mudeenu.

Tom and his friends wondered what should their next action be.


	29. Chapter 28: The Empty Port Court

Author Comment: This chapter hasn't been beta-read yet. This is the first version for those who might get a little impatient. The correction will be done better by FollowerOfAnhamirak when he has time.

* * *

The next day after Theb-Saar came to Chaotic, the effect was immediate.

Tom held his scanner in his hands, wondering if he should port in or not. He never hesitated since the first time.

That nervousness wasn't something he had when he ported in. The words of the creature were still haunting him. He knew they wanted to come to Earth. He knew more would come to Chaotic, not only his tribe but the other tribes too.

Right now, he realised that Chaotic was some kind of safe heaven from the creatures. It never felt that way. It was just a place to hang our or to have Chaotic matches in a drome.

Not anymore.

The teenager took a deep breath and decided to port in. He had many reasons to port back in, "I won't let this end."

* * *

**Chapter 28: The Empty Port Court**

Tom was in the Port Court and already, he could see that everything changed. The battle machines that appeared yesterday were still present. However, they spread out to cover everything, and weren't showing their weapons right now. They were much less players around too. It used to have many people wandering around or having matches, but many tables were empty. It was much quieter now. From what he could see on his scanner, more than half of the usual players didn't port in.

The boy saw why when he noticed Mudeenu in the corner, watching a match going on. The gaze the creature had was one of amazement and anger. It was obvious his mind had blown.

MajorTom checked the match and saw Mudeenu battling against Odu-Bathax.

"It's a strange sight, don't you agree Tom?" someone told him.

A Caucasian boy with short blond hair and blue eyes went towards him on his silver and brown all-ground wheelchair. He wore a green vest, a white shirt and green pants.

"Reggie. How is it going?" the boy asked.

Reggie turned his wheelchair towards the creature, "No problem at all. Mudeenu isn't causing any trouble at all and is sometimes sulking when he saw the foods passing near him. I suspect that the machines are doing this on purpose."

"For now," he commented as they went elsewhere together.

"I wouldn't worry about it. If the creatures don't do anything troublesome and with the fact that anyone coded in Chaotic will have their code back, other players will come back. Mouth to mouth will bring the others," he stopped his wheelchair near a table, "I'm honestly happy that I wasn't the only around. There are much more than I imagine."

"What did you imagine?"

"I feared that it might have been deserted, but it isn't," Reggie let out a small relieved smile.

"What are you going to do today?" Tom asked.

"I'll port to Perim and get a few scans. I won't let everything change my life. Good to see you again Tom," he went to port into Perim, "See you later."

"Sure Reggie!" he replied as his friend went to Perim. He thought about it and nodded to himself, "Reggie is right. I shouldn't let that change everything," but some thought haunted him, "But what will happen later on?"

"Tom!" Sarah waved at him.

He joined her at the table and sat on a chair, "Hi Sarah."

"Hi," the teenage girl gazed at the Mipedian.

"I wasn't sure if you would come," he commented.

"Of course, I would. I won't let a creature standing in my way. If I did, I wouldn't try to get scans in Mount Pillar," she replied with a hint of annoyance in her voice, "I knew you would come and you weren't certain."

"I was hesitating for a while," he admitted.

She sighed and grabbed her drink, "I was creeped out by how quiet everything is now."

The boy sat down and asked for his own drink. He wasn't hungry but drinking something might help clear his mind a little more. There was a small tension rising between them.

Sarah sighed as she crossed her arms, "I still can't put aside what we saw yesterday. I just realised I should have been more careful! The Danians are using me for something, just like Theb-Saar. You're lucky Maxxor was your friend before this mess began."

"He told me that he wasn't sure if it was true or not. He takes this situation as true, because the other tribes do so," the boy searched for something to cheer her up, "It's not the worse that you can wander around without trouble-" he raised his hands before she replied some nasty reply, "But I know it's wrong."

She finished her drink, "We are all getting used by the creatures to reach the 'Cothica'. Now we have Mudeenu probably spying around for something to reach our world."

"He's watching a match with a player using himself," he replied. He thought about it and had to agree that they would obviously search something around.

"Maybe that's why they might use us. To find something some secrets in Chaotic," Sarah commented.

Kaz arrived and said, "Probably," he sat on his chair, "That means that we don't have to search for anything in Chaotic. It's not Kaizeph," he raised his hand, "Hi guys."

"Hello bro!" Peyton said with his usual enthusiasm, although it felt a little forced this time, "What are you guy stalking about?"

"What we shouldn't do if any creatures are asking us," Tom replied.

"That means that we don't investigate Chaotic for short. If there is something that could help them reach the Earth, we don't search for it," she ordered.

"Yup!" Peyton agreed without any protest. "This is such a bummer. It's so empty now. Maybe it was like this when it began," he wondered as he grabbed something to eat.

They were quiet for a while and let their mind wandered. Tom decided to check out on his scanner to prepare for his next match. He had one this afternoon and knew that the other player logged in.

"How's your mom Kaz?" she asked.

"Good. She saw the news and we had to talk about it. I told her I won't be in trouble since it's my code self. She just began her match against another player," he pointed at a screen where Vinta and Rothar faced each other's.

"Do you know what happen after Alexandre talked to the Codemasters?" Sarah asked.

The red-haired boy played on the table with his fingers, "Yeah. Alexandre isn't in trouble and told them everything he could. Someone is going to get him today, but that's all she knows. Maybe it's the government."

"So, we might be next bro? We aren't bad guys!" Peyton protested as he finished eating, "None of us has the evil laugh to go with it."

"It's not about that. I'm sure the government wants to know what happened when he was younger. The Codemasters didn't know what happened in Kaizeph," Kaz answered.

They had nothing else to go on. They checked on the Mipedian who went elsewhere. Mudeenu went at the other side of the court and looked at the other screens. They were multiple matches going on.

"Have you ever imagined what would happen if they came to Earth?" Peyton asked.

"If it is like my nightmare, it won't be pretty when they fight in the city," Kaz replied.

"I think the cops and the army would show up and shot them down," Sarah wondered.

"Or nuke them all out with a big boom!" Peyton overdramatically replied.

"And destroy an entire city?" she asked.

"Maybe. If they could imagine it in some video games, they could do it for real and erase the proof," the large teenager answered.

"That way overboard Peyton. There is no zombie outbreak," Tom replied as he crossed his arms.

"And mom won that round," he concluded while adjusting his glasses.

Sarah repeated their plan, "And remember. We won't try to solve anything in Chaotic."

"Of course, Sarah," the Overworlder player agreed.

The group was quiet once again as they watched the match.

Peyton was in deep thought as he thought. He tried not to overthink about why Theb-Saar offered his friendship. He wondered if he was used for something and he sighed.

She turned towards the brown-haired boy, "Is everything okay Peyton?"

"Yeah… Not really," he admitted, "I know Theb-Saar said that we are friends first, but still-" he cut himself when the Mipedian was approaching them.

"There you are Peyton. I didn't notice you sooner," the Mipedian prince said.

"What's up Mudeenu?"

"Prince Mudeenu!" his gaze went to the other humans and grunted, "Theb-Saar wants me to tell you that he is in his palace today, if you have any questions about yesterday."

"Why didn't he come here himself today?" Sarah suspiciously asked while the other boys were quiet.

"He has Al Mipedim to rule human," the lizard man didn't like her tone.

"I should go then," Peyton stood up, "There is a lot of things I have to say."

"Not alone Peyton," she stood up.

The prince grunted, "Why would you come? I know about you Sarah."

"So? I am being used up by the Danian's just like your tribe are using Peyton for something! Whatever plan you have for us, we won't help you," Sarah grunted back.

The prince was getting angry and the boy had to say something now, "Sarah. Chill out. Fighting is out of question for you too. We'll be going bro. We can't go alone with M'arrillians haunting for us," he dragged Sarah before he pushed the creature too much.

The two teenage boys and the Mipedian looked at each other's quietly. They knew there might be trouble. The prince had knowledge of their 'allegiance'.

"My uncle isn't some Danian," he frowned and turned around, "He sees Peyton as a friend first. If it has been me…" he let the message passed and walked away.

The two best friends looked at each other's.

"This was a little dangerous. They know I'm a friend with Chaor and you are a friend of Maxxor. If things get big, we are mixed up in this mess."

"We were friends with them before this mess," Tom tried to calm his friend.

"Chaor isn't the same deal as Maxxor. He just has taken a liking of me or something. With them surely believing we come from the Cothica, it might be different. Chaor will use me to reach our world if he could. Still, I won't help him with that. This is way too dangerous for everyone. Sarah is right, what if a cop shoot one of them down. A pistol isn't like a Pyroblaster. It's really fast," the boy thought as he put his hands on his forehead.

"Would it even hurt them? They could take a Rockwave and still fight, but not us."

That reminded the boy when he received an attack from Mudeenu when they helped Reggie. The pain he felt was bigger than he let it out to be. His friend would have been worried sick. Kaz still wasn't sure if he had broken bones or not with that one attack. Maxxor mugic did heal him that time and he felt better. The boy and felt uneasy with him there. He didn't spell it out, "Who knows. We just can't let it happen. Like Sarah said, we won't check it out," he sighed and asked, "Tom. If we didn't go to Kaizeph, would everything still be normal?"

His best friend raised his shoulders and replied, "I don't know. Theb-Saar was surely already interested before we went here. We got curious because Rath'tab went after me."

"Nothing would have change anyway," he let a defeated sigh.

"Hey there you two," someone said.

They turned around and replied, "Hey Alexandre."

The man came with a bag on his back.

Tom continued, "Are you okay? I thought you wouldn't come today."

Mudeenu heard the name and turned around. He was wondered who was the Messenger and saw him in person. He could already saw the aura of the hero who saved Perim long ago.

The three humans continued talking together. Alexandre explained, "I wasn't forbidden to use my scanner. I have to be careful when I wander around. I am someone known," he crossed his fingers and smiled, "Once you come here, you don't want to stay away from it that long. I left Perim a long time ago and I missed it so often. I had dreams of seeing my friends again, but I know I never will. They're all dead."

"Sorry for that," Tom quietly said.

"Do you have a match today?" Kaz asked.

"No. I'm going to do something important I put on the side. I'm going to meet Gosh descendants. It's the least I can do for him," he stood up and added, "Maybe pray to his spirit too. I'm sure he'll be happy to see me again."

"Go for it and be careful. M'arrillians are around and hunt for us. They will go after you too," Tom warned the man.

Alexandre waved at them and went to Al Mipedim.

His best friend paled as he associated them with everything going on, "Because they want to reach the Earth too."

"And I'm sure they got something against Alexandre," Tom commented. He thought about it. He made sure Mudeenu couldn't hear them and whispered, "If only I knew where Phelphor could be."

"If he didn't-" his friend said no more.

"He knows more about what the M'arrillians wants to do."

The two stood up.

"Looks like we are on a scan quest," Kaz commented as they went to port in Perim.

"It won't be easy," he commented.

"When is it? I'll leave a message to mom and let her know what we are doing."

"Sure."

The duo ported in Perim.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter. This one is pretty much a set up for the next chapters. As you can see, this is going to be a game of patience. Creatures believe that the humans shall guide them to the Cothica and until the four refused to do it, it won't progress.

This Arc will be longer before it moved to the third one.

Next chapter: Welsh and The Messenger.

Alexandre visit the village of Gosh ancestors and discovered what happened to his friend after he left.

Followed by: Confronting The King.

Peyton and Sarah confronted the Mipedian King on his intention of befriending Peyton and why he wants to reach the Earth.

And: He Who Let His Tribe Behind.

Phelphor lived in secrecy, away from the eyes of the tribes and he crossed path with Reggie.

After this, if I don't change idea, the story will shift on what is happening on Earth some of the characters.


	30. Chapter 29: Welsh and The Messenger

Author Comment: This is the second version of this chapter, corrected by FollowerOfAnhamirak.

* * *

**Chapter 29: Welsh and The Messenger**

It had been a day since he'd met with Theb-Saar and Codemaster Crellun. Alexandre had decided to port into Al Mipedim and visit Gosh's village. Peyton had told him where the descendant of his friend lived and after much thought he decided to visit. After everything that had happened, he needed something to ground him and this seemed like just the thing. The only problem was that he only had a general idea of his destination. Pausing, Alexandre checked in his bag, "Got enough water to get lost for a little while." Hopefully it wouldn't come to that.

Taking time to adjust his belongings he grabbed his hood and covered his face with it. It might not hide who he was that well, but if he was right, they would need to focus on his face to see his scars. The four players had warned him about the M'arrillians going after Chaotic Players and he wouldn't take a risk of being recognized as the Messenger of the Cothica. Taking out his scanner he activated the compass mode of his scanner to orient himself. He needed to go north and not south, "Too bad it doesn't have a GPS function. There is nothing but space here." Mused Alexandre out loud, as he started walking.

He kept going forward, thinking about how things would play out when he arrived to the village. He had some apprehension about meeting the creatures and couldn't help but ask himself what they thought of him. Would they like him or not? They weren't Gosh.

Peyton had told him that they were excited to meet him, but that was a message from Theb-Saar. Not only that, but they had never met. Everything they knew about him was based on the tablets and how they perceived him.

Sighing Alexandre put one hand in his pocket and the other on his chest. His scar was itching a little. It happened sometimes when he got stressed. Yet, when he spoke with Tom and Kaz, he didn't feel that way. Maybe it was the apprehension that was slowly getting to him.

His journey through the desert was a long one, at least compared to his previous trips. He had never gone this deep into the deserts of Al Mipedim.

After a few hours Alexandre decided to take a short break under a rock, the shadow from the overhang allowing him to cool off a little. He rested for a while, taking a sip of water before he put his bottle back in his bag. As he sat there, he couldn't help but let out a small smile as he remembered the past, "Hey Gosh. Not sure if you can hear me… But I'll try anyway. I'm back and I'm going to meet your descendant. Not sure how many times I had to say grand with children." Said Alexandre out loud, chuckling at his own stupid sentence.

After taking a few more minutes to rest, he ended his short break and continued forward. He looked forward into the desert trying to see if he was any closer to the village. As he looked, his thoughts drifted. He tried to figure out if he had ever met the female Mipedian his friend might have loved. Gosh was the creature he had befriended and spent the most time with, but he had certainly met others during his time in Kaizeph. Sadly, his memories weren't helping at all. He had met only a few females of his tribe, but had never really interacted with them that much. It could be that it had been after he left that he had found his loved one. Maybe even because he left.

"I'll never know about that," Alexandre sighed as he kept going forward. Hoping it was the right direction.

The sun reached its peak and it was getting really hot. He still had some water left but he had ended up drinking more then he had planned earlier. If he couldn't find the village soon, he'd have to port back. He walked for a while longer and just as he was about to give up, he saw something only a small distance ahead. He wasn't sure if it was a mirage or not.

"Did I finally reach it?" Alexandre wondered. He kept walking forward and saw a few Mipedians talking together while a few others came into the village with the water they managed to obtain. It could be another village. There weren't any signs that told you, welcome to 'insert city or village' name. If it was the place, he would scan it.

He approached it and a few creatures immediately noticed him, the humanoid reptiles suspicious. He was an outsider and the village gave out the isolating vibe.

As he looked at the inhabitants Alexandre noticed one of the Mipedians and noted some similarity in the creature to Gosh. His crimson scales had a similar shape to Gosh and he also had a horn on his snout like him. It gave an obvious hint that he was in the right location. He was currently busy talking with a few other villagers.

As he began walking towards them the tall Mipedian noticed him. His amber eyes were locked on the outsider.

"Who are you stranger?" A short Mipedian standing next to the tall one asked the human, his tone suspicious but polite.

Alexandre took off his hood and simply said, "My name is Alexandre," looking at the creatures carefully to catch their reactions. They were carefully observing him now. Though he noted it was simply because of his scars.

The taller one approached him and observed the scars on the human's face, "You do look like him, but older," a small smile was on his face when he was certain. The scars were clearly those on the tablet, "Welcome Messenger of the Cothica to our village."

Hearing the tall Mipedians pronouncement, others, who had been paying attention, began whispering among themselves.

"Just call me Alexandre," He said, sighing with a small smile. He looked at the tall Mipedian.

"I haven't told you my name, but perhaps you have heard it already. I am Welsh, a descendant of our friend Gosh." the crimson creature said, a small smile on his face.

"You looked a lot like Gosh," Alexandre admitted sheepishly.

"I am honored to greet you in our humbled village, Messenger of the Cothica," Welsh said.

"Alexandre please." Alexandre insisted.

"We were all excited to meet you. Once we heard you might come back, we've been waiting for your return. Gosh would have been overjoyed, if he was still among us." The Mipedian extended his right hand and invited him to enter the village.

"He would have " Said Alexandre melancholically. Just seeing the creature made him miss his old friend. He couldn't stop himself to compare the two.

Welsh looked to be the same age as his ancestor when they had first met. He was an adult, but one with much more responsibilities on his shoulders then Gosh had. He had been a simple guard when he lost his home, but he had seen a lot beforehand. Gosh was also, despite being a mature Mipedian, someone who liked to goof off a little, as the atmosphere in Kaizeph had been constantly tense and heavy. Unlike him Welsh looked like he was much more serious with those responsibilities. The big thing that stood out though was that the current creature in front of him had a full tail and hadn't lost part of it.

"There are so many things we want to ask you Alexandre." Welsh said, pronouncing his name slowly, trying to understand it.

"You'll get it soon. It took a while for Gosh too." Commented Alexandre, smiling.

At Welsh's invitation the two sat in the center of the village, the other villagers milling around. They all wanted to see who the friend of their ancestor was.

Alexandre wondered if they were somewhat disappointed in him. He didn't see all the tablets the creatures had made of him and their memories were limited to his far-off past. Still, he wasn't expecting to get such attention and that made him nervous. Even when he was in Kaizeph and they spoke about him as the Messenger of the Cothica, he didn't reach that level of attention. At least, as far as he could remember, "Okay. What do you want to ask?"

After a few minutes of silence Welsh began asking questions about his life in Kaizeph. It seemed the tablets might not have been enough for them and it soon became obvious they wanted to know more about their ancestor.

As the time passed, Alexandre answered the best he could about Gosh and some of his misadventures with him that vaguely came back. As they talked, Alexandre let out a small smile as he continued answering their questions. The day was quickly passing, but he was relaxed enough to speak about his past to the descendant of his friend.

Soon he eventually asked one of his own, "Why do you want to know that much about Gosh?"

Welsh tail tapped the ground nervously before he explained, "Right. You didn't know what happened to him after you left. From what we have on the tablets, he contributed a lot in the war against the M'arrillians. Because he was close to you, he eventually was in command of a squad of elite Mipedians. From what Gosh left, he led the final battle against the M'arrillians before they were imprisoned behind those Doors of the Deep Mines. He could have been rewarded with access to nobility. He was the first creature to meet you and with everything he did, he deserved it but he refused and chose to return home."

Alexandre chuckled. "He wasn't that ambitious."

"He often commented that he missed you on the tablets we possess." Welsh added

"I thought the same." Alexandre replied sadly.

The villagers were slowly leaving the group to return to their occupations. Eventually, only Welsh and Alexandre were left talking.

Aware of the time Alexandre checked on his scanner and saw that it was getting late. The day was also slowly coming to an end. He had to scan this place before he left. He had one important thing left, "Welsh, I came here for another reason than meeting you."

"What is it?"

Alexandre wondered how he should say it but instead decided to go straight for it. "I was wondering where Gosh is resting. I'm not sure if he is at the village you left or here," he crossed his fingers on his lap, "I want to tell him that I'm back to Perim. I don't know what your tribe's do when a creature left the world, so-"

"Come with me Alex- andre," Said Welsh, stumbling on his name.

"Sure."

The two stood up and went north of the village, "It was 2000 solans ago. Most creatures cannot live that long," Welsh commented as he turned around, "I rejoice to meet you. I thought it was impossible until Theb-Saar came. He wanted someone who could read English and we could, and so we learned about you."

"Yeah. It's causing a mess in Chaotic," Alexandre admitted.

"Chaotic… Is it the place you came from?" the Mipedian asked.

"Yeah. I cannot say whatever I want anymore. So, I can't answer more than that. Sorry," he apologised. The man let a soft sigh.

"No problem Alexan- andre." It seemed Welsh found the name to be something of a mouthful, "Are human's names usually that complicated?"

"I'm sure some humans find your names complicated." He answered with a small smile.

They soon arrived at a spot with a large rock on it.

"Is this the place?" Alexandre asked.

"Yes. This is where our ancestors rest. There is usually nothing special when someone leaves the living world. The body is an empty shell and the spirit goes somewhere else. Some creatures thought they go to the Cothica," Welsh gaze went to the human, "But you come from the Cothica. Nevertheless, I'm certain there isn't any Mipedian spirit wandering around."

"It's not the Cothica," Alexandre sighed.

"Anyway, this is where we buried those who left Perim. His body isn't there. We brought the stone with us, but not the bodies. They aren't important. This stone is a contact point between their spirits and us. You know, he left in one of his last tablets that he sometimes dreamt of seeing you again."

"Yeah," Alexandre approached the stone "I have little time and many things to tell him," he gazed up and saw a scripture on it. It was the names of the creatures who left the world. After looking a bit, he found the name of Gosh on it. He crossed his fingers together and began to pray, "Hey Gosh. Don't know if you can hear me, but I'm back to Perim," he closed his eyes, "I've watched up close the desert and your old home."

Mindful of the private moment Welsh gave the Chaotic Player some space.

"It's as beautiful as you said. It's really hot though. Why did your tribe ended up living in a place where it's either really hot or really cold?" He lightly snickered, "I want to tell you that I'm fine. I'm older now. I can tell you that I have a nice girlfriend and a young boy now. He's still too young to talk. Even before I came back, I've still often thought of you and the others. If their there with you, tell them I said hi and that I'm back." Pausing he wondered how much more he should say. He knew he wouldn't get an answer but that wasn't important, "It's not only me, but many other humans who came to Perim. Not for the same reason as I. I can say that you have nice… I don't know how many times I have to say grand before finishing with children. Welsh looks a lot like you," Alexandre continued to talk a little about some details he could say, "Gosh. I'm glad to see you managed to return home. You missed the desert so much. I'm happy I somehow help you and the other tribes to go back to their homes. I still don't know how I managed to do that." He sighed, "It's getting late and I have to go now. I'll come back here another time. There are so many things I have to tell you." Alexandre let out a small smile, "I wish we could have talked face to face."

Alexandre took a deep breath and turned towards Welsh, "I've said what I have to say for now."

"I'm sure he's happy that you're back." Welsh replied sincerely.

Alexandre nodded and they both returned to the village, "Welsh. Is it okay if I scan the village? It will be way easier to return here."

"Of course! You are always welcome here." the Mipedian replied.

"Thanks." Alexandre did so and prepared to port out, "I better get going. It's getting late."

"Wait. Those scanners can also scan creatures, right?" nodding Welsh continued, "Then scan me."

"You know how we use it right? It's for battle in our matches." Warned Alexandre.

"I want you to scan me, because a little of me will be by your side in those battles," Welsh replied. He crossed his arms and added, "And because you are my friend. If you are fine with it."

Alexandre smiled and pointed his scanner at the creature, "Of course." Said Alexandre, scanning the creature.

They spoke a little more before Alexandre ported out.

The crimson Mipedian let out a small smile, "And a little of Gosh is with you now."

He turned around and went to make sure they got enough water. The dry season was slowly approaching and they had to be ready.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next: Confronting The King.

Peyton and Sarah confront the Mipedian King on his intention of befriending Peyton and why he wants to reach the Earth.

Followed by: He Who Let His Tribe Behind.

Phelphor lived in secrecy, away from the eyes of the tribes and he crossed path with Reggie.


	31. Chapter 30: Confronting The King

Author Comment: This is the version corrected by FollowerOfAnhamirak. I thank you once again for giving time to reread my chapters and correct my mistakes.

* * *

Peyton was a little nervous as he walked towards the Mipedian palace with Sarah. She wasn't in a mood to be reasonable and patient and she was certainly not about to accept any wrong answers the king of Al Mipedim would provide. Frankly, if he was being honest, she had a point. After everything that had happened, he also had many doubts about his friendship with Theb-Saar.

The king's answers in Chaotic weren't enough to end the doubt.

Taking the lead Sarah strode forward and stopped in front of the palace when guards blocked her path. "Let us through. We have to speak with your king right now!"

"Sarah! That's not how you ask an audience with the king." Said Peyton, trying to calm her down, "That's a big no-no."

A short distance from them one of the guards went into the palace when he noticed Peyton.

"I don't care!"

"You should show respect to our king, human! I won't hesitate to arrest you on the spot and confiscate your scanner!" The guard grunted, glaring at her fiercely.

"That wouldn't be my first time!" Sarah replied hotly, a slight smirk on her face.

"Sarah!" Yelped Peyton, raising his hands in exasperation.

"The Danians are terrible at it," Retorted the guard, frowning. He pointed his claws at her, "Don't test your luck."

Sarah paled lightly at the threat, but didn't back down, "You think I'll just try to be pleasing to-"

Peyton put his hand on her mouth, "That's enough Sarah. You are saying loco things right now!"

The creature pointed his spear at the girl, "I'll bring you to jail human. Don't try to reach your scanner and-"

"No need for that. Theb-Saar agreed to meet them in the throne room." Said the guard who left said as he came back.

"Really?! That girl is being disrespectful and isn't even apologizing for it! She was insulting our king." The Mipedian grunted at his partner.

"She is a friend of Peyton and he said to bring them to him." The guard repeated again with a tired expression. It had been a long day.

The annoyed guard wanted to argue more, but it was the order of their ruler. He glared at the teenage girl, "You can go meet the king."

Without further ado the two humans went inside the palace, Peyton walking behind Sarah with a worried expression. Keeping a careful watch on the girl until she was out of sight he grumbled, "How can Peyton be friends with her?"

* * *

**Chapter 30: Confronting The King**

Theb-Saar was waiting for his guest to enter the throne room. He gazed pensively at the door as he sat on his throne; fingers crossed. From what the guard resumed, the girl by the side of Peyton was not happy with everything they discovered.

Still, despite everything, he was already aware it was all about his intentions. The Mipedian had to be careful in how they would interpret it. They could lose their guide to the Cothica, but honestly, he wouldn't blame him.

The door opened and Sarah entered first with Peyton behind her.

"Sarah. You have to really chill up." During their short walk to the throne room Peyton used everything to try and convince her to stay calm. Theb-Saar may have been chill in his dealings with him but he didn't want to find out what would happen if Sarah got him mad. As they entered the room Peyton glanced around to see if they were more creatures around. At least it seemed there wouldn't be an audience for Sarah to antagonize as well.

"Welcome Peyton. I'm glad we can settle this right now. And welcome Sarah." Said Theb-Saar as he gestured welcome at them. Taking a look at the two of them he decided to avoid commenting on why the humans face was red instead of there usual peach color.

"Don't try that on me. If you think I'll let you use my friend like that, you are so wrong!" Said Sarah waspishly as she glared at Theb-Saar.

Protective of her friends, noted Theb-Saar. It was a quality he appreciated in someone. He raised his hands, "No need to arrest her."

Startled, the two humans quickly looked around, searching for any other creatures.

"There are guards everywhere Sarah. We shouldn't annoy him." Peyton whispered nervously.

"Fine." Conceded Sarah, crossing her arms as she glared at Theb-Saar. She still had a lot to tell him.

"I'm sure you came to settle the many issues you have with me paying a visit in Chaotic, am I wrong?" Theb-Saar asked politely.

"We have a ton! And not just because you came here!" Snapped Sarah at Theb-Saar.

"You need a super chill moment Sarah! S-sorry king Theb-Saar." Scolded Peyton before turning to apologize to Theb-Saar.

The king crossed his fingers. He could tease them, but it was obviously a terrible idea. Even if it would amuse him for a moment, "I don't want to make you lose more time than necessary. So, let's go straight to the problem. You don't like it when we creatures pay a visit in Chaotic."

"It's not that! A little, but not that!" Sarah snapped.

Theb-Saar decided to bring a little bit of guilt in them, just so the female human's rage subsided. They were here to talk, not yell at each other pointlessly, "It is the same with many creatures, but still you came to Perim. Many don't want to be scanned or humans coming to their town, but you did anyway. You should have expected the opposite to happen one day."

That made the humans gazed a little on the side. Sarah searched for a comeback, but he was right. Theb-Saar just did what the Chaotic Players always did.

"But we have been wrong about you. Your kind came from the Cothica." Said Theb-Saar, his fingers crossed, "You should have been welcome in Perim from the very beginning."

"We do not come from the Cothica!" Said Sarah exasperatedly, clearly more then over the whole issue.

"We are nothing special Theb-Saar. We don't have any super powers like you do. I can't use mugic like you," Added Peyton as he played with his fingers and nothing appeared, to prove his point.

Theb-Saar chuckled, "You are special. You surely already know about what your scanners can do. That is something none of us can recreate. Consider how you can read minds with those scanners of yours, as the M'arrillians can, except it's not by any special power. You become us. You may not comprehend the magnitude of it but you scan our memories as well as our forms. No creature in Perim can invent something like that. It is only in the Cothica that this is possible."

Try as they could, none of them could come up with a reply for that. It was pointless. They knew it was pointless to protest it.

Changing topics Sarah decided to focus on the real problem, " Never mind about that! We're here because you're probably planning to use Peyton for something!"

"Maybe you can let him talk in his name Sarah," Theb-Saar suggested.

"And let you sweet talk him somehow?" Retorted Sarah, her face turning a little redder.

Peyton didn't try to calm her down now. He just gave up on that. Instead he chose to just cross his arms and looked into the crimson eyes of the king. He just had to face the consequence.

As for the blue Mipedian, he realized he made a mistake. The female human was brazen, but she wasn't angry about anything involving her. She was angry for her friend. Not only that, but Peyton seemed to agree. The girl was taking the lead to avoid any kind of manipulation on the boy. He knew the Mipedian player was a kind boy and maybe a little naïve and it seemed that his friend knew that as well, "It wasn't for that. Anyone has to stand for themselves."

The larger teenager sighed and asked, "Theb-Saar. We really have to know why you wanted to be friends with me. With everything going on now, I just don't know what you really think of me. Honestly," he grabbed his arm and gazed down, "I think you want to use me for something."

The Mipedian crossed his blue fingers as he prepared for his answer. He carefully searched for the right words, "Alright. I'll be honest. The reason I grew interested in you were multiple. The first one was that I just came back from my self-imposed exile and was interested by the sudden appearance of humans. You appeared out of the blue and that caught my interest. I also heard from many of my soldiers that they thought highly of you Peyton, even those who sided with my nephews more… intolerant belief."

"That doesn't tell us anything." Sarah grumbled.

"Context matters," explained Theb-Saar, raising his fingers, "I already have many reasons to be interested in you Peyton. Many important reasons. Such as the many Mipedians that liked you and deemed you trustworthy. Your reputation reached me pretty quickly." Theb-Saar let out a small smile, "That was one of the main reasons I wanted to meet you. I was wondering who this Chaotic Player was that befriended and gained the trust of so many of my subjects. Then, things accelerated."

Peyton asked, "Is it because of all the crazy stuff found on Kaizeph?"

"Indeed. The natural conclusion was that you humans are creatures that came from the Cothica. I knew that Maxxor and Chaor both had a human they kept... close to them. Maxxor mostly by trust while Chaor...I do not know how. They both had someone who could guide them to the Cothica. At that point it became vital that I meet you quickly Peyton."

"So, it was all to use my friend!" Sarah remarked in annoyance. It was just like the Danians, she thought as she grabbed her arm.

"I see," Peyton whispered as he understood that. He looked direction in the crimson eyes of the Mipedian.

"Peyton, circumstance pushed me to do many things earlier than I expected. Honestly, I already was interested in you because of what you did for my tribe and for who you are. I was certain our first meeting would be when you would try to scan me and then the situation with Kaizeph pushed me to act in a less genuine manner than I would have preferred," he looked in the eyes of the boy. His calm voice cracked for a second, becoming more real and tired, "You surely won't believe me anymore, but I see you as a friend, before someone who could guide us to the Cothica."

"Empty lies." Sarah huffed as she glared at the blue Mipedian.

"Thanks." Peyton commented sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Peyton." Sarah groaned, turning towards him.

"He ain't lying Sarah. He has no poker face." Sighed Peyton, gesturing at Theb-Saar.

That comment confused the creature who never heard such words before, "Anything else?"

"Why not wait?" Peyton wondered out loud, looking at the Mipedian king.

"Because it is for the safety of my tribe and to put an end to all conflict in Perim. With the Cothica, we can achieve true peace in Perim. I believe that with the power coming from the Cothica, it is possible. The tribes could finally unite and end this endless conflict we have endured for so long. The only reason we worked in a group before was always because of a common enemy. If I waited for us to meet another way, it might already end with Chaor reaching the Cothica and turning Perim into whatever he wants it to become. I cannot take that risk for its power to be misused."

The two humans were quiet at that answer. They had a lot to think about. Sarah wondered if the Danian queen thought the same way. That maybe she didn't want the other tribe to obtain it for malicious intentions. From her perspective of course. They ruled over their own tribe and had to protect them. Sarah frowned as it still didn't think it made it okay to do that.

"Thanks," Peyton replied as he took out his scanner, "Let's go Sarah."

"We aren't finished yet." She countered.

"I have a lot to think about Sarah," Peyton said with a small and forced smile, " I'm done."

Sarah simply sighed and nodded, taking out her own scanner, "This isn't over."

"Take your time. I do hope to see you again Peyton." The king said.

The two humans ported out and left the ruler.

Theb-Saar sighed as he stood up. It didn't go as well as he expected. It wasn't catastrophic, but the boy wasn't fully trusting anymore. He wondered if he should have come clean earlier.

Tiaane revealed himself, "He will be back my king. There is just a lot going on and he needs time, but he will come back."

"Are you certain Tiaane? I am doubting myself a little. It's true that I haven't been completely honest and he could believe I just used him. Humans are less predictable than I thought." Theb-Saar admitted.

"He would have told you if he wouldn't come back. He told you what was in his mind. It's true you were about to lose him, but you dropped the mask for a second." the High Muge commented.

"What do you mean?"

"Your voice cracked for a second there. For a brief moment you let your real emotions show and he saw that." Tianne replied.

He thought back and realized Tianne was right, "A simpleton's mistake."

"I'm certain you sounded more honest to the boy."

"I hope you are right. I might lose a friend here." Theb-Saar said, crossing his fingers. He liked Peyton. Just thinking back, his late mate would have also liked the boy. It was moments like these that made him realize how she had been gone for a long time now, "We have more things to prepare. The other tribes might already notice what I did and try harder to reach Chaotic."

Tiaane didn't bring up Sarah, but he thought she wasn't someone you could mess with. Her or her friends.

Soon enough the Mipedians that had left reappeared and continued to talk about their plans to protect their secret way to reach Chaotic. They had to leave when Peyton and Sarah came but with them gone, they returned to the previous subject at hand.

They had to make sure it wouldn't fall into any other hands for as long as possible.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next: He Who Let His Tribe Behind.

Phelphor lived in secrecy, away from the eyes of the tribes and he crossed path with Reggie.


	32. Chapter 31: He Who Let His Tribe Behind

Author Comment: Thanks again to FollowerOfAnhamirak for revising this chapter.

* * *

Reggie was on his wheelchair, rolling through the harsh terrain of the Overworld, frustrated at the difficulty. Letting out a grunt of annoyance he patted his pocket to make sure his scanner was still there. After what had happened last time, he always made sure his scanner was within reach in cases he needed to make a quick exit. Still, he didn't want it to come off at the wrong moment. He had heard rumors, from a few Chaotic Players, before Theb-Saar's sudden visit, about how things were getting dangerous for Chaotic players in Perim. From what he had gathered there was a strange creature wandering around one of the less known rivers of the Overworld. Few knew of its existence and none had gotten a scan of it. However, after hearing about it, he was determined to claim a scan as no one else had managed to get one. Though before he could go after it, he had had to do a few exchanges to get the location scan and unfortunately the only one willing to trade had been Klay. He had had to endure Klay's stupid mockery but he'd gotten it.

He disliked Klay as much as anyone else and the only consolation out of having been mocked was having seen Klay tripping on nothing, "Now that I think about it…maybe it had been the tail of a Mipedian."

That reminded him of what he had told his friend Tom, that he wasn't that worried. That hadn't been exactly true. Even now he still grew nervous at the sight of a Mipedian, even in a drone match. Still, having seen Tom, the person who had helped him when he lost his scanner a few months ago, had reassured him strongly.

He let go of that thought and instead focused on his scan quest. Looking around Reggie wondered, "Where could this mysterious creature be?"

He stopped near the river and noticed a creature wearing a used up brown cloak. Quickly, he pulled out his scanner but the creature was at the other side of the river and out of scanning range. He wondered if it was the one everybody had been talking about. "Could it be?" Thought Reggie as he used his scanner to zoom in and noticed a hint of pink on the creature's skin. Taking a closer look, he also noticed the creature had a fishing rod on his shoulder. "Got it." Said Reggie out loud and looked around for a bridge, looking around for a few minutes before he noticed one. It was a little far away, but it was a risk he could take. From what he saw, the creature was preparing to fish his lunch.

Reggie smiled. The adventure was calling him.

Little did he know however was that the creature he saw was in actuality well known. He may have heard of him but he had never actually seen Phelphor.

* * *

**Chapter 31: He Who Let His Tribe Behind**

Phelphor grumbled as he checked on his improvised fishing rod. He had read the mind of a creature who knew how to make one, but actually making it was different. He lacked the necessary dexterity and experience. It felt like it could fall apart at any second with the many flaws and cracks on the branch he used. Just like the previous two he had attempted to make.

The ex-M'arrillian could easily go in the water and grab them with his hands, but a few Overworlders could breathe underwater and he didn't want the risk of a fight with them. Not only that, but his cloak wouldn't hide his face underwater. They would quickly know who he was and his life would be on the line.

He sat on a rock and threw the line in the river. Now it was waiting time. Despite his poor attempts he found fishing to be an enjoyable thing, when his mind didn't wander too much. He had never expected his life to turn into a nomadic one, but he had no choice as any tribes would reject him. "I wonder what Tom would say if he saw me now?" That was a question that had come a few times to his mind.

He had to admit it was still liberating to put away his mask of lies away from everyone and himself.

The problem was that he couldn't return to Kaizeph right now. The security was tight and luck wasn't on his side. Phelphor still wanted to figure out more about his father's past and the Messenger of the Cothica who changed Maelstrom. He crossed his legs and sighed. He really hated waiting and doing nothing. Being frozen in the ice didn't count as he wasn't even conscious at that time.

As he waited, he took in his surroundings. He had chosen to temporarily reside at this location as very few creatures and humans wandered around nearby.

He had been spotted a few times by Chaotic Players, but none of them had gotten a scan of him. They would realize he was a M'arrillian instead of the mysterious creature that wandered about. When that thought came, he frowned and gulped, "Why do I have the feeling that would get more humans after me?"

As he pondered the possible consequences of his actions, he heard something and turned around. Narrowing his eyes, he saw a Chaotic Player on a chair that somehow rolled on its own. The worst part though was that his fishing rod got his meal at the same time. He looked at both.

"So, you're the mysterious creature they've talked about." The boy said with interest.

The ex-M'arrillian didn't think. He turned around and threw ice beside the human, to make him leave though. He couldn't hurt those who came from the Cothica.

The explosion sent the wheelchair on the side and the boy fell into the river. Phelphor gasped as the current was already dragging the boy away. He grunted and jumped in the river. He wouldn't let anyone from the Cothica die when he could do something about it. Making sure his hood hid his face he swam towards the human.

Phelphor quickly caught up with the human and grabbed him and his scanner as it just went outside of the boy's pocket. He pulled him back to the surface and went to the shove.

Reggie coughed a few times before he managed to get back his breath. He searched for his scanner and saw it in the hand of the creature, "T-thank you." Said Reggie cautiously, unsure as to why the creature had saved him after attacking him.

Phelphor sighed, "I tried to chase you away, not kill you." He made sure his hood still covered his features. He waited for the boy to stand up, but he never did, "Stand up."

"I would if I could. I just need to get back to my wheelchair." the human replied as he crawled on the ground.

The creature quickly understood what was going on, "How are you still alive?"

"Hum?" Questioned Reggie, raising his eyebrow.

"This is the kind of wound that should have cost your life. Once you cannot walk, you are just seen as a dead weight by the rest of the world." Phelphor commented without the intention of insulting the boy. It was just how life went in Perim.

"It's not the same on my world." Reggie simply replied as he crawled.

Phelphor didn't want to see this display and grabbed the boy, "It will be faster. Once on your chair, you can leave."

"W-wait. I came here to get a scan of you," Reggie replied, making sure to keep an even tone.

"I know. Many tried, but I'm not interested in being scanned. My memories are mostly mine and I intend to keep it that way." Replied Phelphor, omitting Tom. Gently, he put the boy's the wheelchair up and gently put the boy back on it.

"Okay and thanks." Said Reggie politely. He might have pushed the matter, but he considered it might be bad, given that he had saved him.

"Sorry for hurting you. It wasn't my intention." Apologized Phelphor as he gave back the scanner.

Taking the scanner Reggie saw the eyes of the creature, as the hood didn't perfectly hide them. The green eyes and the coral like eyebrows. Still, there was something different in the gaze of the creature. He couldn't immediately put his finger on it. He then remembered how Tom had described a particular M'arrillians that had been the first before the war. "Phelphor?"

"By the Cothica." Startled, Phelphor jumped away and gazed at the boy.

"So, you were the mysterious creature all along." Reggie whispered. He was well aware of the situation and what the creature did to Perim. He wasn't a direct witness but his friends had strongly warned him about visiting Perim because of his predicament and had made plenty of mention of Phelphor in their warnings. He was more vulnerable than other players. He ignored them and didn't regret that. As such, all he knew about Phelphor came from his reputation. Even so, looking at him, he didn't live up to it right now. "You're still here." Reggie remarked, uneasy. He was certain the creature would have tried to attack him by now but he didn't. Still, he was ready to port out at any moment.

"Why would I attack you? You come from the Cothica." The ex-M'arrillian nervously replied. He had to go elsewhere now, while waiting for an opportunity to return to Kaizeph.

"We don't?" Reggie sighed. He had to expect this to come up often now. Shaking his head, he looked at the creature, "You're not really who I was expecting. I heard a lot about your tribe."

"I'm not a M'arrillian anymore. We're going the wrong path and I want to be no part of it." Said Phelphor firmly, who crossed his arms and sighed.

"No wonder you tried to chase me away." Reggie thought. The boy was wondering if what he heard about Phelphor was exaggerated. If he had no allegiance, he was completely on his own.

Turning around Phelphor looked at his fishing rod. It was broken. He had lost his dinner, "I'll have to leave now." He commented.

"Why?"

"You are going to tell the Overworlders about me. That's fairly obvious. I'm surprised no creatures came to investigate the 'mysterious creature that lived by the river." Quoted Phelphor.

Reggie looked down and raised his gaze once again, "I won't say anything about you Phelphor."

He stopped and turned around, "W-why? You know who I am. You know what I did. I know I am a horrible creature for everything I did to Perim and the other tribes."

Reggie didn't give any reply to that statement. The M'arrillian admitted that he wasn't different from his reputation. He did remember how Maxxor changed his mindset about humans when he interacted with Tom. Creatures could change. He had heard of a M'arrillian in Al Mipedim who was helping the Mipedians as much he could recover. Still, that creature was different from Phelphor, who freed his tribe. Yet wasn't it possible that creatures of any tribe could be horrible while others could be good. He knew a little about the creature's history. There was one thing he was curious about though, "Why did you leave your tribe? You didn't really explain it."

"I left my tribe after helping Tom." Phelpho replied honestly.

"You helped him?" Reggie asked, surprised.

"You know him?" Phelphor asked curiously, looking at the boy.

"Yes. He's my friend. He helped me when I lost my scanner, even if he ended up in big trouble." he didn't want to bring up that his friend lost Maxxor from his deck to help him and had refused to be paid back for his debt. That was why he looked up at Tom and considered him a friend Reggie then realized what the creature said earlier, "You helped Tom?"

"Yes. It was after my tribe captured him. They wanted to use him to reach the Cothica and other things. I just couldn't. Not anymore." Phelphor whispered. He sighed and continued, "I went to his cell and gave him back his scanner so he could port out. After this, I came here." He didn't care to add any detail. He didn't care if the boy didn't trust him. He said what he had to say.

For a minute, they simply gazed at each other. Reggie was in deep thought about what the Phelphor had said. He wasn't sure if it was the true or not. Either way though it was clear that the creature didn't care what he thought.

Phelphor turned around to leave, catching Reggie's attention.

"Thanks for helping Tom. I don't think anyone could've help him in time," Reggie said, letting out a small smile.

"It's just because I couldn't let them use anyone from the Cothica." He distantly replied, thinking back of his father's decision long ago.

"Phelphor. I promise I won't tell anyone you are hiding here. You helped me and I owe you that." Reggie said solemnly.

The creature was doubtful and discreetly checked inside the mind of the boy and found no lies, "W-why?"

"I already told you. You helped me." Reggie replied sincerely as he took out his scanner, "I shouldn't bother you much longer."

"Wait." Said Phelphor raising his hand. The boy stopped from pressing on the return button of his scanner, "There is one thing you can do for me but I cannot take the risk."

"What is it?" the boy asked. He wouldn't take big risk again like when he searched for the Cothica's map. That had almost cost him a lot.

"You said you are a friend of Tom's right?" Phelphor got a positive nod, "If you see him, you can tell him that I'm here. If he is wondering what happened to me." Bid mind went back after he helped Tom. Just before the boy scanned him, his last words were still fresh in his mind.

**Next time we see, call me Tom.**

"Of course." Said Reggie as he scanned the location, "Maybe it will help if he can come here. If you helped him, I'm sure he is wondering that." Giving Phelphor one last look he ported back to Chaotic.

The creature nodded. He wondered how Tom was doing right now. He hoped the M'arrillians didn't get him.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.

Next: Eyes On Us.

On Earth, Tom and Kaz were showing a few cards of the previous generation. Something was ending a chill on their back. The Codemaster's warning was true.


	33. Chapter 32: Eyes On Us

Author Comment: I forgot to thank my beta-reader FollowerOfAnhamirak for correcting my mistakes in this chapter after he sent the update. Thanks again for the help in my story.

Also, thank you everyone for your support.

* * *

Tom walked towards school, his scanner in his hand. As he walked, he couldn't help but frown as he thought about yesterday. He and his friends had spent all day yesterday trying to find out where Phelphor might be hiding, but they had come up empty. The possibility that the creature met his demise was there but Tom desperately hoped it wasn't true.

Other than that, though they had learned that Alexandre met with the descendants of Gosh and he had spoken highly of his new friend, happily showing them his new scan.

As for Peyton and Sarah, they had pretty much ported out once they came back, saying nothing to them. Sarah had been extremely frustrated while Peyton had seemed to have a lot on his mind. Other than saying everything had gone alright they had been extremely tight lipped about their meeting with Theb-Saar. That was all they got for an answer.

"Tom." Called out a voice from behind startling him. Turning his head Tom smiled as he saw his best friend join up with him.

"How's it going Kaz?"

The red-haired boy let out a long sighed as he adjusted his glasses, "Pretty frustrated. We searched everywhere and found nothing. Mudeenu left at the end of the day and I don't know which Mipedian is there now. Not just that. I can't help but think when the other tribes would come." Kaz looked at his best friend, clearly nervous about it. He let out a small smile, "But I brought something. I found a few old cards of the first generations and finally got them. Did you bring yours?"

"Sure. It will be good to think of something else. We aren't in Perim. Our codes are." Tom replied, smiling.

Suddenly the two teenagers stilled for a moment as a feeling washed over them for some reason. There was something, but they didn't know but what was it?

Nervously Kaz nodded, "You know?" He glanced behind him. He had seen a few suspicious vehicles like a black or red car that seemed to follow them, "Do you feel like… you know?"

Tom nodded quietly as they kept going forward. They hadn't forgotten Codemaster Crellan's warning.

* * *

**Chapter 32: Eyes On Us**

The school day quickly passed and their initial plan to show their cards during lunch break was pushed aside. The cafeteria had been too crowded and they had little time for that. They could only focus on eating before going to class once again. It was a shame; they had really needed a distraction.

When the day came to an end, Kaz suggested, "Let's go to my house. We'll show our cards there."

"Sure." Tom agreed.

Kaz lived much closer to school than him and it was just simpler to do it that way.

The two walked, once again growing a little uneasy. The feeling of being followed came back. The two looked around, wondering what might have caused it, seeing nothing standing out. They tried to ignore that feeling, but Codemaster Crellan's warning still echoed in their mind.

"You think the government is spying on us?" Kaz asked, his voice slightly anxious.

Tom raised his shoulders, looking concerned as well, "Maybe. Codemaster Crellan wasn't joking about it."

"Just because we're friend with Alexandre?" There was no bitterness in Kaz's voice when he said those words.

Looking at each other the both of them wondered if the government would do anything against them. Shaking their heads, they just kept walking, trying to put their minds at ease. It was pointless to be this nervous about something when you couldn't do anything about it. At least for the moment anyway.

As they walked, Kaz routinely kept glancing around from time to time for anything suspicious. Given that he spent a lot of time in the Underworld, much more so than Tom, he always had to keep his guards up. Every time he dropped it; he was in trouble. That was how he ended up in a duel against Hammerdoom Chantcaller. He had been careless for just one moment.

The two continued and Kaz eventually noticed a black car parked not far away from them. The boy wasn't sure if it was the same car from before, but it did look similar. Odds were that they were being stalked by someone.

"Tom. I wonder where the government is involved with Chaotic."

"Me too. I rather not know, though. I feel like we're being watched like criminals." Answered Tom a little nervously.

Kaz just shook his head. As soon as they reached the house of the Kalinkaz family the two of them hurried inside, their uneasiness vanishing as they crossed the threshold. As Tom began to pull away Kaz checked by the window and noticed the black car he had seen this morning. It seemed nobody had moved it all. "I see."

"What did you see?"

"There's a black car that followed us. It stopped near my house." Kaz didn't point at the vehicle but instead pointedly looked at it. Tom saw it and shrugged uneasily, silently hoping Kaz was wrong. Gesturing upstairs Kaz sighed and they went to the second floor.

"Doesn't help that my bedroom window leads to the street." Kaz sighed.

"You're good at seeing that." Tom praised him, smiling slightly.

"It pays to spend a lot of time in the Underworld. You always need to keep your guard up or you might get backstabbed or something worse." Kaz admitted.

"Are we in a movie right now? Because it feels like it." Tom said jokingly.

"Maybe. Makes us the heroes I guess." Said Kaz as they sat on the bed. The underworld player checked by the window and saw the car didn't move, "Let's forget about them. We won't know why they are stalking us." Kaz suggested.

"As long as they don't try anything." Tom sighed.

"Yeah. Anyway, it's time to show you some of the awesome cards I found online. Took a while to receive them, but I wanted them in perfect condition." Explained Kaz, taking out a small box from his bag and pulling out the cards.

Tom did the same, "Me too. I didn't manage to get Maxxor's father's card, but I'm happy with those that I did get."

The two of them laid out the mixture of Underworld and Overworld cards on the bed. Together they had a mixture of a few creatures, battlegear and mugic. They put the mugic cards on the side as they were those that already existed. It went to show them that it was difficult to create a new mugic given the little variety that existed.

"This one is of Chaor's father. I read a little of his backstory and it's as bad as I learned from Agitos. That monster is sadistic to the max. I would be dead at the simple sight of that creature." Kaz sighed as he showed Tom the card.

"It's a miracle that Chaor is less like Crimson," Tom commented.

"No wonder the Underworld was extremely unpopular back then. I also got one of the updated versions of Khybon. He lost one hand and replaced it with a cannon," exclaimed Kaz, reading the description on the car, "A hand. A price for my failure. A machine that wasn't good enough for my king."

"So, Crimson cut his hand," Tom concluded.

"In mom's book, it said that it was Crimson's fault, but he cut off Khybon's hand. Just for the sake of it." Kaz grumbled. He turned the card of Chaor's father on the other side, "I wouldn't be an Underworlder player with him around. He makes the M'arrillians feel like the good guys."

"Yeah." Sighed Tom. He took one and showed it to his friend, "I got a card from Attacat's father."

"Is it Defencat?" Said Kaz, playing around with the name of the creature.

"No." Said Tom, letting out a fake unamused glare at his friend. He showed him the card, "Saber, The Hunter. Underworlders are my prey. A trophy for our tribe."

"Are all creatures of the previous generations that aggressive?" Kaz asked, a bit disturbed.

"I searched online and no. Many creatures just had an aggressive motto. From the lore, it was to intimidate the Underworlders. It partially worked."

"Yeah. Crimson never did an all-out war during his reign. Maybe that's why."

"In the lore, Saber was a kind warrior who helped his tribe when needed. It also said that he came from a special bloodline." Tom explained.

"Wait. Don't you think that Attacat is the descendant of Alexandre's friend in Kaizeph? Mom said that Alexandre had an Overworlder friend who looked a little like a tiger slash cat." Kaz asked.

"Saber and Attacat had some similarity to that one creature on the tablet." Tom reasoned, excited at the prospect.

The two were quiet as they wondered if that was the case. It was something they might never know.

"Maybe I'll ask Attacat about it eventually…when things calm down a little."

"Yeah… right now my Chaotic self is probably checking in with the Underworld right now. Just to know if Chaor is on his way to Chaotic. If Theb-Saar reached it, I'm sure Chaor is searching a way in with the Telebracers."

"It's weird that we have to wonder about that," Tom sighed as he grabbed another card, "I guess I have to check on Maxxor too. If they know what Theb-Saar did then…they might try to get there as fast as possible."

Neither of them liked that possible scenario at all.

Kaz wondered if it would end up like his nightmare and turn into a war in Chaotic. He doubted it though, after seeing the defense system that apparently no one knew about until now. What would happen was a mystery they didn't want to solve. It didn't help to overthink it.

"And here's my next card." Continued Kaz, trying to push away the thoughts of war.

They went on to show each other some of the battlegear that existed in the past and wouldn't be used anymore. Many of them were obsolete, just like human's weaponry as time passed.

As they looked over each other's cařd Tom asked curiously, "With everything going on, I'm really wondering how our cards look like any creatures. I mean, the first generation never went to Perim, but they had Khybon, Crimson, Prince Theb-Saar and other creatures that existed. How do we know what they look like and that bit of lore?"

Kaz nervously chuckled, "I'm really trying not to think about that. That's impossible for us to know."

"That's the weird part. We shouldn't," Tom paused wondered how it was possible.

"Don't think for a second that it's because this is the Cothica." Kaz warned him. He lightly frowned, "Because it is not the case. So not the case." He sighed and put the cards he already showed Tom to the side.

"You're right. Let's put that aside." They continued like until they ran through all the cards they had. Finished, the two went in the living room and sat on the couch, watching the trailer of another popular movie coming up.

"I hope I'll be able to see that one." Kaz commented, thinking of that time Sarah wasted his chance to see the movie because of a card exchange.

They did not have a good memory of that. Sarah always went out of her way to avoid talking about it, since Kaz still held a grudge against her.

She also understood it as well, as a fan of that movie. They had confronted her about it and she had made it up to each of them.

"Anyway, that's pretty much it." Kaz checked outside and still saw the black car, "They won't go away." He was a little afraid, but also angry at the apparent surveillance.

"The government won't back down." Remarked Tom, feeling the same way.

"I just want to call the cops so they leave." Kaz grumbled as he crossed his arms.

The duo sighed loudly as they knew it wouldn't work. They surely had authority beyond the cops if they called. They were kinda trapped on their own.

"If only Theb-Saar didn't try and reached Chaotic." Kaz grumbled.

"Then another tribe would have reached it first." Tom pointed out, clearly unhappy with the situation as well.

"I wonder if Sarah and Peyton had to deal with them. And mom." Said Kaz, just realizing the probability.

"Most likely." Tom admitted. He stood up and said, "I have to go home. Dinner is starting soon."

"Yeah. I have to make something for myself. Mom is coming home late today." Kaz escorted his friend to the door. Kaz opened it and observed the car, "Tom. Remember if that's their car you have to be careful. We don't know what they want or if they really are from the Government."

Tom nodded. It was true that they assumed it was them, but it could be something else, "I'll be careful. Like if I was in the Underworld."

"Good." They stopped when their scanner started beeping. Both grabbed them and pressed the central button to receive heir code selves.

The both grumbled as they looked over their memories.

"I haven't found Phelphor." Tom complained. They needed to know what the M'arrillians were planning, "What did you find out in the Underworld?"

"Chaor is planning to go to Chaotic. He knows Theb-Saar went there and he won't let him take the advantage to reach the 'Cothica'. He also stopped me when I was spying and got a few bruises when I failed to escape."

"What happened?" Asked Tom, sounding concerned.

"I didn't tell you until I was sure no creatures could hear us." he scratched his head nervously, "He interrogated me. I couldn't get away without my scanner. He wanted to know everything in Chaotic, what was going on with the Mipedian and the 'Alliance'. I said there wasn't. Just that it is forbidden to fight in Chaotic. That part we can say. Anyway, I'm not going back to the Underworld for a while." Kaz sighed.

"He might come to us." Said Tom, slightly afraid at the prospect of Chaor looking for them.

Kaz gazed at the side, not bothering to answer him.

The two said their good-byes and then Tom left. Kaz checked by the window and it seemed the car wasn't going after his friend. That relieved him, but it worried him that he was alone with whoever was in the car.

Kaz sighed and said, "I hate this mess." but he won't put the blame on Alexandre. It wasn't his fault.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter. I hope you liked it.

Next Chapter: An Inch To Success.

Tom goes to the Overworld to figure out how progressive the Overworld was. Apparently much more than he thought.


	34. Chapter 33: An Inch From Success

It was morning when Tom woke up, bleary eyed, and changed himself. Once done, he went to the bathroom and used the window to check out the street discreetly. Seeing there were no suspicious cars around he relaxed a little. He'd gotten a message from Kaz last night telling him that the car might show up at their usual meeting spot. It was, after all, where they'd felt as if someone were watching them, but though he trusted his best friend, he decided it wouldn't hurt to be extra careful. Taking one last glance out the window, he pulled out his scanner. After everything that happened yesterday, he had resolved to go straight to Chaotic.

"I guess it's time to check up what's going on in the Overworld." Said Tom out loud, raising his finger to port in. Just as he was about to press the button his scanner notified him, he'd just received a message. Curious, he opened it and saw that it was from Codemaster Crellan.

Hello Tom. This is the first time I have ever sent a message in my existence on Earth, but I have received the authorization to do so. The government is currently monitoring you and with the exception of this message nothing is secure. I do not know how you feel about being observed by them, but there is something important I have to say.

I am sorry. We Codemasters failed to prevent the Creatures from reaching. Through our negligence we greatly disrupted you and your friends life with something that shouldn't affect you this way. It is unfair that you have to go through this. I cannot make it up to you, but I am willing to take a big risk. I'll answer you one question you have about this entire situation.

Tom stopped reading it. He couldn't believe he got a message like that out of the blue. Still, he searched for a question. It was an opportunity to understand why everything turned that way. He thought back about everything. Perim was a real place, not a virtual reality simulation. They could go to another world, while Chaotic was in between, according to Theb-Saar.

Still despite everything Tom just had a simple question, one he wanted to know. He hoped it was the one that would cause the less trouble for Crellan.

Why can we go to Perim?

After asking that, he sent his code to Chaotic. He didn't know when or if he would get that answer.

* * *

**Chapter 33: An Inch From Success**

Tom ported into Kiru City, smiling nervously as he took in his surroundings. He had to act like Kaz and figure out how the plan to reach Chaotic was advancing. He knew his friends wouldn't want him to go on his own, but it wasn't dangerous inside the city. He had no plan to go outside, just like Kaz when he investigated Chaor.

Tom walked toward the castle, desperately hoping that they didn't progress, "I never asked if they managed to advance." Realized Tom as he walked. That would have been a good Question to ask Codemaster Crellan. It wasn't the only question on his mind though. Another one was why Codemaster Crellan sent him a message on his scanner out of the blue. Not just that, but also, who were he and the other Codemasters? It was to late though. He had asked his question and all he could hope for was that Codemaster Crellan gave him an answer.

Shaking his head Tom reached the castle and pushed those questions aside. They wouldn't offer any answers about Chaotic. He had to focus on getting some answers out of Maxxor.

As he approached the doors Tom noticed that Attacat was waiting outside. He lifted his head as if looking and noticed Tom.

The creature was a humanoid panther-like Overworlder with gray fur, emerald eyes and a long tail wearing a green loincloth held by a bronze belt and a pair of bronze bracelets with a green orb inside of it.

"Tom." Attacat said with a serious tone in his voice.

Just hearing his tone Tom knew the creature was about to ask something he didn't like, "What is it?"

"Maxxor wants to see you. He has many things he wants to know." Attacat said as he pointed inside of the castle.

"Good." Said Tom awkwardly, adding nothing else to the exchange. He also wanted to do the same.

Without a word Attacat joined him as he entered the castle. They walked silently, neither bothering to say anything. Nervously Tom glanced quickly at his companion. Just by looking Tom could tell Attacat wasn't it the best of moods if his facial expression was anything to go by. Still Tom couldn't help but be annoyed. He didn't need an escort to find where Maxxor probably was, "Did he tell you why he wanted to see me?" Asked Tom cautiously.

"He will tell you himself. We are in a difficult predicament at the moment." The creature replied tersely.

The Chaotic Player sighed at that answer, but didn't push it. Looking at the creature once more Tom noted that the card really did look like Attacat's father, but it was obviously not a good time to ask.

The creature noticed the boy gazing at him, but ignored it. There were many things going on. At the moment Maxxor was greatly concerned by the presence of M'arrillians in the Overworld and their interest in Tom, "Part of it has to do with the M'arrillians."

"Like the one who tried to get me?"

"The one who got you." Attacat snapped, accelerating his pace, "The M'arrillians are interested in you for some reason and that is dangerous. You Chaotic Players are causing us so much trouble and-." He turned towards the boy and sighed, trying to calm himself down, "It's not your fault," he corrected himself, "You humans are just caught up with everything. You didn't try to destroy us." He slowed down, "You didn't try to get kidnapped and put our tribe in danger. I know you helped Maxxor a few times."

Tom looked at the creature, "It's okay. I know they want me because I am Maxxor's friend."

Attacat nodded as they entered the library. Maxxor was present and looked busy, searching something in a heavy looking book. He wasn't alone. Najarin was also there. The High Muge was checking a tablet, stopping occasionally to write something on an empty book. He also had parchment that didn't look like the kind that was used by the Overworlders. As he looked at it, Tom recognized it as being of Mipedian origin. Around the creatures, there were a lot of papers on the ground, scrapped or turned into a ball. The library was a mess and looking at Najarin's face, it seemed like he hadn't slept for a day or two.

"This language is incredibly difficult to translate." Maxxor commented, rubbing his forehead.

"Until you understand the symbols," Najarin replied as he continued his translation.

Attacat let a cough, getting both Najarin and Maxxorrs attention. "I brought Tom as you asked." Attacat said politely.

"Thank you Attacat," the ruler of the Overworld replied.

"I'll take my leave then," said Attacat, turning around and exiting the room, leaving the three of them alone in the library.

"What are you doing?" Tom asked curiously, breaking the silence, pointing at the book and tablets. He noticed some letters on the tablet and recognized the human writing on them.

"I am translating a few tablets left behind by The Messenger of the Cothica." Najarin answered as he concentrated on it.

Tom knew he had been absent for a while, but that felt like it came out of nowhere, "Really? How?"

"Spies we have on Mipedian territory." Maxxor replied as he stood up, "We were suspecting a few things and we learned about their translator. We got some texts and the translations made by a Mipedian."

Najarin nodded, "So we are learning your writing to decode the rest."

That didn't feel like good news to Tom. It was clear that they had used some tricks to translate everything and seeing the amount of papers on the ground, they had been going at it for a long time. With everything that happened in Chaotic and everything else going on, he never thought that a creature would know English. Still, why would they need to learn that?

"Why would you do that?" Tom asked incredulously.

"To understand the Tablets of The Messenger of the Cothica." Najarin answered as he continued his work.

At that Tom grew a little nervous. He had a feeling that they might get closer to Chaotic somehow. He also felt like there was another reason for the translation, but the High Muge wouldn't tell him. He just had a feeling that Najarin wouldn't exhaust himself in translation like that for no reason. Pushing that thought aside Tom asked, "Maxxor. You wanted to meet me?"

"Yes. We learned about what happened in Chaotic recently." Maxxor stood up while the other Overworlder gazed at them, "We know that Theb-Saar managed to reach Chaotic thanks to the Telebracers. What we don't know is how he got them. We didn't give him anything." The ruler gazed at the boy, "Do you know anything about it?"

Tom shook his head, "I don't know about any of that. Why are you asking me?"

"You have had bad luck in the past and end up in trouble sometimes." Najarin replied blandly.

Tom nervously chuckled. It was kinda true, "I do." Replied Tom, grinning slightly. Najarin's comment actually made him remember the M'arrillian personally targeting him, "Anyway, I know Peyton doesn't know about it either."

"Maybe we have a traitor among our ranks." Maxxor grumbled as he thumbed through the pages of the book in front of him.

Tom thought about it and searched in his memories if something happened that might be suspicious. Nothing clicked right now. His mind wandered about the progress of the Overworlders to reach Chaotic.

"Or talented spies. Theb-Saar is a veteran leader who can exploit weaknesses and opportunities." the old creature said as he raised his finger. The book flew away as the next one came. The tablets also changed, with one a few times more as he tried to find the one that could be a translation with the scroll.

"Tom. I also want to know if anything happened in Chaotic. Did the Mipedians do anything bad to you? Are they still there? Are you in trouble? Can you even tell us?" Maxxor sounded genuine and it seemed that he was actually deeply worried for him.

Tom knew Maxxor was a leader and couldn't show his feelings too much, but that small show of concern still made him smile. He searched his mind for what to say and noticed he didn't feel that restricted about it. The few things he could say would be important for Maxxor to hear, "I can't tell you much but I'm not in any trouble from the Mipedian who's there. They can't harm us or they'll face consequences for doing so. They didn't do anything bad to us Maxxor."

That reassured the creature who let out a relieved smile, "That's good."

Tom decided to be direct and asked, "Maxxor. I also came to ask you something. With everything going on, I want to know something." He remembered the last time he'd met him. That he couldn't take risk with the Cothica, so he would try to come Chaotic to reach it before the others, "I wanted to know if you were still trying to reach Chaotic."

The two creatures gazed at each other before Maxxor replied, "Yes we are," he took a deep breath and said, "There is more to say. Come with me." He decided to tell him the truth. He fully trusted the boy.

"Are you certain?" Najarin asked.

"Theb-Saar figured that out and we know the Underworlders are getting closer too." Maxxor replied.

Tom felt anxious. What would Maxxor tell him?

Maxxor gestured at the exit and the two of them left the library and climbed a nearby set of stairs. Tom wondered where they could be going and what he would find up there. His heart raced as he thought about the possibilities. He had a bad feeling about whatever secret Maxxor showed him. As they reached the next floor Maxxor lead him to the main room and opened the door, revealing a bunch of scrolls piled on a table. It felt a little like an office where the workers would usually be.

"It isn't something I should tell you Tom. Najarin wasn't certain either, but I don't want to hide this from you," Maxxor said as he walked towards a wall.

"Maxxor," Tom decided to reiterate his last question, "What do you think now? Do you think we come from the Cothica or not?"

Maxxor pressed on a stone on the wall and a secret door opened. The boy couldn't see which one it was, "I don't know. I just know for certain that there is a possibility. There's more of a chance of finding the Cothica now than before you actually came there." Maxxor turned around, "If we find the mugic we sent through the Eye of the Maelstrom, we'll know for sure."

Tom remembered that adventure. It was a possibility. However, he never heard of any artifact looking like Mugic found anywhere on Earth. With everything going on in his own world though, it wouldn't surprise him if one appeared one day.

They stepped into the secret room and the door closed behind them. Tom stopped when he saw the Telebracers, "It's…"

"The Telebracers," Maxxor grabbed them and showed them to him, "No one told any humans how it was made. Even Bodal managed to keep quiet about it."

Tom had serious trouble believing that.

Maxxor opened the belt and showed a strange item set within it, "The Telebracers function by this object. Its origin is what will surprise you," he closed it and said, "It came from scanners."

"S-scanners," Tom whispered, stunned.

He nodded, "Scanners from Chaotic Players who have been coded, but their scanners remained."

"You got your hand on scanners and-." He was quiet as the next question came in his mind, "Did Theb-Saar also-?"

"Yes. He also managed to port to Chaotic because of this." Maxxor answered honestly.

Tom rested against the wall, putting his hand on his forehead as he took the news in.

"And this is why we're learning your writing. Because inside this, there are coordinates leading to Chaotic. I cannot let any other tribes reach the Cothica first, if it is real." Maxxor said.

That put a lot of horror in Tom's mind, but also appreciation for Maxxors honesty, "So you are going to show up soon?"

"Once we can test it."

"Oh my god." he put both hands on his forehead once again, trying to wrap his mind around it. He could already see the mess when the two tribes would cross, even if the security robots were battle ready. Would nothing really happen? Could he explain what happened a little in Chaotic. He tried to explain it, checking if he'd be blocked, "Theirs rules…" Nothing made him hesitate, "for when you come to Chaotic." he took a deep breath and continued, "Theb-Saar made a deal with the Codemasters," he briefly explained the rules and insisted, "Its forbidden to fight against the other tribes. You really can't."

Maxxor commented, "You can say much more now."

"Yeah. Maybe it's because its more helpful if I can explain it." Tom replied.

Maxxor approached the boy and put his hand on his shoulder, "I'll make sure we won't cause you trouble when we come to Chaotic. Since Theb-Saar made a deal in…" he grunted, "in our name."

"Yeah." Tom commented.

They continued talking together as they walked back. It took a while but Maxxor managed to calm down some of the fear and nervousness out of his friend a little.

Tom was a little reassured that it wouldn't all end up in a fight. Still, it was something that he still dreaded. Nevertheless, he would have to accept that everything would change one day. Eventually, after a while, Tom had to port out because he had a match.

"Maybe I'll see one of those matches come one day," Maxxor said as he was about to port out.

"Yeah." Tom gazed sideways and after saying goodbye he ported out.

* * *

Back on Earth, Tom was waiting for his code to port back. He had to know what would happen. As he tapped his foot on the ground waiting his scanner made a sound and grabbed it. He sighed when he saw it wasn't his code coming back.

However, he paled slightly when he saw who sent the message. It was a reply from Codemaster Crellan.

He opened it.

From Codemaster Crellan:

What I will tell you must stay between you and me only for now. Once you are certain it won't cause your friends trouble, you can tell them.

You can still turn back Tom. I sent it as a file. I made sure no one knows I sent it to you, but it's not a 100% guarantee that the government will not know you received it. It is a great risk to read it.

If you want to be safe, erase it. If you are uncertain, you can wait. If you are ready, press the file and use the code: 7C78O13IU.

Tom hesitated for a few seconds. He asked himself if he should take the risk. It was clear that it was a huge one. He read the file: Project Harmony.

"What is that project?" Tom wondered out loud as he looked at the screen intensely.

After a few moments of deliberation Tom made his decision and pressed the file. He wrote the code and confirmed it two times. He read the project. He slowed down when he read the real stuff. His face paled and commented, "It was always… inevitable ?"

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next Chapter: Tell Me Sarah.

Wamma is getting worried for Sarah. She didn't come for an abnormal long time, unaware of everything that happened. When she came, she was distant to the Danians, including himself.


	35. Chapter 34: Tell Me Sarah

Mount Pillar was more active than usual. The Danian patrols had increased recently while many tried to find a way to reach the Cothica. They knew the Mipedians had managed to reach Chaotic first and taken the advantage. If they didn't find a way to counter that advantage things would get dicey for their tribe if they couldn't get there soon. Their chance could slip through their fingers quickly if they didn't act quickly.

The High Muges and brightest Danians were doing their best to find a way, though progress was limited. Thankfully, they had a few ideas thanks to a few players talking a little too loudly about it while sneaking around Mount Pillar. The Telebracers were the battlegear they had to use. The problem was that they had little information about it.

Determined not to lose the Queen ordered all her spies to try and gain as much intel from the Underworld as possible as rumors had reached that they were working on reproducing the Telebracers. They were researching everything about it, and if the rumors were to be believed they were getting close, as their spies said.

However, all of this was unimportant for Wamma. The chubby Danian was in their arsenals standing in front of the room with his antennae twitching on his forehead. He whined as he rested on his staff and gazed down.

He would usually be lazy. He would try to find a spot to rest and do nothing. He wouldn't just stay here and get bored out of his mind like that. The only reason he was still there was in case Sarah came by.

It had been several days since last time she visited Mount Pillar. When Wamma thought more about it. The girl hadn't come since the Mipedian King managed to reach Chaotic. Knowing her, she would have come much earlier, but it wasn't the case.

"Theb-Saar better not have hurt you." Wamma grumbled as he clenched his grip on his staff. He knew nothing else. That was what he heard.

Wamma looked around and couldn't help but hope she would come. He was getting really worried for her. Him doing his job without trying to be his usual lazy self was proof of that.

He heard something to his left. He pointed his weapon and asked, "Who's here?"

The intruder stepped forward and he set down his weapon when he saw it was Sarah. The girl gazed at him and replied, "Wamma," that was all that she said.

Wamma knew something was wrong. It wasn't what she usually said. She would be pissed off or say, 'It's me Wamma,' or something like that.

* * *

**Chapter 34: Tell Me Sarah**

"Sarah?" the big Danian asked as he approached her. He still let out a relief smile, "You're okay."

"I was never in trouble." Sarah replied a little distantly. She was barely acknowledging him.

"You took a long time to come back Sarah. Did something hold you up?" Wamma asked as he raised his finger. He stood by her side, "Sarah?"

"I came here to get a scan and port out for my match. I just need battlegear." Sarah replied simply.

The creature was now aware of the venom in her voice. There was something going on inside of her and she was pissed. Something definitely happened.

"Did I do something wrong Sarah?" Wamma asked.

Sarah didn't reply and went into the arsenal. The creature followed her, hoping for an answer.

The big bug followed her in the arsenal. She was not her usual self and it worried him to no end. She wasn't angry in the common sense. It wasn't one where she might lecture him or snapped because something was wrong or he messed up. It was something else and he couldn't put his finger on it, "Sarah. What did I do wrong?"

The girl was searched for battlegear to scan and didn't reply.

Wamma wondered if she came against her will, or something like that. He pushed that aside. She would have complained about it, if it was something unfair or told him it was for a friend. The creature really wanted to have an answer. Sarah was his friend.

The Danian tried to find out what was going on in Mount Pillar. He knew many things, but not everything. He didn't know why they were interested in Sarah. He scratched his arms and took a few steps. The creature knew he had to say what was in his mind. He couldn't hold back. He had to be straightforward. He had to demand an answer. The problem was that he was dealing with Sarah. She was a little like Odu Bathax and he couldn't just say anything from his mind out of the blue like that.

He had to try, "Sarah."

Wamma quickly realized that his voice had no authority at all. She was simply ignoring him and searching for something to scan. He demanded, "What is going on Sarah?"

No answer. Sarah looked around and picked out a battlegear and scanned it.

Wamma put his hesitation aside. He wouldn't let her leave like that. He knew she would port out. He walked towards her and the moment she put the staff on the ground, he shoved the scanner out of her grasp.

"Wamma!" Sarah yelled furiously at him. She looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Good! Now you're looking at me." Wamma replied impatiently. He frowned and tried to use the little charisma and authority he had. It was terrible as he coerced Sarah right now, "Now will you tell me what is going on Sarah."

"Give me back my scanner. I have to port out for my match!" Sarah snapped.

Wamma noticed that she wasn't stressed out as if she had little time. She wasn't in a hurry. She would have been here much earlier. She was just pissed off at him. He was annoyed and he hated that feeling. Something was definitely wrong with his friend. He looked at Sarah and decided to call her out, "Liar."

She glared defiantly at him as she tried to take back her scanner but it was out of her grasp.

He had enough. He was way too worried for his friend to hold back. No matter what he was going to get his answers, "That's enough." Wamma snapped as he grabbed her with two arms and pushed her against a wall, restraining her, "By the Cothica Sarah, I will not let you leave until you tell me what is going on."

The girl was even more pissed off now, "I don't have to tell you or any Danian."

"So, I did do something to you. Tell me!" Wamma ordered. This was so not him, but right now, he didn't care. He was worried for his friend. She treated him like he was of no importance. She was pushing him away for an unknown reason and he had to know why right now.

The girl struggled and refused to give an answer.

Wamma wasn't about to let her go. He didn't mind how much effort he put into it. Sarah was his friend and whatever he did wrong, he was going do the right thing and make it up to her. Still there was another thing that worried him. A thought in the back that came on the surface. He said, "No… The M'arrillians are controlling you."

Sarah grunted, "No! They are NOT controlling me!"

"You're not acting your usual self. None of what you do is like the Sarah I know. You would have told me what I did wrong and complain about it already." The Danian replied.

The girl stopped struggling. She looked into Wamma's blue eyes and gazed down and sighed, "You don't know. Of course, it's not your fault." Sarah sighed once again.

"Then what happened Sarah? I have to know." Wamma pleaded.

Sarah looked at the side and turned her gaze back at him.

"Sarah. What happened?" Wamma asked again. He would ask until he got his answer. His heart was racing in his chest. The answer was one he searched. He was fearful of the answer. Still, he wanted it.

She didn't reply immediately. Eventually, she let out a defeat sighed, "Fine. You are so annoying." Grumbled the teenage girl.

That made the Danian chuckle slightly as he finally got an insult, a little in the teasing way.

"There's a lot that happened and I didn't like at all what I discovered." Sarah took a deep breath and began, "Theb-Saar appeared in Chaotic."

"I heard the Mipedians managed to do it." Wamma nodded.

"He completely changed what is going on in Chaotic. Peyton and I asked him if he was using my friend for something. He did." she grunted as she clenched her hands, "He used my friend like that for the Cothica and they're wrong!" Sarah insisted furiously.

"And this is why you're so pissed off?" The red Danian asked curiously.

"No. There is something else. I've been wondering for a while why the Queen wanted to let me wander around." She began.

"I was wondering about that too. It seems so suspicious and it really got me worried for you. I thought something bad happened to you with Theb-Saar. I didn't see you for a while and I thought he could have captured you. You usually come at Mount Pillar more often. It's not what I thought at all. What did you think?" Commented Wamma

Sarah was a little pissed off that her friend cut her off like that, but pushed it aside. It wasn't important. In fact, she was regretting her actions towards him a little, "Queen Aszil and Illexia want me so I could help them reach the Cothica. It's the same with Peyton. They're so sure that our world is the Cothica, but it's not."

"Is it because of the tablet thing?" Wamma asked curiously.

"Yes and-. " Sarah shut herself up. If she brought up Alexandre, it might get worse.

"What is it?" Asked Wamma

"I can't talk about something. It will be worse if they overhear it." Sarah answered, looking around. They were in the arsenal and walls had ears, especially in Mount Pillar.

The red Danian believed her this time, "Okay."

"I know they want to use me. It… It really pisses me off! I'm being used for something like that, and I didn't want to come back here, but I really needed a scan!" Sarah exclaimed when her friend released her.

Wamma sat in a corner, antennae twitching, "So, that's why. I… I can't really disagree with you," it was worse that he thought, "I'm sure it's for the good of the tribe, but…" Wamma sighed and his blue eyes gazed at her, "It's just wrong."

"It is. Theb-Saar is no better." Sarah didn't comment that maybe Peyton might consider forgiving him.

"But you can't just disappear like that." Wamma said as he put his hands on his side, "I was so worried for you. I thought the worst."

Sarah quietly nodded and grumbled something, "You didn't even know that. I don't even know how much the Danians know about that." Sarah let out a long sigh and sat down too. She felt a little weak by everything going on, "And nothing will ever be the same anymore. Creatures will come to Chaotic. I don't know how long before your tribe comes too." She put her hands on her forehead, "And then what? There are some weird guys following me around near my home! I feel like I could get kidnapped at any moment."

"Your own tribe is trying to silence you?" Wamma yelled in outrage, eyes flashing.

"Nonono. They're watching me because of everything that's going on and something I can't talk about," Sarah quickly corrected before her friend made the wrong assumption.

Wamma looked at her and asked, "Then why do you think you can get kidnapped?"

"I feel like that. Not what is really going on." Sarah looked away and grumbled a few things the creature couldn't understand, "This is a huge mess. I know the Danians will come to Chaotic eventually. I just know it."

"I guess so. I didn't check on it that much. I don't care about the Cothica. Too much effort." Wamma remarked.

"Hey… Wamma."

"What?"

"Do you believe our world is the Cothica?" Sarah asked curiously.

Wamma thought about it and puffed, "You came from that place. Of course, it's not the Cothica." Wamma winced when she kicked his leg, "Kidding Sarah. Kidding."

Sarah let out a small smile.

"Finally." Wamma exclaimed, smiling at the little reassurance that she was acting little like her usual self.

"But seriously?"

"I don't care," Wamma said as he waved his hands, "Sarah. You are my friend and that's all it matters. You did so much for me." As he said this his mind wandered back to the past.

"I just saved your thorax Wamma." Said Sarah as she pushed it aside.

"It's more than that Sarah,"Wamma said, quietly sighing before letting a small smile. He sat down, "I remember it well Sarah. It was during an attack from the Mipedians. I was gravely wounded, but the assault continued and no one could help me."

"I don't remember that well." Sarah admitted a little shamefully.

"I don't mind. Your kind seems to remember the very important stuff." Wamma chuckled lightly. He added, "You were there when I called for help. You came and made sure I survived. You treated a big wound that made your stomach spin. You didn't know me and you saved me," he put his right hand on his chest. He closed his eyes and added, "When I saw you again, I told you that I owed you my life. Sarah. I see you as my friend and you better not forget it." Wamma looked at her with a warm smile.

"Wamma." Sarah whispered. She let out a small smile, "Yeah. It was hard to look at you. I always tried to forget that." Sarah admitted.

"I wasn't at my best." Wamma replied. He scratched his back, "And… you never told me why you helped me."

Sarah thought back, "I don't know why. I just did."

"Sure." Wamma replied, nodding head and showed her the scanner he confiscated.

"Wamma. You are my friend." Sarah crossed her arms as her previous action to him came back. It was all before the whole Cothica thing. He really was her friend, "Thanks." She stood up and took the scanner.

"Sarah. I'll help you. Just don't ask me something that demands me too much effort." Wamma said, standing up and let out a small smile.

"I can't guarantee it. I'll try to be back sooner Wamma." Sarah said. She added, "It will be for scans."

"As usual." Said Wamma, rolling his eyes, his antennae raised up.

"See ya." Sarah waved at him and ported out.

The big Danian sighed, feeling exhausted from just making Sarah see sense. The entire situation might have cost him their friendship. The girl saved his life and he truly valued it. The human was a stranger who helped him, "You just acted when you saw me. You didn't lose a second to ask yourself anything." Thought Wamma as he looked back. He knew the reason she helped him wasn't for a personal gain. It was just who she was.

She was asking for help in her scan hunt, but it was after he told her he owed her a lot. It was his choice. The way to pay back.

"I won't let my tribe hurt you." Wamma quietly whispered. He was ready to make a stand if his queen went against her. He wouldn't ever say it out loud, but Sarah was his first priority and his tribe second.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.

Next Chapter: And Trouble Gets Bigger.

The Chaotic Players barely managed to get used to their new normal life when another tribe reached Chaotic and the situation got complicated. The four friends, Cassandra and Alexandre had to handle it as they ended up between a verbal battle between the two creatures.

The only good thing was the absence of panic.


	36. Chapter 35: And Trouble Gets Bigger

Author Comment: Sorry it took a while before this chapter appeared. I really wanted it to get beta-read by FollowerOfAnhamirak before sending it to you. The next one will follow up the next day.

I kept writing while I waited.

* * *

Tom held his scanner and gazed at it. He was about to port in, but his mind wandered over to the project he had read about. Nothing had happened for a while. He guessed that the government didn't know he had read those files. He had said no words to his friends about it.

"How did that project even begin?" Tom whispered to himself.

His cellphone rang and checked at it, seeing it was Reggie. He wondered why he called him. He shrugged and pressed accept, "Hi Reggie."

_"Hi Tom."_

"How's it going?"

_"Pretty good. And you?"_

The boy thought about it and knew he couldn't be honest with it, "Could have been better."

_"Yeah. The situation is kinda messed up in Chaotic."_ Reggie replied.

They continued like that for a while and talked a little more about their normal life.

"Why did you call me? I was about to go to Chaotic. Couldn't you have just sent me a message on my cellphone." Tom wondered.

_"It's because I didn't want the Mipedians to overhear something important I have to tell you."_

"What is it?" Tom asked, intrigued.

_"I went on a scan quest for a strange creature somewhere and I found out it was Phelphor."_

He couldn't believe such luck came to him. "Phelphor! Where did you find him?"

_"I called you because Phelphor has a message for you. He wanted you to find him. I have the location and I'll give it to you when you port in Chaotic. That's why I called you."_ Reggie replied.

Tom didn't want to waste this luck. He nodded and said, "Yes. I was searching for him. This will really help me. I've been searching for him with Kaz for a few days."

_"Good thing I found him. It was by sheer luck. He's not as bad as I heard from other players. Anyway, I'll wait for you when you come to Chaotic. I'll give you the location. See you soon."_ Reggie said.

"Sure." Tom replied and hanged up. He gazed at his scanner and decided to wait a minute before porting in, "Finally some good news." He whispered with a small smile. He would soon get answers about whatever the M'arrillians were plotting.

* * *

**Chapter 35: And Trouble Gets Bigger**

Tom ported to Chaotic and searched for Reggie, noticing the boy waving at him from his wheelchair. Tom walked over to join him, "Hi Reggie. You-." Began Tom before he noticed Marquis Darini not far from them, "I'm ready."

"Yup. You can go there later for a good scan." Reggie said and waved him over to an empty strategy table.

The two went and played a short game before his friend gave him the scan to find Phelphor later. Tom decided to wait for now as he talked with his friends. Not only that, he found it more preferable to go there alone, because his friends might cause Phelphor to run away. It was a big risk, but he had to take it. Sighing Tom looked up and saw Alexandre walking towards him.

"Hi Tom." Alexandre said as he joined the boy, "How's it going?"

"Pretty good." He replied. Tom noticed that his three friends and Kaz's mother were there, talking together at a table. He saw Kaz's head on the table as his mother seemed to be embarrassing him about something he did. He knew his friend made a few terrible choices at times, like him doing ballet.

"We should join your friends Tom. I have a few things I need to tell you." Alexandre said.

"About what?"

Alexandre gazed at Reggie, "I'm sorry young man, but I don't want to put you in trouble like them. Five is already too much." Alexandre nervously said as he put his hands on his back.

"I don't mind. Tom," Reggie waited for his friend to gaze at him, "Hope you aren't in too much trouble," he gazed at the creature.

Tom sighed as he looked at the man while his friend left, "Now he's wondering what's going on."

"Sorry, but it's important. I figure a few things going on thanks to my father. I'm sure you want to hear about it." Alexandre replied.

"Of course."

The two went towards the table and sat. The five gazed at Alexandre and waited for him to begin.

"I'll be fast. Marquis Darini isn't too far away. Anyway, I asked my father about a few of his research in Antarctica and-" He stopped when Marquis Darini was suddenly on the defensive and looked at something.

The humans did the same as they heard someone said, "It's Maxxor!"

They turned around and saw the creature with his Telebracers. Maxxor gazed around with curiosity. It was the first time an Overworlder had come here.

The reaction was quick when the machines equipped with weapons came and surrounded the creature. It was much quicker than the first time, as most of them were already in the Port Court.

The big difference was that no Chaotic Players was running away, for now anyway. The tension was high in the air. The muscles were tensing under the skin of everyone, as they wondered how it will end up. Everyone was ready to run away.

**"Maxxor. Do not move from your spot. You are surrounded. A Codemaster will come to you soon and explain everything."**

The ruler of the Overworld gazed around. He noticed the Marquis, arm crossed and holding himself in place. The Mipedian was making sure not to antagonize anyone, "Is it about the rules for the creatures coming to Chaotic?"

**"W- How do you know?"** the Codemaster asked.

For everyone, it felt like the Codemaster speech was cut null by the Overworlder.

"A Chaotic Player told me about it." Maxxor replied.

The Overworlder Player in question knew he was in trouble as he hit the table with his forehead. In so much trouble.

**"Crellan! You deal with that player."** The voice ordered furiously.

Tom's scanner was already ringing before he could process everything. Nervously he answered quickly and saw Codemaster Crellan's face, "I can explain."

_"You better explain to me quickly before we lose patience."_ Crellan replied. It was clear he was holding back his anger.

"There was nothing stopping me from telling Maxxor. I knew he was about to come here and I told him the rules. I thought it was for the best." Tom quickly resumed.

"As if Tom would break a big rule," Kaz said in the defense of his friend.

"You rather have to fight before explaining that rule?" Sarah asked.

"You think Tom is a bad boy? He isn't, metal dude." Peyton added

**"Pfff. Metal Dude."** The sound of someone getting slapped resonated, **"Ouch! Okay!"** Another code master painfully yelled.

"I've known Tom for many years and I know he is a good boy." Cassandra calmly said.

The Codemaster's blue eyes shined a little more, before he let out a long sigh. They were right, _"Very well. You appear to be telling the truth, as Maxxor explained before we were interrupted!" _He gazed outside of the screen_, "I'll speak more with the six of you later. There are two tribes that will come and maybe it will be best to let them know the rules before they arrive."_ Crellan ended the communication.

Metallic sounds resonated and the battle robots backed off and they returned to their previous positions to guard the place.

"Do not worry. I won't fight against anyone in Chaotic." Maxxor said with a reassuring tone to the humans.

The tension was gone and the humans felt exhausted.

The Overworlder continued to look around, not approaching the Mipedian.

The players observed the creature wandering around for a while.

Alexandre sighed and told the group, "I think this will have to wait. I'll talk about my father research another time," he took out his scanner and checked for his cards in possession, "I'll focus on my next match instead."

"I really wanted to know," Kaz sighed as he hit his head on the table.

Tom wondered if it had anything to do with Project Harmony. It was made before there was anyone who could go to Chaotic. More questions were in his mind and it slowly spiralled out of control.

"Something is going on." Cassandra commented when she pointed at the green creature.

The boy went out of his thought and gazed at Maxxor, who was near Marquis Darini.

The tension was now back in the air as the two creatures coldly stared at each other's. Maxxor looked at the Telebracers and grunted, "So Theb-Saar managed to obtain the plans." He grunted, "I don't know how, but I'm sure he planned something against the Overworlders."

The Marquis played with his mustache and took a few steps towards the creature, "Do you have any proof of such accusation?" He walked around Maxxor, his hand never going near his weapon. His tail was sliding on the ground, "Because it is not like you to give accusations out of thin air like that. Unless you've changed for the worse."

Maxxor grunted and glared at the creature right in the eyes. The Mipedian gazed at the side He coldly replied, "Then how did you obtain the Telebracers? You have no way of knowing how it works and or about it's components."

Tom knew what it was, but kept his mouth shut. It was better not to say anything out in the open.

"We might have stolen it from the Underworld." The Mipedian countered with a confident grin.

"Then we would hear Chaor's fury already. He took pride in stealing this battlegear under my nose but nothing has happened. He was as abnormally quiet as usual." He raised his finger and poked the chest of the Mipedian.

"Still. No proof we did anything wrong Maxxor. You should think a little more before throwing around accusations like that. It shows you still lack some experience-."

"And you lack experience in lying to any creature's face!" The Overworlder cut him abruptly. He stood an inch from the scaly creature, "Your tail is pretty down instead of high, as if you are feeling some shame! You also can't look straight at my face after those lies!"

"Am I?" Marquis Darini asked, frowning and showing his fangs.

"You are bad at lying when you know it's an obvious one. Such as the Telebracers!" Maxxor concluded.

The two creatures continued glaring at each other's. It felt as if a fight would soon begin.

Alexandre grunted, "This is bad. Even if they know the rules, they might fight."

"A Royal Guard and the ruler of the Overworld." Kaz whispered.

"They are going to get killed by those machines." Sarah exclaimed, pointing at them, who were already focusing on the creatures though their weapons weren't out yet.

Peyton and Tom quickly stood up and rushed over to intervene.

"Okay there! No need for infighting between the two of you! No need to get turned into mince meat!" Peyton said, grabbing the Mipedian by the arm and pulling him away.

"Maxxor. You can't just break a rule after promising to respect them." Tom reminded his hero.

The two creatures grunted and turned their gazes away, now reminded that a fight would be everything but productive.

"My apologies Maxxor, but I cannot tell you the how." The Mipedian said as he walked away with Peyton.

"Next time. Just say you aren't allowed to speak instead of lying in my face like that." Said Maxxor as he walked away with Tom.

"I'll remind myself next time." Darini replied.

The tension was gone once again and the humans began to relax.

The two creatures split. The humans dreaded when more might come or what the other creatures would do when they crossed path.

Alexandre put his hands on the table and let out a defeated sigh, "All of this because of stuff I wrote when I was a teenager." The man still didn't regret it though. He wanted to have some regret, but didn't. His entire adventure in Perim had made him who he was in the end.

"It still helps me know what happened to you Alexandre." Cassandra replied.

"I know."

"I'm more worried for when Chaor will show up." Kaz commented. The creature was his hero, but knew very well what he could do.

Sarah crossed her arms and asked, "Do you think it might be better if we leave earlier? I mean, what if Maxxor saw you Alexandre and says your 'title'." she quoted.

The man was quiet and nodded, "I want too, but the Codemaster wants to talk to us later."

The six scanners biped and they took it out, "And later became now," Kaz whined.

Alexandre stood up, "Let's get over this. I think it's about bringing the rules to the creatures and nothing more."

"And we are the six in this mess." Sarah said.

The group was joined by Peyton and Tom and headed to meet Codemaster Crellan. It was just as Alexandre guessed.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this shorter chapter.

Next: Hidden In Antarctica.

Alexandre told the six about his time at a Research Station in Antarctica with his father. He told them the discoveries and guessed why the government seemed ready.


	37. Chapter 36: Hidden In Antarctica

AC: Here's the next chapter of this story. Chapter 37 is ready, but it will be sent Sunday next week (5 July 2020). I'll take a little week break.

* * *

Alexandre had to be honest, he was a little nervous. There were so many things to tell the others about what he had figured out. His father's work had been extremely helpful but now, he had to go there, back to where it all began. He adjusted his coat as he checked his scanner. He already had some information, but his father convinced him to come and see for himself and to be honest he had a few things he needed to confirm. "Can't believe I'm going to Antarctica. Last thing that would come to my mind in my life." Muttered Alexandre.

He did a last-minute check of his bags he would bring to make sure he had everything he needed. He had had to sacrifice some of his vacation days to try and figure out everything that was going on but he didn't mind. It was something he had to do. Especially when he was under watch. He had already been interrogated by an unnamed group who wanted to know more about his involvement with Perim. He had said nothing, knowing his rights too well and knowing nothing about them.

Alexandre looked at his scanner, took a deep breath and pressed the button, sending his code to Chaotic. He was ready to drive to a private airport.

* * *

**Chapter 36: Hidden In Antarctica**

Alexandre appeared in Chaotic with his coat on. He immediately sighed and took it off, "Forgot about that part." Alexandre sighed. He looked around and searched for his friend and the teenagers, noticing Mudeenu was back as he looked around. He had his arms crossed and was observing the matches and humans wandering around.

Remembering Maxxor's recent visit, Alexandre looked around and couldn't find the Overworlder assigned here. Before he could tell the five everything he knew, he had to know where each of the creatures were. His discoveries were not exactly safe and despite the standing agreement they would certainly want to hear it. As he looked around for the others, he realized he had come early in the morning and the others weren't around yet. Deciding to wait he sat on a nearby table and ordered something to drink. Being an adult, he could get a beer to calm his nerves, "What a mess." Alexandre concluded with a small depressive smile.

"What do you mean by mess, Messenger of the Cothica?" The voice of a creature quietly said, startling him.

He turned around and saw Mudeenu standing near him. It seemed he had been recognised. At least he hadn't said anything loud enough for everything to turn towards him.

"Something," Alexandre sighed, "Prince Mudeenu."

The creature sat down next to him and asked, "I wasn't expecting you to look like this m-."

"Just Alexandre. It's shorter and less of a problem." Said Alexandre, interrupting him.

"Fine Alexandre." Mudeenu amended without trouble.

Alexandre had to admit that the Mipedian was pretty fluid when he spoke, "And by mess I meant you creatures here and those big robots that could turn anything in pre-cooked mince meat." Remarked Alexandre, who chuckled slightly at his stupid remark.

"We are closer to the Cothica. We are ready to take the risk," Mudeenu said with passion. Speaking with him Alexandre realized Mudeenu reminded him of the creature's borderline fanaticism with the Cothica. Of course, he would approach the Messenger when he could, "And claim it for our king's wishes."

Alexandre found it different from what his card said, but it was before Theb-Saar came back, "Good to know you grew up a little."

Mudeenu frowned and huffed, "You think I am a child?"

"I meant in regards to bettering yourself. Your description in the cards don't … put you in your best light." Said Alexandre, trying remain as vague as possible. The card had said the prince might put his own tribe at risk to reach it. Not anymore, maybe.

The creature gazed away and changed the subject, "It's my second time in here and it is a strange place."

"Must be from your tribe." Alexandre replied.

Mudeenu noticed the other humans and stood up, "Just be careful in Perim. If the M'arrillians knew you were back, they would come after you at any cost."

"I guess so. I'll be," Alexandre replied as the Mipedian walked away.

As Mudeenu walked away he couldn't help but let out a small smile. He still wondered what was so great about the Messenger, but thought it might be for a mysterious reason like Peyton. There was something, but he couldn't put a claw on it.

Just as Mudeenu left Alexandre spotted Tom and Sarah coming. Waving them over they sat next to him and said, "Hey."

"Morning you two," Alexandre said as they settled.

Sarah asked, "What was Mudeenu doing with you?"

"You know how he is, interested in the Cothica." Alexandre replied. He let out a small smile, "It was mostly just chit chat. Nothing more than that. Did you see where the Overworlder creature is? I didn't spot him."

"It's Intress, she's elsewhere and watching a match with a player who turned into her. Talked with her a little bit." Tom answered as he pointed at the other side of the Court. They couldn't see her from there.

Alexandre nodded and turned to receive his beer and took a sip, "I needed that."

"Why do adults even need to drink that?" Sarah grumbled as she shook her head.

"When the world feels too heavy on your shoulder or you heart is broken. Sometimes, it's for extra courage. That's what I need right now." Alexandre explained. He waved his finger at them, "You'll get it when you are older. The secret is not to overdrink or you have a big problem."

"Sure." the two teenagers replied in disbelief.

"Keep up that attitude. It's for the best," Alexandre chuckled.

"Sup dude!" Peyton said as he joined them, who turned around and ordered something to eat as he sat down.

"I hope we won't get interrupted today. Yesterday was a lot." Tom commented as he looked at Mudeenu.

Since then Chaotic Players had taken to keep some distance when they walked around the creature. Reggie though, who was also here, had gone farther away than the others for good reason.

"I hope so too." Alexandre replied.

Tom nodded and rested his face on his hands. He thought back to what Reggie told him. He had to find an opportunity to find Phelphor and get some answers out of him and fast. It was just a matter of time before something happened and the ex-M'arrillian disappeared somewhere else or ended up dead. Which meant he couldn't say anything to anyone else that he was going to meet the creature.

"Good morning." Kaz waved at the group while his mother focused on her friend first, before saying the same for the kids.

"How's it going?" Cassandra asked.

The four teenagers wondered what she was bringing up now.

"Pretty good. I finished packing everything and my real self is on route for Antarctica. I'm going to see my father in person after five months." Alexandre answered.

"How old is he?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Close to retirement. He got me when he was pretty young. He was eighteen, I think. Although, I'm sure he'll be 100 before he really gives up on his scientist lifestyle. He is really passionate about Perim." Alexandre smirked at his own father, "Always busy at work, but managed to open some time for me, until my teen phase anyway."

"Alex." Cassandra said.

"Sorry. Got caught up in my mind." he sighed and looked around. He saw Mudeenu far from hearing range, but he still couldn't see Intress.

"Why are you going to Antarctica?" Kaz asked.

"There are things my father wants to show me, especially since I'm a Chaotic Player now. Important things that has been found there." Alexandre raised his fingers and lowered his voice, "No one else should know about it. It might be risky."

"What about the Codemasters?" Tom asked as he gazed around.

"It's less risky here than in Perim." Alexandre replied. He crossed his arms and lowered his voice a little more, "Here's what I figured out thanks to father. The entire thing about Perim began after the first generation of the card game Chaotic. It barely started when a discovery was made. Mugic was already around in the game and the drawing present. An American research base in Antarctica discovered something for the first time." Alexandre raised his hands and thought about how to explain it. Going straight might be a terrible idea, so he took a small detour, "At first, they didn't know what it was. They thought it was some ancient relic or a rock with a strange form. The second option was quickly discarded, because the form was too clean to be natural. It took a while to figure out what the item was. They found two others during the few following months. My father had the answer since I was a Chaotic Player. What appeared in the south pole was," he whispered to the five others, "a mugic."

The others looked at him in disbelief. They couldn't believe what the man just told them.

"Are you serious bro? This is so mucho locko to even believe." Peyton asked. He added, "And I spoke to a cactus once bro."

"I'll… ignore that." Alexandre replied uncertainly, deciding to save that conversation for later.

Cassandra asked, "Are you sure this is what they found?"

"Yes. Father sent me a few pictures, since I knew much more than anyone else and he did talk about his discoveries at home. That was before I went to Perim and before dad made the first scanner."

"Oh my god," Sarah commented as she put her hands on her forehead, "That's where the mugic offered by the creatures went. Into our world." She grabbed her forehead and sighed.

"If the creatures knew about this, they would be 100% sure Earth is the Cothica. They are offering this because they believe the other side of the Eye of the Maelstrom is the Cothica," Kaz explained as he tried to stay calm. He looked around. He could see the two creatures. They were far away from them and couldn't eavesdrop them.

"So, we got Mugic in our world. Can't believe no one knows about this," Tom commented.

"It's top secret defense. Following that, father made the first scanner. I used it and ended up in Kaizeph for two Solans, before coming back. I helped them sending a Mugic once and found a few things to repair the scanner." Alexandre sighed, "Material from Earth. It had been heavily worked on for it to work." He grumbled.

"Can someone just go to another world?" Peyton asked.

"No. The hole is too small. Anyway, I told my father about my adventure in Perim and I think that's where our country really began to focus on Perim in secret." Alexandre explained.

"But the game only started once again with our generation and-" Tom was cut by his best friend.

"Began whatever they wanted with Chaotic. They wanted to make this place…Somehow," the red-haired boy tried to explain it, but it never went farther than somehow.

Alexandre followed up with more things he knew, "There's more. They did more research around and detected a few disturbances. It was like a hole, a small one. A mugic or small object could pass between worlds, but even a midget couldn't pass through it. Even if he could fly." Alexandre sighed. It was getting really hard to explain the complex stuff. He could see very well that he was losing them, "It's a gate between our world and Perim. A really small one. What we have in Antarctica is kinda like the Eye of the Maelstrom. Kinda."

"Really?" Sarah asked in disbelief.

"I'm trying to explain the best I can and this is pretty much the only comparison I have. What is sent in the Eye of the Maelstrom appears in Antarctica. It can also go the other way. The researchers are trying to find it on our side, but it isn't causing a storm like here." He hoped it was better explained, before he had no other way. His father's explanation was complicated as hell.

Kaz nodded, "So it's a two-way gate. Then it makes sense that mugic appear on Earth if the two are connected."

"A big IF," Sarah grunted as she turned towards the man, "You sure that thing is mugic? Because the creatures really believe it's connected to the Cothica and it isn't."

"Alex, it is a little hard to believe that, even if I know you aren't lying," Cassandra commented.

Alexandre snickered at that. He looked around and spotted the two creatures, still out of hearing range. He explained, "Honestly. I still have some doubt, just stubborn doubt. That's why I am going to Antarctica. I am going to see those mugic in person. I'll know if it's real or a fake one. And since the government knows about my escapade when I was a teenager, they are going to request a few things from me in the future. I am not looking forward to this." He sighed and hit his head on the table.

"So that's why you're going there." Peyton added with a small smile, "Tell us what you see there."

"I will."

"Alex. Be careful. It's Antarctica and it's really cold there." Cassandra added.

"I will be. I survived in Perim. I lived in a frozen part of Kaizeph. I think I can handle that." Alexandre said, letting out a small smile.

"Still, I really hope you don't find a real mugic." Sarah grumbled as she crossed her arms.

She was right. That finding could possibly make them doubt that the Earth wasn't the Cothica.

"Listen. I can tell you that Earth isn't the Cothica. The problem is that the creatures believe it is the Cothica. It's kinda like… God. We could believe the creatures were gods and going to Perim would be like going to the Cothica. We can't do anything about it." Alexandre resumed.

"So even if it's a real mugic you see…" Tom waited a few seconds to be certain he might be right, "It doesn't mean it's the Cothica."

"That's right. Cothica is what they believe it is. The reason they think we came here are a lot of coincidences, the name Chaotic, and other things. It is a lot." Alexandre admitted before sighting.

No matter what they did, they were in a mess.

"We just have to make sure we continue and not search anything in Chaotic," Sarah concluded.

Alexandre had nothing else to say for now. He thought more and said, "I'll tell you what I find with my father. He won't mind if I tell you anything."

"He always brags about his discoveries," Cassandra remembered.

The group chuckled.

They continued to have a more casual conversation before the group split-up and mind their business.

Tom waited for his chance to port out to meet with the M'arrillian. This was his chance, "Sorry." He whispered as he did so. He didn't want his friends to worry about him when he broke his promise to not go to Perim alone.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.

Next: M'arrillian Objective.

Tom went to find Phelphor and talked about the objective of the M'arrillians. The answer Tom obtained wasn't one he liked at all.


	38. Chapter 37: M'arrillian Objective

Sarah, feeling triumphant from her recent victory, walked over to her group's usual table and sat down. While most just ended up grabbing whatever space was available somewhere along the way they had kinda claimed the spot for themselves although, they never actually claimed it. It just seemed like it was their table and most people let them have it. Looking through her recent scans she waited for her friends to come.

About ten minutes later Kaz and Peyton appeared, chatting animatedly. The red-haired boy was grumbling with frustration while Peyton was smiling.

"Looks like you won this match Peyton." Sarah commented.

"Yup. All it took was a vroom! And he couldn't follow me up. I turned around and I charged at him, GTA style." Peyton replied while imitating someone driving.

"Yeah. It's as scary as would be if it happened in real life." Kaz grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah. I almost got run over once and boy was it scary." Sarah commented, wincing sympathy, trying to chase that particular memory away.

"You almost what?" The two asked loudly, surprised at not having heard about this before.

"Yep. Crazy driver came when I went to school last year and he would almost have gotten me if I hadn't jumped to the side. Took a curve too fast and that crazy driver almost lost control." Sarah grunted, crossing her arms and wishing she saw the face of the driver and the plate. She would testify just to have the pleasure of seeing whoever it was to lose his licence. It would be one less dangerous person on the road.

"Now I feel bad for driving as Mudeenu GTA style." Peyton grumbled.

Ironically, said creature wasn't that far away and frowned when he heard that. The humanoid lizard wondered what this GTA thing was. He had seen the match. All he thought was that it was an unconventional way of driving.

"Hey," Sarah looked at the group and noticed something was wrong, "Where's Tom?"

Kaz quickly glanced around, "I don't know."

"He didn't tell you what he was going bro?" Peyton asked, worried.

"No. I'll call him," Kaz pressed on his scanner and waited. No one picked up. It just rang for a while, "and he chooses not to answer."

"Dammit! He didn't tell us anything!"

"He didn't go to Kiru City, that's for sure," Kaz said, feeling anxious.

"Did he go somewhere on his own?" Sarah growled. She grabbed her head and let out a furious snarl, "When he promised not to do that again! What is he thinking? I'll give him a piece of my mind when he comes back."

"No," Kaz replied, clearly angry as well, "I'll give him a piece of my mind Sarah. He should have told us. What was he even thinking!"

"What is he even doing?" Peyton asked the two, concerned.

"Going somewhere alone." Sarah replied.

Kaz sighed, "He better not get caught by the M'arrillians, because I'm the one who's gonna catch him."

* * *

**Chapter 37: M'arrillian Objective**

As Tom ported in, he scanned the area around him. In front of him was a smooth-running river and surrounded by a green forest. The place looked like no creatures lived or wondered here. It was a little odd considering most locations they went to seemed to always have a trace of a battle or a skirmish around it somewhere. A tree a little damaged or burned up or churned earth usually. Here, he spotted none of this. Remembering Reggie's directions, he followed the river and hoped that Phelphor was still around here, somewhere.

As he took in more of the location Tom was happy that the creature chose to live on. Even if he committed many horrible things in the past, it was still better that he tried to improve. He was here long enough to know that any creatures could do something terrible or questionable, "Even Maxxor," Tom whispered to himself. The questionable situation in particular he remembered was when they went to save Reggie. He usually tried not to think about it.

Shaking his head Tom focused. He was here to find the ex-M'arrillian. His mission had to go on Tom told himself as he continued walking. As time passed, he often gazed at the river and the rest of his surroundings. Still given the current state of things of things in Perim, he was ready to bolt at a moments notice. His hand was in his pocket, finger ready to press on the switch to port out at any second, his scanner vibrating in his hand. It seemed his friends had realized he was elsewhere. Their wrath had to wait for now though.

Hours passed and Tom continued until he noticed a camp. He stopped and searched for a creature around. It might not be Phelphor. He couldn't drop his guard for a second. Making a decision he hid behind a tree and listened cautiously. He heard someone grumbling as if it was complaining. He looked carefully from behind the tree and noticed a creature wearing a cloak with his hood over his head. He had a fishing road in his hand, but it was clearly made by an amateur, who was beginning to get the grip on it. Making up his mind Tom decided to take the risk. He approached the creature and said, "Excuse me."

The creature turned around and immediately saw the boy, "Tom." Said the creature, a tone of excitement in his voice, and grabbed his hood to reveal his pink face.

"Phelphor!" Exclaimed Tom, letting out a small smile.

The creature nodded, "You received the message from the other boy."

"Reggie. Yes." Tom replied.

Looking at the chaotic Player the ex-M'arrillian nervously searched for a small talk. Thinking of the best he could he pointed at his camp, "As you can see. I left my tribe. This is where I live right now." Phelphor thought at how terrible he was.

"Yeah," Tom replied evenly. He began to mentally tell himself that the creature wasn't a M'arrillian anymore, because he knew he might let it out by accident.

Phelphor found something to say. He gazed at the boy, "M- Tom. I… have to thank you."

"Hum… why?" Tom was confused.

Sighing, Phelphor sat on a rock and gestured at the boy to do the same, "For just telling me to call you Tom. I… I realised that I have to live." Phelphor crossed his fingers, "There are so many things I have to find. Why my father decided to help the Messenger of the Cothica, why the M'arrillians are taking the wrong path… Mostly those."

"I'm also glad for that." Tom knew he shouldn't bring up his question right now. It the would be a jerk move.

Phelphor sat the line down and waited for his diner to bite, "Life here isn't easy. I have to do everything on my own." Phelphor chuckled, "Still. I enjoy it," he gazed at the boy, "And how is life in your world Tom?"

He couldn't tell much, but there were a few things he could vaguely say, "The routine. I just live a normal life in my world. So, coming to Perim is something special. At home, I could just imagine adventures with Kaz." Tom let out a melancholic smile of a time where everything was possible, "Not anymore. I go to school to learn many things."

"A place to share knowledge to the young." The ex-M'arrillian resumed. He thought back, "For me, it was mostly my mother, like most of my tribe. Father was a warrior and I looked up to him. I became one and followed his path."

Tom thought of his father. He was a marine. He did the same and he always talked with him when the night came, giving news of his life and getting news of what went on his dad's ship. A strange similarity, except his mom had a job.

The creature and the human talked about nothing important for neither of them. It was clear that both were buying their time, or accepting to lose time.

As they spoke, Phelphor noticed that the human wanted to say something. He saw the boy tapping with his foot and wanted to speak of something in his mind. He didn't want to pry in the mind of the boy.

Tom played with his fingers and wondered when he should bring it up. Phelphor was simply sighing and had all his time.

The creature decided the initiative and ask the question, "Tom. Is there something you want to ask? I don't mind if you came to me for that."

"I felt like a jerk to just come for that Phelphor." Tom replied. The Chaotic Player took a deep breath and looked at the creature's green eyes, "I want to know what is going on with the M'arrillians. I know they are plotting something. My friends and I are starting to think they might try to come to… our world." Tom whispered the two last words.

Phelphor frowned as he heard those voices. He never spoke to anyone about it. He let out a loud grunt, "Yes. They are planning something big. That's why I was sent to Kaizeph. To get a few clues about it, since the Messenger of the Cothica lived there long ago." He clenched his hands on the rod, "I found my father's resting place instead and I returned to save you."

"About the plan?" Tom began.

"I don't know the full details of the plan. They didn't tell me everything about it. However, I know it has something to do with you Chaotic Players. I know they are trying to find a way to reach Chaotic. That's why they wanted your scanner and let you live." He turned towards the boy, "I'm sure you can port anywhere in Perim from Chaotic."

"Yeah." Tom admitted.

"They could send a full-on assault into Kiru City from inside the wall if they could use whatever you do to teleport into Perim. They wouldn't have any problem crushing the tribes from the inside."

"They can't use the scanners." Tom replied. He had thought about the Telebracers and how they could come into Perim. He cursed himself when he remembered he never told his friends about how they could reach Chaotic with them, "But there is a way."

"What do you mean? You would spy on them? It's a terrible idea." The ex-M'arrillian wanted to add more, but was cut.

"Mipedians and Overworlders can port to Chaotic thanks to some battlegear."

Phelphor was quiet. He gazed at the river and grunted, "Then you are in big trouble. If the other tribes can do it, so can the M'arrillians. I'm certain that they will find a way to Chaotic just by delving into the creature's mind, watching from afar. Maybe an ambush."

"They are very few of the battlegear and they can only port one creature." Tom replied, trying to reassure himself.

"It won't be enough." The creature remembered something and sighed in relief, "but there is some good news."

"Good news?"

"That depends on what is going on in the Deep Ocean." said Phelphor, crossing his arms, "As far as I know, there is a civil war preparing. Maybe it began now."

"A… Civil war?" Said Tom a little nervously. It might be good news if it was happening with their tribe. Still, he couldn't believe there would be one, "Why?"

"Simply put, Aa'une's death disturbed the order in their tribe. It's… more complicated than that though. The reason many M'arrillians followed Aa'une wasn't only out of absolute loyalty. It was also out of fear. It was the same for me."

"I remember that…when I looked into your memories. He was extremely powerful," Tom commented.

"He was. No one had the courage or the will to fight back against him. He had absolute control over the tribe. Out of loyalty or fear. Even the words of the Messenger of the Cothica had no effect. None of the tribe could change his mind and stop him from continuing the war against the other tribes. On the surface anyway." Said Phelphor, gazing at the river.

"That means that your father reached them?" Tom guessed.

"Yes. When Aa'une fell, the absolute control over the entire tribe was broken, and many of those, who descended from those touched by the words left by my father…decided to prepare and act. The civil war that is surely about to happen is between those who followed Aa'une's path and those who wish to follow the wishes of the Messenger. Since he came from the Cothica, his words are sacred. Who will rise in the end? I don't know."

"Yeah." Said Tom absently, pensive. There was nothing he could do to influence it. It was too big and he wasn't stupid and crazy enough to try to go there. He had been captured by them last time and barely escaped.

"That might put their plan to a halt, or at least slow them down." Phelphor summarized.

Tom thought that maybe he should call the Codemasters and tell them about it. They had to be ready for the moment when creatures might come. The other thought that came to him was that Alexandre was here. If the M'arrillians saw him, what would happen. He wondered if he should bring it up but hesitated.

The ex-M'arrillian let the boy process what he just explained. It was a lot and something the human might have predicted in a way.

Tom sighed, "Phelphor… the Messenger of the Cothica. What would the M'arrillians do if they saw him?"

"He's… here? He's here?" The creature asked twice. He almost dropped his fishing rod and grabbed it back just in time. He looked at the boy with the irises of his eyes enlarged while the rest of his body was rigid, "How can he still be alive?"

Tom sighed. The creature had picked up on the implication way too quickly. TV shows clearly lied about how easy it was to hide things, Tom grumbled internally, "Yes. But what would they do?"

Phelphor thought about it. It didn't take long before he had the answer, "They will capture him to unite the tribe. Those who fight against the old ways are following the Messenger of the Cothica's will. If they capture him, they will use him as leverage. They will give up the rebellion and join whoever is in charge of the tribe. They will strike at Chaotic if that happens. Then, they will claim the Cothica and your kind will be enslaved by the M'arrillians. Tell him to stay away from Perim."

"I will." Tom said, knowing it would probably be what would happen if Alexandre was caught, terrible as it was.

"Tom. How is he?" Phelphor asked, curious.

"His name is Alexandre. He is much older now."

"He's still alive. How?"

"It's something really hard to understand. He just traveled to Perim, in the past," Tom explained, trying to put it in the simplistic way possible.

"It's the Cothica. Of course, you can do something like that." The ex-M'arrillian told himself, quick to accept the simplistic answer.

"Yeah…but we're not from the Cothica." Tom countered.

Phelphor decided to let it go for now.

"You still got nothing?" Tom asked after a few minutes, looking at Phelphor's fishing rod.

Phelphor grumbled, "Nothing." He had been fishing for a while.

"Maybe the bait is gone." Tom replied.

"Bait?" The creature took out his fishing rod. There was nothing to use as bait.

Tom suddenly realized the creature didn't know how to fish properly. He chuckled slightly.

The ex-M'arrillian blushed, "It's not funny. I'm still trying to figure out how to even properly do that!"

"I'll show you." Tom replied.

Tom passed the rest of the day explaining to Phelphor how to properly fish, just like how had father taught him.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next: Peyton and Lulu.

Peyton is still unsure of what to do with Theb-Saar's explanation. A talk with Lulu will help clear his mind.


	39. Chapter 38: Peyton and Lulu

Peyton watched as Sarah and Kaz were arguing with Tom, lecturing him for leaving without them. He didn't bother joining in, it wasn't his style. Either way Sarah and Kaz were doing a better job of scolding Tom then he ever could. He was the chill one. Too chilled.

"It's been a day already! Can you get off my back?" Tom grunted, greatly annoyed by the endless reprimand. He obviously already got the sermon from his friends back on earth. "I-."

"It was stupid and dangerous Tom. We promised not to go anywhere on our own. You didn't even tell us where you went and didn't answer my call!" Shouted Kaz, his arms crossed.

"You could have been kidnapped by the M'arrillians or anything else happening. We couldn't help you or find any traces of you." Sarah added, glaring at him.

Peyton remembered that Intress also reprimanded him yesterday when she overheard about it. It was kinda funny to see the creature being a little maternal with his friend, but it was necessary and no one opposed it.

"It was important," Tom commenced, standing up and slamming his hands on the table, "because I've been trying to tell you something important since yesterday!"

The two were quiet for a second. Taking his cue Peyton stood up, "Tell us Tom. We need to know what you saw there." He gazed at his friends, silently telling them to be quiet. He didn't want them to complain about it for a while. It was obviously important.

"Thanks Peyton. Anyway, I went to a location where I found Phelphor."

"Phelphor. You saw him there Tom?" Kaz asked as he checked the location his friend put on his scanner.

Even Sarah put her frustration aside, knowing this was important, "Did you get anything from him?"

"Yeah." Said Tom, scratching the back of his head. He took a deep breath and sat back on his chair, "He told me that the M'arrillians might want to use Chaotic to attack the other tribes. They could use it to port anywhere in Perim. Like attacking directly inside the city, ignoring the walls protecting the city. They might even use it to reach our world and conquer it." Tom raised his left hand as he finished his explanation, as if unsure.

The trio was quiet as they listened to it.

Tom waited a little. None of his friends tried to say anything, "He also told me a little what was going on with the M'arrillians. There might be something big going on with their tribe. A civil war might come for them. The tribe is currently divided by those who believed in what Aa'une believed and those who want to respect Alexandre wishes, as he said."

"So good M'arrillians vs bad M'arrillians dude?" Peyton wondered, picturing the scenario.

"Maybe." Kaz said uncertainly before Tom could give a reply to that.

Sarah sighed and nodded, "Yeah. I won't take the risk to check it out anyway." She replied.

They talked a little more about it and eventually Tom was once again getting reprimanded by his friends. He didn't try to protest now, having said what needed to be said.

Peyton just hoped that their friend wouldn't do that again. They were all really stressed at what could have happened to him. As it kept going on, Peyto decided to walk around a little. He still had a lot in his mind right now.

* * *

**Chapter 38: Peyton and Lulu**

Peyton wandered around the court for a while putting his hands in his pockets as he entered into deep thought. He still felt like he'd been used by the king of the Mipedians. He still had trouble processing the whole thing. He wasn't sure of the sincerity of Theb-Saar's words. He knew the king wasn't dishonest, but the doubt remained nonetheless.

He sighed and looked around, noticing the two creatures who were in the Port Court today. It was kinda strange to see two creatures from two different tribes casually talking like that. Still, he wouldn't complain. There was no risk of them fighting against each other.

Still, Najarin and Tianne were together and seemed to enjoy it. From what little he caught from the conversation they were having they were talking about the old times, back when Tianne had been apprenticed to Najarin.

Peyton remembered he'd heard about that before and it explained why they were friendly with one another.

"Hey Peyton." Said a voice from somewhere around, startling him.

He searched around and saw who called him. A girl with red hair and brown eyes came towards him. She wore a green vest with a brown shirt under it and a black skirt, "Hey there Lulu." He said with a smile, recognizing her.

"Is something wrong? I saw you getting depressed before I called you." Lulu asked as she crossed her arms.

The boy let out a small sigh, she certainly wasn't the same girl when he first met her. He guessed that he had influenced her a little, "A few things."

"Last time I saw you; no creatures were coming to Chaotic." Lulu commented.

It had been busy for everyone when the creatures first arrived. Peyton knew that Lulu had been absent for a while after Theb-Saar came. He didn't know when she came back, but it was good news she ported in once again, "Me too. I came back the next day, just like my friends." Peyton explained, pointing at them.

Lulu glanced over at them and nodded, "That's good. I didn't want to take the risk for a week. I really don't want to lose my code in Chaotic."

"They added that little rule that if we get coded here, we'll get it back." Peyton reminded her.

"Yeah, but I was nervous about it. I would ask myself what would happen if like a big fight broke out between creatures here." Explained Lulu as gazed at Najarin and Tianne. Not only them though, realized Peyton as she looked at the defensive measures around. Things may be more stable but the battle machines were still around. They couldn't be ignored, "Still, I'm glad to be back."

"Yeah." Peyton replied empathically.

"You know, maybe we can have a match soon. This time, we both go all out."

"I'm ready to pull up a real fight from beginning to end Lulu." Peyton began mimicking a battle, making the girl chuckle.

"Yup. This will be a real match."

They continued talking about their planned match. After a while, Lulu sighed and asked, "Peyton. What's exactly going on with you?"

He scratched the back of his head, "Things. You know, things like this and things like-" he saw her gaze and nodded, "Fine. A few things I can't talk about because it will put you in trouble too. Like, big stuff going on." He raised his arms and extended it left and right, emphasizing on big.

"Obviously. Chaotic can't have those robots without a reason…and I think creatures showing up is why."

"More than that, but I don't want to say it." Peyton replied.

"Are everything you still you can't tell me?" Lulu asked with a hint of annoyance. Clearly, she still remembered their first match.

"No. But really, you would rather not be in trouble on Earth and here." Peyton insisted.

Now, her annoyance turned into worry. Was it such a big deal it affected Earth too? She tried to pressure him, but he was dead-set on keeping her out of trouble. Finally, after several minutes of cajoling, Lulu crossed her arms, "And what can you tell me?"

Peyton didn't want to talk about it. It was something personal, but he didn't mind sharing it, "Well… You see. I recently became friends with Theb-Saar. The ruler of the Al Mipedim." he added.

"Of course. You told me about it, but you didn't get a scan." Lulu replied.

"Yeah." Peyton scratched the back of his head. He gazed at her. They went to a table as he continued, "It was great and fun, but with everything going on, I'm wondering about this friendship." They sat on a chair as he continued, "Theb-Saar was the first creature to come to Chaotic."

"I still remember how I freaked out. It got as chaotic as the name of this place." Lulu commented, thinking back.

The boy nodded, "Yeah. Theb-Saar came there, just near me when he showed up. After this, Sarah second guessed the sincerity of his friendship with me and I have to agreed with what she said. Maybe he was using me to reach Chaotic."

"Did he ask you anything like that?" Lulu wondered.

"Not as I can remember. Nothing is standing out. It's really making me unsure about everything. Did he use me for anything, or does he want to use me for something later?" Peyton had wondered about that a few times. He crossed his arms and sat his head on the table, grumbling.

Lulu nodded as she thought about it. She wasn't certain if there was more to it. She only knew as much as Peyton told her about. She rested her arms on the table and continued, "Peyton. I don't know if he wanted to use you or not, but do you think it's all just a lie?"

"Not really." He grumbled as he sat up once again.

"Then the big problem is…" Lulu prompted, waiting for him to reply.

"Sarah has the biggest problem with that. Theb-Saar is using me for something. Being friends was just a trick to get close to me." Peyton put his hand on his forehead and continued, "I'm not sure about it. I'm not sure about anything. My mind is all, Bzzzzz, buzzy and confused."

Lulu didn't get the rest. She thought about it. How he felt was a little similar to how she felt a while ago. They just talked about it. She wasn't happy that the Mipedian used her friend like that, but he wasn't the only one who did something like that. Peyton did it to her.

"I think we went through that once Peyton." Lulu commented.

The large boy raised his head and asked, "We did?" He thought back, "You mean that time?"

"Yup. That little plan of you to win your seven matches for Imthor Drome." Lulu began.

Peyton sighed with a bit of shame. Yeah, he hadn't forgotten what he did to get an easy win. After that, he couldn't bring himself to return to the Imthor Drome, in case he might be tempted to do a dirty thing like that again. Honestly, he was tempted when he gazed at the Drome sometimes.

No matter what he tried, he couldn't win his final match. Precisely, it took a long time to win his last match to challenge the Codemaster, "I didn't forget that. I tried to use you to win because you weren't that good here."

Lulu nodded, "Yeah," she tapped her fingers on the table, "Then you started to voluntarily lose a few of the battles. You tweaked some of the matches."

"Yeah. I… I felt bad for crushing you in the match. Still… Sorry for trying to use you like that." Peyton apologised.

"I'm completely over it. I know you really wanted to win and you felt really bad at using me like that. Still, I am a little grateful. You pushed me over my hesitations. I think… I never really went into the mind of the creatures." Lulu let out a small smile, "I finally did it when I decided that I couldn't let anyone step on me. You used me Peyton…but it still helped me."

"Yeah. You have a good track record now and your old nickname is now erased from everyone's mind." Peyton said, nodding.

"Except Klay, until I beat him." Luly sighed, "You know. He was the one who put me on that track. He was my first match and he crushed me. He said a few things and until I faced you, I thought I wasn't good in a drome."

"So, it was a jerk dude." Peyton frowned. It was typical of him, "No one really knows how to play well their first match."

"Since then, Klay never faced a new player again that I heard. The Codemasters were surely watching the match." Lulu added.

Peyton had to agree that he almost or never faced any first-time player in matches. It was a good thing.

Lulu then said, "You kinda did like Theb-Saar in the end."

"I tried to use you to gain something just like him." Peyton sighed. It was true.

"Still, you tried to help me too, but you screw this up and I beat you with all my real skill." She let out a small smirk.

"I really did." Peyton admitted. It was for the best he screwed that up, he thought while scratching the back of his neck, "Theb-Saar did say that he had to hurry things. That's why he wanted to meet me and became friends. I know he really sees me as a friend."

The two were quiet for a few minutes, watching a match going in Kiru City.

"I think you should keep an eye open for when he tries to use you." Lulu concluded.

"Yeah."

"And do it like me. I gave you another chance." Lulu let out a small smile.

The boy had to agree. She did give him another chance two week after their matches. It turned into a nice friendship between them, "You're right. I should do it."

"Still, be careful."

"I will." Peyton promised.

Lulu then came back to something they said earlier, "And you better go all out on me in our match."

"Of course. I won't be a big jerk this time. It was horrible enough."

"In Imthor Drome."

"What?"

"I broke my curse in there. You have to try and do it too." Lulu replied.

Peyton realized she wanted to beat him. Crush him, "You're still bitter about that match."

"Maybe." Lulu innocently replied.

Peyton whined. As he thought about everything going on, he snickered and grinned, "Game on."

The two decided to begin their match soon. They made the reservation and waited for the next opening.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter. I hope you liked it.

Next: Mother And Son Scan Quest.

Kaz and his mother went on a scan quest in the Underworld. As they searched for Rothar, Kaz tried to avoid ending up crossing paths with Chaor, not wanting another interrogation as they searched for a creature.


	40. Chapter 39: Mother And Son Scan Quest

Author Comment: I want to thanks my Beta-Reader FollowerOfAnhamirak for the time he shared to correct this chapter.

* * *

Kaz was a little nervous as he waited for his mother to port into Chaotic. They were about to have their first scan quest together. Still with everything going on, it was like, being nervous was an option. It wouldn't be that bad if it was anywhere else other then the Underworld, but it was right where he didn't want to be.

It wouldn't be a problem to say no to his mother and explain why. He knew his mother would understand it. At the same time though, he didn't want to let her go on her own. Who knew what the creatures might try to do? She also didn't have a friend in the Underworld to guide or help her yet.

"We need to work on that." He whispered to himself, taking a deep breath, "It won't be so bad. I Just need to not be noticed by Chaor. The Underworld is big and he might not even be there." To be frank though he doubted it. With him and his friends' luck they'd probably end up in trouble and cross paths with Chaor somehow. He didn't want another interrogation so soon and even less his mother giving a mouthful to the ruler of the Underworld. He knew she would do it for hurting him, "We'll just port out if anything happens." Kaz reassured himself.

"Kaz." His mother said, entering the room, startling him. She joined him and asked, "are you ready for our scan quest?"

"I am mom." Kaz replied, putting on his best face.

"Let's go then." His mother told him with excitement.

Kaz stood up and followed her. He sure hoped he could be excited like that when he was her age. If things didn't change even more, that is.

* * *

**Chapter 39: Mother And Son Scan Quest**

The duo ported into Underworld City, quickly ducking into an empty alley. Their scan quest was to find Rothar and get a scan out of him. According to some players in Chaotic Rothar had learned many new tricks since the M'arrillian wars. Unfortunately, Kaz had been too busy for a while to get a new scan of the creature and he couldn't find him. As luck would have it though, H'earring had told Kaz a few days ago that the creature would be in the city for a while. Having heard the good news, he told his mother about it, as he knew she wanted a scan of the creature.

Kaz gazed around and didn't notice any orange minotaur-like creature around.

Neighed a trace of Chaor. He was safe for now.

"Where do you think Rothar might be?" His mother asked.

"He could be watching a battle at the Colosseum, or he could be in his home or anywhere else." Kaz replied. thinking.

"Where do you think he lives?"

"I don't know. H'earring might know where he is. We have to find him and… I don't have anything to offer him in exchange for a service." Kaz sighed. Things were not going according to plan.

"Then we just have to look around." She replied, taking the lead.

Her son followed her, a little nervous about encountering the ruler of the Underworld along the way. That would be the worse. He thought about it more, he could be at a bar or at the inn. The city was a big one.

They wandered around, avoiding trouble and ignoring the judgemental glares they got. Kaz grew a little nervous when his mother frowned at the other creatures, not letting them intimidate her. Some were pissed off by it, some snickered, either because it was funny or because they saw she had guts. He didn't know which one was worse.

Kaz avoided looking straight into their eyes, because it could be interpreted as a challenge and they wouldn't back down from a challenge. At the same time, he had to carefully look around and avoided any accident that could end up with him in the Colosseum again. He wasn't eager to relive his experience against a creature like Hammerdoom.

They soon passed the front of H'earring house and noticed the small gremlin creature walking somewhere else.

"Is he busy?" Cassandra asked her son.

"I think so. He would hear us already and come. H'earring hears very well and I think he can easily recognise my footsteps." Kaz admitted.

"That's a little weird." His mother commented.

"It's normal. You'll get use to this soon." Kaz let out a small smile as they kept walking. He did wonder if it was the case. The little creature did gaze at them for a second before walking away, trying to ignore them. Kaz thought back and H'earring was present when he was interrogated last time. He guessed that he didn't want to put him in more trouble and acted like they never crossed paths.

They soon reached the Underworld Colosseum and wondered if Rothar was in there. The two gazed at each other's and went inside.

They joined the crowd as they watched the battle going on. It wasn't the creature they were looking for. It was good news because he wouldn't be weakened when they scanned him.

The two looked around and tried to find any orange creatures with horns. It was the only thing they might be able to notice at a distance. Not at the other side of the Colosseum though, it was way too big for that.

They went at the top, making sure not to block the view of the creatures and accidentally ended up in a fight.

They looked around and found no traces of the creature. From what they knew, he wasn't on a mission, which was why they searched the city. He could be at the Inn or anywhere else in the city. It wouldn't be easy to find a creature.

Kaz sighed. He thought back and realized he should have brought something for H'earring. If anyone knew where Rothar was or how to quickly find him it would be him. He had a lot of knowledge of the place and what was going on in the city.

That aside there was another reason he was worried. It was only a matter of time till the Underworlders reached Chaotic but what would happen? He barely talked about what Chaor or any of his tribe would do if they reached Chaotic and what awaited them. The ruler of the Underworld might start up a fight if threatened by the machines and might get shot down. That would be the worst way for the ruler to die.

Kaz pushed that thought aside when his mother grabbed his hand.

"Kaz, I think I saw him leave the Colosseum. The match was over and he might be pissed off." She pulled him and they went outside of the location.

"You know where he went?" Kaz asked as he searched the dark street of the city, "And careful. If he knows we are following him, he might let us chase him on purpose for an ambush." He raised his finger at his mom. She wasn't someone who made mistakes like that, as she knew how this tribe worked.

"I know. We aren't stalking him anyway," Cassandra politely replied. She had a small smile of excitement.

As they noticed something orange with horns and dark blue hair. Taking their chance, they marched towards the creature, rushing towards them and avoiding anything in their way, big and the small. Soon the both of them were close enough to the creature to determine that it was Rothar.

"Mr. Rothar?" Cassandra asked.

The creature stopped and turned around, annoyed the moment he heard a human calling him. He had lost his bet on the last duel and had to pay up. Turning around he saw that it wasn't Kaz, so he didn't care. The orange minotaur gazed at them with his green eyes. He had long blue hair with a pair of silver horns on his forehead wearing a brown breastplate and a green pants, "Mister?" He frowned at the woman. He did notice some similarity with the boy Kaz at the side of the woman. He didn't care to make any assumption and crossed his arms, "Do not waste my time."

"We just want a scan of you, given that you're stronger than ever now." Kaz began, getting right to business.

He frowned and grunted, "I have no intention of getting scanned by you." He could attack them or chased them away, but it was harder when it came to Kaz. He didn't get why this human got the interest of Chaor and couldn't care to figure it out. However, something was a little troubling for him. There was something in his mind about the boy, but didn't know what.

Cassandra appealed to the creature's ego, "So…you aren't that much stronger than before."

The minotaur quickly turned his attention to the woman and grunted, "Say that one more time and I'll make sure you regret it." He was about to give her an example.

"Don't talk to my mo-mother that way!" Kaz stammered when he noticed the muscles tensing under the orange skin of the creature.

"M-mother?" Rothar looked at the two again. He could tell they had a lot of similarity, now that was brought up.

His mother never stopped glaring at the creature. She put her hands on her waist and replied, "I don't need to say it another time."

Rothar glared back at her.

Kaz wondered what he should do. Maybe he would challenge her into a duel and he would need a way to help her win the match. He didn't want her to go through the same as him. He crossed his arms and quickly searched for something to say, anything.

A grin was on Rothar's face, "You are a weird human." Rothar grumbled. He stopped glaring at her, "Not that many humans could glare at me for that long. They always cowered in fear. You are either brave, foolish or really good at hiding it. I don't dislike you…"

"Cassandra."

"Cassandra. You can scan me. This will show you how stronger I am than before!" he showed his muscles.

Kaz didn't like this. He wondered if something else happened because the creature was showing off now. He hoped it was just to remind his mom that he was stronger than her.

"Thanks." She replied before getting a scan of the creature.

Kaz didn't really want to get it. He didn't want to know what was in the mind of the minotaur creature. Also, Rothar didn't tell him he could get a scan of him.

Cassandra checked at it and nodded, "Kaz. He got higher stats in many of his attributes," she showed it to the boy who had to agree. He mastered the element of air and fire too now.

Rothar didn't care about that, but it said he was stronger, so that would shut her up. He walked away. None of them tried to follow him. He suddenly stopped when he remembered something. Why was he troubled by the boy? He remembered why now. He quickly turned around and returned to the two humans, "Kazdan. Chaor asked your presence in his castle. Alone. You haven't show up for a while and he asked us to bring you to him."

Cassandra gazed at her son and asked, "What is going on?"

Kaz sighed and turned towards his mother and replied, "I haven't been in the Underworld for a while. What with everything going on."

She understood and asked, "Maybe we should port out."

The creature tensed and was ready to prevent the boy from porting.

Kaz sighed. He knew it meant trouble if he went away. He couldn't just dodge the problem forever. He had been requested by the ruler of the Underworld, "It's okay mo-ther. I've been avoiding this for long enough. I'll come back later."

Cassandra was uncertain if she should or not. Despite being there for a while, she wasn't experienced enough to stalk a creature or knew her way into the Castle of Chaor. With how her son felt, she wasn't sure if everything would be fine with him, "If he does anything dangerous, you port out."

Kaz nodded and gazed at her, "I will."

Cassandra ported out.

Kaz was on his own against Chaor possible wrath. He went to the castle with Rothar.

Rothar asked, "You do look a little like your mother."

"Yeah." Kaz was uncertain why the creature asked those questions. He didn't like it.

"You aren't as fierce as her," Rothar grumbled.

Kaz didn't reply. He wouldn't risk to say anything about himself. He knew he wasn't like his mother. She had two jobs and had to raise him. With the little time she had, she did the best she could. He wished that his father was still around so they could share the burden of raising him. The only good thing now was that she was living her childhood dream in Chaotic.

"Not the same way." Rothar corrected himself absently.

Kaz grumbled an mmph.

A large grin was on the orange face of the Underworlder. He decided to ask something in the way the humans he knew said those words, "Is your mother single?" He got the most vicious glare that the human could muster. Rothar was taken aback by how vicious it was. A little bit of Chaor was in those eyes right now. He didn't have the power or body to back it up, but by the Cothica, he had those enrage eyes, "Kidding. Humans are too weak."

Kaz calmed down, but didn't like or believe the creature was kidding. Most likely antagonizing him. He tried to change the subject, "What Chaor needs me for?"

"He has questions for you. That's all I know," the Underworlder replied with a bit of respect for the boy, "Earlier, you thought I was going to fight your mother."

"Yeah." Kaz admitted.

"I won't waste my time on a human who can't fight back." Rothar accelerated his pace as they were near the castle, "Now go inside. Chaor is waiting for you."

"Sure." Kaz went to the gate. He stopped, turned around and ordered just in case, "And stay away from my mom!" He stormed in the castle.

The guards that watched the entrance gazed at each other, wondering what was going on.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter. Was Rothar serious when he asked if Cassandra was single, or just wanted to strike a nerve?

Next: Chaotic Knowledge.

Chaor, with Agitos and Takinom interrogate Kaz about what is going on in Chaotic and what he knows to prepare his coming. With Kaz still worked up about something, it was difficult as the boy was temporarily immune to Chaor's natural intimidating appearance.


	41. Chapter 40: Chaotic Knowledge

Kaz walked through the castle, trying to rid his mind from something that was really pissing him off. "How dare he?" The teenager grumbled. His pacing lightly accelerated as he walked through the corridor.

The guards let him through, given he was asked to come. They didn't want to be on their ruler's bad side.

Kaz was incapable of cooling off though. It was just spiraling in his mind against Rothar. If he could, he would have done something. Alas, he wasn't an Underworlder. Just a human.

He reached the throne room and Kaz knew he was in trouble. In his mind though, he didn't care. He just wanted to make Rothar regret his words. He was so certain he wasn't kidding. He'd rather be elsewhere and deal with that problem or vent it out, but he couldn't.

* * *

**Chapter 40: Chaotic Knowledge**

Kaz entered in the throne room, half his mind still preoccupied. Looking up he saw Chaor sitting on his throne. By the looks of it seemed he was angry at him, if his hand scratching the arm support of his throne was any indication.

Agitos looked at the boy and noticed that there was something going on with him. However, he couldn't voice anything as long as his ruler didn't ask for his opinion. He just hoped that Chaor knew not to try what he did before. The aggressive interrogation was of no use in helping them reach the Cothica at all. It might even push them away as Kaz was their guide.

Takinom crossed her arms as she noticed that the human was a little too assertive than he usually was. She saw him enough times to know that something was going on. She gazed at the other Underworlder at the other side of the throne who nodded.

"You are finally here Kaz." Chaor grunted.

"Yeah. I took a while." Kaz replied shortly, not looking at the ruler.

The three were quiet at that reply. None of them saw that coming, even if they knew something was going on.

Chaor gazed at his councillors who raised their shoulders.

One glare was enough to make Agitos whisper, "I'll figure something out."

Chaor frowned and grunted, "You've been gone for a long time Kaz. I've wanted you to come here for a while, but no one could find you."

"Should have been longer." the red-haired boy replied more snappily then he should have, his mind still focused on what Rothar had asked before.

Chaor grunted and was about to stand up. He wanted to show the boy what it meant to disrespect him.

"Chaor." Takinom and his councillor Agitos looked at him, reminding him that it was a bad idea.

"He is our guide Chaor." Takinom whispered to him.

"Maybe he is under control of a M'arrillian… or something else." Agitos offered quietly.

The ruler nodded. It had to be the case. His Kazzy would never act like that. He took a deep breath and crossed his fingers. Agitos suggestion was only a possibility for now. They had to figure out if it was that or the boy was really disrespecting him. Chaor frowned as the human still didn't even try to look at him. Even when the boy was usually intimidated, he would raise his eyes to meet his eyes, "You are lucky I need you or you would have been in trouble Kaz." He grunted, putting the nickname aside until everything was back to normal, or force the M'arrillian controlling him to reveal himself.

"Yeah." Kaz replied.

Now, Chaor could see that there was something distracting the boy. He didn't even react when he stopped using the nickname.

When he first used it on the boy, he was always embarrassed a little. It was amusing to see the face of a human just changing color like that. He always found that red looked much better on his Kazzy. He kept using it because it was also getting on the nerve of the human and eventually, it was just how he called him.

Being controlled or not, the boy would have notice it.

Agitos and Takinom reached the same conclusion.

"It seems as if you aren't disposed to say anything Kaz." Agitos started.

The red-haired boy finally gazed at them. He saw Chaor seemingly dangerously looming over him, asserting his dominance. Aware of it, the boy mentally gulped as he realised that he might put himself in trouble. He put his sarcastic demeanor on the side, still it was lingering in his nerves, "Yeah."

Takinom gazed at Chaor who gave a nod. She crossed her arms, "What happened? Surely something important for you to act so disrespectful towards Chaor."

The Chaotic Player did not want to talk about that. He gazed at the side, "Nothing important."

It was turning into a guessing game and Chaor was not happy about the lack of cooperation from the human. He was not someone who liked to play guessing game. He stood up and jumped near the human, "I shall be the one to judge if it is important or not Kaz!" His face was an inch from the boy and grunted, "Remember your place."

Kaz paled as he knew what that meant. His anger was on the side and didn't want to linger around. It was put in a box, ready to be dealt with later. He let out a weak, "Fine."

The ruler of the Underworld didn't move an inch, "Talk." He was already pissed off that they were wasting time to reach the Cothica with a boy who suddenly acted all tough and trying to hide it from him. He didn't have the patience to wait for the boy to spit it out as Takinom wanted to try.

"I came here with my mother to get a scan of Rothar. With his new attributes and power. She wanted him for a match and me to prepare for any future matches," he gazed at the side. Just thinking about it pissed him off. He was frowning more and more as he continued on, "We searched around and when we found him, we followed Rothar until mom talked to him. It took a while, but eventually, he accepted to be scanned by my mother only." he crossed his arms as he grumbled, "It's not only that." He was tensing as he approached what the creature said to him.

Chaor ordered, "Continue. This is wasting my time."

"Rothar then remembered that you asked him to bring me to you if he found me. He did that and mother left." Kaz grumbled a few things before went on when his hero showed his fangs, "He then said something."

"Which is?" Agitos pushed the boy, knowing it was the climax of the story. The boy was dancing around and it was wasting their time. The boy was getting tense, his muscles could be seen stretching under the frail skin of the human, a strange sigh for the creatures. The player seemed to bit his lips as if he tried to keep his emotions in check, volatile one obviously.

Agitos concluded that it was the reason why he was strange. Trying to control that raw emotion, boiling in him.

"He said…" Kaz hesitated. He suddenly snapped, much to the surprise of the creatures, "That freaking jerk asked me if my mother was single! He thinks he can ask something like that! My mom isn't something for his amusement!" Kaz put his hands over his mouth after saying that right in front of the leader of the Underworld. He gazed down and didn't try to look at his ruler.

Chaor saw it all in the eyes of the boy when he snapped. As the boy avoided looking at him, he let out a small smile. The eyes that looked a little like this when he was mad. He couldn't believe a weak human had a little bit of him inside himself. A young human, a weak creature from the Cothica. In the Cothica, everything was possible, he thought. He turned around and suggested, "You should challenge him in a duel and make him regret his words."

The boy didn't reply.

Chaor turned around and grunted, "I let it pass just this once."

"S-sorry Chaor!" The boy bowed.

The ruler let out a small chuckle.

Agitos crossed his arms. It made sense now why his ruler was interested in the boy. He would dare to imagine what would happen if Kaz was an Underworlder. He pushed that thought aside.

Takinom brought them back to where they began, "Now that we wasted enough time with this little problem. You forget about it and you answer our questions now."

"Of course." Kaz said, focused this time, "What you want to know?"

The shining blue eyes of the king went on the human as he replied, "Did the Overworlders manage to reach Chaotic?"

Kaz sighed and nodded, "Yes. Maxxor managed to do that not too long ago. It wasn't as bad as the first time a creature came there."

"As I thought." Chaor grunted, "They are one step above us to reach the Cothica."

"My world." Kaz whispered.

They didn't hear him.

Agitos asked, "What do we have to expect from Chaotic? Our spies overheard a few things in Al Mipedim and Kiru City, but not enough detail. There seems to be some rules put in there."

The boy knew he had to tell them about it, "Yes. There are rules that must be followed or… you might be…well… dead." Kaz tapped his fingers, "There are defenses there, though we just saw those for the first time when Theb-Saar appeared."

"And the rules were given by those Codemasters?"

"And Theb-Saar negotiated for-" Kaz gulped, "all of Perim."

Chaor grunted with barely restrained anger as he threw a fireball to the wall. It enraged him so hat the ruler of another tribe spoke in his name. It was an insult he wouldn't let go, "Theb-Saar will pay for that." He grunted.

The advisors waited for the other one to say something. Chaor was still fuming his rage and he was the one who continued, "Explain the rules."

Kaz told them everything he knew about what they could do or couldn't do when they went to Perim. He knew it was going to happen and he could tell them. He was still nervous though about when the creatures would come to Chaotic. He didn't like where it would go. It wasn't an if but a when. His thoughts also went to the M'arrillians, if they would reach it eventually. He didn't know how the Danians were progressing, but he knew they were.

Chaor frowned at all the restrictions. He knew the consequences, but it was not the Underworlders way at all. He was furious that they couldn't fight the other creatures there and get rid of the competition, "This is problematic." He admitted.

The three creatures were quietly talking together, probably planning how they would deal with everything they learned.

Kaz wondered what he meant, but didn't want to argue with the creature. He looked at the others. He put his hands on his pockets and wondered what would happen now.

"Leave." Chaor suddenly ordered.

The boy nodded and took out his scanner. He pressed on it and he was gone of the castle.

Chaor nodded at Takinom.

"We need to carefully pick the creature we will send in Chaotic. We cannot allow a creature who wants to fight the others at first sight."

"Not only that, but we don't know which creatures will be there. We don't know if it would end up in a fight." Agitos added to her thoughts.

Chaor nodded as they continued to talk more about it. He eventually interrupted them, "We need our battlegear to be ready soon. We cannot let the Danians reach it before us." He stood up, "And I'll be the first one to go to the Cothica. The other rulers did and I will do the same," he let out a small smirk.

"But-" Agitos started but couldn't say anything else.

"I know what's at stake Agitos. I will not cause chaos there or we have no chance to reach the Cothica." Chaor grunted.

"Fine." Agitos submitted to his ruler will.

They talked more about it. They had to accelerate the upgrade of the Telebracers and figured out how they could even do it. There were still many things they were missing to be able to do that.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next: M'arrillian Civil Conflict.

The M'arrillians division is getting intense as those who supported the will of the Messenger get a Chieftain on their side. Those who sided with the Messenger are better organised now.


	42. Chapter 41: M'arrillian Civil Conflict

The Deep Ocean was in turmoil. Milla'iin was floating as he gazed furiously at the damage done to their armory. The creature crossed his tentacles and looked around for anything that could help them find those who dared to stand in their way.

"What happening!?" He yelled, looking around. He could see some of the battlegear was simply left lying on the ground. Going over he checked on them and immediately recognised the low-quality weapons they had. Taking in the damage done more carefully he understood that the thieves had been those traitorous M'arrillian rebels. His eye shined as he turned around and swore, vowing he would find those traitors. He would find their leader and kill him. All he had to do was find that creature and that would be easy enough. He knew what he wanted to steal and how to weaken them.

He was going to strike hard and summoned the creatures that were loyal to Aa'une cause. They had to quickly control this if they wanted to reach the Cothica.

* * *

**Chapter 41: M'arrillian Civil Conflict**

A few M'arrillians were transporting the battlegear in their bags, marching towards their hidden base.

"I can't believe we got away without any trouble." One of them chuckled.

"We are not out of trouble yet. If Milla'iin decides to sound the alarm, they will capture us."

"So quiet you two. We're not safe until we reach base." A third one whispered.

They stopped when they reached the water. They looked around and saw no creatures after them or near them.

They nodded at each other and jumped into the water. Swimming quickly they headed towards the deepest part of the ocean. The darkness began to claim their surroundings, hiding everything. One of them took out a small ball and raised it in the air. With a soft whistle it emitted some light that guided them into the abyss of the ocean, finding their base and went entering.

(He will be happy with everything we got. Soon, we'll show them their beliefs were wrong.)

(The voice of the Messenger shall be heard. His will won't be silenced anymore.)

(My ancestors have been waiting for this day.)

They entered the building and waited at the entrance, listening to telepathic conversations. Compared to most other M'arrillian structures, this one didn't look like a shell or based on a shell at all. It was simply a natural rock formation that had the form of an egg, somehow. There was only one entrance and it was blocked by a coral door.

The light was out and in the darkness one of the M'arrillians approached the door. He raised his hand. He knocked twice, stayed silent for a few seconds, knocked three times, waited for a second before knocking once.

The door opened and warriors gazed at the looters. They nodded at the group as entered. The inside had a few sources of light like shining rocks and some plants to chase away the darkness of the deepest part of the Ocean.

(Welcome soldiers.) Their leader said.

The group nodded at him as they brought the bags and put them in the center of the room.

(We got their best battlegear.)

(It's not everything. They are careful about us.)

Their leader took a few steps forward and revealed himself under the pale light.

The M'arrillian had a pale blue body which seemed to be made of solid and very compact liquid for most of his body. He wore a dark blue armor at his upper legs, pelvis, chest, and arms. A dark blue tail came out of his back with spikes on it.

(Good. They are surely suspecting us, but they had no idea of our identity. Once you finish delivering everything, return to your position as if you never came here. Milla'iin must be enraged right about now.)

(Yes Gal'Drad!) They replied as they went to put the gear into security.

The Chieftain Gal'Drad had become the leader of the Rebellion shortly after he joined them and proved his loyalty.

Their tribe often naturally put a Chieftain in position of leadership, even when not demanded so the change had been natural enough.

Gal'Drad had always had doubts against his leader during the war, but fear had stopped him from doing anything. He didn't protest, he didn't try a coup or put Aa'une's orders into question.

He had heard from his ancestors about the Will Of The Messenger, given by Maelstrom during the first M'arrillian war at the end of his life.

Personally, he only believed them to be legends, until after the war. The rumors from the other tribes, the mysteries of Kaizeph and the relics, had shown that the Messenger was indeed real. Not only that, he was a human. Those pesky Chaotic Players came from the Cothica. Something he still barely believed.

Both times, he told himself. Both times, the humans appeared during the M'arrillian Wars. Each time, they managed to influence the tribes towards their defeat. No matter how little it was.

In the first war, The Messenger of the Cothica truly united the tribes. He gave them the strength to counter-attack and claim victory. Not only that, he showed the wrongdoing of the M'arrillians to Maelstrom, father of Phelphor. During the second war, it was the little things. Nothing like The Messenger. Friendships, bonds, and the little influences pushed the tribes to fight harder than before.

None of them could have anticipated that Chaor would bite his ego and join Maxxor against their fallen leader. A bit of the mind of the Underworld ruler had showed the image of a red-haired human, Kazdan. It was just to show off the boy that nothing would destroy him. Even the fall of the Underworld.

The revolutionary warriors passed near the Chieftain and nodded at him, before returning to the surface and returned to their positions.

(Shall you return soon Gal'Drad?) One warrior asked.

Gal'Drad turned towards a Kha'rall and nodded, (Yes. They cannot suspect that I'm the traitor. Although, they are the true traitors.) He raised his hands, (Together, we shall turn the Will of the Messenger into reality.)

(We shall atone for the sins of our ancestors! We shall become worthy of the Cothica!) They yelled back.

Gal'Drad nodded at them with pride and left their base. He quickly swum to the surface.

His mind was currently focused on the coming meeting with Milla'iin. He had just received the message. He had demanded all the Chieftains join him right now and from the sound of it Milla'iin sounded furious. Quickly he replied he was coming.

The creature told himself that he had to act as if he didn't know what happened. That part was easy. He just had to wait for the others to react. He wasn't someone who made suppositions or try to find clues while Milla'iin called every Chieftains in such a mood.

He came out of the water and saw a few creatures going to their destination. It was the ancient palace of Aa'une, unused as the once ruler of The Deep Ocean was dead and left no descendant to ascend. Gal'Drad would bet that if there was another one in line, he would be as malicious as Aa'une, or maybe even worse. Aa'une had been worse than his mother and he wouldn't want to see a progression of such malice.

He reached the surface as he discarded those thoughts. He put his loyal persona forward and joined the other M'arrillians called by Milla'iin. Slowly they approached the large structure where Aa'une once lived. They had went in there often and there was nothing of real consequence sto r ed there. He had personally checked for any gear secretly hidden by their fallen leader, but nothing that had to be hidden from the tendrils of the yellow chieftain.

"Gal'Drad." A familiar voice called him.

The creature gazed at his friend, another chieftain. A potential enemy when he would be discovered or when the time came to fight back against the wrongdoing of his tribe, "Aval'Par. You managed to return." Gal'Drad greeted.

Aval'Par was a creature made of purple fluid with pink veins spread inside of it with two arms, one having a hand at the end and the other a tentacle. Some tentacles came out of his waist through the holes of his armor on various sections. His head looked like a blue stone with a black pupil at the center of it. Gray armor covered his chest, shoulders, legs, and waist.

"Indeed. I failed to collect anything from the Overworld. The plan to get the means to reach Chaotic ended in failure." Aval'Par replied.

"As long as you came back alive for another day." Gal'Drad replied.

"What did he call us for?" Aval'Par asked, curious.

He remembered his fake position, "I am unaware though for him to call us so whatever it is that angered him so is surely important."

Debating silently they reached the palace where the leader of their tribe once lived.

"Gal'Drad. I also failed to collect anything regarding the whereabout of Phelphor. All we got is silence. We have had nothing for a while, and I do not know what he did. Do you know anything?" Aval'Par's black eye went to the other creature.

He didn't have to lie for that, "I don't know. There is nothing that can explain why he has gone quiet like that. He has either died or is still incapacitated."

Aval'Par hlanced at the ceiling, "Unless he has betrayed us. He might be an important soldier for those idiotic rebels."

Gal'Drad had to contain himself. His friend was insulting, without realising it, his soldiers and himself, "The Messenger's words were powerful. Even now, they are still lingering in the mind of our tribe and the others."

"I heard a rumor. It seemed like The Messenger might be in Perim." Aval'Par whispered.

The other stopped walking and asked, "Are those rumors true or just the delusion of some creatures?"

"Surely delusion. A human cannot live more than 200 solans… 270 by some miracle. They are weak in strength and life." Aval'par commented with a sentiment of superiority.

Gal'Drad reprimanded his counter in his mind. He himself thought that humans were better than they all believed. They did so many strange things when their lifespan was so short. They could travel precisely between any locations of Perim they managed to scan, scan the creature's body and mind, and even more importantly, teleport between worlds, Cothica and Perim.

His tribe was underestimating them, and he wasn't about to correct them in that mistake. He did wish he could have a chance to change his friend's mind. For now though he couldn't put any faith in Aval'Par.

Aval'Par grumbled, "And somehow, they have caused so much trouble for our tribe. Our destiny is to rule above all of the other tribes. Perim is ours and not theirs." Aval'Par clenched his hand. He still felt the sting of defeat against the Tribal Alliance.

"And if they are aware of the possible civil war, it would be dangerous for us to do anything." Gal'Drad replied, reminding him of their current situation. One that he personally saw as positive. The other tribes hadn't attacked them yet. He wondered if it was the fear of having their mind controlled, or that they were seen as a minor problem at the moment. Unless their focus was elsewhere.

"I know. We are weak right now. None of us is as powerful as Aa'une. We cannot control the mind of every creature and nor do we have any humans that could be useful as tools. We have nothing to control." Aval'Par looked as if he wanted to destroy something but stopped. He calmed down and added, "With those traitors, we can't even control a single creature, upsetting any chance to control a mind by disturbing us."

"As long as we are divided, we cannot act." Gal'Drad concluded as they joined the others who came to see/endure Milla'iin's anger.

The chieftain in question was waiting for them to come. His tentacles were waving furiously and quickly.

Gal'Drad sighed as he crossed his tentacles together and shook his head . He made no comments and knew what would happen. It was obvious what would come. It would be boring.

Milla'iin was going to tell them that many of the battlegear were stolen once again. It would follow up with him raging about their inefficiency to stop the thieves from getting anything. He would then build some suspicion among the other Chieftains, claiming that one of them was the traitor. It was true, but none of them knew that Gal'Drad was the traitor, just standing among them as if he had nothing to hide.

It was all pointless in the end. Milla'iin had no plan to stop the thefts. He had no plan for any of that. He was too focused on trying to reach Chaotic somehow. Very few creatures knew how though.

In the end, it all happened as he expected. Just a waste of time for the M'arrillians.

AC: This is the end of this chapter. Not a lot happened, but you now know that Gal'Drad is the Chieftain who tries to change everything.

That little bit of the choice came from Changing Life, which is still on hold.

Next Chapter: Second Chance.


	43. Chapter 42: Second Chance

Peyton and Tom sat, looking at the port circles, waiting for their other friends to come.

"What's going up in there dude? You look a little stressed out?" the brown-haired boy commented as he leaned against his chair, gesturing at his head.

"It's just stuff on Earth. I saw a car following me for a while and I thought they were going to get me. The government is scary when they want to be… if it's even them." the Overworlder player replied anxiously, tapping the table surface.

"You too? I noticed it too, but I don't get too nervous. I walk around often, just when it's crowded." Peyton replied, his voice light and easy.

"Yeah. It's not that much in the morning. I only felt better when I joined Kaz though. I really hate this mess." Tom said, not wanting to tell his friend that it might be because of the project file he had obtained from Code Master Crellan. He did wonder why Codemaster Crellan hadn't told him to delete the file after he had read it. Still, it was best for everybody if he kept it to himself for now.

"Oh yeah. Alex passed by earlier. He got a match right now, so you can tell him hi later." Added Peyton, randomly, trying to change the glum mood.

"Anything about what he saw in Antarctica?" Asked Tom, trying to hide his eagerness at the possibility of news.

"Not yet. He said that he reached it and it is cold as hell there. Like, being way too chill that it's literally cold." Said Peyton.

"Going there is not one of my plans in the future." Tom commented offhand, imagining the freezing cold. Glacier Plains was bad enough.

"Me neither." Peyton agreed.

The both said nothing for a while and look back at the port circles and waited. After a few minutes they turned to screens to see the start of Alexandre's match. They both watched as Alexandre fought against someone else in Al-Mipedim.

"What's your plan for today Tom? Better not go anywhere alone. Kaz and Sarah will literally strangle you if you do that again." Peyton warned him, waving his fingers.

"Nothing like that." Tom replied, slightly defensive. He looked at Peyton for a bit before letting his shoulders sag. Looking he sighed and added, "It was a risk I needed to take."

"Just tell us next time and keep in touch with us at minimum!" Peyton exclaimed, waving his hands.

"Okay. I get it. And what about you?" Tom asked.

"Since you asked, I want to visit Theb-Saar. There are a few things I want to talk with him and- maybe you can come with me." Peyton asked, hoping his friend said yes.

"You know I'm friend with Maxxor." Commented Tom, slightly nervous.

"I'm sure it won't be dangerous- a lot safe." Peyton chuckled.

"Not completely." Tom countered.

"Come with me please. You already met him when he appeared here." Peyton begged.

"I know." Tom replied, thinking over Peyton's request before he nodded, "Okay. But isn't it something that you might prefer to do with Sarah? You visited him last time with her."

"Yeah, but I don't want her to blow up furiously. She can be like a giant fire sometimes." Peyton replied, which Tom couldn't help but agree with. He clapped his hands, "And please don't tell her we are going to visit Theb-Saar, she'll just want to go."

"Of course, she will." Tom absently agreed.

Peyton asked, "So really, don't tell her where we are going? Just say that we are going to Al-Mipedim to get a scan?"

Tom thought about it and looked at his friend. He did hide things from them occasionally, and certainly now, but he couldn't help but think this might be a bad idea. He sighed and replied, "Only if we tell them what we did later today."

"Sure dude!" Peyton said, already getting up.

And their day was planned. Tom thought, joining him.

* * *

**Chapter 42: Second Chance**

Tom and Peyton ported in Al-Mipedim, not too far from the castle.

"It's great that Sarah and Kaz doesn't suspect anything right bro?" the Mipedian player asked with a confident grin.

"I don't know. Sarah was really eyeing on you for some reason. She might be wondering if you are trying to see Theb-Saar or not." His friend replied.

"She won't know and it's my decision. I know she's really worried for me, but that one is on me." Peyton replied, sounding sure of his decision.

"You sure about it? I can't really blame you. The other tribes are surely thinking the same as Theb-Saar." Tom replied.

"Maxxor too?" Peyton asked, a bit surprised.

"Yeah. He was as honest as he could be." Tom nodded.

"How?" Peyton asked as they approached the castle.

"I don't remember if I told you or not about how the Telebracers were made?" Tom thought about it and didn't remember saying anything about it.

"I don't think so bro. When you came back from visiting Maxxor, you were still shocked and looking at your scanner for some reason." Peyton replied. He held it in front of him with his face trying to look like he saw something that changed everything. It was a terrible face that made the other one chuckle.

"I'm sure my face didn't look that ugly. Still, I forgot to tell you." Tom retorted, crossed his arms. He checked around and sighed, "Mipedians know already anyway. They use something in our scanner to make the Telebracers work."

"W-what bro? That's like muncho impossible!" Peyton waved his hands and stopped as he thought more, "That's what I would believe if they didn't come to Chaotic."

"They also somehow got the coordinates to Chaotic in our scanners." Tom said no more. Just in case spies from the other tribes were around, hidden, and waiting for an ambush. They were close to the castle and spies could be around.

"No wonder they managed to come to Chaotic." Peyton said, nodding.

They stopped talking about it as they reached the entrance of the castle. The guards at the entrance gazed at the boys. They waited.

"Peyton. You think they will be fine with me going inside?" Tom questioned, uncertain.

"I'm sure Theb-Saar have no problem with that bro." Peyton replied.

"Peyton. You are back." One of the guards commented, looking interested. He gazed at the boy, "Is he going to be as troublesome as the female?"

The other guard gazed at the first one, confused. For the humans, it was clear that one of the guards was the same one who guarded the entrance last time. Tom was not there that time, but could easily guess that.

"I-I won't." Tom nervously replied.

"What's going on?" The other guard asked.

"She was an angry human." The first guard replied. He turned towards the boy, "Wait. Here, I'll announce your arrival to our king." He turned around and walked inside.

Tom gazed at his friend and asked, "You think he's happy to see you?"

"I don't know." Peyton admitted, "I just hope he is in a good mood. You can't ever really be sure with kings." He gazed at the guard, silently asking.

"He is." the Mipedian guard replied.

"Then we're good." Peyton gave his friend a thumb up.

"Great," he replied.

The guard came back and said, "Come with me. He is eager to see you Peyton," he pointed his claw at the other human, "And you are also welcome here Tom Majors."

"T-thanks." Tom replied, surprised.

The two followed the guard as they went in the castle.

The boys were a little nervous about what would come next. Peyton was uncertain if the king would be that open to meet him after what happened for a while. As for Tom, it was mostly his affiliation with Maxxor that made him nervous. His hero almost fought against Marquis Darini in Chaotic and it might be in the mind of the Mipedian king.

They reached the throne room and saw the king sitting on it, and by his side was Tiaane.

The High Muge gazed at his king and let out a small smile and said, "I told you he would come back." Turning towards the humans he nodded at them, "Welcome. It's been a long time since I saw you two together."

Tom let out a small smile, "Sure. Peyton told me you were alright after you saved us but I don't know how."

"Explanations will wait another time Tom." The muge chuckled as he gazed at the larger boy.

Theb-Saar nodded at the Overwolder player and turned towards the other one, his friend, "Welcome back Peyton. I hope you took your time to think of everything."

"Yeah. I was gone for a while." Peyton chuckled nervously. He had been thinking that both in Chaotic and on Earth. So, he did a two on one in a way, "About everything you said and how I felt."

The king just gave a sign for him to go on, not wanting to pry.

Tiaane was also curious about the conclusion of the boy.

"I wasn't sure if I should forgive you for what you did. You were using me for something I'm not even really sure what about." Peyton grabbed his left arm and gazed at the side, "What did you want from me? What did you want to gain from befriending me? A whole lotta other people are after us because of this here and on Earth. I mean and even here, the M'arrillians might be interested in getting us, they tried twice MajorTom and got him the second time. I mean… coming at Chaotic like that and with everything going before and after, I just had my mind all numb for thinking about everything that happened and that." Peyton played with his hair as he spoke and his haircut was put to waste.

The Mipedians held back any snickered they might have with how weird his haircut was right now.

The king was quite pensive. The consequence on the Cothica, which they called Earth. He didn't know it had such an impact on his friend back to his own world. The Cothica might prepare for them, or something else.

"It took me a while but I talked with a friend for a while. I didn't really want to talk about a you and me problem, but I said I mentioned it and we talked about it. I said how I felt, etc. Not all of my problems to not worry her. She then told me about the time I did something a little…a little like that." he didn't explain with detail, "I tried to use her for challenging a Codemaster and things ended up badly for me. Still, we're friends now."

"She gave you another chance." Tiaane concluded.

Tom nodded, Lulu did come to him and forgave him.

"And with that, I know what to do." Peyton looked into the bright in the red eyes of the king. He let out a small smile and declared, "I have to give you another chance. No one is always doing the right thing and… you are the king. You are thinking about your tribe too. I… I know you told me the true."

"Are you sure?" Tom asked his friend quietly, making sure no one heard them. He didn't want his friend to make a mistake. Still, he wasn't against it.

"I'm sure about it bro. I know King Theb-Saar isn't a bad dude." Peyton let out a reassuring smile, "And I'll be careful if he tries something like that again." He put his hand on his chest as he made a promise to watch over himself.

That satisfied Tom who turned towards the ruler of Al Mipedim. He was about to say something that could be viewed as a threat but changed his sentence. Guards were surely around, and politeness was a better option, "Please. Don't try that again."

"Do not worry. I do not want to lose a friend like him. I should have been more honest with you Peyton. Maxxor was much more with you Tom Majors. I should follow his example a little." Theb-Saar stood up form his throne and approached the humans, "I am honestly relieved that you gave me a second chance. I will not waste it." He spoke with the boys for a while and eventually, his red eyes went to the boy with black hair, "and Tom Majors, thank you for helping Maxxor and Darini avoid any problem with the Codemasters. I am happy that it wasn't Mudeenu or some other Mipedian who were there when Maxxor came to Chaotic."

"N-no problem." Replied Tom. Looking at the king of Al-Mipedim and he wondered, "You know Maxxor, right?"

Peyton knew the conversation went elsewhere, but he didn't mind. He had nothing else to say for now. Besides, he had to mentally prepare himself from the backlash Sarah was going to give him once he was back and they told her and Kaz what went on.

Theb-Saar replied, "Of course I know him. I knew him before he ruled over the Overworld. He grew up so much as a leader." Theb-Saar let out a very small amusing grin, "He's not that easy to read anymore."

The humans gazed at him and wondered what he meant by that.

"Tomorrow, I'll be visiting Chaotic again." The king told them. He crossed his arms and added, "I expect Sarah to cause me some trouble."

"Good to know." Peyton nervously chuckled. Sarah would give both them and him a piece of her mind, but it wouldn't cost her code at least.

The group continued to talk until the boys had to leave. Their friends were calling them and checked if everything was alright. After this, the humans ported out.

Theb-Saar and Tiaane gazed at the empty space. They said no words, but the two creatures felt one problem off their shoulders. Peyton could still be their guide to the Cothica.

The king knew that he would tell the boy when the time came. He wouldn't hide it anymore. Still, there was a lot to prepare. For now, he wondered which tribe would come to Chaotic next. He hoped it wouldn't be the M'arrillians.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next: An Active Day At Chaotic.

Theb-Saar visits Chaotic once again and when he sees Alexandre, he hopes to learn more about the boy, while being under the watch of the Overworlder.


	44. Chapter 43: An Active Day At Chaotic

AC: I want to thank my Beta-Reader for the time and effort he gave to re-read and correct some mistakes I made in my story so far. I'll always upload them once he is done.

* * *

Tom walked toward his school, slowing down slightly to give a glance at the black car that seemed to follow him, keeping itself as just the right enough distance to be inconspicuous. No matter where he went, that car remained behind him.

He was still nervous, but somehow it had become normal. A thought which was worrying enough in and of itself. Unless he learned how to manage this situation now. He still wasn't sure.

Somehow though, he always felt safer when Kaz was around. An odd thing given they were both in the same situation. He still remembered his friend telling him that he started to develop some Underworlder instincts. The boy didn't like that little joke, even if it made him chuckle a bit.

Still despite even that the situation was still nerve wracking, especially given that his parents didn't notice the car wandering around. Maybe they weren't trying to search for it. His mother did bring it up a few times, wondering who it might be. It was often the same black car that parked not far from their home. Only he knew about what was going on.

"Hey Tom." Kaz said as he ran and joined him.

"Hey Kaz. Sleep well?"

"Yeah." he crossed his arms, "Still a little annoyed that you lied to me and Sarah about exploring Al-Mipedim."

Tom scratched the back of his head nervously, "Sorry. Peyton didn't want Sarah to be with him and he asked me to tag along. Pretty sure he would have asked you instead if you came before me."

Kaz sighed and nodded, "Still. Theb-Saar is at Chaotic today and we'll definitely hear Sarah thoughts on the matter, that's for sure."

"I'm not waiting for that." Tom replied, frowning slightly.

The red-haired boy checked on the two black cars. One was driving away while the other one remained at its spot, "This is getting more annoying than scary." Kaz commented. He looked forward and asked, "What do you think will be next?"

"I don't know." Tom hesitated to bring up what he received from Codemaster Crellan. It was best that he still kept it to himself for now, "Anyway. We should go to Chaotic. We can't let Peyton handle Sarah on his own."

"Yeah. Hope Sarah is the only problem today." Kaz replied.

"Don't jinx it Kaz."

"Dammit. I had to say it."

The two boys were nervous as they pressed the buttons on their scanner, sending their code to Chaotic.

* * *

**Chapter 43: An Active Day At Chaotic**

When the two boys ported into Chaotic, they saw Peyton on his own, eating his breakfast. The two joined him.

"Hey Peyton. Is Sarah here yet?" Tom looked around.

"Not yet. I'm eating before she and Theb-Saar get here, because the calm is going to run away the moment they get here." Peyton replied with a smirk.

The two sighed.

"We better prepare ourselves Tom. Because hell is coming soon." Kaz said as he sat on the table and asked for something to eat.

"Why isn't she here already anyway?" Tom wondered as he crossed his arms.

"I think she is busy with stuff at home. Maybe her parents saw someone following her in the car and called the cops. They could think a creep is after her. I know she is going to school in her parent's car." Peyton crossed his arms, "And she had to discreetly put her scanner in her bag. They want her to get over Chaotic or something."

"Don't talk about stuff like that Peyton," the girl in question grunted as she joined them and sat at her chair, "because it's not that they want me to get over Chaotic!" Sarah turned her gaze away, "They want me to focus on my studies more." She avoided looking at them and grumbled, "Grades aren't always good."

"Mine also dropped, but that's because of those guys stalking us." Peyton said.

"No doubt." Sarah sighed before gazing at Peyton.

The two other boys knew the storm was coming. Especially Kaz when he saw Theb-Saar appearing in Chaotic.

The king of Al-Mipedim noticed the boy and walked towards the group, "Hello Peyton." Theb-Saar said before nodding at the other boys. Turning slightly, he faced the girl.

Sarah was already frowning, crossing her fingers.

"Hello King Theb-Saar." Peyton replied.

They noticed a few people were looking at the group. A king like Theb-Saar would get the attention of everyone. Few people had a scan of the creature and no one so far had managed to get one in Perim.

One big disadvantage with the creatures being in Chaotic was that they couldn't scan them. The scan function was automatically disabled there as some people used the light of the scanning on the face of other people. Those that had tried had discovered that really early on.

"So, you're here." Sarah started before standing up.

"Sarah." Peyton started.

"Remember what we said yesterday." Tom reminded her.

"You didn't tell us where you went and you want me to stay calm?" Sarah demanded, looking at the both of them.

"If there is a problem, do tell me. I would rather end this now than let it get more problematic for the both of us." the blue Mipedian said.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Tom saw Attacat observing them. He had good ears and was obviously listening to them. He sighed when he had to admit his friend was right. He was getting more alert to his surroundings than before.

Sarah didn't need more than that to say what was in her mind, "I don't know how you managed to convince Peyton to forgive you, but I am not gonna do that. I know you want to use him for something and I am not letting my friend get used like that."

"Sarah. I decided that on my own." Peyton replied as he put his hand on his forehead, "And chill out bro."

"This is nothing Peyton" the king replied with a small smile before turning to Sarah "I have no intention of using Peyton. Yes, I befriended him and I need him for something, but I don't intend to pressure him. The time hasn't come yet anyway. We are in a stall to reach the Cothica for now."

The humans knew it was about the Earth and using Chaotic for it. Sarah had to admit that no creatures had asked anything yet. No Overworlder or Mipedian.

"Hey there." Someone else said as he joined them.

"Hey Alexandre." Tom said first, before his friends nodded at him.

Alexandre took off his white coat and put it on a chair, "Always forget to put it aside before coming in." He sighed and gazed at the Mipedian king.

Theb-Saar decided to wait before talking to The Messenger. He preferred to explain everything before he doing, as simply leaving the conversation now would annoy the girl to no end and the problem would remain for a long time, "As I said, I won't force him or try to manipulate Peyton." Theb-Saar stated, crossing his arms.

"I'll make sure you won't try anything on my friend Theb-Saar." Sarah warned him.

The argument continued for a while before the two reached some kind of conclusion already.

Tom asked Alexandre, "How's it going over there?"

"Well… It's cold. I mean, it's the south pole, so it's cold as hell. I thought we have cold days during winter, but this is nothing compared to what you can have over there. Still, I saw some emperor penguins on my arrival. Can't touch them though." Alexandre gazed at the side, "And nothing else so far. I'm surely doing more tests and stuff like that. My father is okay and still the same." He chuckled, "Even in the next ten years, he would be the same. It's true that intellectuals live a longer life." Alexandre snickered and gazed at Sarah and the creature as they continued their argument. The king handled it pretty well while Sarah was about to give up and grabbed something.

"Good to know." Kaz added.

Sarah grumbled and simply to a sip from her drink.

Once it was done, the king turned towards the Messenger and asked, "I didn't have the opportunity to talk to you last time I've seen you M- Alexandre," he remembered what Mudeenu told him.

The human nodded and replied, "Not really. You just came in and created panic. We port in after the mess. Put me in trouble too."

The blue Mipedian nodded, "Apologies for that. It is good to know that you came back after all those solans. Even if I might never understand how you did that."

The other four still really didn't understand how the man did that, but they wouldn't explain that to the king.

"Stuff I can't say." Alexandre replied.

"I see." Theb-Saar commented.

The Overworlder approached them as he said, "I see what you are trying to do Theb-Saar." The humanoid panther crossed his arms and looked at the king.

"And what am I trying to do?" Theb-Saar asked.

The five humans could feel the tension between the creatures. The Mipedian was obviously in control of his emotion while the other was struggling a little more. It was obvious that they won't fight against each other.

"You are trying to get close to the Mess-." He was interrupted by the human.

"Just Alexandre." The man asked as he gazed around. They were getting the attention of the other Chaotic Players.

"Alexandre." The Overworlder nodded as he accepted this demand. He wasn't certain of the why, but looking around, he guessed it wasn't something publicly known.

The king looked at the human and asked, "I'm curious about you Alexandre. We know very little of you and only from the tablet found in Kaizeph. As for the rest, we have very few witnesses. Najarin isn't with a Mipedian and we cannot ask him anything for now." he crossed his fingers.

"I don't mind sharing what I can say." Alexandre thought back. He noticed that Attacat was also curious, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Just about what happened in Kaizeph. I am curious about my ancestors and what they did during that time. The M'arrillians erased a lot of our past with their power," The Mipedian king rested his jaw on his hands.

"I am too." the Overworlder agreed. It was an opportunity he couldn't miss.

Tom remembered that the Overworlder who was friends with Alexandre in Kaizeph looked a little like the creature. Maybe he'd get an answer to that question he hadn't thought to ask.

"Well…" Alexandre thought back. It was long ago, but it got easier to remember a few things since he came back, "There is still a lot I don't remember, but I remember a little about my friends. I remember when the Overworlder tried to teach me how to paint. It's different from our world, so I failed epically. I had no talent in painting at the very basic. The Underworlder laughed loudly for a long time about how much he failed to show me how to paint something so simple. It went on for a while. He never let that one up." He snickered, "Half the time, Gosh was the one who brought this up and the other, it was the Underworlder."

"That poor Overworlder." the Mipedian snickered.

"Great," Attacat grumbled.

"It kept my morale up." Alexandre concluded that little story, "As for the Overworlder… I can't remember his name. It's only Gosh I remember, because I was almost always with him. Still, he got his revenge on the Underworlder," Alexandre had a grin on his face. He turned to the four players and nodded negatively and closed his eyes, "I… I just can't tell that. You're still not old enough and I don't want Cassandra on my back."

"What?" The teenagers asked with curiosity. They really wanted to know what his revenge was, but they got nothing out of him, no matter how many times they asked.

"The result was both funny and painful for him." His smile remained on his face. After a while, his smile became melancholic as he remembered it was all in the past. His friends were gone forever.

Tom checked on Attacat as the man continued with a few more stories of his time at Kaizeph. He saw a small smile as if he realised something. The boy wondered if it was about his ancestor being a friend of Alexandre. He wondered what would come next.

The good news was that Sarah was calm now. The stories that the man told diverted her anger away from Theb-Saar.

The two creatures were listening intensively at the human and the few things he remembered.

That came to an end when they noticed the machines that went to the port station. Everyone followed their gaze.

Kaz was the one who paled among them when he saw that Chaor showed up with the Telebracers on his wrists, "Oh god."

"Chaor of all creatures," Tom muttered.

They barely had time to get over the fact that the ruler of the Underworld showed up that just behind him, the High Muge of Mount Pillar, Lore, was there with the Telebracers too.

"Two at the same time," Sarah whispered as she crossed her arms.

Chaor and Lore made eye contact while the machines pointed their weapons at them.

The group gulped and the other players did the same. At least, it wasn't a M'arrillian.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter. All the four tribes can reach Perim now. Danians catch up to the other tribes quickly.

Next Chapter: Hot In Chaotic.

With the creatures showing up, Kaz knew the problem would come as Theb-Saar was there and knew his hero had a grudge against him. It went as he expected as the two rulers headbutt with words. Worse, Kaz and Peyton get dragged in this mess.


	45. Chapter 44: Hot In Chaotic

AC: Quick update because I forgot to thank my Beta-Reader for the time he gave to correct this chapter. Hope you liked it.

* * *

Theb-Saar observed the new arrivals and wondered how both Chaor and Lore had gotten a hold of the final pieces needed to reach Chaotic. He wasn't that surprised that Chaor managed to do it, as he had received reports that Underworlder spies had managed to get hold of some translations of the human's writing. However, he had received no news of the Danians doing the same, or anything similar for that matter. They were behind everyone, having no plans for the Telebracers and being unable to understand the human writing. They couldn't be here almost at the same time as Chaor. The only good thing was that it was a High Muge who came in Chaotic and not a warrior who wanted to fight first and used his brain later.

Meanwhile, Kaz hit his head on the table, he knew big trouble was literally seconds away. He knew that Chaor held some grudge over Theb-Saar negotiating for all Perim and knew that the moment the red creature saw see Theb-Saar, the trigger would be pulled.

It wasn't long before Chaor's blue eyes went to the Mipedians. Not only that, but he saw an Overwolder by his side. He had to wait for now. Chaotic's battlegear was numerous and at the moment pointed at both him and Lore. He didn't want to test them out. Their quick reactions were telling at how many he could destroy before he died at the hands of their weaponries.

Shifting his gaze, he saw that the Codemasters were talking to them with more then a hint of annoyance, probably due to their arrival.

The Underworlder ruler would bide his time.

* * *

**Chapter 44: Hot In Chaotic**

"We're in big trouble." Kaz sighed as he sat down and looked at Chaor. He gulped when they crossed gazes. Maybe himself too as he saw who his friends were. Tom was Maxxor's friend. The Underworlder player knew that as an ally of Chaor, being friends with an Overworlder player who was close to the ruler of that tribe meant trouble.

"Big how?" Sarah asked in annoyance. She looked at the Danian and wondered what he would want with her. She noticed the creature gazing at her. The girl knew she rarely showed up at Mount Pillar, except to check on Wamma or for battlegear scans.

"Chaor saw Theb-Saar and he isn't happy that-." Said Kaz before he remembered the creature was there and gulped nervously, "That you spoke in the name of every creature."

"Nothing unexpected." The king replied.

"So, I heard," Attacat said as he crossed his arms. He had no intention to antagonize a creature in Chaotic. Neither would he try to be Chaor's personal target for any revenge he might have if he attacked the pride of the Underworlder.

Tom understood it, "But we can't do anything about it." He sighed.

"Don't say that bro, we just have to make sure that they don't fight. We can't stop them from talking," Peyton said, trying to reassure them.

"I have no intention of fighting him or accepting any challenge." The Mipedian ruler replied as he crossed his hands.

Alexandre said, "Then we have to make sure Chaor remembers the rules he just heard and won't try to get around them. Maybe being here might help if he knows about me." He let out a loud sighed, hoping they wouldn't announce that he was the Messenger. He had to be quiet and shut them up, because he saw the two creatures' eyes on him.

The Codemasters finished their talk, the creatures having agreed to the original terms set down by them and Theb-Saar. They could see that Chaor was clearly pissed at the Mipedian.

Once they were allowed to wander around, the security robots having gone back to their previous post, Chaor wasted no time to go towards the group.

"Here we go." The humans grumbled.

The Underworlder wasted no time as he pointed his claw at the blue king and grunted, "You. You think you can talk in the name of the Underworld to those Codemasters?"

"I did." Theb-Saar calmly replied. He observed his surroundings and saw that the machines were already watching them. He wasn't the problem, so he remained calm.

"He wasted no time." Kaz quietly grumbled, totally unsurprised.

"So, you don't deny it."

"Why deny the obvious truth?"

Chaor had no answer to that. He had just reacted on his anger and realized he might embarrass himself if he kept it up. His anger calmed down as he replied, "I know some creatures who wouldn't hesitate to lie, even if it is obvious."

"I know, those are the worst. Such disrespect." the Mipedian blithely.

Lore joined them and gazed at Sarah, who just turned her head so she wouldn't see him, leaving the Danian visibly confused.

"The four tribes are with us," Peyton whispered to Tom.

"I see it. That is dangerous." Tom deadpanned as he gazed at the four creatures.

Attacat stood silent, not taking any part in the conversation/insult between Chaor and Theb-Saar. Lore was simply observing, knowing full well the danger surrounding them, compared to the Underworlder.

Alexandre, on the other hand, was just glad that the conflict overshadowed him. He might have a chance to ask them to not declare what he was. He crossed his arms and looked as the arguments seemed to be going nowhere as anything Chaor brought was easily brushed aside by Theb-Saar.

Sarah wanted to say that was enough. It was giving her a headache to watch their arguments.

"I was the first one to come here and it was an arrangement with the Codemasters. I spoke in the name of everyone." the blue Mipedian raised his hands, "We couldn't make arrangement for each tribe or we would all want to change something to have the upper hands. That's why only the same number of creatures would be accepted here. They don't want one side to be too powerful." Theb-Saar chuckled, "If I did it to only my advantage, I wouldn't be the only Mipedian today." He closed his red eyes and added, "Could you negotiate the same advantages for the other creatures?" he sat on a chair and his tail slid on the side. It was a little uncomfortable for the king, but he'll manage. He crossed his fingers and waited for the answer.

Chaor said nothing for a few seconds. He squinted his eyes and glared, "Surely." He couldn't prove it as it already happened, but he could just say that. As it was, he was unable to make any progress in the argument against Theb-Saar. The Mipedian King was too good in his counter arguments and left no opening for counter arguments.

His blue eyes went towards Kazzy, the boy chosen to guide them to the Cothica and frowned when the boy gulped, "And what are you doing here with them?" He pointed at the two other creatures and Tom.

Kaz knew where this was going. He knew the interactions Chaor had had with his best friend. The boy was certain the ruler knew of his friendship with Tom. He never tried to hide it, even in the Underworld, "Tom is my best friend from before we even came to Chaotic and Perim. A long time before we came here." He didn't add anything else, "As for them, they came here because my friends are here."

The creature grunted, but made no comment about that. He was just asserting everything he already knew. Just looking at the red-haired boy, he knew it was the same, "You better not sell the Underworld to any of them."

"As if." Kaz replied.

"I'm sure no one would say anything against their tribe. Peyton surely won't say anything about Al Mipedim secrets to anyone." the king replied.

There was a moment of silence between them.

Alexandre used his chance to say, "And before you say anything about me. Just call me Alexandre and not by my title. It will be less problematic," he sighed and added, "I hope this is the last time I have to say it."

The two newcomers gazed at the human and gave a short nod. None of them wanted to antagonize the Messenger of the Cothica who saved their tribes in the past. From the tablets, he did a lot. Even if the tribes weren't anymore, what that human did was one thing they had to remember.

Chaor gazed at the Mipedian, "I still really want to crush you for speaking in my name Theb-Saar. How are you going to repay for insulting me like that?"

The blue creature felt the bloodlust once again, but it was under control, "I cannot accept a battle against you. It's against the rule and I have more important matters to attend to than fighting you." He stood up, "We aren't at war and with the M'arrillians plotting something, I have no time for anything else."

Chaor couldn't disagree with this. He had to find a way to just bring some satisfaction. He gazed at the screen that showed the battles of other players. From what he was seeing, it might be the perfect way to partially satisfy that need. His eyes rested on the two boys and pointed his claws at them, "Then my Kazzy shall crush your Peyton in one of those battles." he pointed at the screen.

The boys gasped while Tom said, "You can't just force them into a-."

"I have no problem with this arrangement. It's better than an actual fight between us." His red eyes went to his friend, "If you don't mind of course."

Peyton and Kaz gazed at each other's and they sighed, "Fine."

The two boys stood up and headed towards the Beta Drome for their match, wondering what it would be, the both of them already planning their strategy. If they had no choice, why not have some fun at the same time.

As they walked away, Lore took his chance to approach Sarah. The Danian gazed at the other creatures. He knew that salutation was pointless and the girl didn't want to lose time with him. He asked, "We haven't seen you often in Mount Pillar."

"With everything going on, I'd rather stay away from Mount Pillar until everything has been settled. I only visit Wamma or when I need a scan." She replied a little harshly.

"Sarah. I don't think you should be harsh like that." Tom interjected.

The girl had to remind herself that not every Danian might think the same way. They were all loyal to their queen and would obey her commands. She took a deep breath and calmed down. Her anger should go towards the ruler and not those under her. She wouldn't be cooperative anyway, "Yeah." She gazed at the creature looking at her, Attacat. He was observing them, as the duel wasn't about his tribe anyway, "With everything I learned, I rather stay away. I know you want me for something and I don't like it when someone tries to use me." Sarah said, pointing her finger at Lore.

The Danian nodded, knowing that she might suspect what they were planning for her. He didn't want to increase her doubt. Lore crossed his arms and said, "If you want answers, you will have to ask our ruler. I am only here to obey her orders."

"I know. Anyway, the match will start soon." Sarah replied, brushing the issue aside.

Lore knew he wouldn't get anything else and didn't press it any further. He didn't know what would be done. Maybe they were losing her trust. The how was something he didn't know. His tribe needed to figure this out. With them being here, they had a chance to get the answer. Lore gazed at the Mipedian and wondered if he had something to do with it. The creature came first and his tribe had time to put such idea in the mind of the humans about other tribes.

"It's their turn," Tom said.

Everyone gazed at the screen. For the creatures, it will be their first time to witness a match from start to finish.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next: Chaotic Match.

Peyton and Kaz had their match with a few extra rules given by Chaor and Theb-Saar. They were ready to give their all for victory.

This will be a Chaotic match. I didn't put that many because I'm not that good at making a match. That's why they are few of them.


	46. Chapter 45: Chaotic Match

Author Comment: I want to thank my Beta-reader for giving the time to check this chapter.

It took a while for this chapter to be done. So far, I have advanced each week until chapter 48 done. Chapter 46 and 47 are done and all it needed is to be spell-checked by FollowerOfAnhamirak.

* * *

As Peyton and Kaz were in the Beta Drome getting ready they couldn't help but notice how strange it was to be aware they were the center of attention of two rulers.

"Nervous bro?" Peyton asked as he checked the settings for their match.

"Of course. I mean, Chaor will be pissed if I lose." Kaz replied, letting out a nervous chuckle at the thought.

"Surely, but we can't do anything about it." Said Peyton, shrugging uneasily. Despite his usual go with the flow attitude it was difficult not to feel some pressure for this match.

"Anyway, what type of match should we do?" Kaz asked, glancing at his board.

"I think it's best to leave it at a one on one. Too bad I don't have Theb-Saar scan or it would have been a big battle. The battle of the kings." Peyton said, making it sound like a title.

Kaz snickered and nodded, "Yeah, that would be funny. One creature, one mugic and one battlegear."

"Oh. And pick one location and go with it." Peyton added.

"Forest Of Life?"

"Yeah."

"But let's cut the bonus the location gives. I'm sure they want a real fight without all that strategic part."

"For sure bro. The battle wouldn't be fair in the first place if we went that way." Peyton replied with a smile.

He checked on his screen and pressed on a few switches to pick his cards. The two were about to finish their preparations when they were interrupted by a ring from their scanners.

"Got a call too bro." Peyton said, answering.

Kaz sighed and opened the screen, "What is it Tom?"

"_Well… they talked a little more about the matches and there is something else they want_." Tom replied, looking a little nervous.

"What now?"

He heard Sarah answering, "_They want a duel with creatures only. They want to see raw strength only to prove themselves. Like, you know, the stronger without an item being the best, I guess. You know, some stupid boys' stuff_." Sarah muttered.

"_What did you say?_" Chaor grunted, his heard to Sarah's side.

"Sarah." Peyton warned.

"_Anyway, guess you have to reconsider everything_." Sarah replied.

Kaz was frowning at the demand, but simply nodded. Couldn't they have told them about this extra rule before they finished their strategy.

"Back to the drawing board it seems." Peyton said, a little dejected.

The two took away their battlegear and checked for another creature who wasn't reliant on mugic to win a match. They went to their most appropriate creature for the match.

"Ready?" the Underworlder player asked.

"Ready!" The Mipedian player replied.

They pressed on the switch and the creature they had each picked appeared on the screen.

Kaz put his hand on the screen and said, "Chaor attacks Mudeenu!"

The two boys took the forms of the creature they had chosen and went into the Forest of Life for the upcoming battle.

* * *

**Chapter 45: Chaotic Match**

Meanwhile, the creatures watched the transformation the two boys took as they used their strange battlegear to take the form of the two creatures. It was mostly strange for Chaor to see himself on the screen, but have a little bit more of the human body language.

For Theb-Saar, the feeling was similar, as he saw Mudeenu looking constantly cheerful. If this had happened at his palace, he would have thought that his nephew had taken drugs or imbibed in too much drink as had happened a few times.

Tom and Sarah watched and spoke to each other quietly about it, "What do you think their plan is Tom?"

"I don't know. They have no battlegear or Mugic to turn things around. The Forest is pretty big and they could use it as an ambush. Since Chaor has no Spectral Viewer, Mudeenu could be anywhere and not worry about anything given that he's going to be invisible." Tom replied thoughtfully as he crossed his arms.

"So Chaor gave Peyton a big advantage." Sarah replied, smirking.

The creature in question cursed himself as he overheard them, as they hadn't forbidden the usage of invisibility.

The Mipedian let out a small smile as he crossed his arms. He saw the two in the battlefield at different locations. The screen focused on Chaor who proceeded carefully in the Forest Of Life. It made sense when the enemy was surely invisible and preparing an ambush.

Alexandre let the two teenagers speak their minds as he knew little of him.

Sarah said her comment, "If I was Peyton, I would use this to my advantage to attack from above. Even here, most creatures don't really look up, unless they know they are fighting a flying creature."

"So, Peyton will hide at the top of a tree," Tom asked.

"It's Peyton we're talking about, he might try to attack from below for all we know," she replied.

"He is so unpredictable. He might not even use the invisible and just stood somewhere and gave peace signs." the boy commented.

The four creatures were now wondering what might happen in the fight as more and more possibility of Peyton's strategy might be.

Theb-Saar listened closely as they discussed the match. Just hearing the two humans made him curious. It might be something he could take into account if his soldiers entered into battles later on. It might be funny to break their predictability, if the boy was going that way.

On the screen, they saw Kaz as Chaor raising his claws and got ready to attack at any second, his blue eyes going left and right.

When Peyton went to the offensive, the creatures chuckled at his reaction, except for the Underworlder ruler who crossed his arms and grunted furiously, "I would never do that!"

* * *

Kaz searched carefully for Peyton. He knew that as Mudeenu, he might try anything. He could sneak around him, be in a tree and wait for him or anything else. He had to listen to any sounds in his surroundings, "Where are you?" Kaz asked with Chaor's voice. He just loved to sound powerful and threatening. Maybe it was a part of Chaor's personality affecting him.

He searched around and suddenly, he saw Mudeenu appearing in front of him, upside down with his long tail holding on the branch of a tree and said, "Boo!"

Kaz yelped as he jumped back and almost lost his balance. Not wasting a second he recovered and quickly tried to burn the Mipedian with fire, but Peyton swiftly jumped out of the way.

When the fire exploded on the tree, strange sounds resonated in the forest as it seemed to take life. Kaz gulped, "Yeah. Forgot about that.". He remembered that he shouldn't burn those trees. He and Tom had researched the lore of this forest and it was a pretty scary one.

He chased for his friend and stopped when he lost traces of him. He used Chaor's eyes to search for any footprints. He used his ears to listen to any suspicious sounds. There was nothing. The sound of rustling leaves was quiet and wouldn't hide anything. There were no animals to hide the reptilian creature sounds.

Kaz knew it was a match that would require patience and vigilance to stay ahead of his friend. He couldn't predict anything and had to trust his guts and Chaor's instinct, except the one focusing on crushing the one who made him a little jumpy. That one was buried deep inside the creature's chest.

"What are you going to do now?" The voice of his friend as Mudeenu asked, "You can't see me and I can be anywhere?"

Kaz knew his friend was on his left, but there were a few trees. He didn't want to enrage the forest and lose the match because of it. He waited to be certain of it.

"Maybe I'm behind your bro?"

A lie Kaz concluded as the boy went in front of him. He waited for the perfect chance. He did play along and gazed behind him.

"Maybe I'm in front of you," Peyton suggested next.

That one was true. Kaz played along and cautiously looked forward, charging his hands with fire. He slowly took a step forward, before taking one backward.

"Nervous are we bro? Not your fault. They didn't want us to use battlegear." His friend sighed.

Kaz knew his friend wasn't mocking him. He was at a disadvantage. He still kept waiting.

"Anyway, I'm sure Chaor and Theb-Saar are getting impatient. Let's finish this bro," Peyton said.

"Agreed." Kaz knew where the invisible creature was, "Power Pulse!" He threw a blast of energy in front of him and exploded in contact with his adversary.

The other boy suddenly appeared and rolled on the ground. He grumbled as he stood up and said, "I talked too much."

"Yes! Lavalanche!"

The creature dodged and spun his body as he kicked in the air, "Flash Kick!" He struck the red Underworlder on the chest and sent the creature against a tree.

Kaz grumbled as he shook his head. He stood up and saw another attack coming at him and rolled on the left. He countered with Iron Balls, but his adversary was invisible and couldn't find him. The blue eyes of the Underworlder searched for any traces. He heard something behind him and rolled on the ground, avoiding something coming at him at the last second. He jumped on his feet and countered with more Iron Balls, but hit nothing.

He calmed down and planned his next plan. He wondered where his friend might be. His eyes searched for the creature, but nothing in his sight. He grunted painfully as he felt an attack strike his back and countered with his tail, hitting nothing.

As the battle went on, it was clear Peyton had the upper hand. Any counter attacks from Kaz missed the target.

* * *

In the Court Room, Tom commented, "Kaz is in trouble."

"Of course, without a Spectral Viewer, the battle is harder for him." Sarah replied.

"He will defeat Mudeenu." Chaor grunted as he scratched the table with his claws.

"You are the one at fault here for taking away any way of countering my tribe advantage," Theb-Saar commented with a small smirk on his face.

Lore and Attacat watched the battle. It was getting intense despite the low start and it was strange to see the form of the creatures, but not acting as they did. There was something strange about it.

"Tom. Think Kaz can fight back or not?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah. He managed to get Peyton at the start. He just needs a chance to do it," he replied.

"Good luck with that. Chaor energy is running low and he might get coded soon."

"Energy?" The creatures asked.

Alexandre pointed at the number besides the image of Chaor that was declining, "That number is how much a creature can take as damage, or hurt, before the battle is over. It's more like how long until you ended up knocked out or dead. There are others for Power, Courage, Wisdom and Speed. The higher the numbers, the better you are in those elements."

"Your power is put into numbers. When you are wounded or sick, it changes everything," Tom added.

"Really?" Chaor asked as he crossed his arms. He wouldn't let himself scanned, but it was intriguing to see their abilities with those scanners. The human's technology was even greater than he thought. No wonder they came from the Cothica, he thought.

The other creatures thought the same thing.

"They can drop if anything affects you too. Like sitting here." Sarah pointed out at the ruler of the Underworld.

He didn't take the bait. It wouldn't be for that long and training would compensate for that, he asked instead, "How low would the numbers would be on you human?"

The girl replied, "Probably higher courage since we can't fight against you if you attack us. We'll still run away, but we won't panic."

The red creature grumbled.

Lore nodded, "Can't disagree with that. You have lots of guts to try and enter in Mount Pillar no matter how many times we chased you away."

"Unless you have low wisdom." Attacat added.

"Power is obviously low," Theb-Saar commented.

No humans could disagree with that.

"No matter. We aren't the same basically and… it's getting interesting now," Alexandre commented.

Their attention returned to the match they temporarily forgot.

* * *

Kaz went into hiding. He knew he couldn't fight the 'Chaor' away and had to find a plan to either restrain Mudeenu's movement or prevented the creature from surround him. Things going as they were, he needed to be able to see the attack. He couldn't let anything come behind him.

He went into a small cavern near the trees and gazed around. He rested his back against the wall and waited, the sound of his breathing echoed inside and nodded to himself. He wouldn't have trouble hearing the Mipedian when he would be around. There wasn't any pool on the ground to show where the creature might be. Still, the walls were slippery, so Mudeenu couldn't climb.

Listening carefully, he heard as Peyton was grumbling with Mudeenu's voice.

"Watch out Peyton. Walls are pretty slippery!" Kaz chuckled.

"Yeah. I hit my nose on this damn wall." His friend and currently rival replied.

He heard nothing and focused. It was all a waiting game now. Footsteps echoed in the cavern. Kaz knew the creature was slowly approaching him. He prepared himself. The large muscles of Chaor tensed under the red skin, ready to strike his enemy down. He had little chance to win. It was all or nothing. The boy knew that more than anyone. This was his only chance of victory.

The waiting was soon over when he knew the creature was near him. He made sure to not whisper anything or it would be over.

"Fla-" Peyton was caught off-guard when Kaz grabbed him and threw him against the wall. He turned visible and grumbled as he hit head first.

Kaz raised his arms and yelled, "Incinerase!"

He used everything he had and burned the Mipedian until he turned into codes.

The battle was over and Kaz raised his arms as he celebrated his victory as he turned back into his human form.

Peyton sighed on the side and chuckled, "Got me there bro. No wonder you just stood still like that."

"It was either that or losing. I was at my limit," the Kaz replied as they walked out of the Beta Drome.

"How do you think the creatures took it?" his friend asked.

"I don't know. Maybe Chaor isn't that angry because I won." Kaz said. He sure hoped so anyway.

They returned in the Port Court and saw Chaor on his feet and grinning at the Mipedian, "…and that's why your tribe lacks strength!"

Theb-Saar gazed at the side. They could see a vein on his forehead. Whatever Chaor had said really left an impact on the king. That was something Peyton wasn't expecting.

"What happened?" Kaz asked.

"You really don't want to know. Just trash talk." Tom replied.

"Where's Alexandre bro?" Peyton looked around.

"He decided to port in Al-Mipedim for something when he saw Chaor being a… terrible winner," Sarah replied.

"I can see why." Peyton replied.

Kaz made no comments on it. Somehow, he knew it wouldn't be the end. At least, he wasn't in trouble if Chaor was just celebrating his victory by showing the superiority of his tribe over the Mipedians. He would never say that his plan was an all or nothing. He won by pure luck.

"I'm… going to port out." Sarah said as it went on and on.

"Yeah. The day is ending soon and I have to give my report." Attacat agreed with her.

The others followed soon after. The only two creatures who remained were Theb-Saar who found no chance to escape from the verbal insults he got and the one who assaulted him.

Peyton noticed the king was hitting his head on the table, as if he wished to knock himself out. That was something he never thought the Mipedian would do in his life.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next: Hidden In Antarctica.

Alexandre discovered a few secrets inside the base of Antarctica. The secrets he found gave a few answers and more questions to the man.


	47. Chapter 46: The Secret Of Antarctica

If there was one thing Alexandre never expected from the base in Antarctica, it was who was working there. He knew there would be scientists, but the presence of military forces? Them aside, there was someone else who he barely interacted with, but, so far, it wasn't important.

Alexandre walked the corridor where his father worked, his hands in his pockets as he proceeded forward. He nodded at a few people he crossed paths with, all the while thankful it was warm inside the base. Outside, it was pretty cold.

The corridors were plain gray, made simply with metal and several other things to protect not just from the cold, but also from any unforeseen attack. He also saw some people wearing heat vision goggles just in case something unexpected might come their way. Alexandre felt like they expected some Mipedian to show up.

Quietly thinking he stepped into his father's room. It was as plain as the others with gray color and lab equipment. To the right there was a table with many tools used by scientists that he couldn't name and a few cameras.

**"Mister Alexandre has entered the room Joseph."**

"Hi there son. Hope you had a good night." His father joyfully welcomed him. Joseph was a Caucasian man with brown eyes covered by glasses, short gray hair and a few wrinkles on his face and wore a white jacket with black pants. "I see you are getting use to the inward of this paradise."

"Yeah dad. Good morning you too." Alexandre snickered, "Anyway. It isn't paradise."

"I've been talking to the director and he said that I can show you a few things within the Outside Zone." His father told him.

"It's not called that dad, and you know it."

"It fits very well with what we find here." His father said stubbornly. "I'm so proud that I can finally show you this."

Alexandre crossed his arms and gazed at his father, " Will finally get some answers?"

"Hope the others aren't too bad with you. Because I can have a few words with them." Joseph suggested, ignoring his son's question.

"I rather that you spare them a thousand words when you can just cut it to two sentences." Alexandre wondered why he talked like that with his father, "Anyway, I'm ready when you are."

"Good. Good. Ica?" His father asked.

**"What is it Joseph?"** Responded a voice coming from overhead

"Do we have the full authorization to enter the Outside Zone?"

**"Yes. You have the full authorisation to show Alexandre the relics. And please, call it by its actual name: Zone 32."**

"Nope." His father replied as he spun his fingers and walked outside of his room.

Alexandre sighed and gazed at a camera, "I see he is giving you hell too."

**"Yes Alexandre. I don't mind though. He had allowed me to exist, even if it isn't the same as the other seven."**

"Other seven?"

**"I cannot offer more information on the matter. I suggest you follow your father. He might already be near Zone 32. I am not certain if he realized you're still here."**

"I'm going then." Alexandre stepped outside and began following his dad. That was the longest time he had spoken with Ica He still couldn't tell if it was more of a guy or more of a girl.

* * *

**Chapter 46: The Secret Of Antarctica**

Joseph stood in front of the door labelled Zone 32, holding an ID card. Without waiting, he held it near the card reader, "This is it. I am excited to show you everything that we found in the cold desert of Antarctica." His father had a large proud smile as he turned around. He then realised that no one was there, "Hum? W-where are you?"

Alexandre came up with a small smirk, "Now you realise I didn't follow you. You're way too damn passionate about it" He went by his father side and wondered, "How did you even manage to marry mom?"

"She liked my graphics." At least he got a straight answer.

His son froze in place as he gave his father a deadpan gaze, "Graphics?"

"Yeah. The pros and cons of dating me with all the details involved. She knew what she would get into when she married me. I think she has a thing for people who can make some nice graphics on a board."

"And mom is still the sanest parent I have." Alexandre sighed.

"So?"

"Nothing really important." Alexandre sighed again.

"Anyway, that's how we got together and we married the next year. Then we got you." His father proudly stated.

That made Alexandre chuckle as he put his hands in his pockets, "Yup. Anyway, we should probably get going."

"Yeah, Ica might get impatient," Joseph replied as he passed the card over the card reader. He then approached his face for a retinal scan. After this, the door opened as it concluded that the right person was in front of the door, "Remember to not touch anything in there. It's best to not leave any fingerprints."

"If one of those things we sent long ago reached here, it might have my fingerprints already." Alexandre commented.

"Naw. It already deteriorated after all those years. It isn't kept for that," his father replied, dismissing the possibility.

The two went into the corridor leading to Zone 32. It wasn't long before they reached another door.

"Behind it, are all the strange objects that aren't from our world. It is a little like Area 51, but not about aliens." His father said, waving his hand dismissively, "The strange portal/gate is what I'm interested in."

"Anyway, I'm also curious about those. I want to be certain if all of this is real or not." Alexandre said as he got serious.

His father nodded and opened the door. Once they entered inside, Alexandre saw many strange objects that already gave an otherworldly feeling compared to what they could find on earth.

Alexandre could help, but carefully looked at everything. He wasn't that surprise that the government was hiding stuff from the general public.

"Those strange objects came out of the hole that we suspect leads to Perim. It is because of them we found more in greater quantity." Joseph explained as he went to the back of the room.

Alexandre gazed around. Most of the things looked like some gems, but he noticed that they were shining a little on their own, "You think those came from there?"

"We suspect, we couldn't be sure, even if there more clues that it might be the case." He stopped when he showed what was at the back.

Alexandre stopped as he immediately recognised the object. It was a mugic stone made to channel muges. He approached the object and gazed at them. He could see the little bit of inscription on the top of the stones, "These are definitely Mugic." Alexandre said, realizing that it was the one the ones that were sent from the Eye of the Maelstrom long ago. He remembered sending one with his friends, when he was stuck in Perim, "Maybe…" He searched the best he could trying to see the inscription written on each of them, but didn't find it, "It's not here." he scratched his jaw. It was long ago and might not have been found. Even so, he didn't even really remember what the inscription looked like. Maybe it was here and he just didn't recognise it. He would never know.

Still, he looked at the twenty mugics on the shelves.

"Are they what I think they are?" his father asked.

The man had to admit that their two worlds were definitely connected for a long time. Still, Earth wasn't the Cothica. He had to be stubborn about it, "Yes. They are definitely mugic from Perim. Still… it's hard to believe they sent mugic here."

"Who knows if some of our things went to their world?" Joseph commented, before he offered a guess, "They're are so many things we don't understand and some we might never understand. It's one of those that I'm trying to figure out." He raised his shoulders and chuckled, "So far, nothing to explain what caused the connection other than a reckless guess. Like a dimensional portal between our two worlds or some other science-fiction thingy."

Alexandre went to observe the other objects. He could see other of the crystals and stones that seemed to contain energy within it. He wondered what they could have been used for. Some of them were obviously put into battlegear. He carefully observed them and noticed that the energy they had was pretty weak. As if they had been used up or not properly maintained. It was normal since no one could use those things on Earth.

"Dad. There is one thing I'm wondering." He gazed at his dad, waiting for him to notice him. After a few moments he got his attention and continued, "The card game? How did we make a card game with creatures that really exist now in Perim and also their previous generation." He took out his card deck and checked on his Mipedian cards, "Not only that, but also how did we got their lore mostly right?"

His father thought about it for a few seconds. He then began to grumbled before he admitted defeat as he answered, "I don't know. There is nothing logical about this. We cannot make something right before we observe or analyze. There is nothing that could be the answer scientifically. There is just no answer for that." His father gazed at a camera and asked, "Any idea Ica?"

**"I'm afraid I cannot answer that. I am not made with a lot of imagination. The only answer I can provide is that there is nothing that could be an answer about it. It is something beyond your comprehension and mine. There might be more or not."** Ica answered them.

"It's a lost cause to seek answers," Alexandre sighed.

His father nodded as he let his son observe the rest of what they had, "I hope you aren't interrogated too harshly."

"I'm not. They really want to know how I went to Perim to become the Messenger of the Cothica." Alexandre crossed his arms, "Haven't really told them that much yet?"

"Nothing about my fabulous invention that will never be recorded in history," Joseph asked with a small smile. It wasn't something he held his son accountable for.

"No. That one must never come back."

"Agreed."

**"What is this fabulous invention?"** Ica asked with a bit of jealousy.

"One that is too dangerous to exist." Alexandre replied.

"One that I won't name because of what it did. It's not like you."

**"I'll put this off the record then. Nothing to report,"** Ica replied.

"You can tell me more of your journey on Perim if you want eventually."

"With so many eyes around?" He pointed at the camera.

**"I do not mind putting this off the record. This is something I won't report if Joseph wants it. It is something that maybe shouldn't spread around."** Ica suggested with obvious curiosity in its voice.

"Another time." Alexandre said, brushing the proposal off. He already told a few things to his father and didn't want to say more.

"I remember how worried sick we were when you disappeared. I couldn't work on any project. I just passed time searching around." Joseph said.

His son gazed at his surprised, "No invention to work on?"

"No. I couldn't think straight."

"Damn. If you can't think straight when I'm gone, you love me way too much." Alexandre teased with a warm smile. Thinking back, he forgot how his parents felt when he was gone. Just how they were relieved that much. He never went to the garage to check if his father made anything while he was gone or began anything. Knowing his father, he completely believed it was the case.

"You know. Maybe you can tell me about Perim once we leave. You are a Chaotic player now and you are going there." His father asked, eyes shining.

"You want to know how it is there?" Alexandre asked.

"Of course. You are our eye witness." Joseph joked. He was legitimately curious about it.

The younger man thought and asked, "After this, I want to know about the people who are stalking Cass and her child."

His father looked at him seriously and replied, "I'll try to do something about it. I am a scientist, but maybe I can do something to make everything less bad."

"Thanks."

The two walked out of the room and Alexandre spoke with his father about what he did in Perim. He held back about what he did in Kaizeph for now. That was something off the record.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next: Odu Bathax and Sarah.

Odu Bathax confronted Sarah in Mount Pillar about why she was being absent and disrespectful of the Queen's generous gift, while saying a little too much.


	48. Chapter 47: Odu Bathax and Sarah

**Chapter 47: Odu Bathax and Sarah**

Sarah walked outside of the battle drome and sighed as she checked her scanner. She had been losing more matches lately. She was still victorious more often than not, but it was getting closer to a one out of two scenario.

As time passed, she realized how little variety there was in her deck as she minimalized her visits to Mount Pillar and also knew the Danians present might be watching her match.

Today it was one that she would rather ignore. It was Ekuud and his presence was difficult to ignore. He was loud as he noticed how much humans lacked discipline and fear.

They were getting used to their presence and knew the Danian couldn't do much.

His attitude caused Agitos to remain off to the side. Instead blue creature was talking with a few Chaotic Players.

Sarah wondered if he was subtly collecting some information about Earth and the secrets of Chaotic. She couldn't be certain.

The only good thing to come out of this mess was that Klay had tried to be a smart ass with Ekuud and the boy ended up getting some discipline over his lack of respect and fear. No machines came to his help. Nothing threatened Klay. It was a verbal punishment that scared the guy.

"Good for him." she thought.

Sarah saw that Tom was currently talking with Intress. It was nothing of interest and just some casual talk.

"Kaz is in the middle of his match and Peyton is in Al-Mipedim getting a scan with Lulu." Sarah sighed. It wasn't really going to be an active day. She took out her scanner and wondered if she should get a new scan or not. She didn't want to see them, but at the same time, she was falling a little behind in her matches.

Creatures had been more active in upgrading their current battlegear lately. Mudeenu's Cyclolance had a bigger punch than before as well as a bigger range.

She has heard from Tom that they were preparing themselves if the M'arrillians tried to attack again. Thinking of them, she crossed her arms, "Yeah. They are after Tom. Probably Kaz and Peyton too if they had a chance." She sighed and added without regret, "Me too." Sarah raised her head and went to her friend Tom.

"Tom." She said.

"Sarah. How's it going?" She said.

"Hello Sarah. Tom is talking about you a-. " the Overworlder was cut by said boy.

"Intress." Her friend sighed.

Intress looked like a humanoid tiger with orange fur and brown stripes with cream-colored underbelly, green eyes, long red hair and a long tail. She wore a brown loincloth and brown cloth over her chest.

Sarah decided to ignore as she knew where this was going, "Not that great, I am losing way more of my matches than usual."

"I saw the result. Maybe players have updated their scans of battlegear." Tom suggested.

"Yeah." Sarah responded, thinking that was more likely the case to

"The little changes can greatly affect the outcome of a battle. We are mostly getting ready for when the M'arrillians strike back." Intress added

"Anyway. I cannot stay behind like this. I got to update my scans too. I know they tweaked a few of the battlegear." Sarah replied, a bit resigned

"Good luck," Tom said.

Sarah nodded and walked towards the Port Court to head towards Mount Pillar. She planned her strategy in her head. Meet with Wamma, talk a little together and get a better battlegear scan, maybe a mugic and a creature too.

As Sarah ported into Mount Pillar she wondered how she should plan this out. She hid in one of the tunnels and observed the guards in their routine.

She could walk in, as she could, or try to sneak around and avoid talking to the Danians. That was only if they tried to talk to her. Some might and she didn't want that. She crossed her arms as she thought about it. It was best to be discreet and avoid attention. They might try something when they found her. The chances were low, but she wouldn't take it.

"I got to find Wamma first. Maybe he knows a little what is going on." She walked into the tunnel and bumped on something. She took a few steps back and immediately recognised the big red danian, who was sleeping on the job, "Wamma."

He quickly woke up and held his staff, "I'm awake!" Wamma looked around and his eyes quickly rested on Sarah. He sighed, "You scared me. I thought Odu Bathax busted me again. He would have been so pissed and I'd be in so much trouble. I don't want to run for half a day again." He whined. He let out a small smile as his thoughts went to her and continued, "How's it going? Didn't see you for a few days."

"With everything going on in Chaotic, it's getting really hectic. Chaor and Lore showed up almost at the same time. Now, the four tribes are in Chaotic. I'm a little nervous that a bad combination of creatures might ended up in a fight." she commented.

"I do hope it will be my turn one day. I need a day off." He scratched the back of his head and he joked around.

"Yeah. I can see you would sleep and eat the entire day." Sarah let out a smirk, "And you. Anything else going on here?"

"If you want to know about the Telebracers, I'm not certain how they did it. I'm just a Mandiblor and I don't go everywhere. I was busy searching for why they were interested in you." he scratched the back of his head. He already saw her demanding an answer, "Sorry. I got nothing so far. They are careful about it and nothing is slipping their tongue. I'm not going to risk getting some answers by spying on them. Especially Ekuud."

Sarah nodded. She wasn't happy about the lack of answers, but it wasn't something her friend would get that easily. He was just a Mandiblor once again. She frowned when she remembered that he was at a higher rank until he lost it thanks to her. Making his wish come true backfired on her now.

"I'll keep searching for it. Anything, you need something?" Wamma asked.

"Yeah. I am falling behind in my matches. Do you know if the Danians tweaked a few battlegears or new mugics?"

"Nothing new, but they have improved on a few Battlegears. My weapon here has more power than before. It left a hole in the training room when it was tested."

"That's some power."

"It's not the blast itself that cause the hole, but the Danian who went through it," the red creature explained.

"It wasn't you if you can laugh about it." Sarah replied, interested in it. He had it in his hand anyway. She took out her scanner and Wamma let her scan it.

"Is that all?" he asked.

She thought about it, "No. Ekuud is surely still in Chaotic, making Klay regret disrespecting him. He totally deserved payback." Her eyes shined a little evilly.

"O-okay." Wamma chuckled nervously. They heard footsteps, "S-Sarah. Maybe I should show you some Mugic we have. You asked for it and I'm sure they won't mind… too much."

Sarah knew he tried to look like he was working and played along with it, "Sure-"

"I do have a problem." The creature replied as he joined them. Odu Bathax showed up, crossing his four arms.

It had been a while since she didn't see him, "Great. Odu Bathax the Diver."

"Do not invent a title that isn't anything about me at all!" The Danian in question yelled.

"You actually did that! So, I'll call you that until your title is in the scans!" she yelled back.

"That's was a long time ago!" Odu Bathax yelled back.

"W-what's going on?" Wamma whispered, as he was obviously out of the conversation.

Their arguments continued until the blue Danian ended it and approached her, "Enough of this stupid thing. I am not here to argue about some title. You've pissed me off already Sarah, don't make it worse for you."

"I don't know what you're talking about now," she crossed her arms and sighed in annoyance.

"W-what now?" Wamma whispered again, getting really confused. He wanted to stand by Sarah said, but he saw her gaze that meant that she could handle it. He didn't know how she could handle Odu Bathax and didn't want to figure it out. It was possible.

"You received a great gift by our queen. You have the honor to come in Mount Pillar and not be arrested by us." Odu Bathax grumbled. He still didn't like it at all.

The girl saw where this was going and replied, "I know there is something going on here. If you have a problem with me not coming here often, then it's not my fault," she frowned.

"Such words are an insult to my queen." His face approached her.

The two frowned.

Wamma gazed at the two nervously. He really should do something, but he didn't have a good reason. If Odu Bathax just tried to shove her, he would be by his friend side quickly, no matter what she thought.

"I didn't do this to insult her." the chaotic player sighed before gazing at the side, "I know there is something you want from me and I don't like it. " Sarah looked straight at the red eyes of the big buffed up bug, "I don't like it when someone is trying to use me at my expanse."

As she said those words, the blue Danian backed up. His antennae twitched a little nervously as he didn't think of that.

Sarah noticed that and knew there was something going on, "You know what is going on!" She approached him.

Odu Bathax replied, "Yes I know and I won't say a thing about it. Orders from my queen."

Sarah thought that at least, he didn't try to deny it, "I suspected you wouldn't say anything."

"You don't know how generous that gift was. You did save our previous queen's life somehow and you deserved a lot. This generosity… You just think it's just something you can throw on the ground like a useless battlegear!" He glared at her.

"I do not think it's like a useless gift! I think this is about some kind of plan your queen is planning with me and I don't like it. It's not the same. What does Aszil want with me?" Sarah demanded, glaring at him.

He didn't reply. He crossed his arms and gazed at the side, not wanting to answer that. He couldn't say anything.

"It doesn't matter. I know you wouldn't give me an answer." Sarah sighed.

Wamma came by her side and said, "Maybe I should show you some mugic you might need for a scan. It's not going anywhere."

Odu Bathax couldn't disagree with that. He pointed his finger at Sarah and said, "If you want an answer, you will have to ask our queen. No one is going to tell you anything. Even then, our queen surely won't answer you. Why would she?" The question was given to the girl.

Sarah scratched her blond hair and wondered if she should see the Danian queen. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not, "Not now." She needed to think a lot about it before she did anything. With her confrontation against Theb-Saar, she needed to be prepared. Aszil was the queen of an entire tribe and a battle of arguments wouldn't be by her side. She would lose the arguments and end up exactly as she did against Theb-Saar.

The blue Danian said, "The day you want to try and get your answer, you come to me Sarah."

"I have something else to say." The human grunted.

"What?" He grunted.

"What do you want to find in Chaotic?"

"A way to the Cothica of course." He openly replied.

That was the obvious answer. Sarah thought back and realized none of the creatures were searching for anything right now. They were just staying in the Port Court. Sarah knew they might try to go around, however, they were under strict watch. She knew she had to talk to her friend about that thought. She took a note of it, "Thanks. Let's go Wamma."

"S-sure." Her friend replied. He felt the pressure go out of his shoulders when they walked away. Once they were alone and they knew Odu Bathax wasn't following them, "You're okay?"

"Yeah. I have to talk to my friends later. I think we might figure out something." she scratched her jaw. Maybe she wouldn't need to meet the queen and ask questions about it. She might have accusations instead, "Let's go get that scan."

"Good. I'll check out more when I can." Wamma said.

"Thanks." Sarah replied.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next: Brainstorming.

With everything Sarah learned and with a hint of an idea in her mind she spoke with her three other friends and guessed why they creatures were interested in them.


	49. Chapter 48: Brainstorming

AC: Once again, I thank my beta-reader for rereading this chapter and correcting the mistakes I've made. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Once she had ported back to Chaotic, Sarah quickly searched for her friends. Given how long she'd been gone for, she expected most of them to be either in a match or watching one. At least, that was probably where they were since they hadn't called her to let her know they were heading to Perim. Unless Tom had decided to head out on his own again.

After a few minutes of searching she saw that neither option was the case when she found Tom, Kaz, and Peyton sitting down at their table deep in discussion.

In the background, she noticed that Ekuud hadn't finish terrorizing Klay, something that made her very happy. The Danian had even gotten a few players cheering for him.

"I bet they were Klay's former victims." Sarah commented. Off too the side she saw Krystella, arms crossed as if she was waiting for this to be over, "Hope you're next." Sarah thought to herself though she knew that wouldn't be the case, as she wasn't a reckless idiot like Klay. After enjoying a few more moments of watching Klay getting told off she went over and joined her friends and sat with them.

"How did it go Sarah?" Peyton asked as she sat down.

"Good. I got more than I came for." Sarah admitted, still thinking over her meeting with Odu-Bathax

"More?" Tom asked, curious.

"Before that, what were you guys talking about?" Sarah asked, not wanting to continue until her curiosity was satisfied.

"You know, taxes and stuff like that." Said Kaz, deciding to opt for sarcasm.

Sarah frowned and crossed her arms, "Yeah right. We're too young to care about 'taxes and stuff like that'."

Tom sighed and replied with a small smile, "Fine. We were talking about a scan quest in Overworld City. We want to get a scan of a new battlegear for a match. Intress accidentally let it slip. Still, we'll wait for a few days before we try to get it, so she won't get in trouble."

"Then count me in, I need to get better scans for upcoming matches. The ones I have are good, but I won't say no to variety." Sarah said, nodding.

"What was the 'more' you got?" Peyton asked, clearly eager to hear what she had found out.

Sarah sighed and said, "Odu Bathax also let something slip up. I think I might be getting something, but I'm kinda blocking here. I'll share it with you guys and maybe we can figure out why they're so interested in us."

"Tell us." The trio asked simultaneously, making her blink in surprise before she answered.

* * *

**Chapter 48: Brainstorming**

Sarah nodded and thought back for a few seconds, trying to make sure she didn't misremember anything, "I'll skip my scan quest part. Anyway, Odu Bathax was complaining that I didn't use my right to wander around in Mount Pillar when he said a few things, and then didn't say something things."

"What is it?" Kaz asked.

"The obvious one was that they want to find the Cothica in Chaotic." Sarah began for real.

"For sure, that's why they're all here." Kaz said, rolling his eyes at the obvious statement.

"I said obvious." Sarah grunted before continuing, "When he said that, I got a few ideas. They want to reach Cothica, but look around. The creatures aren't really doing anything."

The players did so and looked at the creatures wandering around. They were either standing on the side or talking with other players.

"I thought about why they aren't doing anything. Isn't it weird that they want to find the Cothica, but they do nothing about it? They aren't even trying to search for it and it's their goal." Sarah continued.

Kaz realized what she meant, "You're right. I don't remember any of them trying anything. Even the Mipedians aren't trying to turn invisible to wander around."

"It is forbidden for them to turn invisible and I'm sure they have the means to see them. You know, the…" Tom searched for the name.

"I get it." Kaz replied as he thought more.

"So… they can't do anything bro?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah. They're just one creature of each tribe so far. There is no invasion plan to attack Chaotic." Sarah commented.

"I don't think they would go to an invasion. They're going to fight against each other and won't manage to reach our world. The Codemasters are just going to let them fight against each other and finish them off." Kaz said as he crossed his arms.

They looked at the creatures and wondered if it was possible for that to happen.

"I'm not sure if it will happen anyway. They need something in the scanners and there is so little they managed to get for their Telebracers to work. Most of them disappeared with the players, or something else." Tom said as he remembered how the Telebracers works.

"Then it would take years." Sarah sighed.

The others were relieved that this situation wasn't any worse.

"Anything else Sarah?" Peyton asked as he waited for her to say anything else.

"Not really. I just know there is something in this and we have to figure it out." Sarah grumbled, frustrated at the little progress they made, "Again. They want to find the Cothica, but they can't do anything about it. It'll take a long time."

"Yeah. Theb-Saar said that they couldn't do anything else for now." Peyton added, remembering their last conversation.

"And you think it has something to do with why the creatures are interested in us?" Kaz asked. She nodded at him. The boy adjusted his glasses as he began to grasp the idea of what the creatures might have in mind for them.

"What does this have to do with us?" Tom asked as he scratched his jaw. He frowned as he added, "I mean, they believe we came from the Cothica, but we have no idea how the scanners even really worked. We have our real selves on Earth and our codes come there." He pointed at the teleporter where players ported in and out of Chaotic.

"W-wait?" Kaz said as his hand hit the table, "The creatures…do they know it's our code who comes here?"

"I guess so dude. When we get code, it's the code that blows up." Peyton said, shrugging.

"Yeah. They see no human corpse," Tom thought out loud.

"They don't want to bring code into our world." Sarah sighed.

Kaz wondered, and asked, "Is it possible for our real body to come here?"

The others had no idea.

"A-anyway, we know nothing of Chaotic except about the matches. We didn't even know about those battle machines dudes." Peyton sighed as he hit his head on the table.

Kaz snapped his fingers, "I think I got it. Why they're interested in us."

"What is it?" The other three asked.

"The creatures can't go anywhere except here. They're watched by those machines and can't do anything sneaky. They want to find something in Chaotic. How could they do it?" Kaz asked.

The other three got it, "Us."

They were quiet for a while as the realization hit them hard. That supposition felt obvious in hindsight.

"Damn. It was so obvious." Sarah sighed.

"We just didn't think they would need us for something big. They prefer to do things solo style, unless they have no choice or we really get into their business." Peyton said.

"They think there is a way to reach our world somewhere in Chaotic." Kaz concluded.

They looked at each other as they realized it might be the case. If there was a big defense system hidden in Chaotic, there might be a chance.

"Sarah. You were right that we shouldn't search anything in here. As long as we don't do that, the creatures won't show up on Earth." Tom said.

"And we stay away from investigating anything in here no matter what. Searching here is an even bigger trouble than I thought." Sarah commented as she sighed loudly.

"We know what their intentions are now dude. What's next?" Peyton asked.

"We do nothing." Sarah replied.

Tom shook his head, "We can't just do nothing." He raised his hands when she glared at him, "Not about looking around Sarah. It's not about that." Tom put his hands on the table and continued, a little quieter as he checked where the creatures were, "Maybe more and more creatures will come here. We don't know what Alexandre will find in Antarctica. If there is a link between our worlds… then they might try to find another way."

The others nodded as they also lowered their voice. Peyton talked first, "I don't think there is another way. The Eye of the Maelstrom is too dangerous and no creatures tried it. I mean, it is just a giant storm and it might kill any creatures."

"And nothing else can bring the creatures to our world. I think here is the only way and we can't help them." Kaz said, reinforcing what Sarah said earlier. He adjusted his glasses and added, "I know the creatures might try to pressure us. Chaor might do it eventually to get a way to reach the 'Cothica'."

"I can see Chaor ordering you to do it." Sarah said.

"Agreed with her bro. He is going to push you to do it." Peyton added.

"I hope the Codemasters will watch us," Kaz sighed as he put his hands on the table and hit his head on it, "because then I can explain why I did it."

"I'm sure they have their eyes on us. The government is watching us and they're surely tied in with the Codemasters somehow." Tom commented. He mentally grunted at himself as he knew they did have something to do with it since he still had the file he received from Codemaster Crellan.

Thankfully, the others didn't press on his comment. Kaz agreed, "Yeah. Maybe they are in tandem with the government. They were always watching us anyway and they aren't creepy like those cars following us everywhere we go." He tapped on the table.

Peyton clapped his hands, "Okay dudes. I think we had enough of this thing. I really want to talk about something else!"

The others looked at him for changing the subject suddenly like that, but then they saw Agitos walking towards their general direction. It was best to not whisper anything else.

"Right. The mood was really turning sour." Tom replied as he took out his scanner and turned to Sarah, "Since you're coming with us, we need to plan our scan quest. We don't want to be in trouble if Bodal catches us."

"Rightyo Tom!" Peyton replied.

Agitos was on the side and watched the humans talking together. He kept approaching them, but slowly now. He was thinking about everything he managed to get.

The Underworlder had proposed that he go to Chaotic today so he could collect as much information as possible. He knew he wouldn't get that much and warned Chaor that it might be obvious that most of the players knew little of it.

Everything he got was pretty much the minimum. What the players do in Chaotic, what was the purpose of getting scans and the challenges of the Codemasters. The rest, he got it from eavesdropping. He heard about some of the young humans talking about their school day, homework's and stupid drama. He took in a little bit of what human life might be on Earth for the children and adolescents. It wasn't much, but it sounded pretty peaceful and boring. No wonder they were interested in Perim that much.

Now, he looked at the boy they had chosen as their guide to the Cothica and his friends, who were also chosen to guide the other tribes to the Cothica. He knew they were discussing something important as they spoke quietly and checked if anybody was approaching them. He had been wondering what they were hiding, but the larger boy spotted him and just cut whatever they were talking about to a scan quest.

"What were you talking about?" Agitos murmured, scratched his jaw. He got nothing form supposition. Still, it was obviously some knowledge his ruler Chaor wanted to obtain, "I just need to bring you to Chaor and we might know what you talked about with your friends."

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next: Sharing Knowledge.

Alexandre shared with Cassandra, Kaz, Tom, Sarah and Peyton what he found out in Antarctica and a little about what he talked with his father. Tom decided to finally do the same with the Project Harmony, somewhere hidden in Perim.


	50. Chapter 49: Sharing Knowledge

Alexandre walked towards his room. With everything he had learned yesterday, he needed to tell the others what he had found out in Antarctica. He reached his room and grabbed his scanner, ready to port into Perim. It was early in the morning and he couldn't believe he forgot to port in earlier. He grabbed it and was about to press the button when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Alexandre turned around and saw his father, "Dad. What is it?"

"You're going to Chaotic to tell your friends about what you discover here?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah. I need to share this with them. They're the ones in this mess and they deserve to know what is going on." Alexandre replied firmly.

His father nodded, "I don't have a problem with it. While you are doing that, I'll try to convince my superior to leave the kids alone, or get them involved with everything that is going on. We can't just hide everything from them if they're seeking answers. They know what is going on and everything is around them. In Chaotic, the creatures are interested in them for something."

"Thanks dad. Anything else you want me to tell them before I port in?" Alexandre showed him his scanner.

"No. It'll be too late if I think of something anyway." Joseph chuckled.

"Fine." Alexandre pressed the button and sent his code in.

* * *

**Chapter 49: Sharing Knowledge**

Alexandre was waiting for his friend, her son and her son's friends. After everything he had learned in Antarctica, he had a lot to share with them. However, given everything it might not have been the best idea to tell them in Chaotic. Either way though, while it might not have been the best idea, he needed to tell them everything he'd discovered.

He looked around and saw the creatures either eyeing each other or gazing at the Messenger Of The Cothica, AKA him. He hoped they would be here soon. He had sent them a message earlier telling them that he wanted to share his discovery.

Tom and Kaz were the first to arrive. They waved hello and moved to join him. Once they sat down, they greeted each other with a small smile.

"How's it going?" Kaz asked him first.

"It's going alright. It's still as cold as hell in Antarctica. Thankfully, this time I didn't forget to not have my coat on me. I don't have to leave it somewhere I'd forget about." Responded Alexandre, raising his shoulders with a nervous smile.

They chuckled lightly. Tom pointed at his friend and explained, "Kaz's mom is gonna be here soon. She had to change herself before porting in. She overslept a little. She's busy with her two jobs."

"She told me about that. She's exhausting herself. It's good that you don't make it harder on her."

"She's doing so much for me." Kaz replied by way of answering. Alexandre simply nodded, understanding.

Not a moment later Cassandra joined them with Peyton in tow, surprising them. Cassandra gave her son a knowing smile, letting them know she had overheard them, "Don't worry. I have time to enjoy many things now." Cassandra said, letting out a large smile. Her son smiled in return.

"Heya bros! How's it going?" Peyton asked, segueing away from the family moment.

"Good." They all replied.

As if fate was willing things to speed up, Sarah soon joined them and it was the same greetings again. Once they finished with that, they all went right to business. Fortunately, the creatures were far enough not to overhear them.

"So, what did you find in Antarctica?" Sarah asked as she rested her arms on the table.

Alexandre sat down his hands on the table and began with what he had discovered, "I found out a few things at a large safe on the base. They'd brought in a lot of things that came out of the hole and let me tell you, you might not like the answer."

They all could guess at what Alexandre had found out there.

"Dad showed it to me yesterday and we stayed in there for a while. Since it was late and you probably ported out, I decided to wait. Anyway, no more waiting now."

Cassandra let out a small smirk.

Alexandre ignored it as he crossed his arms and gazed at the side. Looking around discreetly he made sure no creatures around could overhear him. He whispered, "Okay. What I found out was that there were Mugics in that room."

"M-." Peyton was quickly silenced by his three friends.

"Yeah. Don't say it. They were in the room and not just one. There were quite a few of them. I didn't see if the Mugic we offered when I was a teenager was there. It was way too far in the past. I can confirm to you though that the Eye of the Maelstrom is connected with our world in southern Antarctica."

The others paled. That was one less thing to deny that their world was the Cothica.

"However, I still think it's not the Cothica." Alexandre continued as he tapped the table with his finger, "I can't believe that our world can be it. Not only that, but it is simply what they are believing. Faith doesn't always assume that it is true. I'm mostly certain that the creatures wouldn't believe our world to be the Cothica if they really saw it." Alexandre rested his back against the chair.

"I think you're right Alex." Cassandra said, noticing that the teenagers were nervous about that revelation. Tom seemed even more upset for some reason and she couldn't figure it out, "What they believe isn't true. I mean, we are kinda a walking catastrophe." Casssandra joked lightly.

"I saw those kinds of catastrophe at school." Sarah added, letting out a small smile.

That did reassure them a little.

"They're just believing it," Kaz said, scratching his cheek, "but how could something like that even happen. Our world connected that way."

"I don't know. That is big science and even my dad can't grasp a lot of it. It's some big sciency stuff that we should leave to the big brains or those who won't have their brains exploded at the vast knowledge and complexity of all that stuff." Alexandre concluded.

"Okay." everyone agreed, except Tom.

The black-haired boy was in his head now. He thought a lot about everything they had learned. He checked on his scanner and remembered the file that Codemaster Crellan had given him. He was barely listening to them as he wondered if now should be the time to tell them about it. It was something important that he had to share eventually, but he would put everyone in trouble if he told them about it.

It wasn't only that though, the other Codemasters and the creatures were watching. Codemaster Crellan wouldn't help him in any way if he was to show it and would probably deny everything. The Codemaster had surely done something illegal in sharing the file and would be in trouble if anybody found it. Tom looked at his friends and made up his mind. He would tell them, if they wanted to hear it. Though he would warn them first, before he spoke about it.

"And dad said a few things about seven others he created. He told them that the one in Antarctica was the youngest." Alexandre continued.

"Your dad is a genius dude." Peyton said, giving him an admiring look.

"Not about everything." Alexandre chose not to bring up how his parents came together. He crossed his fingers and continued, "That's pretty much what I found out. The crystals were something that we couldn't identify."

Tom decided to speak out, "Everyone. There is something I need to tell you."

"What is it dude?" Peyton asked, looking at him curiously.

"I got a few things from someone, but I can't tell you anything here. We have to go somewhere in Perim and I'll tell you." Tom told them.

The group looked at each other, a little confused and curious.

"Why Tom?" Kaz asked.

"It's best that some people hear nothing about it." Tom explained, gazing at the creatures and the machines.

They guessed it was something the creatures couldn't hear at all.

"I don't know where you got it, but okay." Sarah said, agreeing reluctantly.

"I know the perfect place." Peyton declared, eyes beaming.

After a short discussion they all agreed on Peyton's suggestion and found the perfect spot to leave from without anybody noticing.

The humans ported in the desert of Al Mipedim. They looked around and wondered if any creatures were here.

"You sure it's a good idea Peyton?" the Danian Player asked.

"I have to agree. Mipedians can be invisible all around us." Cassandra replied.

"You sure no one will spy on us Peyton?" Tom asked.

"For sure bro. This sector of the desert almost always has no Mipedians here. It's very arid here and they had no reason to develop this sector." Peyton explained, then added, "That's why I wanted us to get a scan of this place."

The others thought that their friend just had a weird idea of a scan. At the same time, the scan had a big advantage in a match.

"So, there's no problem for us. There isn't a lot of wind today and we can see any footsteps on the ground if they try to approach us." Peyton continued with a confident smile. He gave them a thumbs up.

The others looked at each other.

"Got no problem for that." Alexandre replied.

"And Alexandre is okay with it." Peyton added as he pointed at the man.

"I just checked over there while you were talking and I can still see my footsteps, even far away." Alexandre said as he pointed behind them.

They saw the traces of shoes on the ground. They could see it a somewhat fair distance away. The group wondered how he did that while they were talking. Maybe they didn't check around.

Kaz'e mother chuckled, "Okay. I think we can take the risk. If they're around, we can just wait another time."

"Not on Earth, because they're watching us," Sarah sighed as she crossed her arms a little nervously.

"Okay. Before I show it to you, I want to ask a question. Because once you hear it, there is no going back."

"No going… back?" Kaz asked, a little startled at the prospect.

"Yes. What I am going to tell you will make us more than under the gaze and observation of the government if they know about it. I'm not sure if they knew I got it. It can even be dangerous for our real selves if I tell you any of it or if they know about what I'm going to tell you. I am asking you, are you ready to take that risk?"

"You… saw what it was right?" Kaz asked nervously.

"Yeah. I read everything. I took the risk." Tom admitted to his friends.

"Then count me in. Sorry mom, but I can't let my friend down." Kaz told his mother.

"Then tell me too, because he can go somewhere in Perim without me and you will tell him anyway." Cassandra took a deep breath, "I want to know why my son and all of you are in trouble with the government."

Alexandre replied, "I'm already way too in since a teenager to back out. I don't think I even can anymore."

Peyton gave a thumbs up and replied, "You can always count on me dude. We're already under their watch and we can't just let you handle everything. I'll avoid trouble with my style." Peyton said confidently, waving his hands and lightly chuckling.

Sarah sighed, "I already put myself in this mess by accepting the Danian's proposal. I'll have to talk to the queen one day. Anyway, I'm with you." she looked at him with resolve, "I want to know everything."

Tom sighed and let out a small smile. He felt lighter just being able to share everything with them, "I've got something for a few days and I read it a while ago. I was… nervous to tell you anything." He took a deep breath and began, "I received a file from Codemaster Crellan after I asked him: Why can we go to Perim?" Tom searched for his scanner and pressed on it. He showed the message to his friends.

"Oh! My! God!" Sarah yelped as she crossed her arms and gulped nervously.

"Go on Tom." Alexandre said, giving a small sign with his hands.

Tom thanked him quickly as he didn't want to lose time, "I opened the file. It had a project called: Project Harmony." He took a deep breath and gathered his courage to resume everything, "It's a long project, but I can summarize it. We'll read it another time. Anyway, the project began just after the first Chaotic Card Game generation…the author of the projects knew many things about Antarctica, but it really began to take place when…a corpse was found near the pyramids in Egypt. The shape and solidity of the bones was beyond anything normal. They concluded it was an Underworlder."

Everyone was quiet as they looked at Tom. The introduction to the project was already destroying their mind much more than the Mugics Alexandre had found in Antarctica.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter. And yes! I ended it in a huge cliff-hanger. I need more time to plan the project.

Also, I already began to prepare for the third and final Arc of the story. The biggest one as it is the result of everything planned and put in the story. We are still far from it. It will also be the more action-packed part of the story.

I'm already asking some questions about it, but I will show you what they are when we reach that point. (If I remember it. If I forgot, just PM me. That should be right at the end of the second Arc.)

Anyway, we soon reached Chapter 50.

Next Chapter: Project Harmony.

Tom told his friends what Project Harmony was, as it explained why they could port to Perim, but also gave information about why players port in Chaotic first and how the Codemasters took control of Chaotic. In the end, he told them the purpose of the project.


	51. Chapter 50: Project Harmony

AC: This chapter might eventually get updated. I've reread it a few times and this is what I came with. I'll also thanks my Beta-reader FollowerOfAnhamirak for quickly correcting this chapter.

I am wondering if I should put the new chapters before they are beta-read, instead of putting them later. I don't mind it, but I am asking what you want me to do? Wait for the next chapters to be checked by the Beta-reader or put it on Sunday.

* * *

You can expect some possible change in this chapter in the future. I will send an update. The information given in this chapter won't change, but the way it will be explained will.

"Wait!", Peyton yelled He coughed a few times as he got some sand in his throat. He hit his chest and once he could breath, he asked, "An Underworlder in Egypt? Seriously!"

"The file says it. Because of his appearance, they called the remains Set." Tom replied.

Alexandre crossed his arms, "Damn, and I thought traveling to the past while in another world at the same time was a hard thing to believe."

Tom scrolled down the file and showed them a picture of the remains. It looked like the skeleton of a humanoid jackal, "Once it was discovered, a group took the bones and analyzed then. They concluded it was an Underworlder much later, when they knew of Perim."

Sarah put her hand on her face and tried to contain herself, "What the hell? A creature in our world?"

"And in Egypt. Like the god Set." Kaz added.

"I should go on, because there's a lot more to cover. The faster I'm done the better." Tom looked around. The sand was still clean. No presence of creatures.

"You should." Alexandre said.

Cassandra nodded with a lightly paled face as she looked at the teenagers, "We should hurry this up."

* * *

**Chapter 50: Project Harmony**

"As the studies went on, a scientist made a project to reach the other world. As he made it, the first generation of the Chaotic card game began. The scientist lost the first project, which was to make a scanner that could reach Perim, but it disappeared and was never found." Tom continued.

"That was me who took it and when I came back, I destroyed it. My father made it and the prototype," Alexandre said.

"W-wait. How did they know there was another world?" Cassandra asked.

"Did you forget something?" Sarah asked.

"No. The first part is just a summary of things that led to the project. It was what Codemaster Crellan added before the project. He said it was to give some context, but not all of it." Tom scratched the back of his head and admitted, "I didn't think about that missing part."

"I guess they're are a lot of things that the Codemaster considered unimportant for you or didn't want to share." Alexandre concluded as he thought more about it.

"Anyway, after the failure of the first scanner, the scientist made a new scanner and it advanced the discovery of Chaotic." Tom added before he was interrupted once again.

"Chaotic?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah. When the scanner was first used, it brought the tester to Chaotic." Tom explained.

"Just looking around, it's clear that it was not entirely manmade." Alexandre commented. He raised his fingers, "I mean, Chaotic isn't anywhere on Earth. If it was, the creatures would already be certain it was the Cothica and Chaotic would have been on the map."

"I guess so too. No one knows about what Chaotic is. It's just where we hang out." Kaz sighed as he crossed his arms.

"Anything else dude, or does it go unto Project Harmony?" Peyton asked.

"It says that the recherche on the creature was determined to be an Underworlder, as one of the cards from the first generation had a similar one to him, maybe one of his descendants." Tom added before concluding, "And then, it reached Project Harmony."

"What does it say?" Kaz asked.

"Base on the many discoveries they made, a project was begun. The mugics found on Antarctica, the remains of a creature of Perim and a few objects that didn't exist on Earth, they came to the conclusion that the creatures will inevitably come to Earth, as their quest is to find the Cothica. For this reason, Project Harmony was made."

"Go on." Sarah said when her friend was quiet for a few seconds.

Tom took a deep breath as he began to read what was on his scanner, as it was easier than resuming the previous text: "Project Harmony. Phase one: Buy the Chaotic Company and put it under our supervision. Revive the card game with online features and the distribution of scanners."

"Sounds like they were making the second generation of the card game for something else other than reviving the game bro." Peyton commented.

"There's more." Tom said before he continued the first phase, "Construct Chaotic with security and install the Codemasters to supervise and protect Chaotic. Make sure that no creatures find Chaotic."

"W-what?" Cassandra asked when that was said. She knew they were there, but why in the beginning. Alexandre was pensive.

Cassandra had also found something was a little weird in that phase. He'd gotten nothing and decided to not voice his thoughts yet.

"Why could they reach it without any battlegear? They didn't have the Telebracers and no other ways to teleport to an unknown location." Sarah commented with a bit of confusion.

"Could Chaotic be on Perim from the start?" Alexandre thought out loud.

Kaz snapped his fingers, "Makes sense. A creature found in our world and somehow, we can go to Chaotic. If that creature used something in Chaotic to reach our world-."

Sarah interrupted him, "Then other creatures could do the same if they reached it." Sarah ignored the glare from Kaz, "That's maybe why they need us for something in Chaotic."

Tom continued, "Phase two: Release the game and distribute. Make sure that the game becomes popular. Then, offer the way to reach Chaotic as codes, for safety reasons. Then watch over the human's interactions with the creatures. Codemasters will supervise everything and keep the player under close watch."

"Interactions?" The group asked.

"Yes. What'ss going on between humans and creatures I bet." Tom replied.

"And why is that bro? I mean, does it have anything to do with the project?" Peyton asked.

"Yes. It's because they're suspecting that one day, sooner or later, creatures would come to Earth. I'll read you the rest." Tom looked at the scanner and went on, "Analyze the result of the interactions, positive and negative. Meanwhile, prepare a special group to deal with the creatures if the creatures manage to reach the forbidden location of Chaotic and reach Earth. Destruction must be minimized. Harmony must be reached."

"Harmony must be… reached?" Sarah asked, a little confused about the words that were said.

"I don't know what they meant, but I guess it is about if we're friends or enemies with them." Tom replied before continuing, "Phase Three shall be made when we collect enough data in Phase Two."

"That's it for the plan? It's not even complete." Kaz commented.

"They're waiting for the result before making a possible scenario." Alexandre mused.

"If the document is up to date." Cassandra added.

"Anything else bro?" Peyton asked.

"What remains are some explanations from Codemaster Crellan," Tom began to read them, "For the moment, phase two has many problems. Some of the players are causing trouble with the tribes and raising tensions with the creatures. However, players like you and your friends are having the opposite effect. If the results are negative, the plan will surely go towards forcing the creatures to remain on Perim through brute force."

"They're going to call the army for that," Sarah said, quickly realizing that brute force would turn bloody.

"Can they even fight the creatures? I don't want to see what would happen?" Peyton said, waving his hands in protest.

Alexandre said nothing, but his face paled at the thought of a war between worlds.

Tom continued, "However, the project aimed at positive results. The director of the organization, name censored, aims to reach a relative peace with the creatures and avoid war. This is the reason why nothing has been done with your scanners and those of your friends to limit your movement, despite the dangerous knowledge you have. You are offering important results."

"What is the end goal if it's positive? '' Let the creatures come to our world like that?" Kaz asked in disbelief.

"There is nothing about that end goal, but Codemaster Crellan suggested that negotiation would be made to avoid any problem between our two worlds. Maybe it could happen." Tom guessed.

"Anything else?"

"Just a little. In other worlds, Project Harmony's main objective is to avoid war between Earth and Perim and push towards peaceful negotiation. For that, Chaotic Players who manage to become friends with creatures shall remain on Chaotic and the problematic players would slowly get booted out of Chaotic." Tom said.

"I guess some of them left if they didn't come back with the entire ordeal with the creatures coming here and-." Sarah said before she stopped, "Wait. They'll make the codes invalid?"

"This is what it said." Tom replied. The boy thought back and understood now why the Codemasters wanted to get rid of the group who destroyed locations after scanning them to exchange it for a price. It would cause great tension and conflict in the long run.

"W-wait. So… the entire game is just a big experiment? We're being tested for something when we spend time with creatures?" Kaz asked the question with the obvious answer.

"Dude. We made friends with many creatures. That's what they wanted right?" Peyton asked with some hope.

"And I guess that's why nothing was really done against you," Alexandre put his hand on his jaw, "because you're giving great results in that experiment. An experiment about the possibility of peace I guess." Alexandre quietly grumbled that he should find more about that director. What was written was probably true, but his father might discredit that.

"We're also being used for something! The Danians are using me for something and that group too!" Sarah grunted loudly as she realised that.

"What is even that groups name?" Tom wondered.

"They didn't put it or Crellan took it out," Kaz guessed.

Tom grumbled, "Maybe it's all secrecy," he made a few spy notices with his mouth, "and even he couldn't let you know that."

"I don't get how they planned all that," Cassandra commented, "Everything ready like that."

"It took years before the two generations of the card game and all of this began way before the first card game came out," Alexandre explained, "My dad told me that before he made the first scanner, he did more with that group. Don't ask me right now though. I don't know the name yet."

"You know. Crellan explained things, but not about the creature they found. Once he said they found the remains of the Underworlder, nothing else." Sarah said as she gazed around, just in case creatures might show up.

"Codemaster Crellan just brought up Set and nothing after this. What about it? Is it still existing or poof!" Peyton asked.

"It still doesn't explain how they knew of Perim." Cassandra reminded them.

"I got no idea about that," Tom answered, his voice filled with confusion.

"There might be old folklore stuff going on." Alexandre guessed.

"I mean. We have Set, an Underworlder in Egypt. Maybe some part of the mythology had things to do with creatures who came here?" Kaz suggested.

It did make sense if the creature had been named Set and his physical appearance was similar, even with the bones.

"And more might have gone to Chaotic in the past to use whatever there is and ended up on Earth." Tom sighed.

"And more legends of creatures in mythology. Maybe demons came from some Underworlder like Chaor. He looks like a demon from hell! It's a really hot place," Peyton commented.

"We're only guessing all of this. It could just be like when the card game was made with creatures looking similar or not. We know nothing about that." Alexandre warned them.

"Anyway, whatever they had on Project Harmony is involving us." Sarah concluded as she sighed loudly.

"I think we shouldn't search anymore." Kaz suggested.

"It might be best if I wait for a chance to get more from Codemaster Crellan. Maybe he might ask another question and I'll write something we come up with together." Tom suggested.

"That's something to wait for then." Sarah concluded as she crossed her arms, "As long as we don't search for whatever is on Chaotic. We know it might bring them to Earth and I don't want to imagine what would happen."

"We still have something to wait for," Cassandra told them.

"Sure mom." Kaz replied.

As the group fell silent Alexandre took his chance and told them, "There is one last thing. My father might try to talk with those of the group on Earth. I'm not sure what will happen, but you better be ready for anything."

"What do you think might happen?" Kaz asked, worried.

"I don't know. Maybe they might stop following you, but I guess it might be something else. It's best to be ready for anything. Knowing my father, it might lead to something else other than leaving you alone. Still, I can guarantee it won't be a problem. I'm certain they don't want to lose someone like him."

The others nodded as they took out their scanners. They just hoped that the man was right as they ported out.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next: Spy Game.

Gal'Drad and a few M'arrillians tried to find what the plan of Milla'iin was. The rebels had to find what it was and how to destroy it.


	52. Chapter 51: Spy Game

Author Comment: I want to thank my Beta-reader FollowerOfAnhamirak for his time on this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.

I am happy that the problem on the site is solved.

* * *

Gal'Drad was busy talking with his warriors about their next move.

(So far, we know little of what Milla'iin is planning.) Gal'Drad began. His shining eye gazed at them with a hint of fear, (Whatever he is planning, I know nothing. He isn't very talkative about the end game. I cannot be too curious about it, but thankfully, other Chieftains were wondering what it might be too. It allows me to ask questions.)

(How are we going to know how they would try to invade Perim? Do they even have a way?) One of the warriors asked.

(I believe they have a special plan and one that will insult the way of the Messenger. I do not know how, but I fear that it might be fast approaching. We cannot let them win this.) Gal'Drad said as he gazed at his warriors.

(We won't. We need to collect everything we can.) Another one said.

(We can stop them now! We have enough weapons to strike at them.) One declared with conviction.

Gal'Drad immediately cut him off short before too many were incited by that plan, (We lack numbers for now. We need to have enough soldiers for this and I know we are barely a few thousands. We must wait to strike at them. They have much more than we can handle for now. If we can waste their plan, that would be the best thing for now. We might even make Milla'iin reckless if we enrage him enough.)

(Fine.) The soldier grumbled as he crossed his arms.

(I will have to take the risk and find out what it might be.) The Chieftain declared. He saw the others were about to protest, but he raised his tentacle. (I cannot risk any of you. If I am stopped, I will fight until I die. I won't leave any of you in danger. You are the warriors who began this rebellion. You are those who first wanted to respect the wishes of the Cothica. You are the ones who had the strongest belief in the Messenger.)

(You are the only Chieftain on our side Gal'Drad. You cannot do it on your own,) One protested.

(I have to. It will be less suspicious than anyone, and I know how to get out of this mess if I am found out.) Gal'Drad turned around and swan outside of the meeting room, letting no places for further arguments.

* * *

**Chapter 51: Spy Game**

Gal'Drad returned to the surface, ready to get anything he could about Milla'iin's plan. He had to find out whatever he was planning and ruin it if possible. He just hoped he wouldn't have to began the civil war sooner than necessary. There was too much yet to be done. Quickly pushing that aside he turned his thought towards Phelphor.

Phelphor had given no signs of life for a long time now. Still, no one could feel that the M'arrillian passed away. There was no news about him getting caught or captured. He could do that in his mind before the other tribes did anything to block his ability to communicate with his mind.

As the Chieftain thought back, Phelphor had disappeared shortly after Rath'tab had captured a human boy named Tom, the Chaotic Player who was close to Maxxor. The boy had somehow managed to escape and no one had managed to capture him again since then. He put his tentacle to his forehead and wondered if it was connected somehow. He couldn't see the Fluidmorpher just abandoning his mission on Kaizeph just to help a human from the Cothica.

Gal'drad wanted to thank whoever saved the human from whatever Milla'iin wanted to do to that boy.

He reached the main buildings and focused on the mission ay hand. He pushed aside anything else from his mind. He had to find out what the plan was and sabotage it if possible. The creature knew he couldn't just ask. He wouldn't receive any answer and serve only to cast suspicion on him. Not only that, but Milla'iin wasn't trusting anyone on the matter. He desperately wanted to avenge Aa'une's downfall and restore the supposed power of their tribe.

Gal'drad grumbled negatively at the thought. The will of the Messenger of the Cothica stood above the chieftain's belief. Glancing around he wondered where he should check first. Milla'iin home wasn't a pair he would dare to try, at least today anyway. Besides, he wouldn't hide it somewhere where anyone would think of first. Not only that, but it wasn't guarded at all, given that Milla'iin was busy handling everything. Thinking on it Gal'Drad had to admit that his enemy knew how to take command of the tribe, if for nefarious purposes.

"Gal'drad." Aval'par said as he joined his friend, "Where have you been? I've been searching for you."

The blue body of the M'arrillian paled for a second, before returning to its natural color. He grumbled as he waved his tentacles, "I was busy with everything going on. I didn't know you were looking for me? Did I miss something?"

"Did I startle you." His purple friend replied as he shook his head, "You seem to have a lot on your mind."

"Anyway, what did I miss?" Gal'Drad said, waving off his friends question, "Is Milla'iin angry?"

"No. You seem to always be busy for a while. I've been searching for you at your usual place when you have nothing to do and you weren't there," Aval'par replied.

Gal'drad wondered if there was a hint of suspicion in there. He wasn't certain and couldn't find anything pointing towards that. He searched for an answer, "With everything going on, I am feeling uneasy. I do not know what Milla'iin's plan truly is. I know he aims to reach the Cothica before the other tribes and he has a way, but is it true or not?" Gal'Drad turned back to his friend and added, "Is it even a real plan or not? We have the rebellion on us to deal with."

His friend put his hand on his shoulder and chuckled, "Don't worry. I don't know the means, but if it allows us to crush the other tribes and make the rebels regret their foolish attempt to respect this so-called Messenger of the Cothica." He gazed at the side and added, "Those humans couldn't have anything to do with the Cothica. The tribes are foolish to believe so."

"And what if we are wrong and they really are?" Gal'drad asked, "Did you wonder about it?"

"Yes. And it's obviously impossible. They are weak and their battlegear are just an annoyance at worst. They are like pests." Aval'par said dismissively, eye shining a little as he said that.

The other M'arrillian gazed at the side. He knew he had to accept that soon they would be enemies. His friend wouldn't change his mind that easily, "Thank you. Though it's not really easing my mind as long as I don't know what Milla'iin plan is feasible. If it fails, it's the end of the M'arrillians." He walked away.

The other one turned around and walked away. He stopped before gazing back at his friend, "There is one thing. The so-called Messenger of the Cothica is back. We are hunting him down."

Gal'drad used everything he had to not react. He didn't know what to say and simply kept walking away. He just told himself that it would not end well if they got their hands on him. If he did anything, it would be costly.

The M'arrillian kept walking as he pushed his fear aside. He couldn't believe that the Messenger was back. He was even more motivated than before to stop his tribe from doing the wrong thing. He knew that if they got the human, his life would end or meet a worse fate. On the other side, he wished to meet the human who had convinced a M'arrillian to switch sides and gave his final speech before he met his demise at Aa'une's hand.

He stopped as his thoughts came back to his mission. He had to collect information. He had many options and not just searching for where they put the plan. His first plan was to check on Bahrakatan. Not only for what he might be making, but also to gently check into the mind of the Kha'rall.

Gal'Drad headed towards the home of Bahrakatan. The Coralsmith preferred to live isolated from the others as he found most of his tribe annoying. He often only answered when it was his leader or his own curiosity. He had heard that he went to visit their human prisoner when he was captured. Gal'drad was curious about the why, but guessed it was about the Cothica. It would be the only reason he might meet with a prisoner.

He reached the house. It stood at the top of a hill and near the water if he needed to quickly dive with the form of a shell. Looking back on it he had never seen Bahrakatan diving in the water in his entire life. He focused on the ground as he mentally prepared for the questioning. He had to be careful. He raised his head and walked towards the entrance. He couldn't make any mistake. He knocked the door with his tendril.

"What?" Bahrakatan grunted at the other side with annoyance.

He sighed. It was good that the other creature was annoyed and not angry, "It's Gal'Drad. I came because there are a few things I need to know."

"What is it about? I'm in the middle of working on something really important." The Coralsmith grunted as he opened the door. He glared at the Chieftain; his arms crossed as he blocked the entrance.

The other couldn't see anything inside. It was impossible to guess what he was working on. However, it was obvious something top secret was being made. He chose to not press on it. He knew Bahrakatan would be defensive physically and in his mind, "It's about everything Millia'iin is preparing. I am getting uneasy with everything going on."

"And you came to annoy me instead of Milla'iin?" Bahrakatan grunted in an accusatory tone.

"No. I know I won't get anything from him. During the meetings, some of the questions we asked were never answered." Gal'Drad explained "and I hoped you might enlighten me more on the plan."

Bahrakatan gazed at the side as he wondered if he should or not. His eyes shined at the Chieftain and replied, "I can tell you a few things, but nothing else."

Gal'drad used his mental powers to just gently touch the mind of the other M'arrillian. He met a wall. He knew the other creature might be expecting something like that. The other creature didn't notice his action and went on, "I fear that his plan might turn against us. If it failed, the other tribes can crush us."

"There is nothing to fear about them if they cannot reach us." Bahrakatan replied bluntly without explaining what he meant, "That is if what he says is true. I have my doubt about that part. However, his plan is to avoid a fight against the other tribes until we have the strength to actually crush them once and for all."

Gal'Drad decided to ask directly, "What is the plan?"

"I cannot tell you what the plan is. I don't even know that many details either. I'm just making a gear for the plan to succeed. I cannot let you see it though. You will see it when it's ready and Milla'iin gives the authorization."

"Fine," Gal'drad quickly gave up. He already knew it wouldn't go farther than that. He turned around and walked away.

"The targets are the humans." Bahrakatan said before closing the door. The Kha'rall wondered if it was okay to say that as he looked at his invention. It was probably his biggest one, but he questioned if it was for the best. They would reach Cothica though. He raised his pincer and asked himself, "Would it be worth it? Seeing the Cothica?" He decided to focus on his invention.

Outside, Gal'drad paled for a second before his color came back. He knew who the target was. The only way to reach them was to reach Chaotic. He knew it had something to do with teleportation. He had to plan everything with the rebels and foil whatever teleportation battlegear was being built inside of the Coralsmith house.

(You are the leader of the rebellions?) A voice suddenly said in his head.

Gal'Drad froze in place. He had been caught. He wondered who it was and looked around. He cursed himself for dropping his guard. He frowned and asked, (Who are you?)

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Chapter 52: In Search Of Answer.

Theb-Saar brought Ab'lop to his castle to help with the interrogation of a prisoner of war caught by Marquis Darini, in hope to find out what the M'arrillians were planning. Ab'lop found out more than expected.


	53. Chapter 52: In Search Of Answer

Author Comment: I want to thank my Beta-reader FollowerOfAnhamirak for his time on this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.

* * *

Theb-Saar was waiting for Marquis Darini to come in the throne room. The Marquis would come with an important report. His son and his nephew were by his side.

The marquis didn't make his king wait for too long. He walked in the room and bowed to his ruler.

"Did you get any answer from our prisoner?" Theb-Saar asked.

"No, my king," the yellow Mipedian raised his head, "The M'arrillian refused to say anything. No matter what. I just know that our prisoner has little to no knowledge of the plan Milla'iin is making so far."

"Unless he received the message in his mind. Vitar'zu could be waiting for something. It is only a supposition," Iflar voiced his concern.

"And what can he do?" Mudeenu asked as he crossed his arms, "For now, he is trapped in his cell, no knowledge from the outside. We made sure that no Chaotic Player tries to see him. It's easy when most rather avoid M'arrillians," he nodded to himself.

"So, you doubt he would have a role to play in their plan?" the king asked.

"Heavily uncle," the prince didn't let out the possibility that he might be wrong. He had no intention to underestimate the M'arrillians.

Theb-Saar scratched his jaw and sighed, "Then we will move to another way. Maybe he has nothing, but if he can still communicate with his tribe… Then we can use some help."

"From who?" Mudeenu asked.

"Ab'lop. Our refuge from the M'arrillian tribe. He might be able to help us and get something out of him," the blue dragonoid creature closed his hand as if he broke a shell, "Before we dispose of him."

The Crown Prince was uncertain that such brutality was necessary. He couldn't disagree that keeping Vitar'zu around for longer than necessary was dangerous. The Kha'rall tried to escape twice and he had blood on his pincer.

* * *

**Chapter 52: In Search Of Answer**

The four waited for Saand to come with his friend Ab'lop. They had a lot to prepare before the interrogation.

"Are you certain we can put fate in Ab'lop?" Iflar asked, voicing out his doubt.

"I was expecting Mudeenu to be reluctant," his father chuckled.

"I don't trust this M'arrillian at all," the creature in question growled.

Marquis Darini sighed, "I have to agree with them my king. Do you expect anything good from him? I know he has done nothing against our tribe and Saand has faith in him, but it is extremely risky."

"We won't get anything if we don't take risk. The M'arrillians are planning something and if they are targeting humans, they certainly aim the Cothica. Without Aa'une, they had no other way to take over our tribe," the king replied.

"To be certain that nothing goes wrong, I suggest we had a High Muge with us my king," the marquis suggested as he gazed at the door, hearing their visitors approaching.

Saand entered in the throne room first. He was a Mipedian with green scales, yellow eyes thigh scales around his mouth like lips, blue fur coming out of his silver helmet and a long tail with spikes. He wore a dark gray chest plate with a red cape and red loincloth. When he was in the middle of the room and bowed down to his king.

Just after him, the M'arrillian followed him. He looked like a blue angler fish with orange eyes, green fin on the side of his body. He bowed in front of the king.

"You may rise," Theb-Saar said.

"As you wish my king," Saand stood up and nodded at his friend, "You called us for an important mission."

"Yes. We need the help of your friend special ability as a M'arrillian," the king replied.

(I will use my power at the best I can offer to you. Alas, if it is my knowledge of what they are doing, I cannot offer you any answer. The moment they knew I stood against them, they cut their mental link with mine. I know nothing of their plan,) Ab'lop apologised.

Theb-Saar gazed at his son and nodded.

"We were expecting that," Iflar replied in the stead of his father. He climbed down the stairs, "We need you to search some intel hidden by our prisoner. He remained silence despite trying to make him spit out his knowledge."

"Our prisoner is Vitar'zu. As my prince said, no words came out of his mouth, what lies in his mind is unknown to us. Ab'lop, maybe you can see inside his mind what he might be hiding from us," Marquis Darini asked.

Saand gazed at the M'arrillian and asked, "Are you up to this mission?" he let it underline that he might prove himself in the eyes of the king.

(I am when you wish me to be. I have no more ties with my tribe, except of my blood. For me, only the will of The Messenger matters.)

The Mipedians were silence at those words. They knew he spoke highly of the human named Alexandre.

"Then-" the king stopped when the creature raised his fin, "What is it?"

(They are some risk if I try to break through his mind. The moment I'll begin to try it, it will be a battle of will between my mind and Vitar'zu mind. If I am too weak, then he might overwhelm me and will see some secrets I might have on your tribe and share it with whoever is in charge. I know nothing of Vitar'zu mind power compared to mine. So, beware of the consequence. I ask of you my king; will you take the risk?)

"What are the risks?" the king asked his knowledge.

(I know a little more than my tribe about the desert and the interior of your castle. It is limited, but they can be creative. More than it might seemed to me and you.)

"I told no secret of our tribe, as he refused to hear more than he could see with his eyes," Saand vouched for his friend.

Mudeenu crossed his arms and grumbled reluctantly, "We should take it."

"I agree with you. As I said, we won't get anything without risks," Theb-Saar replied. Asking for Ab'lop was a risk anyway. He stood up, "We go to his jail and we see what he hides from us. If there is nothing, we will dispose of him immediately."

They reached the dungeon. They nodded to a guard who let them enter. They walked through the dungeon and ignored the few prisoners who were glaring at the king and the princes, ignoring them or pleading for a pardon. None of them gave them back a gaze as they reached the back. The jail where they put their M'arrillian prisoner.

The guards opened the door and nodded at them as they went inside, already knowing what was going to happen.

When they entered in the room, they saw Vitar'zu glaring at them. It was a Kha'rall with a bronze exoskeleton covering his body. He looked a little like a crab with his four legs and his pincer. His other hand ended up with a hand with fingers instead of a pincer. He had one shining orange eye through the hole of his helmet-like shell, "What do you want Mipedian King? Back for more question?" Despite sounding tough, they could see that the time in there wasn't kind to him. His wounds by his battle against Marquis Darini were mostly healed. He had many scars on his exoskeleton and a little bit of part where won't get it back. Some part of his spikes was broken.

"No. We are here to make you reveal anything inside your mind," Theb-Saar replied as he approached the bars of the jail. He gazes confidently and calmly at the creature, "And if you are useless, we will dispose of you without hesitation. Your life is on the line now."

That didn't intimidate the M'arrillian, "I am ready to die for my tribe."

"Just as we are ready for our own," the marquis replied.

The king gazed back and said, "Ab'lop. It's time to reveal anything he is hiding."

"Ab'lop?" it took the prisoner off-guard. He wasn't expecting a M'arrillian to be with them, "Traitor!"

(I do not care about the words of one who turn his back on The Messenger,) he replied.

"You won't get anything from me!" Vitar'zu grunted loudly.

(You will reveal everything to me,) the eyes of Ab'lop shined as he prepared to look into the minds of the other M'arrillian.

Vitar'zu put his hand on his forehead. He grunted as he closed his eye and lost his balance, "You won't get into my mind!" he grunted.

The two M'arrillians were quiet as the battle for the mind began.

The Mipedians were watching this and said no words. They didn't know what was going on in that battle or how it was going. The prisoner and the M'arrillian were both grunting loudly as they used all of the power their mind could muster. They could see that it might be one of the most intense battle of their life. They were grunting louder and louder as they used more and more of their mind powers. From the Mipedians point of view, it was the most boring battle they could witness. It was just two creatures frowning and grunting loudly as their mind did the battle.

"If this is a mind battle, I'm glad I don't have any mind ability," Marquis Darini couldn't stop himself from saying it.

The Kha'rall was suddenly on his knees as he was panting. He painfully whined when Ab'lop put a tendril on the forehead of the other creature, (Got him. His time in here weakened him. Reveal to me the secrets of your mind!)

Vitar'zu wasn't in position to say anything and just sat down in a submissive manner. He had lost the mind fight.

(He knows of nothing. He had been in contact with Milla'iin and other Chieftains, but none of them told him of the plan. He had been told that he was currently just a hindrance of their plan.)

"Meaning?" Iflar asked.

(He is worthless to them and he knows it.)

"Then he is useless," Theb-Saar concluded.

(There is one last thing I can try. Since he is still able to be in contact with his tribe, I can use it to show what is going on with the Chieftains. Maybe get a clue by his mind. No answer. He doesn't know I plan this. I can do it without him noticing anything at all. I broke his defense and I can isolate his mind,) he got a positive nod from the king and he began to use that connection. He didn't have one anymore, but he knew well how it worked. He entered into the contact of the M'arrillians mind and listened to everything. He focused on the Chieftain. He got nothing out of them as they had their defense kept up for some reason. He knew about the rebels, as it was one of the last things he learned before losing contact with them. One thought came. One of a M'arrillian who was in command of the rebels. He saw what he wanted to do.

(You are the leader of the rebellions?) he asked surprised. Ab'lop wasn't expecting Gal'drad to take command of the group.

(Who are you?) a voice defensively replied.

(Ab'lop. I left my tribe and lived in the care of the Mipedians.)

(Impossible. Your mind has no contact with us anymore.)

(I'm using Vitar'zu. His mind is still connected.)

He felt the Chieftain partially reassured, (Good. W-what do you want?)

(Tell me what is going on with your tribe. Theb-Saar wants to know what is going on.)

(Sure,) Ab'lop felt the flow of information going in his mind after Gal'drad agreed to share everything. Once it was done, the Chieftain concluded, (This is all that I know. Beware of anything. The defense to the Deep Mine won't be possible to pass unless an army can breathe underwater.)

(They don't.)

(And as for the humans. Milla'iin has them as a target. Especially The Messenger Of The Cothica.)

(I'll communicate with you again at another time, when Vitar'zu won't suspect anything.)

(Good.)

The connection ended between them, (My king. We should take our leave. There is nothing else for now.)

With a nod, the blue Mipedian turned around. His son and nephew did the same with confusion while Marquis Darini and Saand left last. The prisoner was still trying to recover from the assault on his mind and didn't notice them gone until the guards checked on him.

They left the dungeon and they returned to the throne room.

Theb-Saar sat on his throne, the two young royal Mipedian by his side and they gazed at Ab'lop, "What did you obtain from his mind?"

(I found out a lot by his connection to the M'arrillians. I enter in contact with the leader of the rebellion, Gal'drad.)

None of the creatures liked who they were dealing with.

Theb-Saar ignored it as he went on, "What did you learn?"

(I learned that the M'arrillians are currently hunting for The Messenger Of The Cothica. He feared that the human will be used to force the rebellion to join with Milla'iin. Not only that, but also that they might have a plan to bring many of their tribe in Chaotic from an unknown battlegear.)

"This is ridiculous. We need something for that," Mudeenu grunted.

(A piece from inside a scanner. They got one from the Underworld. They aren't making a Telebracers. Gal'drad suspect something bigger,) Ab'lop nervously replied at that thought.

"This is bad. If they could send an army, they will find everything they need to reach the Cothica," Iflar grunted.

"We should produce more counter-measure against their mind control ability. We don't have enough for an army," Marquis Darini suggested.

"Proceed," the king replied without hesitation. He crossed his fingers and asked, "Anything else."

(Gal'drad plan to destroy it, but admit the chances are low. They are low on manpower. Thousands cannot face against a million M'arrillians.)

"We have to launch an assault now!" Mudeenu grunted.

"Bad idea," Saand replied as he crossed his arms, "Ab'lop and the Underworlders report stipulate that the defense is too strong and mortal for any creatures who cannot breathe underwater. The passages are narrowed for the deeper part of the Deep Ocean."

(Agreed,) the M'arrillian nodded.

The royalty knew it was problematic. They had no way of crushing the M'arrillians, no way of defending Chaotic and currently no way of reaching the Cothica. The biggest problem was the limited number of creatures ready to reach Perim.

"Call the other leaders. We will find a way to quickly increase the number of creatures in Chaotic, to fight back the M'arrillians with those human's battlegear," the king ordered in a way that meant he wouldn't accept any no as an answer.

"Yes," they replied. Mudeenu was less enthusiastic, but they had to reach the Cothica. The M'arrillians was the tribe that should never set their tendrils in that sacred location.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter. The arc is picking up the pace as the endgame is beginning to get on sight (Arc 2 only.). More things need to be done on my list of vital events before we move on to the last chapters of this part and go to the big stuff of the third and final Arc of this story.

Next: The Invitation.

Tom and his friends are brought up against their will to a strange location where they met with those who were watching them. They also met a shocking discovery.

Followed with: The Deal.

A continuation of The Invitation.


	54. Chapter 53: The Invitation

Author Comment: I want to thank my Beta-reader FollowerOfAnhamirak for his time on this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.

* * *

Tom was sitting on his chair as he listened to his teacher lecture. The other students did the same more or less, some passing notes or whispering to each other. Suffice say they were a little bored. There was nothing important to learn. It was just another reminder that in a week they would have their exam. Revision was the worst part of a school day.

"-and this is all I have to tell you and-." The teacher gazed at the clock. The school day was about to end in a minute, "If you have any questions for me, do not hesitate. I will help you understand everything you don't. Tomorrow and Friday, I will give some supplementary explanations during lunchtime for those who need it."

The bell rang and the students left the class. Tom was ready for the usual stalker who would follow him and his best friend as they returned home. He checked to see if his Chaotic self had tried to port back, but nothing saw nothing. Grabbing his stuff, he went outside and waited for Kaz to show up.

The teenager gazed up and saw the usual black car waiting for them to come out of the gate and follow them.

"Let's go Tom." Kaz said as he joined him.

Tom nodded as they began walking and left the school, the black car following at a discreet distance.

The walk went as usual until there were only a few people around them. That was when the car went to their side and stopped.

Startled, the two teenagers stepped back as the car stopped next to them. The two exchanged worried glances as a black man with sunglasses came out of the car and approached them, "Tom Majors. Kaz Kalinkas. Come with me. My superiors want to meet you."

Their first thought was to run away, but they had no chance of outrunning the car. The both of them stood there for a few seconds.

The man took off his glasses and said, "We don't have much time. The directors want to meet you and your friends."

"F-fine." Kaz gulped as they put aside any chance of escape. What chance did they even have?

They entered the car.

* * *

**Chapter 53: The Invitation**

Throughout their ride to wherever they were going the two were quiet. The driver and the man who had asked them to come with them said nothing after they accepted their demands.

After about ten minutes it was the driver who broke the silence, "You should call your mother Tom and tell her you're with Kaz. As for you Kaz, your mother is waiting for you two."

"You kidnapped my mom too!" Kaz yelled.

"No. We came and asked her to come just like you." Explained the driver calmly.

The two of them wanted to argue against him, but they were too scared and, frankly, too vulnerable. Fear was the voice of reason in their situation.

The black man added, "You discovered a lot of what is going on in Perim. You were around when the creatures came to Chaotic."

"And they might reach the Earth somehow." Tom sighed as it became obvious where this was going.

Nothing else was said for a while. Eventually, they noticed they left the city. The two looked back.

"Is it that far away?" Tom asked.

"Not that much further." The driver reassured

"Great." Kaz replied as he crossed his arms. He wondered how much worse their situation would get.

"Know this. Everything you are about to see and hear, you cannot tell anyone about it or you are in deep trouble." The black man warned them.

The two teenagers gulped loudly. No one would believe that creatures could come to Earth anyway. The Chaotic players were a minority on Earth after all. Tom called his mother and told her that he was studying with Kaz for the exam and he might be there for a while. Once it was done, Tom closed his cellphone and sighed nervously while Kaz put his hand on his shoulder.

The two looked out the window and noticed they were headed towards a large building that looked like it could double as a hotel. Upon seeing it the two of them immediately wanted to ask about it, but given the situation the both of them were in neither of them wanted to ask any questions. They were both in enough trouble as it was and now wasn't the time to toe the line.

The car headed towards the back entrance where a garage began to open. Once it was open, the car rolled inside.

The two teenagers looked around and saw many adults who were busy with computers or talking together. They didn't know what they were doing, but it was obviously about Perim with what they knew. The two were well aware that they shouldn't bring up anything about Project Harmony. It was best to remain quiet and answer the questions that would be asked of them.

They noticed Sarah and Peyton waiting nervously with two adults who were standing on either side of them.

Kaz searched around for his mother and saw no one, "Where's my mom?"

"She is on her way here. Once she is here, our directors will have a talk with you." The black man replied.

"Now that we're here go wait with your friends until Cassandra is here." The driver told them.

The boys took a deep breath and climbed off the car, quickly joining their two friends.

"You are free to talk together." Said one of the men next to Peyton and Sarah.

"You're already here buds!" Peyton didn't waste a second. It was obvious he was stressed out by this and needed to let it out.

"Yeah. I heard they would bring you here after school today." Sarah commented.

"It's near our town." Kaz replied as he grabbed one of his arms. He gazed at the side and tried to avoid looking at everyone here.

"We passed through a town to reach here. I…" Sarah started before she realized something, "We are literally living in the next town over!"

"Oh my god," Tom commented as he slapped his forehead. They were living that close to each other and they never realized it.

"Boom! Mind blown." Exclaimed Peyton, waving his hands.

"We never tried to check this out?" Kaz chuckled nervously.

"It made our job easier to bring you here." The man on Peyton's right said.

The four were quiet for a while after he said that. It silenced their desire to talk. Eventually, it was Peyton who broke it, "Guess it's Alexandre's dad who caused this, dudes."

"Yeah. Alexandre told us that something might happen." Sarah replied.

"I really wanted to know what's going on, but not getting kidnapped like that." Kaz said as he thought of some movies he watched with Tom. It didn't end up pretty if no one would come to save them.

"That won't happen. There is no way we can hurt any non-criminals. You just ended up in this mess." a woman near said as she typed on her computer. She turned around and gently said, "We are just making sure you don't try to escape. You don't want to end up in the wrong place. Also, we are under the constitution, so no exceptions for us. We cannot do anything illegal or we end up prosecuted and everything we are working for will go to waste."

The four didn't want to know what the wrong place was.

A car came in the garage and once it was parked, Cassandra stepped out of the car. She rushed to her son and hugged him, "You're okay? They didn't do anything to you right? Because they will regret it!"

"N-no mom! They did nothing!" Her son quickly said as the group gazed at them, "I'm fine!"

None of his friends would tease him in the situation they were in.

Kaz looked at her and added, "Everything is okay… for now." He gazed at the group.

"Don't worry. I know our rights." His mother tried to reassure him.

"Feel better with your mom here bro." Peyton admitted.

"Now that you are all here, we will bring you to the director." One of the men told them.

"Don't worry. They're nice people." The woman who spoke earlier waved at them. She didn't succeed in reassuring them.

They followed the man, the rest of the men following behind them.

Tom gazed around and saw many offices. It felt like this was a normal office. However, what they did on the computers was a big question without answers.

The group soon reached a large door guarded by two men who examined them. They looked at the two who escorted them and gave a nod, letting them enter.

The five were on their own. They walked through a long corridor on their own as the other two left them.

"We will escort you back to your homes once you are done." Someone said before the large door was closed.

It was a little reassuring that they would be able to get back home. They climbed down stairs for a while to an underground area, walking until they reached the end and found another door was there.

The door opened to reveal a neatly dressed woman who nodded at them, "Welcome. Tom, Kaz, Sarah, Peyton, and Cassandra." she looked at each of them, associating the name with the person without any mistake.

"Hi." They managed to reply.

The one who greeted them was white woman with long brown hair and brown eyes wearing a black vest with a black skirt. She had a revolver attached to her belt, "My name is Annette. My superior is waiting for you."

"S-sure." The group looked at each other. Only Sarah and Cassandra had replied while managing to hide their nervousness at their predicament.

"Don't worry. We won't hurt you in any way. Michel would have our heads if we were doing anything against the constitution or a civilian." Annette said, letting out a large smile as she accelerated her pace.

They weren't convinced as they followed her in the room. They weren't certain if they could or couldn't.

"Miss. What's waiting for us here?" Tom asked as he managed to gather his courage.

"Hope it's not any 'Pang!' in this." Peyton joked, more then a little bit nervous.

The woman chuckled, "None of that. We are only here because Joseph, the father of Alexandre AKA 'the Messenger of the Cothica', asked us to explain everything to you. I hope we will be able to work together after this."

They all wondered what she meant by that.

"That is not for you to decide Annette." Said a man sitting behind the desk in front of the. He was an African-American man with short gray hair and brown eyes. He wore a black suit with a red tie. Like Annette he also had a gun attached to his belt.

"This is the director of the entire organization in charge of anything going on in Perim, Chaotic and maybe Earth too. Call him Michel." Annette told them.

"Welcome." The director said in a neutral tone. His face scrunched a little as he saw them. It was obvious he wasn't that happy about having them around here. He stood up and hid his expression, "Sorry if I am not happy to see you here, but this is the matter I rather keep among us and not bring civilians into this. But someone-"

"My friend's father." Cassandra interrupted.

Frowning, the director continued. "Yes. Joseph asked us to let you in the know as you are digging in this in Perim and Chaotic." He put his hand over his mouth as he grunted a few times. He gazed up, "But you don't want to go too deep for good reasons. That's why the Codemasters gathered."

"They're watching us too." Sarah crossed her arms.

"Obviously." Her three friends replied. They weren't surprised at all.

"It's for the safety of the Earth and to avoid any massive conflict with Perim," Annette politely said with a kind smile. She crossed her arms and took a more serious tone, "I am glad to know you won't try to dig into Chaotic. Some things would cause you to get immediately banned when found out. You would have got a warning if you tried before we go that way." The woman explained.

That confirmed that something important was in there. Once again, they didn't want to dig any further.

"Anyway." The man pressed on something and a door opened, "Come. Joseph convinced me, somehow, to show a lot more." He rubbed his temples and grumbled about how much influence Joseph had when he wanted to use it.

They overheard that, but let it go. They followed the man into another room. They gazed around and saw seven large cubes like objects that had a few lights inside and around them. They were isolated inside of a transparent cube.

"Do not touch anything!" The director warned them.

Peyton nervously chuckled and nodded, "Right. No touchy thingy."

The director began, "Before we show you anything, you have to agree orally and on paper that you won't talk about anything you will see here. If you accept this condition and they believe you won't say anything, we won't keep you under supervision."

"I guess it gives you a few ways to act if we broke the agreement. Some legal power over us if we break that condition." Cassandra commented.

The man nodded.

"They wouldn't believe anything anyway. This is way too much like a movie." Kaz commented.

"That's good." The director commented.

Annette chuckled, "Not only that, but you might help us in this. Maybe." She turned towards her superior.

"Annette, please bring the papers now." The director said as he gazed at the woman who left them alone.

"This is so big." Tom gulped as he crossed his arms. He wondered if they might talk about Project Harmony. If they knew, they might be in trouble.

A light shined on the left side of Tom.

**"MajorTom?"** A familiar voice asked through the intercom, **"What is he doing here Director? Why are they here?"**

The group froze at the voice that came through the intercom. They wondered who was talking.

The man replied, "What are you doing?"

Tom recognised the voice as he gazed up and asked, "Is that you Codemaster Crellan?"

**"Yes. And I am right next to you."** the Codemaster replied.

The boy turned to his left and saw the large object in the white cube. Now that he looked more closely, it looked a little like a computer. His friends followed his gaze without a word and looked at the giant thing.

**"First time we met in person MajorTom."**

Now, him and his friends realized what a Codemaster truly was.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter. Another Cliffhanger.

Next: The Organisation.

After discovering one big secret, the group is under oath to never speak of anything outside of the room. Michel and Annette explain the purpose of the organization and its goal.

I currently have no idea for the organization name. If you have anything to suggest, I'm open to suggestions.


End file.
